Todos los caminos llevan al corazón
by Emiilu
Summary: Han escuchado alguna vez sobre la leyenda del hilo rojo? Esa que dice que dos personas están destinadas la una a la otra? Yo no creo en esas tonterías. O al menos eso creía.
1. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

 _Estoy nervioso, me traspiran las manos. No recuerdo alguna otra vez en la que haya estado tan nervioso como ahora. Quizá en los primeros shows, donde eramos inexpertos._

 _Me asomo sin que nadie me vea._

 _Del otro lado del telón, la gente se va agolpando contra el escenario. Los veo empujarse, haciendome acordar a las olas que barren una playa. Yendo y viniendo. Chocando unos contra otros, gritando, empujando, puteando al de atrás._

 _Vuelvo a mi posición, ultimamos detalles mientras Ryoga me recuerda que la primer canción fué modificada y ahora esta una escala mas arriba._

 _-Ranma, recuerdas que la cambiamos de Do a Mibmol?_

 _-Pss, si, claro -digo con nerviosismo- después del Mibmol que seguía?_

 _-Que gracioso Saotome, vamos, concéntrate, en 5, salimos._

 _Tal parece que Mousse no esta de muy buen humor esta tarde._

 _Ryoga salta a la batería y el segundo se acomoda la guitarra. Yo me dedico a afinar bien el ¿Bajo? ¡Pero si yo toco la guitarra!_

 _La música comienza a sonar. Los primeros acordes enardecen a la multitud mientras el telon cae a nuestros pies._

 _Veo como los fans comienzan a empujarse unos a otros, tratando de llegar lo más cerca del escenario posible. Visualizo muchas chicas sobre los hombros de algunos muchachos._

 _Siempre me gusto ese sentimiento de camaradería entre fans. Pienso en todos como una gran familia. Ellos y nosotros. Como esas que solo se juntan en ocaciones especiales pero mantienen un fuerte lazo._

 _Empezamos con una de nuestro primer álbum. Curiosamente se parece a "That Crazy Little Thing Called Love" de Queen._

 _Me confundo y se me resbalan los dedos sobre la marcha. Mi primer error en 7 años. Me siento como un idiota. Seguimos como si nada. Para el público y mis compañeros la equivocación pasó desapercibida._

 _Hago de cuenta que no paso nada y continúo. Mi mente se nubla y vuelvo a cometer un error, esta vez, más evidente, pero siguen sin prestarme atención._

 _Me giro al público, en su mayoría cabezas castañas y negras, exceptuando unas pocas de colores. Y ahí, entre la marea, está ella. Siempre es ella. Con su pelo corto, a veces negro, a veces castaño, otras verde y unas violeta._

 _Sin pensarlo un segundo, me quito la guitarra y me tiro del escenario. La gente no me hace caso. Es como si fuera invisible. Me esquivan, como si fuésemos los polos iguales de un imán._

 _Sigo intentando llegar a ella, pero no lo logro. Cada vez esta más lejos._

 _Me giro al escenario y nos veo.. a los tres.. tocando.. Ryoga esta en su posición con el bajo, Mousse en la batería y.. y yo cantando con la guitarra. Me giro hacia ella otra vez y está, incluso, más lejos._

 _Me decepciono antes de siquiera pensar y me llevo conmigo la frustració_ _n_ _fuera del mundo de los sueños._

Siento la luz entrando por la ventana, aunque no mucha, hoy esta nublado y con pocas ganas abro los ojos. De fondo se escucha la canción de Queen con la que soñé. Me desperezo en la cama sin ganas de levantarme aún. Son las 8 de la mañana, o eso dice el locutor de radio.

-8 de la mañana en la ciudad de Tokyo, amigos, a prepararse porque se esperan lluvias para el mediodía

-Pff, genial, lluvia.. -digo en voz alta.

Luego de un refrescante baño me pregunto porque me levantaría un sábado a tan temprana hora. El celular sonando tiene la respuesta. En la pantalla titila el nombre "Pantimedias" y no dudo en contestar

-Sabes la hora que es Pantimedias?

-Jaja, que gracioso Ranma. Ya estás listo?

-Acabo de salir del baño. Ya están viniendo?

-No, estoy tratando de localizar a Ryoga pero no hay caso.

-Anoche tenía que venir, pero se ve que se volvio a perder..

-haa -dice suspirando del otro lado de la línea- alguna idea de donde puede estar?

-Probaste con Uchan?

-Mm.. no.. podría estar ahí..

-Y de Mousse? Sabes cuando llega?

-Si, me llamó esta mañana, dijo que a las 2 de la tarde sale su vuelo

-No volvía la próxima semana?

-Si.. pero se complicó un asunto

-Qué asunto? -no contesta- Que asunto Taro?-suspiro resignado

-Termino con Mei Ling

-Q-que? -digo asombrado

-al parecer le dio a elegir entre la banda y ella..

-Pero.. estaban por casarse

-Lo sé

-Ya tenían la fecha!

-Lo sé!- me quedo unos segundos en silencio sopesando una idea- No lo hagas -dijo sabiendo lo que iba a hacer

-Que cosa?

-No lo llames. Deja que venga primero. Hay que darle espacio. Me dijo que les contara para que estén al tanto, pero me pidió que no lo presionemos para que nos cuente.

-Entiendo.

-Voy a llamar a Ukyo a ver si sabe algo de Ryoga.

-Ok

-A las 9 te busco. Con o sin Ryoga si?

-Ufff está bien.

Se corta la llamada y me voy a vestir. Busco entre la ropa unos pantalones de jean, me pongo los borcegos y una camisa de leñador. Hace demasiado calor para una camisa así, por lo que la cambio por una remera blanca de mangas negras y el logo de Jurassic Park en el centro.

Si, amaba los dinosaurios cuando era un infante.

Cuando termino me llega un mensaje de Taro: "Tenias razón, estaba en Uchan's"

Este Ryoga no cambia más. Si no aparece en el Uchan, aparece en mi departamento. Es un caso perdido. A veces me pregunto como podemos ser familia. No nos precemos en nada, salvo la música y las clases de artes marciales que tomamos hasta la adolescencia.

Faltan veinte minutos para que Taro llegue. Me tomo unos minutos para ver las redes sociales. Facebook, bien, nada nuevo. Tengo un perfil "falso" con otro nombre para evitar el acoso de los fans. Si, suena terrible, pero es mejor así. A veces es agobiante encontrarte con mil mensajes privados. Por eso decidí usar un nombre diferente y tener solo a mi familia y amigos más cercanos.

La cuenta de Instagram esta en modo público, es la única por la que "me comunico". A diario recibo cientos de mensajes, reacciones, comentarios, menciones, etc. Lidiar con una? Si. Hacerlo con dos? Definitivamente no.

Nunca aprendí a usar Twitter. Tampoco me desespero por tener uno asi que entre el pajarito azul y yo, esta todo en orden.

Reviso la única red "oficial" y me encuentro con que la gente de la radio a la que vamos, ya hizo el anuncio de nuestra llegada en un poco más de media hora.

Bajando entre todas las fotos, veo una que salio borrosa y que sumado al filtro, se ve aún peor. La imagen muestra una sonriente chica fuera de foco, sostiene un vaso con -supongo- alcohol y parece estar en un boliche. Entro a su perfil con la ilusión de haberla encontrado, pero no es.

El sueño de esta mañana se cruza por mi mente y me vuelvo a preguntar porque se sigue apareciendo.

Siempre lejos, con el pelo corto y de colores. Todavía me acuerdo la primera vez que la vi. Y las veces siguientes hasta que desapareció.

No me gusta decirlo, pero también le dediqué varios viajes al baño durante ese período. Vale aclarar que estaba transitando la adolescencia. La etapa de las hormonas en revolución, la de "los cuerpos calientes" como solía llamarla mamá.

Mi madre.. hace un largo tiempo no voy a visitarla. Quizá después de la nota pase a saludarla.

El timbre de abajo suena y sé que es Taro. Bajo con las llaves, billetera y celular en mano. Subo a la combi que nos traslada e inmediatamente me dedico molestar a Ryoga

-Hola Cerdito, que paso anoche? Te perdiste de camino a mi casa? -sus mejillas cambian a un rojo furioso mientras lo veo removerse en el asiento- espero que Uchan también lo haya disfrutado, de no ser asi..

-De-de que estas hablando? No paso NADA entre Uchan y Yo

-Con que ahora es Uchan? Que pasó con Ukyo?

-No voy a contestarte eso

-Porqué? No sientas vergüenza Cerdito. Es algo por lo que todos pasamos, se llama "pubertad" -digo con sarcasmo y enfatizando la última palabra con comillas en el aire- también pase por eso a los 12

-Y-ya basta! No paso nada con Ukyo ni va a pasar

-Entonces porque tan nervioso?

-No estoy nervioso

-Creo que si

-Que no!

-Que si!

-Que no!

-Que si!

-Basta los dos -dice Taro al momento que corta una llamada y se vuelve a nosotros- Llamaron los de la radio para avisar que se adelanto la entrevista. Ya no va a ser a las 10:30, tenemos que estar ahi en 15 minutos.

-Qué!? -pregunta Ryoga- porqué se adelanto?

-No sé, algún problema con el horario, creo que les recortaron las horas al aire y antes de las 10 tienen que terminar.

-Uf, menos mal salimos con tiempo -digo sin mucho interes

-Si. Saben que tienen que decir?

-Solo vamos a hablar del nuevo disco y el show en el Tokyo Dome no? -Taro asiente- entonces no hay nada más de que hablar.

-Ya saben a que me refiero -entendemos que habla de Mousse-

-Tranquilo, si surge el tema, lo damos por terminado en un segundo

-Perfecto -dice nuestro representante al momento que mira la pantalla de su teléfono- bueno muchachos, me dicen que hay algunos fans afuera esperándolos. Tenemos que salir al aire mas o menos 9:45, faltan veinte minutos y estamos a dos cuadras de la radio. Qué quieren hacer? Entrar y esperar adentro como chicos buenos o quieren ofrecerse a las salvajes como sacrificio? -Ryoga y yo nos miramos y respondemos al unísono

-Vemos.

Al llegar a la radio, efectivamente hay un grupo reducido de fans. No son mas de 10 o 15. La mayoría no sabía de nuestra entrevista, fue, digamos, "sorpresiva" para evitar justamente que el acoso. O como Taro acaba de llamarlo "el sacrificio".

Como son pocas, decidimos bajar y sacarnos algunas fotos, entregar algún que otro autografo, agradecer que hayan ido con el mal tiempo y, por supuesto, evadir amablemente a las que literalmente se nos tiran encima.

Qué difícil es ser famoso! Pero es mucho peor ser poseedor de la belleza que tengo. Cargo a diario con este martirio. Las mujeres simplemente no se resisten a mí. Tengo un imán, sex appeal, o como quieran llamarlo. Soy terriblemente sexy, me veo a diario en el espejo. Un espécimen bello, alto, con un cuerpo de muerte y no puedo evitar que todas se me abalancen. Es como si todo esto -me autoseñalo de cuerpo entero- fuese un imán para el sexo femenino. Las entiendo. Si yo fuera mujer, también me enamoraría de mí. Soy el más guapo. Además de ser el cantante y guitarrista. Mi rostro está en la mayoría de los objetos de márketing. Ni hablar de remeras, mochilas, cartucheras, carpetas de colegio, banderas, pósters, fotos, relojes, tazas, almohadas, y cualquier cosa que se les cruce por la cabeza.

Después de compartir un grato momento con las fans, entramos a la bendita radio. La conductora nos recibe y nos comenta que vamos a cerrar el programa. Charlamos un poco mientras los ayudantes nos ponen los micrófonos y preparan todo para la entrevista.

Al volver al aire, se escucha nuestra última canción de cortina, las fans -que puedo adivinar, ahora son muchas más- gritan afuera y la conductora nos presenta. La entrevista da comienzo y pasamos un rato ameno. Charlamos sobre el show que estamos preparando y el disco que estamos por grabar.

Obviamente, las noticias corren rapido y nos pregunta sobre Mousse y su reciente ruptura

-Solo vamos a decir que confiamos en Mousse. En este momento lo mejor es dejarlo estar. Cuando la herida sea sanada, quizá ahí, podamos, o mejor dicho, pueda él, contar lo que paso. Por el momento, preferimos no intervenir.

La entrevista sigue y contamos que el show que se nos viene encima esta estipulado para dentro de un mes. Es muy poco tiempo para organizarlo teniendo en cuenta nuestra manera de preparar.

Nos gusta estar absolutamente en todo. Como va a ser la iluminación, de que manera se distribuyen los colores, como se mueven y en que momento. Cada canción tiene su ritmo, su armonía y la luz debe ser acorde a eso.

Controlamos los efectos especiales, el humo, el fuego y las bengalas que tiran chispas del techo. Obviamente todo dentro de lo seguro y haciendo que vayan acorde a la temática de cada canción. Importantísimo.

No se asusten, lo del fuego, son tubos que tiran llamaradas de un metro y medio de alto, estan sobre el escenario separadas del público y nosotros a una distancia de 3 metros. Las chispas estan sobre el escenario, en ningun momento se superponen con las llamaradas, que solemos usarlas en las canciones potentes. Las chispas son para cerrar el show en el final de la última canción. Tenemos la costumbre de "liberar" las chispas y acto seguido, cuando el sistema se apaga, unas bombas explotan tirando papel picado hacia el público.

Lo sé, demasiado pretencioso, pero a todos les fascinan.

También nos involucramos en el tipo de sonido que vamos a usar y en la distribución de los equipos.

Somos muy detallistas, "quisquillosos", diría Pantimedias.

Así que teniendo un poco más de un mes, tenemos que apurarnos bastante. No es sencillo hacer todo eso, lleva tiempo y no contamos con mucho. Asi que seguramente el lunes, vamos a empezar con los preparativos y después con todo lo demás.

La entrevista dio por terminada y nos disponemos a irnos. Taro viene de afuera y nos dice que las fans son demasiadas, así que mando entrar la combi al garage de la radio para evitar el avalanchamiento si salimos a la calle.

Una vez que entramos a la combi, nos agachamos para que no nos vean desde afuera. Esta vez, Taro se olvidó de buscar un vehículo con vidrios polarizados.

A decir verdad, me da un poco de cosa salir asi, a escondidas y agachado. Es como si no quisieramos ser quien somos o renegamos de lo que provocamos, pero que podemos hacer? Quedarnos ahí afuera sacándonos fotos hasta la muerte?

Además el cielo parece caerse. Obviamente va a llover y quiero llegar a la casa de mi madre antes de que eso suceda.

Taro me deja en mi departamento y voy directo al garage a buscar mi auto. Me doy una vuelta por mi piso a ver si me olvido de algo y salgo directo a la casa de mis padres.

Salgo a la calle y empiezan a caer algunas gotas de lluvia. Odio la lluvia. Una vez, cuando era pequeño, nos agarro una fuerte tormenta en medio de una plaza. Yo tenia unos 5 años mas o menos y recuerdo claramente los rayos y relampagos explotando en el cielo. Uno en particular me asusto demasiado. Fué tal el miedo, que tuve un retroceso y comence a mojar la cama nuevamente. Gracias a Dios fué solo una etapa y no se afianzo en el tiempo, pero de igual forma, durante las noches de lluvia, si hay rayos o relampagos, duermo con los auticulares puestos. Si no los oigo, no tengo problema. Si no los veo, no hay de que temer.

No, no les tengo miedo. Pero por me hacen sentir incómodo. Si la tormenta se da de día,no pasa nada. Es como cualquier dia normal, solo que la lluvia te moja y no se puede circular por la ciudad.

Me subo al auto, pongo música y arranco el motor.

No pasan más de veinte minutos cuando llego a la casa de mis padres. Bajo del auto y camino tranquilo bajo la lluvia que no me llega a mojar demasiado.

-Hijo! -saluda mi madre saliendo a recibirme al escuchar mi voz anunciándome mientras me quito los zapatos- Tanto tiempo! Por fin decidiste venir a vernos -me abraza con fuerza

-Yo también te extrañé mamá -consigo emular con el poco aire que me queda debido a su "abrazo"

-Pero qué haces ahí? Ven! Llegas justo para el almuerzo

-Genial, no he comido desde hace horas

-No has desayunado? -indaga

-Si, pero muy temprano. Hoy tuvimos una entrevista en una radio..

-Oh! Si!! No encontré la estación mi cielo, no pude escucharlos -interrumpe acongojada

-No te preocupes mamá, no hablamos de muchas cosas.

Para ese momento entramos a la sala de estar y veo a mi padre sentado en la posición de Loto "meditando"

-Genma! Mira! Ranma ha venido a visitarnos!

-Ja! Por fin se acordó que tiene familia -le doy un coscorrón en la cabeza- pero qué hijo tan malagradecido! -dice sobándose el golpe

-Si no vengo viejo, es justamente para evitar peleas contigo -recrimino

-Bueno, bueno, no peleen, Genma, hazme el favor de ir a buscar a mi madre..

-No hace falta hija, aquí estoy, escuché la voz de mi ángel y vine corriendo -escucho detrás de mí a mi abuela- Hola terroncito -saluda

-Hola abue! -la abrazo con cuidado- cómo has estado?

-Bien corazón, un poco cansada pero es por los años solamente.

-Pero qué dices? Estás tan saludable que tranquilamente podrías participar de una maratón

-Ay! Hijo! No me hagas reír que se me sale la dentadura -se carcajea

La abuela Kimiko es la mamá de mi mamá, y la mamá de Ryoga. Siempre tuve un cariño especial con ella. Es la que más me apoyó cuando abandoné las artes marciales por la música. Mis padres no estaban de acuerdo, pero ella se mantuvo firme y me defendió contra todo pronóstico. Fué ella quién me enseñó a cantar. También me regaló mi primer guitarra y era, corrijo, ES mi fan N1. Sin su apoyo, seguramente hoy estaría recorriendo el país peleando, ganando trofeos y esas cosas. Estaría más o menos como ahora, pero haciendo algo que no me hacía feliz.

Sonrío para mi abuela, beso su frente y la acompaño a su lugar, es una mujer ya bastante grande. Cuando comence con la música, era apenas un par de años más jóven, pero con una vitalidad envidiable. Últimamente, esa vitalidad estaba decayendo. Como es lo obvio. Tiene casi 100 años. Bueno, 97 pero está más cerca del 100 que del 90.

La ayudo a acomodarse cuando escucho una ácida y dulce voz detrás mío

-Miren a quién trajo la lluvia! -me doy vuelta y veo a mi hermana apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta de la sala- Qué pasó 'Casper'? No encuentras el camino a la mansión?

-Jaja, muy graciosa 'Hobbit' -me cruzo de brazos- Ven aquí -la abrazo con fuerza - No digas que no extrañaste a tu bello hermano mayor?

-Pff! Sí, claro. Extraño a las locas escribiendo las paredes de la casa o tocando el timbre preguntando por tí. -dice con sarcasmo-

-Son gajes del oficio

-Pues tienes un oficio muy tonto

-Ooh si? Y tu título? Cuando era que te recibías? El año pasado? Ah! ahí lo oigo! -hago la mímica de estar escuchando en la lejanía- dice que se cansó de esperarte y que se fué a tomar un café en tanto llegas -empiezo a reir

-Ranma, basta, deja de molestar a Ranko

-Oye mamá, porqué le pusieron 'Ranko'? No es una variable de 'Ranma'? -pregunto a sabiendas que a mi hermana no le gusta

-Si, es una 'versión' de Ranma. Porqué lo preguntas hijo?

-No, por nada -sonrío al mirar a mi pequeña hermana

Bueno, la palabra "pequeña" es cariñosamente. Aunque sí es menor que yo y sí es más baja. A diferencia de mí, ella tiene el cabello rojo. El mío es negro.

Nos sentamos al rededor de la mesa mientras mi madre y Ranko ponen los platos y demás. Quiero ayudar, pero mamá no me deja alegando que soy la visita.

Nos sentamos a almorzar y charlamos de todo un poco.

-Así que sólo un mes? -pregunta mamá

-Sí.. Sólo un mes -contesto resignado- ojalá tuviésemos más tiempo. Pero también queremos empezar cuanto antes la grabación

-Vas a 'internarte' otra vez? -vuelve a preguntar-

-No me queda de otra mamá. Pero lo bueno es que hago lo que realmente me hace feliz

Con 'internarme' mi madre quiere decir que literalmente vamos a vivir en el estudio de grabación. No es nada fácil crear canciones. Ni hablar de grabar un disco entero.

Siguiendo con la línea de "quisquillosos". El tema de lanzar un nuevo material y todo su trabajo previo es, como dirían en occidente "un dolor de huevos".

Primero, crear la melodía. Casi siempre tenemos algo en mente y no se nos dificulta demasiado. El gran problema es la letra. A veces parece ser cantada por el mismo ritmo, la misma armonía, y otras veces, pasamos semanas enteras intentando crear algo decente.

Cada vez se va poniendo peor. Antes competíamos contra el Kpop, Coldplay o Shakira. Ahora la tenemos difícil desde que salió el 'trap'. No digo que sea mala música. Tiene su encanto. Pero las letras! Por Dios! Enserio a las chicas les gustan que les digan esas cosas?

El mundo está mal o yo perdí el gusto.

De todas maneras, lo importante es que a nuestro público le guste lo que hacemos. Hasta ahora no les hemos fallado. Llevamos 10 años en el 'negocio'. Cinco trabajos de estudio, dos DVD's y un nuevo material al punto de ser grabado. Estamos en lo más alto! Nuestro número de fans va en aumento y lo bueno es que hemos evoluciondo tanto que ya no nos siguen solo chicas. En los últimos shows nos encontramos con un público de lo más variado. Desde chicas y chicos en la edad adolescente hasta los de la "vieja escuela". Aquellos que nos acompañan desde el principio.

Litetalmente crecimos juntos. Cuando sacamos nuestro primer álbum teníamos 17 años. Hoy tenemos 27 cada uno, y muchos fans también tienen o rondan nuestra edad.

Viajo de nuevo a la realidad y me encuentro tomando un té, cortesía de mi abue.

Mis padres están enfrascados en una discusión sobre la que será la cena. Veo a mi hermana apoyada en un brazo a punto de dormirse así que entablo una conversación con ella

-Oye Ranko, cómo va la carrera?

-Eso es sarcasmo Casper?

-En absoluto. Quiero saber como vas solmente

-Bueno, pues -se endereza- estoy dando las últimas materias que debía de segundo y tercer año. Así que por suerte, el año entrante voy a poder comenzar con el último y así recibirme por fin -completa feliz

-Me alegro por tí Merlina -le recuerdo uno de los apodos que le dí en la adolescencia, cuando pasó por una etapa de Emo-gótica-rockera y la comparaba con la oscuridad de la hija de los Adams-

-Gracias Patrick Swayze

-Y eso? 'Casper' lo entiendo, pero Patrick Swayze?

-La película la sombra del amor?

-Que no tenía otro nombre el personaje?

-No importa, para el caso es lo mismo, sigues siendo un fantasma.

-Ja-ja qué graciosa -me cruzo de brazos y contesto con sarcasmo-

La tarde transcurre entre risas y anécdotas de mamá sobre nosotros de niños. Llega un momento en el que es tanta la vergüenza que siento que decido retirarme

-Oh, no hijo, no te vayas aún. Todavía ni nos cuentas lo más importante -sé que es algo terriblementr vergonzoso. Lo sé por la sonris siniestra que hace mi hermana-

-Qué cosa sería?

-Porqué aún no traes un chica a casa? -me congelo-

-Si, Ranma, porqué todavía no conozco a mi cuñada? -secunda el pequeño demonio-

-Por que _NO_ tengo ninguna novia -odio que me pregunten siempre lo mismo. Los medios es entendible, mi familia no.

-Aay hermanito, deberías ir buscando una candidata antes de que la gente comiencr a hablar..

-Ha-hablar?

-Sí, hijo, hace mucho tiempo no tienes pareja, los medios pueden especular con que eres.. ya sabes.. -deja inconclusa la frase-

-Que!? No! Definitivamente No! Los medios pueden decir lo que quieran. Se muy bien quién soy y no necesito demostrar nada a nadie!

Me levanto enojado y decidido a irme.

-Vamos Ranma, no te enojes -intenta convencerme madre- yo sé que eres hombre entre hombres, pero entiende que no es muy varonil que estén diciendo que a mi hijo le gusta la companía masculina -mi rostro pasa de un ligero sonrojo a un furioso carmesí.

-Ma-mamá. Pueden decir lo que quieran. No me interesa que se ponga en entredicho mi masculinidad. A fin de cuentas, no traigo a ninguna cgica porque con ninguna pasé más de una noche -miento-

-Ooh! Mi hijo es tan varonil! -se limpia una lágrimas falsas- de todos modos hijo, ya tienes casi 28 años, estás más cerca de los 30 cada día y quiero ver a mis nietos corretear por la casa

-Mamá, eso no va a pasar.

-Qué decepción! Qué decepción

Luego del drama perpetrado por mi madre, me quedo unos minutos más para después despedime de todos.

Mi hermana me saca la lengua antes de partir, mi padre me invita a un duelo entre semana para alivianar la carga, mi madre me pide que vaya más a menudo y mi abuela me entrega varios tupper con comida casera. Según ella, estoy en los huesos.

Dos horas después estoy en mi departamento, sopesando la invitación de mi hermana para salir a bailar.

Declino la idea, estoy agotado. Recuerdo lo que me dijo mi madre. Los 30 me están pisando los talones. Pienso,con pesar, que es sábado, no son ni cerca de las 10 de la noche y ya tengo deseos de ir a dormir.

Me estaré volviendo viejo? Necesito una compañera?

Me levanto y enciendo la tele. Me acerco a la heladera y saco una cerveza. Caliento un poco de la comida que me dió la abuela y me siento a ver una serie en el sillon. Para cuando va a la mitad ya me he comido la comida y medio pote de helado.

Un bostezo da cuenta de mi cansancio. Apago todo, tiro la botella vacía y me voy directo a la cama.

Y así, casi siempre es mi vida. La solitaria existencia de Ranma Saotome.

Creo que no se los dije con propiedad, soy líder de una banda junto a mi primo Ryoga y un amigo de la infancia, Mousse. Nuestra banda se llama "Polaroid", pero esa es una historia para más adelante.

 **Hola de nuevo! He aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia, tenganme paciencia, los primeros capitulos son un poco densos, pero les prometo que se van a poner buenos!**

 **Gracias por leer! Nos encontramos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

El despertador suena sin parar. No tengo ganas de levantarme. Sopeso la idea de quedarme en la cama pero recuerdo que hoy es el último día. Debo ir a trabajar.

Me doy vuelta y me choco con el pecho de Shinnosuke. Aún está dormido. Miro alrededor y caigo en la cuenta de que anoche me quedé en su casa.

Me levanto sin hacer ruido, me dirijo al baño y me doy una rápida ducha. Al salir, lo encuentro preparando café en la cocina

-Buenos días mi princesa -me besa la frente- cómo amaneciste?

-Buenos días cielo -lo abrazo- estoy un poco cansada, pero hoy salgo de vacaciones así que espero con ansias la salida

-Haremos algo en la noche? Digo, para celebrar tu 'libertad', aunque sea por unos días -me tiende una taza con humeante café-

-Ahhm.. Es que.. Esta noche quedé salir con una amiga de la facultad

-Pero amor, ya no vas a la facultad

-Lo sé, pero seguimos siendo amigas.

-Aún no me explico porqué decidiste abandonar. Estabas tan cerca

-Prefiero no hablar de eso -sentí un nudo en la garganta al recordar la razón- Bueno, me voy, no quiero llegar tarde a mi último día -lo beso- Nos vemos después

-Nos vemos, te amo

-También te amo

Salgo de su departamento, me dirijo a la parada del colectivo (bus) y espero. Al subir, me acomodo cerca del conductor, el transporte va lleno y no tengo opción.

Reviso mi casilla de mensajes y me encuentro con uno de mi amiga.

 _"Akanita! Esta noche nos encontramos en mi casa o en la tuya? Ya quiero sacudirme los libros :P"_

 _"Jaja, qué raro tú queriendo quitarte de encima los libros xD nos vemos en la mía? Estaré sola. Papá se fué de entrenamiento y mi hermana creo que se quedará con su novio"_

 _"Ok! Esta noche nos la damos en la pera amiga!"_

Me río de su último comentario y vuelvo mi vista al camino.

El conductor va tarareando una canción que suena en la radio. Inmediatamente reconozco el tono de voz. Es Ranma Sao.. Sao... Bueno, da igual. Mi mente vuela a mis tiernos 15, cuando Nabiki estaba enamorada de él. O era del primo? No lo recuerdo. Solo sé que siempre era arrastrada por ella y Kasumi a todo recital o programa de tv donde el chico asistía.

Kasumi tampoco era fan de ellos, así que técnicamente quién nos arrastraba era Nabiki. Mi padre no quería que ella fuese sola a lugares con tanta gente y como Kasumi es la mayor, siempre se ofrecía a llevarla. Lo mío era solamente porque pensaban que me vendría bien salir y "conocer chicos" aunque siempre eran puras chicas quienes los seguían.

Sonrío al recordar esa época.

Miro el cielo y está horrible, aún peor que cuando salí de casa de Shinno. Ruego que las nubes no rompan en lluvia, al menos no hasta que llegue al trabajo.

Lo bueno de salir de vacaciones es que ya no tendré que salir una hora y media antes. El tráfico es pesado a cualquier hora y los transportes no son del todo viables. Siempre se atrasan o quedan varados en algún embotellamiento.

Llego al Tokyo Dome. Mi lugar de trabajo. Lo que hago ahí es atender la boletería. Todos los días viene gente a comprar entradas para todos los eventos.

Lo malo de este trabajo son los días que hay función. Mi horario es de 8 a 15. Pero cuando toca alguna banda o hay alguna función infantil, la calle se vuelve una locura. Y si es lo primero, definitivamente es como salír a la jungla. Largas filas que rodean completamente el estadio, personas corriendo, gritando, cantando, algunos bebiendo, vendedores de remeras, posters, fotos, llaveros y si es para niños, los disfraces, las varas de colores, y toda esa sarta de porquerías, impiden la circulación de los peatones o las personas, que como yo, queremos ir lo antes posible a casa.

Aunque a pesar de eso, no me puedo quejar, el sueldo es bastante bueno, tengo vacaciones, es un lugar cerca de mi casa y no requiere mucho trabajo físico.

Al entrar, me encuentro con Hinako, la encargada

-Tendo! Casi no llegas

-Lo lamento señorita Hinako, el tráfico está fatal.

-No lo discuto. Es cierto. Me tomo más de una hora llegar y el auto ni siquiera me dejó en la puerta, tuve que caminar tres cuadras! -comenta escandalizada- En fín, ve a tu puesto, todavía no se abren las ventanillas.

Maldita odiosa. Siempre creyéndose superior a los demás. Menos mal que hoy es mi último día. Llego a mi puesto, Yuka está dando vueltas en su silla mientras ojea el celular. Sayuri está de vacaciones, el lunes, ella me reemplazará dos semanas y luego, volveré para que la primera pueda tomarse su descanso. A su regreso, seremos otra vez tres en la boletería.

Saludo a mi compañera que, ademas de tontear con el aparatejo, esta haciendo globos con un chicle.

-Buenos días Yuka!

-Oh! Akane! Por un momento pensé que tendría que ocuparme yo sola de las hormigas - _"hormigas"_ es el apodo que le pusimos a la gente que a diario venía a comprar esos trozos de papel

-Uf, no lo digas ni de broma -me acomodo en mi lugar mientras enciendo la computadora- Acabo de venir de afuera.. -dejo la frase en el aire

-Está muy concurrido? Cuando llegué, hace más o menos 15 minutos había una fila desde la ventanilla hasta la mitad de la vereda.

-Piensa en una vuelta entera que termina en la ventanilla de al lado -sonrío con sarcasmo

-Demonios

-No me explico porqué hay tanta gente. No hay nada de grandes expectativas..

-No lo sabes aún?

-Qué cosa?

-Hoy salen a la venta las entradas de _"Polaroid"_.

-No salían el miércoles?

-Si, pero ésta es la _preventa_ , aquellos que compraron con antelación

-Pff, no entiendo su fanatismo. Ni que fueran una buena banda -digo con desgano-

-Hay gente que cree que son buenos

-Puede que lo sean. Lo último que escuché de ellos fué a los 16 años, cuando acompañé a mi hermana una última vez a verlos

-Te gustaban?

-Por supuesto que no! Pero a ella sí y nuestra hermana mayor era la encargada de llevarla

-Y tú cómo entras en eso?

-Soy la menor. No querían dejarme sola así que era arrastrada contra mi voluntad

-Qué trágica historia -comenta Yuka con el dorso de su mano en la frente en forma dramática

-Lo bueno es que pronto conoció un chico y se olvidó de la banda.

-Y qué harás estas vacaciones? te irás de viaje a algún lugar?

-No, me quedaré en casa. No sé cuándo regresará papá y Nabiki suele salir entresemana y no quiero que la casa quede sola tanto tiempo. Además Shinnosuke ya tuvo sus vacaciones y bueno.. No tengo con quién irme..

-Nonte ofendas, pero que aburridas vacaciones

-Lo sé

-No saldrás a ningún lado?

-Oh, no, de hecho, esta noche saldré con una amiga de la facultad

-Estás estudiando? Nunca lo dijiste! Qué estudias?

-Estaba haciendo un profesorado para enseñar en el nivel Inicial. Como maestra. Pero lo dejé faltando un año para recibirme.

-Oh! Porqué lo dejaste estando tan cerca?

-Prepárense. Están por levantar las persianas -dice Hinako entrando abruptamente interrupirendo la conversación y agradecí aquello. No me gusta hablar de eso.

La boletería abrió. Empujé ese conocido sentimiento de frustración y lo enmascaré, como suelo hacer, con una falsa sonrisa.

Gracias a Dios tema quedó olvidado. Comenzamos con la venta y una tras otra, las personas se llevaban entradas para los distintos espectáculos. La mayoría pagaban con tarjeta, lo cual era un alivio. El cambio era algo que me molestaba. Cada una o dos horas teníamos que pedir a Hinako que nos mandara más por que no dábamos a basto.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo. Como venía de casa de mi novio, no me traje comida así que me crucé enfrente, a un local, que muy convenientemente, vendía bebidas y comida rápida. Pedí una hambueguesa, una gaseosa de lima limón y volví. Tenemos un pequeño comedor dentro del estadio, pero no me gusta almorzar ahí, me gusta sentarme en las gradas, mirando el inmenso campo, el enorme escenario y el silencio. Ese agradable silencio que me llenaba y me permiría divagar por los recovecos de mi mente. A veces me permito cantar. Desahogarme de alguna manera.

Vuelvo a mi puesto y ahora le toca a Yuka ir por su almuerzo.

Un par de horas después llegan Daisuke e Hiroshi a relevarnos. Salimos a la calle con mi compañera y nos despedimos en la parada cuando llega su transporte. Suena mi teléfono en la cartera y lo reviso. Encuentro un mensaje con una imagen. Es una botella de tequila mexicano, del bueno, carísimo. Debajo un texto: _"Mira lo que conseguí! Ya se me hace agua la boca, ya quiero que llegue la noche xD"_

Me reí de sus ocurrencias y no me resisto a contestarle

 _"Jajaja, eres imposible"_

Llego a casa y me encuentro con Nabiki,

estaba leyendo una revista cómodamente en la sala

-No que tú ibas a estar con tu novio? -pregunto

-Hola hermanita, siempre es un gusto verte -comenta con sarcasmo y ruedo los ojos- para tu información estoy esperando que Tatewaki venga por mí. No tarda en llegar. Y tú? Qué harás? Por favor no me digas que te vas a acostar a las 10 de la noche, por que te golpeo

-No!! Saldré

-Perdón? Repite eso

-Que saldré con una amiga

-Oí bien acaso? Akane Tendo saldrá de parranda.. ¡No me lo creo!

-Ja-ja-ja qué graciosa

-Donde irás?

-Aún no lo sé. Supongo que a algún bar.. -escuchamos que alguien se anuncia en la entrada-

-Ya llegó! -salta mi hermana y sale disparada a encontrarse con su novio

-Mi bella Nabiki -empieza mi cuñado y me dan arcadas de escuchar la sarta de cosas empalagosas que comienza a decirle a mi hermana- estás más bella que hoy en la mañana, aún mas brillante que ayer, pero no tanto como lo estarás mañana

-Puaj! -digo en voz baja encaminándome a las escaleras- Hola Kuno -saludo cuando los encuentro pasándose saliva uno a otro

-Akane Tendo, mi tierna cuñada, aunque ahora sea la bella Nabiki la dueña de mi corazón, siempre ocuparás un lugar privilegiado en el.

-Sí, como digas... -murmuro- Ya se van? Nabiki, ten cuidado

-Hey, eres tú la que va a salirse de parranda esta noche.

-Sabes que no tomo

-Igual. Ve con cuidado.

-Está bien sargento, nos vemos mañana?

-El lunes hermanita, el lunes

Nabiki desparece con Kuno y yo me voy a mi habitación a tomar una siesta. Linda manera de comenzar las vacaciones.

Al rededor de las 8 de la noche mi teléfono suena. Otro texto.

 _"Estoy casi en la puerta"_

Salgo a la vereda y veo -más bien primero escucho- unos tacones calle abajo

-Akanitaa!! -grita mi amiga

-Ranko!! -la abrazo- Llegaste bastante temprano

-Si, es que mis padres salieron y la abuela se acuesta muy temprano..

-Ven, entra, estaba por prepararme algo. Ya cenaste?

-No, todavía no

-Preparo algo o pedimos? -pregunto una vez adentro

-Mejor pidamos, hace mucho quiero comer un buen plato de ramen

Durante la cena, charlamos sobre el trabajo. Bueno, el mío, ella no trabaja, se dedica a estudiar, sus padres le dijeron que serían su sosten hasta que se reciba.

-Y a tí como te está yendo?

-Bien! Pero desde que te fuiste me cuesta un poco más. No pensaste nunca en retomar? Estaríamos en el último año las dos. Nos recibiríamos juntas a fin de cuentas.

-Ya sabes por qué

-Debes dejarlo ir

-Lo sé. Pero es difícil -suena su celular-

-Con quién hablas tanto? Acaso estás saliendo con alguien y no me contaste!? -pregunto ofendida y la distraigo de inmediato-

\- QUE!? NO! Es solo mi hermano. No te molesta? Lo invité a venir con nosotras.

-No, está bien, nos vendría bien algo de companía masculina.. Digo, para que no nos asechen tanto -digo con complicidad-

-Pff, qué va! El asechado será él

-Porqué lo dices?

-Digamos que 'Casper' llama la atención dondequiera que vaya

-Tu hermano se llama Casper?

-No, es un apodo. Nunca viene por casa, asi que es como un fantasma.. de ahí el sobrenombre

-Oh.. Es un buen apodo -sonrío. Se escucha la bocina de una moto en la calle-

-Aah! Debe ser el helado!

-Helado? Pediste helado?

-Si

-En qué momento?

-Mientras comíamos jeje

-Eres un caso perdido -sacudo la cabeza

Dos horas después nos encamimamos al bar de siempre. Cambiadas, maquilladas y listas para beber un buen trago.

Al final el hermano de Ranko no vino así que salimos las dos solas. Por un segundo lo agradezco. Sé que dije que nos vendría bien su companía, pero luego pensé que no sería una buena idea. Aunque no hubiéramos cruzado palabra alguna, a Shinnosuke no le hubiera hecho gracia. _Tampoco tenía por qué saberlo_ dispara mi inconsciente. Tiene razón. Con él, a veces es mejor ocultar algunas cosas.

"El bar de siempre" es literalmente eso. Más allá de ser nuestro lugar preferido, ese es su nombre. Lo encontramos una tarde luego de salir de la facultad. Era viernes, hacía un calor de mil infiernos y estábamos felices de haber aprobado el último parcial. Aquella tarde solo pedimos dos batidos con un tostado cada uno y nos sentimos tan bien que preguntamos a la camarera si abrían los fines de semana. La chica nos explicó que los viernes y sábados abrian toda la noche a la vez que nos señalaba las mesas de pool que habían dentro. Cuando terminamos de dar el último final del año, fuimos ahí a festejar con otras chicas. Se transformó en una especie de punto de reunión para nosotras. Recuerdo con nostalgia ir a festejar el haber terminado segundo año.

Llegamos a la entrada y se ve el luminoso cartel de neón con letra cursiva _El bar de siempre._

Ryu nos saluda desde la barra. El atiende en las noches. Es un buen muchacho. Sé de primera que Ranko está enamorada de él, pero jamás hizo ademán de querer ligarlo. Le pedimos un daikiri y una cerveza y nos sentamos en una mesa libre que hay afuera. No hace frío y corre una cálida brisa. Es una noche perfecta teniendo en cuenta toda la lluvia que cayó hoy

-Menos mal dejó de llover! -comento mirando el cielo

-Si, no me hubiera gustado quedarme en casa un sábado en la noche.

-Siempre tan casera tu..

-Chicas, les traigo estas cervezas, se las mandan los chicos de aquella mesa -señala una mesa a unos cuantos metros de nosotras. Son dos chicos. No les presto demasiada atención-

-Muchas gracias! -exclama Ranko- aunque solo recibiremos una. Mi amiga está de novia -la camarera la mira confusa-

-Aam.. no sé qué decirte. No puedo devolver una. Ya las han pagado..

-No se diga más! -dice alzando la voz- las recibiremos a las dos -me mira- pero me tomare la tuya. No la estarías recibiendo..

-Jajajaja -me río de su ocurrencia- está bien, tómala, no hay problema.

La camarera se retira y miro tentada a mi amiga

-Al final, es una lástima que no viniera mi hermanito.. Nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo este 'sacrificio'

-Claro, por que es muy duro.

-Exacto! Lo hago por tí Akane -si, mi amiga es una melodramática- en otra ocasión será.

-Qué harás para tu cumpleaños? -pregunto, ella parece acordarse de algo mientras bebe su trago y casi se ahoga-

-Eso!!! Casi se me olvida jajaja. Haré una pequeña fiesta en una casa quinta en Tokyo.

-Enserio?

-Si! Vendrás no?

-Por supuesto! Quién más irá?

-Algunos amigos solmente. Sabes que no soy una persona muy social. Quiza vengan algunos primos pero nadie relevante.

-Cuando será?

-Dentro de dos sábados

-Justo cuando me despido de mis vacaciones

-Qué mejor manera de despedirte que yendo a una fiesta

-Jajaja! Que hay que llevar?

-Nada, habrá cerveza de sobra. No quise que hayan tragos.. La mayoría prefiere bebidas con malta así que para qué molestarme. También habrá comida así que estamos cubiertos

-Que harás de comer?

-Nada sofisticado. Snaks, en su mayoría. Por ahí algún que otro sandwich y galletas con chips

-Mi especialidad

-Contaba con que me ayudaras

-Por supuesto!

En mitad de la noche nos vimos obligadas a irnos por que el cielo se iluminó con un horrible rayo.

Al otro día sentía que mi cabeza iba a reventar. Mi teléfono celular sonaba sin parar. Cuando logre alcanzarlo, ya habían cortado. Eran las pasadas las doce del medio día, un sobre titilaba en la pantalla y un ícono de llamada perdida con el número diez encima.

Los mensajes solo eran notificaciones de las llamadas. Éstas últimas eran todas de Shinnosuke. El resto de los mensajes eran uno de propaganda, uno de Ranko avisando que llegó a su casa y descubrió tres números nuevos en su lista de contactos y tres de mi novio, parece estar de malas hoy.

 _"Estás bien amor?"_

 _"Porqué no me contestas?"_

 _"Donde demonios te has metido?"_

Le envío un mensaje? No, mejor lo llamo. Tal vez se le pase el enojo.

Marco su número nerviosa, no sé qué cosa irá a decirme. Siempre que discutimos me pongo así. Mis manos traspiran, mi corazón se acelera, lo siento palpitando en mis oidos.

Contesta al quinto tono

-Hasta que apareces -dice enojado

-Hola, también es lindo escucharte -digo con sarcasmo

-Dónde se supone que estabas? -noto los nervios en su voz

-En casa. Durmiendo. Recién me despierto

-Es eso cierto? O estás mintiéndome?

-Shinno.. Porqué habría de mentir?

-No lo sé.. Tu sabrás el por qué

-Oye.. no quiero discutir, se me parte la cabeza y no ..

-Es mi culpa? -interrumpe- Te ofrecí pasar la noche conmigo y no, no quisiste. Ahí tienes las consecuencias.

-Ya lo sé, pero no podía dejar a mi amiga si ya había quedado con ella.

-Esta noche vendrás o te irás de nuevo con ella?

-Estás celoso? -sonrío

-No. Vendrás?

-Está bien -me doy por vencida

-Paso por ti a las seis -corta.

-Bueno.. nos vemos -digo a nadie en especial.

Me levanto de la cama. Acomodo lo que quedó desacomodado de ayer, preparo algo para almorzar y me tiro a mirar tele en el salón. El día pasa lento y tranquilo. Al rededor de las cinco de la tarde me doy un baño, guardo lo que llevaré a casa de Shinnosuke y espero a que llegue.

A las seis en punto me llega su típico mensaje. _"Estoy afuera"_. Salgo y está esperándome recargado en la pared. Lleva unos jeans negros y zapatillas a juego, una remera azul y una ligera campera también negra.

-Hola -sonrío

-Hola -me abraza. Parece estar de mejor humor que hoy a la mañana-

-Se te pasó el enojo?

-No, aún estoy ofendido por no haber contestado. Esta noche me lo compensas -sonríe con picardía

-Debo hacerlo? -no tengo ganas de tener sexo esta noche. No cuando el día anterior salí

-Vamos amor, hace mucho me tienes abandonado

-La otra noche dormimos juntos

-Pero no quisiste que te toque.. Sabes lo. frustrante que es tenerte en la cama y no poder darte mi amor? Me tuvo de malas todo el día -nos paramos en el auto- cenamos comida china? -estoy tentada a decirle que no, que anoche cené ramen con Ranko, pero sé que será para problemas-

-Por mí está bien -finjo

-Ramen y panes al vapor?

-Perfecto

Subimos al auto y vamos a su departamento. Pasamos una noche tranquila. Ya no intenta sorprenderme con algo nuevo. Conozco todo de él. No necesita conquistarme, llevamos juntos 8 años. Eramos compañeros en la secundaria, siempre sentí atracción por él. Era el chico guapo de la escuela y no era para menos. No me la creí cuando me pidió ser su compañera para el baile de fin de curso. ¡Yo! Nunca nadie me había notado. Hasta ese momento. De todas formas era el último año y ya nada importaba demasiado.

Luego del baile, me pidió volver a vernos por que le parecí graciosa, divertida y linda. Después de eso, no volvimos a separarnos. Obviamente tuvimos -y tenemos- nuestras disputas. Pero nada que no se pueda solucionar.

Después de cenar, vimos una pelicula abrazados en la cama -tiene un televisor en la habitación-. Intenté hacerme la dormida, pero me "despertó". No tuve opción que acceder sin tener ganas. Ni siquiera nos quitamos la ropa del todo. Solo la parte de abajo.

Como siempre, fué rápido, preciso y sin demasiados miramientos antes del acto.

Una hora después oía su respiración de espaldas a mí. Me di un baño rápido y volví a la cama. Me dormí en menos de lo que pensaba.

 _-Oh! Mira que precioso bebé! -dice Ranko_

 _-Es bellisimo -comenta Nabiki_

 _-Mi nietito -llora papá_

 _-Mi hijo -digo con alegría_

 _Me encuentro sentada en la sala de mi casa. Mis hermanas me rodean, mi amiga sonríe sin parar y mi padre no hace más que llorar. En mis brazos hay un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas blancas. No le veo el rostro, pero sé que está saludable y es el bebé más hermoso que ha pisado la tierra._

 _-Akane -dice Shinnosuke detrás mío- debemos irnos, el bebé puede enfermarse y morir_

 _-Shinno, no digas esas cosas_

 _Mi voz suena en un eco. Me doy cuenta de que estoy sola. En una camilla de hospital. El pequeño bulto está ahora sobre una mesa a mi derecha. Lo oigo llorar. Me levanto y siento que voy a expulsar el vientre por mi entrepierna. El dolor es indescriptible. Como puedo me acerco al bulto, intento calmarlo cantándole, pero nada funciona. Cuando toco la sabanita con mis manos, éstas están llenas de sangre. Mi entrepierna está sangrando, hay un camino de sangre desde la camilla donde me encontraba hasta donde estoy parada. El bulto de la mesa ya no llora, ya no se mueve. Llego hasta él y con miedo lo destapo.._

-No! No, no, no, mi bebé -lloro mientras voy despertando

-Akane -Shinnosuke me abraza- shh, ya está amor, fué un mal sueño

-No.. Por favor -continúo llorando y siento mi cuerpo temblar ante el recuerdo del sueño y lo que en realidad pasó

-Basta cielo, ya no te castigues más, deja de pensar en eso

-No puedo -sollozo- es difícil, tú no lo llevabas dentro de tu vientre. Tú no lo amaste como lo hice yo

-Akane..

-No pude cuidarlo

-Akane

-No pude ser la madre que necesitó

-Basta! Es suficente Akane -dijo en voz alta- Sabes que no fué tu culpa.

-Lo fué

-Fué un accidente amor, no es tu culpa, fué involuntario -se calla mientras me abraza- Ya te lo he dicho, podemos volver a intentarlo

-No quiero otro bebé, quería a mi bebé

-Akane, es algo que no pudimos controlar, a veces pasan estas cosas

-Dime cuántas mujeres matan a sus hijos en su propio vientre?

-No mataste a nadie, fué un accidente, ya sabes lo que dijo la doctora. El embrión no estaba formándose de la manera correcta y su corazón dejó de latir

-Ay! Shinno -lo abrazo más fuerte- me siento una inútil -lloro más alto- no pude mantener a mi bebé en mi vientre más de tres míseros meses.

-Shh, ya está -acaricia mi cabello mientras nos va meciendo de adelante hacia atrás- no pienses, no era el momento. Debes estar tranquila sabiendo que lo amaste desde el momento cero y que lo estábamos esperando. Deja de culparte, por favor, sabes que no te hace bien. Ya abandonaste la carrera por eso.

-No podría trabajar con niños sabiendo que el mío no podría jugar nunca

-Akane, escúchame bien, por que no voy a volver a repetirlo: serás una gran madre algún día. Si esa vez no se pudo, se podrá más adelante. Ya no te mortifiques con eso. No te hace bien, no me hace bien a mi tampoco. No me gusta verte así. Promete que lo dejarás ir

-Lo intentaré

-Esa es mi chica

Volvimos a abrazarnos, me quede dormida escuchando el latir de su corazón.

 **Bueno, se me hizo difícil escribir este capítulo. No quería revelar tanto, pero no tuve opción, de otra manera los hubiera hecho bostezar demasiado xD**

 **No sé cuándo voy a subir el próximo capítulo así que estén atentos, puede ser mañana, pasado o en un par de horas (?) mentira jeje.**

 **Ah! Antes de que me olvide, a partir de ahora, la historia va a ser narrada por un narrador omnisciente. Se me hace más fácil hacerlo de esa manera así no tengo que hacer tanto énfasis en el punto de vista de cada uno.**

 **Bueno, ahora sí, me despido y muchas gracias por leer la historia. Se los agradezco de corazón.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Los días eran largos y cansadores. Hacer lo que ellos hacían, no era nada fácil, pero tampoco renegaban de eso.

El día anterior llegó Mousse desde China. Estaba cansado por el viaje y aún sensible por su reciente rompimiento. Sus compañeros no lo apabullaron con preguntas del tipo "Qué pasó?" O "Porqué se separaron?" Más bien, se dedicaron a preguntar por su familia y a contarle las nuevas noticias.

-Osea que inmediatamente después del show, nos metemos en el estudio? -preguntó

-Exacto -respondió su compañero de la pañoleta- el lunes comenzamos en el estadio a preparar todo

-Genial, me viene bien algo de distracción -dice cabizbajo

-Oye.. -dice el pelinegro de la trenza- cuando necesites hablar, solo hazlo. No esperes a que te preguntemos. No te vamos a presionar -termina con su mano en el hombro del otro

-Gracias Ranma, y también a ti, Ryoga -el aludido solo cabeceó en señal de agradecimiento- bien.. qué tenemos para mañana? Con qué empezaremos?

-Estaba pensando que lo primero sería armar la lista de temas y de ahí partir -el ex artista marcial tomó la palabra-

-Perfecto. Entonces con qué comenzamos?

La tarde pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Antes de terminar, ya tenían listas las canciones y habían probado el equipo de sonido. Unos ajustes aquí, otros allá, nada de qué preocuparse. Solo comprar algunos amplificadores -Marshall, obviamente- y una canción a medio terminar con la iluminación.

-No, no, no, mira -Ranma señala a la pantalla mostrándole algo al sonidista- ves en esta parte? -pone 'play' y la pista sigue- ahí, en ese "bam" antes de la guitarra, debes hacer el cambio, se apagan las luces blancas que bailotean y se encienden las de colores que recorren el escenario y al público.

-A ver, así? -el muchacho regresa la pista, presiona el botón y en la misma pantalla se ve el escenario con las luces mientras va haciendo el cambio pedido-

-Estupendo -contesta Mousse-

-Gracias tecnología! -reza Ryoga en una plegaria al cielo-

-Si.. gracias al programa que me permite crear un escenario falso -corrige el del sonido-

-Bien, veamos como se ve en el escenario real -todos miran al frente. Por los altoparlantes, comienza a sonar la canción mientras el muchacho mueve frenético los dedos sobre la maquina mezcladora de luces y las va cambiando acorde a lo que le indicaron. Llegado a la mitad de la canción, donde se produce el último cambio, se detiene- y bueno? Qué piensan?

-Quedó genial -dice el de la pañoleta-

-No podría estar mejor -secunda el de los anteojos mientras el ojiazul solo se dedica a asentir- Bueno chicos, creo que por hoy estamos bien. Mañana volveremos a terminar con esta y seguir con las demás.

-Si, vámonos, ya estoy cansado

-Tuviste un largo viaje Mousse -afirma Ryoga- tendrías que haberte tomado el día para descansar

-Y dejar que mi cabeza se llene de porquerías? No, gracias. Necesito despejarme, no pensar, y esto me vino como anillo al dedo.

Los tres se quedan en silencio, después de un rato, todos salen por las puertas del gran estadio. El trío se despide y cada quién se encamina a su vehículo. Ranma sube a su auto y maneja despacio, sin apuro, a su departamento.

Una vez allí, nota lo silencioso de la estancia. Enciende el televisor, más para el silencio que otra cosa, por que nunca admitiría que solo quiere apaciguar su soledad con ruido, y prepara su cena. Sushi del medio día y un poco de carne asada que le preparó su abuela unos días antes.

Calienta todo y se tira al sofá a mirar tele. _Nunca ponen nada como la gente_ piensa luego de pasar tres veces por todos los canales. Se decide por acostarse. Deja los platos sucios en la cocina y se va directo a la cama. En el camino piensa que debe ir a la casa de sus padres a devolver los tupper's que le prestó su abuela. Quizá mañana en la mañana antes de ir al estadio. Piensa antes de caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al otro día, mientras manejaba a casa de sus padres, el joven de cabellos negros iba tarareando una melodía, lenta, delicada, perfecta para una balada. Estacionó en el costado de la calle, tomó su teléfono celular y grabó la melodía con su voz. Después, en su departamento le haría los arreglos necesarios.

Ya entrando a la vivienda, se encuentra con su madre, que lo mira asombrada, su hijo no es de visitarlos tan seguido y mucho menos lo creía capaz de levantarse antes del medio día.

-Bueno, esto sí es una sorpresa -dice a media burla-

-Si quieres me voy -responde bromista-

-Hola hijo -lo abraza y besa en la mejilla- qué te trae nuevamente?

-Solo quería traer los tupper que me dio la abuela la otra vez. En mi departamento los perdería

-Acaso mucha gente frecuenta tu hogar como para perderlos? -cuestiona acusadora-

-No, qué va, sabes como soy, podría guardarlos y no volver a encontrarlos nunca -ríe

-En eso tienes razón mi cielo -sonríe ella también- has tomado el desayuno?

-Si, pero les haré compañía hasta que llegue la hora de ir al estadio

-Ya comenzaron con los preparativos?

-Si, ayer, pero tenemos mucho por delante. Demasiado, no se si podremos tener todo listo a tiempo. Hasta ahora solo tenemos la lista de temas y la iluminación para la mitad de la primera

-Oh, hijo, como lo lamento

-Eso no te hubiera pasado si hubieses seguido con la escuela de estilo libre -dice su ácido padre desde la puerta trasera que da al patio-

-Para qué lo haría? Contigo como maestro me hubiesen descalificado en la primera ronda -responde de igual manera

-Qué hijo más desconsiderado me ha tocado -rezonga el hombre del turbante-

-Mi nieto es el más mejor del mundo Genma, que no se te olvide -reta Kimiko- hola pastelito -se acerca lentamente a su nieto y tomándolo de ambos lados del rostro estampa un maternal beso en su frente-

-Buenos días abue, traje los tupper de la otra vez

-Oh! Vienes por más comida? Sabía que estabas pasando hambre, mi chiquito, no te estás alimentando bien

-No, abue, no es eso, solo vine a devolverlos, en mi departamento puedo perderlos. Sabes lo despistado que soy

-Cómo no saberlo! Tu abuelo era igual a ti, aunque Ryoga definitivamente heredó su falta de orientación -dice risueña, como recordando el pasado

-Eso sí es cierto -afirma el del pelo negro- siempre que se pierde aparece en mi casa o en el Uchan's

-Finalmente Ukyo le dio una oportunidad? -pregunta la anciana con interés-

-No.. -niega con la voz y la cabeza- él no se da por vencido y ella no hace nada por quitarle las alas que inconscientemente le dio.

-Pobre nieto..

-Creo que caerá una tormenta -escucha a su espalda, se voltea y ve a su hermana sonriendo con picardía. Ahí va de nuevo-

-Porqué lo dices? -pregunta pero ya sabe la respuesta-

-Por que en menos de una semana te apareciste dos veces. Acaso quieres volver? No pienso compartir la habitación contigo de nuevo

-Yo también te quiero hermanita

-Se.. como digas

-Y que? Piensas celebrar tu cumpleaños o te encerrarás como cuando cumpliste 16?

-Cierra el pico Saotome

-Tu también eres Saotome

-Aay! -se acerca y me da un puño en el hombro izquierdo- idiota! Si, lo voy a festejar. En una casa quinta en una zona "reservada" de Tokyo

-La casa quinta de Siempre? -sonrío al recordar el lugar-

-Si.. debo ir el fin de semana a limpiar un poco. La última vez que estuve allí, la araña más pequeña parecía un gato…

-Quieres que te ayude? El fin de semana no tengo nada que hacer

-Eres una estrella de rock, siempre tienes algo que hacer

-No soy como la mayoría, lo sabes. No me la paso de fiesta en fiesta ni de boliche en boliche

-Tienes razón.. deberías hacerte ver de la cabeza. Siempre fuiste un niño raro

-No era raro! Era solitario

-Raro

-Me da igual. A qué hora el sábado?

-Al medio día, iré con una amiga que me ayudará

-La conozco?

-Nop

-No será otra treta tuya no?

-No, ya me di por vencida. No conseguiré encontrarte una novia en milenios -la pequeña colorada hace pucheros-

-Mala suerte hobbit, quizá pueda devolverte el favor y presentarte algún amigo mío.. -piensa el ojiazul-

-Ni se te ocurra E.T

-Como quieras -responde con desdén- creo que me voy a ir yendo. Los chicos deben estar esperándome

Media hora después, el veinteañero se reunía con sus compañeros de banda y su representante en una oficina del estadio

-Dónde te habías metido Ranma? Llevo horas tratando de localizarte. Un día de estos voy a implantarles un rastreador, lo digo enserio -el manager decía enojado- al menos ya estás aquí y podré hacer esto una sola vez

-Que ocurre?

-Se adelantó la fecha del show

-¿¡QUÉ!? -dicen los tres chicos al unísono

-Lo lamento chicos, enserio lo lamento

-Pero porqué se adelanta? -pregunta Hibiki

-Cuánto tiempo se adelanta? -secunda Saotome

-Parece ser que la semana en la que habíamos acordado hacer el show, el lugar iba a ser cerrado por refacciones y alguien no estuvo al tanto de eso en las negociaciones

-No podemos posponerlo para después?

-Tardarían tres meses. Para ese entonces, tendríamos que estar grabando o finalizando la grabación

-Y bueno, podríamos hacer una presentación del nuevo material

-No podemos, significaría una gran pérdida en su bolsillo. No se olviden que este show es para despedir el trabajo anterior, además nos conviene quitarnos esto de encima

-No estoy de acuerdo -se escucha de fondo, los tres se dan vuelta y ven a un melancólico Mousse recostado en uno de los escritorios de la pequeña oficina- Ya es poco el tiempo que nos dieron para preparar todo y ahora quieren acortarlo más? Discúlpame Taro, pero conmigo no cuenten. No si vamos a estar sometidos bajo presión. Además cómo preparar un buen espectáculo en poco más de dos semanas? Es imposible!

-Mousse tiene razón -secunda Ryoga- no podemos estresarnos tanto en tan poco tiempo y ten en cuenta que después tenemos que entrar a grabar lo nuevo.

-Y qué sugieren? -pregunta ofuscado pero dándoles la razón. Nadie más que Taro sabe lo mucho que esos chicos se involucran en su trabajo. Lo hacen como nadie. Y él tenía experiencia con otros artistas-

-Podemos posponerlo hasta el momento de presentar lo nuevo? -Ranma sonaba ilusionado-

-Estás loco!? Ya se hizo la preventa! No podemos cancelarlo por tiempo indeterminado Ranma! -recalca como quien está diciendo una obviedad

-Entonces no tengo idea! -contesta igual de alterado

-Y qué tal si hacemos el show pero acústico? -propone Ryoga

-Acústico? -contestan los tres restantes

-Claro, un acústico. No vamos a necesitar tantas luces un efectos ni nada por el estilo, sería más fácil. Y ganaríamos tiempo para grabar el nuevo disco -explica- además, quién podría organizar un show con tan poco tiempo. No estamos hablando de un lugar pequeño, es el Tokyo Dome!

-Me parece bien -piensa el de anteojos

-Es una buena idea cerdito -acepta y se burla el pelinegro-

-Mm.. -piensa su manager- bah! Ma'h si, que sea acústico.

-Genial!

-Y ahora qué hacemos? Nos vamos? -pregunta el baterista

-Si, pero antes, tengo que avisarles que en unos meses habrá un evento a beneficio y los quieren a ustedes como show principal, para atraer más público, recaudar más fondos y eso

-Cómo van a recaudar con nosotros? -quiere saber el chico perdido-

-Con la venta de entradas

-Cuándo es? -interroga su compañero de ojos azules-

-Justo el día de tu cumpleaños.

-¡Ja! Linda manera de festejarlo -se burla Ryoga

-Haré lo que me gusta, es mejor que recibir un golpe como regalo en las competiciones de artes marciales.. -dice sin un ápice de tristeza al recordar sus tiempos de competidor-

-Bueno, bueno, podrás irte a festejar con alguna salvaje luego, ahora quiero que vayan pensando en el nuevo material -Taro los sorprende-

-Ya? No es muy pronto?

-En absoluto, cuanto antes, mejor

-Iremos pensando de a poco Pantimedias, tampoco nos sobreexplotes

-Nadie está explotando a nadie, y no me llames Pantimedias -dice ofuscado

-Está bien, está bien, podemos irnos ya? -dice cansado el de lentes

-Si, ya desaparezcan. Luego nos vemos

Esa semana no volvieron a aparecerse por el estadio pero sí se dedicaron a ensayar para el show que se les venía encima. Además, haciéndole caso a Taro, aprovecharon para ir tanteando ideas en lo que respecta al nuevo material.

Uno mostró una melodía que tenía en la cabeza, otro comentó una idea que tenía para una canción y así, uno a uno, fueron pasando los días.

Llegó el sábado. Faltaba una semana para el cumpleaños de su hermana y el pelinegro no dejaba de pensar qué cosa regalarle. ¿Ropa quizá? No, no tenía idea del talle que usaba su hermana. ¿Maquillaje? Pff, menos, no sabía distinguir el cian del turquesa. Para él era celeste y nada más. ¿Algún accesorio? Como aros, anillos, cadenas, pulseras… ese tipo de cosas que usan las mujeres. Aunque pensándolo bien, no recordaba haber visto a la pelirroja con ese tipo de cosas… _Tendré que hablar con mi madre para ver si puedo sonsacarle algo de información con respecto a eso._

En la tarde fue a la casa que tenían en Tokyo, donde Ranko festejaría su vigésimo quinto cumpleaños.

Nada más llegar, su mente se ilumina con recuerdos de antaño. Cuando eran niños y sus padres los llevaban allí a pasar unos días, cuando eran vacaciones o cuando tenían algún fin de semana largo.

La casona, era propiedad de los abuelos paternos de los chicos, al fallecer ambos, la casa pasó a manos de su único hijo y padre de ellos, Genma, quién intentó vender el enorme terreno pero por expreso pedido de su tan amada -y atemorizante- esposa, decidió quedarse con la propiedad para así, dejársela en un futuro a sus hijos. Sin embargo, la realidad era otra. El pobre Genma desistió de la venta al encontrarse su cuello muy cerca de la katana de su mujer, quién muy amablemente 'propuso' -o más bien amenazó- al hombre con obligarlo a cometer seppuku si la propiedad era vendida.

El ojiazul rememoró los días pasados en esa estancia. Cuando eran pequeños. Él y su hermana corriendo por el extenso patio, nadando en la enorme piscina, saltando en los sillones y camas, las noches de campamento simulando estar de "entrenamiento" al intemperie de grandes y robustas bestias inventadas, pasando las más terribles tempestades mientras su madre les preparaba limonada en las tardes y la cena en las noches, las historias de aventuras que solían contarles sus abuelos antes de partir. Incluso recordaba la vez que se escondieron arriba de un árbol y él cayó quebrándose el antebrazo a la mitad. Fue el mismo día que su hermana se pegó una gripe por esperarlo afuera a pesar de la lluvia y los fallidos intentos de su madre por meterla dentro.

Sacudió su cabeza, como quitándose de encima los recuerdos y estacionó. Cruzó el viejo umbral desteñido y en el interior del lugar, se encontró a su hermana acomodando unos sillones que si bien se les hacían conocidos, no lograba encontrarlos en sus recuerdos.

-Hola pequeña -saluda cordial-

-Hola señor mayor -saluda en respuesta-

-Y esos sillones?

-Te gustan? Mamá los mandó a re tapizar hace unos meses -el chico se los queda viendo-

-No los reconocí -termina diciendo luego de unos segundos- quedaron bien

-No es lo único que mandó a remodelar -dice la chica sonriendo- ven, te mostraré.

Ranko toma la mano de su hermano y lo lleva casi corriendo a la cocina, donde ahora se respira un aire diferente. Los pisos y paredes que antes eran se un color arena, ahora brillaban en un impoluto blanco. La mesada, antes de metal, ahora era de un hermoso mármol color crema. La cocina, la pequeña mesa redonda y sus cuatro sillas, seguían siendo las mismas. La diferencia es que las últimas dos, que siempre estaban en el medio de la cocina, ahora ocupaban un lugar en una esquina logrando así un espacio más amplio en la estancia. La heladera había sido removida y reemplazada por una de última tecnología y habían agregado un pequeño microondas en un estante al lado de la vieja cocina. Todo se veía demasiado nuevo, demasiado viejo, era el equilibrio justo entre dos épocas.

Ranma no podía más que admirar el nuevo espacio y sonreír, su madre lo había hecho bien. Demasiado bien.

-De quién fue la idea? -pregunta curioso-

-Mamá quería darle un toque distinto.. no solo hizo esto, también mandó a pintar las paredes de todas las habitaciones, hizo pulir los pisos de madera, hasta mandó a arreglar la piscina!

-Qué tenía la piscina?

-El suelo se estaba resquebrajando y el agua estancada deterioró todo..

-Porqué no me dijo nada?

-Digamos que quería que fuese una sorpresa.

-Pero, pero, de dónde sacó el dinero?

-De lo o que tenía escondido, la abuela sabía que papá gastaría toda la herencia en tonterías, así que prefirió dejárselo a mamá y ella la guardó y lo juntó con sus ahorros de toda la vida. Hace unos meses vinimos para ver en qué estado estaba la casa y bueno.. este es el resultado

-Está hermosa.. -sin palabras siguió recorriendo la casa que de niño tanto había amado.

Pasadas unas horas, sonó el timbre, seguramente la amiga de su hermana. La chica abrió la puerta mientras un curioso Ranma espiaba desde un rincón. Resultó no ser más que un pedido de cervezas.

Miró al muchacho que traía las bebidas. Caja tras caja tras caja de alcohol. Acaso vendría mucha gente? O quizá el festejo se extienda un par de días.. en cuanto se quedaron solos nuevamente, no dudó un segundo en interrogarla

-Oye.. Ranko.. acaso vendrán muchas personas?

-Mm.. no.. seremos nosotros, algunos amigos de la secundaria, y algunas chicas les la facultad

-Y cuántos días durará?

-Será solo esa noche.. porqué preguntas tanto?

-Es demasiado alcohol.. y nada de comida

-Si habrá comida idiota

-Snaks? Eso no es comida

-Tenía pensado hacer algunos sandwichs.. y galletas

-Tu no sabes hacer galletas

-Tengo una amiga que sí sabe

-Oh, la que iba a venir a ayudarte hoy?

-No, esa es otra, Shampoo, no sé que le habrá pasado.. de todas formas, la de las galletas es una amiga de la facultad -al no tener respuesta sigue hablando- se llama Akane, tiene mi edad, es muy inteligente aunque dejó la carrera

-Por qué la dejo? -preguntó más por inercia que otra cosa, la verdad no estaba interesado pero escuchar hablar a Ranko era mejor que no escuchar nada-

-Tuvo un problema personal..

-Oh.. -termina de cargar la heladera con las bebidas- bueno, qué más falta?

-Creo que con eso estamos.

-Bien, iré a mi departamento a darme un baño

-Sabes a qué hora no?

-Si, lo repetiste unas quince veces más o menos..

-Bien, que no se te olvide.

-Adiós

-Aay! Espera! Les avisaste a Mousse y a Ryoga?

-Quieres que les avise?

-Bueno, Ryoga es nuestro primo y le vendría bien a Mousse algo de distracción.. no crees? Además, la chica que tenía que venir hoy, Shampoo, también viene de China..

-Tienes razón.. les avisaré entonces

-Bien, nos vemos Casper!

-Adiós pitufa.

El muchacho salió de la casona y avisó a sus compañeros de la próxima fiesta, Ryoga no se opuso a la idea, le encantaba salir de parranda, más aún si Ukyo estaba por el lugar y ella no faltaría por nada del mundo al cumpleaños de la hermanita de su amado Ranma. Si bien sabía que él la veía nada más como una amiga, no perdía las esperanzas, seguía intentando ganarse el corazón del pelinegro.

Por otro lado, Ryoga no tenía idea de que Ukyo amaba a Ranma. Era obvio para todos, menos para él. Además de tener un pésimo sentido de orientación, tampoco percibía la más ligera obviedad.

Mouse, sin embargo, era diferente. Retraído, silencioso, siempre pensando en su amada Mei Ling, aunque ahora que ya no estaban juntos, se lo notaba distraído, triste y más melancólico que de costumbre. Ranko tenía razón, le vendría bien ir de fiesta y despegarse la tristeza por un rato.

Conversación grupo de Whatsapp:

 _Ranma_ : _oigan, el sábado que viene mi hermana festeja su cumpleaños y me pidió que les avisara, solo eso, me retiro._

 _Ryoga_ : _fiesta? Naaaa, me quedaré a ver películas de terror en casa_

 _Ranma_ : _películas de terror o comedias románticas? Vamos Pchan! Vendrá Ukyo también_

 _Ryoga_ : _cuenten conmigo!_

 _Mousse_ : _les parece buena idea ir de fiesta a una semana del acústico?_

 _Ranma_ : _vaamos Mousse, no te pongas en aguafiestas. Bien te viene a ti también salir un poco_

 _Mousse_ : _salir dices? No, para que?_

 _Ryoga_ : _conocer mujeres quizá?_

 _Mousse_ : _definitivamente NO_

 _Ranma_ : _vaaamos! No necesariamente será para conocer mujeres, es más que nada salir un poco, cortar la rutina, despejarse, relajarse un poco antes de meternos a grabar.._

 _Mousse_ : _está bien. Pero sólo un rato. Y nada de chicas._

 _Ranma_ : _de acuerdo, nada de chicas_

 _Ryoga_ : _wiiiii fiestaaaaa!_

Esa semana se la pasaron ensayando para el show que darían dentro de dos semanas. No estaban convencidos con eso de que fuera acústico, pero era lo mejor que podían hacer con tan poco tiempo.

Tenían muchas ganas de entrar a grabar, aunque primero tenían que escribir las canciones. Todo llevaba su tiempo. Ellos esperaban que no demasiado. El último trabajo que hicieron les llevó casi un año lanzarlo a la venta, estuvieron mas "quisquillosos" que de costumbre. Al más mínimo indicio de que la canción no tuviera 'tal' efecto en 'tal' parte de la canción, comenzaban de nuevo.

Si bien habían acordado no comenzar con las composiciones, no podían evitar hablar del tema. Así que continuamente tenían charlas sobre música. Algún ritmo, melodía, a veces un arpegio que aparecía en sus cabezas. Si algo así ocurría, siempre intentaban grabarlo. Últimamente se les hacía mucho más fácil con toda la tecnología que los rodeaba. Todos los teléfonos tenían grabadoras de voz y Ranma, particularmente, se había descargado una aplicación que simulaba los sonidos de cualquier tipo de guitarra y esto le permitía grabar o crear riff's que luego usaría en alguna que otra canción.

A veces, en la soledad y tranquilidad de la noche, solía componer. Tomaba su vieja guitarra y comenzaba a tocar notas al azar. Por ahí una de esas secuencias le agradaba, la corregía, moldeaba, agregaba o quitaba algo y lo grababa. Luego iba con sus compañeros y se las mostraba.

Ese sábado, se sentía particularmente inspirado. No paró de tocar en todo el día. Una melodía tras otra llegaban a su mente y no podía hacer otra cosa más que apretar el botón de grabado en su teléfono.

A penas se dio cuenta de que el reloj marcaba las siete de la tarde.

-Demonios! Se me pasó el día!

Se dio un baño relámpago y salió directo a la casa donde su hermana menor festejaría su cumpleaños.

Al llegar, ni siquiera tocó el timbre, directamente entró y se encontro a la pequeña pelirroja en la cocina, así que muy sigilosamente entró y la asustó

-Bu! -grita detrás de ella empujándola por la espalda-

-Aah! Ranma! Eres un idiota! Qué te propones!? Matarme el día de mi cumpleaños?

-Jajajaja -se sostiene el estómago- no pide evitarlo jajaja

-Idiota.. -suspira intentando alejar la ira- a qué has venido?

-A festejar contigo?

-No, fantasmón, me refiero a que has venido tan temprano

-Oh, bueno.. dijiste que a las ocho..

-Si.. pero a las "ocho" casi siempre quiere decir a las nueve

-Demonios.. bueno, iré a dar una vuelta -se voltea

-No!! -lo toma por el brazo- no te vayas, ven, ayúdame con esto -se agacha a la altura del horno- estaba sacando las galletas que están listas

-Je, tu no sabes cocinar.. qué pretendes? Envenenar a todos?

-Noo, no las hice yo, las hizo una amiga.

-Qué pasar!? Escuchar grito desde segundo piso, Ranko estar bien?

-Si, si, Shampoo, estoy bien, solo este idiota que me asustó, nada más, no te preocupes -dice señalando al pelinegro

-Hola! -dice animado el muchacho

-Ranma? -pregunta la chinita de cabello lila

-S-sí –" _demonios, otra fan_ " pensó

-Que-qué hacer aquí?

-Vine al cumpleaños.. espera -mira a su hermana- no le dijiste que éramos hermanos? -reprocha

-Heee… supongo que se me olvidó -encoge los hombros- oye, Shampoo, has visto a Akane?

-Estar en el patio acomodando mesas plegables -dice sin quitar sus ojos del ojiazul

-Iré a ayudar -se va disimuladamente

-Así que Ranma ser hermano de Ranko.. -dice la pelimorada seductoramente- ella nunca contarme -se acerca peligrosamente y los sensores del chico comienzan a sonar con la palabra PELIGRO por toda su cabeza

-Si.. suele hacer eso.. hee… si me disculpas, voy a ver si Ranko necesita ayuda.. jejejeje, adiós! -sale casi corriendo hacia el patio trasero.

Al sentir el aire chocar con su rostro, siente alivio. Esa chica ni siquiera lo conocía y ya estaba lanzándose sobre él como si fuese un pedazo de carne. Odiaba que eso pasara. Ahora entendía porqué su hermana lo ocultaba a sus amistades.

Abrió los ojos y vio como una chica de largo cabello negro ayudaba a su hermana a quitar la gruesa cobertura de la piscina para quienes quisieran nadar luego .

La chica estaba de espaldas a él y a la pileta. Ranko tiraba el cobertor y la otra empujaba. Una vez retirado del todo, la de cabello negro, que seguía en la misma posición, se limpió la traspiración con la manga de su fino sweater. Se lo quitó y al intentar dejarlo a un costado, resbala y cae al agua.

-Akane!!! -grita desesperada la pelirroja- Ranma! Ayúdala! No sabe nadar! -antes siquiera de decirlo, el pelinegro se lanzó de cabeza a la piscina. Tomó a la joven de la cintura y nadó hacia la superficie.

-Estás bien? -preguntó mientras la ayudaba a quitarse el cabello del rostro. Pero fue más la sorpresa que se llevó cuando descubrió de quién se trataba.

 **Hola hola! Perdon por tardar tanto con este capítulo, sinceramente, estaba en cero. Nula, sin inspiración D: asi que bueno, he aqui la tercer entrega**

 **Gracias a los que comentan y siguen la historia, voy a tratar de publicar más seguido, pero sepan entender que a veces, la maternidad hace que las cosas se demoren un poco -bastante-. xD**

 **Bueno, me despido de todos, hasta la próxima!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Capítulo 4:**

Esas dos semanas de vacaciones las provechó para hacer absolutamente nada. Mirar videos en la pc, probar recetas nuevas y mirar televisión.

Pasaron cinco días desde que estaba en casa y ya se sentía aburrida.

Pensó ir a comprar ropa, pero se desanimó al no encontrar nada que le gustase.

Recordó que en una semana sería el cumpleaños de su amiga y fue en busca de algo para ella. Se decidió por una remera de mangas cortas que llega hasta por debajo de los senos, "pupera" le había dicho la vendedora. Lo que le llamó la atención fue el gran unicornio del medio. Tenía brillo, color y esa alegría que contagiaba su amiga.

Con el regalo ya listo, se dedicó a esperar. Solía ir a esperarla a la salida de la facultad para ir al bar de siempre a beber sus batidos y charlar.

Mientras esperaba que la pelirroja salga de la clase, se sentaba en una mesa de la cafetería, se había echo amiga de la dueña y siempre era bienvenida allí.

-Akane! Que sorpresa! -saluda cordial

-Hola Cata -su nombre era Catalina. Una cuarentona mujer proveniente de américa. Era latina, se notaba por su acento y piel tostada- cómo va el negocio?

-Bien, gracias a Dios se está terminando el año así que pronto podré viajar a ver a mi familia

-Me alegro mucho! Cómo se encuentran?

-Bien, hablo con mi madre casi todos los días. Está decidida a venirse aquí conmigo. No sabe hablar el idioma, se lo dije un millón de veces pero ve a quitarle la idea de la cabeza.. -decía negando-

-Akane! -dice una profesora detrás de mí-

-Profesora Oshiro! Cómo está? -saluda cordial inclinándose

-Muy bien Tendo, cómo está usted? Decidió por fin terminar la carrera?

-No profesora, solo vine a buscar a Saotome. No tengo intenciones de continuar nada

-Es una lástima que por algo que no pudiste controlar, dejes de hacer lo que te gusta. Realmente, tienes un don, serías una maestra ejemplar. Un desperdicio de talento a mi criterio..

-Lo sé. Me lo dijo la última vez que nos vimos -dice con cansancio

-Y eso cuándo fue?

-Hace dos semanas

-Te lo repetiré hasta que cambies de opinión. Verás que te convenceré. Recuerda siempre: persevera y triunfarás. -se aleja

-Esa profesora sí que esta loca -dice Catalina

-Qué va! Pero es de las mejores.

-Sin duda

-Akane!

-Ranko! Por fin llegas!

-Acabo de ver a Oshiro salir.. acaso volvió a tratar de hacer que termines?

-Y qué otra cosa podría haber estado haciendo?

-Está loca como una cabra, pero tiene razón en algo

-Qué cosa?

-Tienes un gran talento. Eres inteligente y amas lo que haces.. hacías, perdón.. -se corrige al notar la mirada de su amiga- sabes que es lo que quieres hacer. Te mueres por entrar a un aula y estar rodeada de esos minúsculos hombrecitos. -la pelinegra sonríe- no sigas postergándolo por algo que no fue..

-No lo digas -interrumpe- no.. -se hace un nudo en su garganta e inspira profundamente y exhala despacio, como queriendo contener la ira, en este caso tristeza, a raya- por favor cambiemos de tema

-Okay.. -la de cabello rojo sabe que es un tema delicado y que su amiga tiene un límite en cuanto a hablar de ello- bien, entonces.. donde vamos?

-Al bar de siempre?

-Genial!

Pasadas dos horas, las dos jóvenes se dirigían cada una a su casa. No vivían muy lejos la una de la otra. Estaban relativamente cerca. En la parada de colectivos, seguían charlando mientras esperaban el transporte que llegara primero.

-Cómo van los preparativos de la fiesta? -pregunta la de ojos chocolate

-Oh, muy bien. Mañana iré a limpiar un poco y dejar listo lo que pueda. No dejaré todo preparado para que después caiga lluvia y me arruine los planes..

-Necesitas ayuda con eso? -pensaba que así podría "escapar" de su novio si quería que se viesen-

-No hace falta, tendré ayuda de sobra. Vendrán Shampoo y mi hermano a ayudarme

-Shampoo? La come-hombres de China?

-No le digas así! No es mala persona

-No, solo quiere acostarse con cualquier ser que posea pene, nada más

-Akane!! -dice con fingida vergüenza la chica- por Dios niña, qué es ese vocabulario

-Jajaja, ya, en serio, no crees que vaya a..

-Intentar ligar a mi hermano? -interrumpe- si, lo he pensado pero bueno.. él es bastante mayorcito, además no le vendría mal una novia.. o alguien con quién pasar el rato..

-Ay Ranko.. deja al pobre santo en paz. Solo harás que el chico se espante y quiera que la tierra lo trague

-Bueno, tampoco es para tanto

-No, pero digamos que Shampoo es muy… intensa…

-Sí que lo es.. -suena el celular de Akane- ya apareció el sargento?

-No le digas así -dice revisando su celular y encontrando, efectivamente, un mensaje de su novio- no es tan así

-Akane, tiene tu vida casi controlada. Con quién sales, como te vistes, a qué lugares vas. Hasta podría decirte que cuando sales, evitas mirar o saludar a cualquier hombre por miedo a que se entere y luego te haga algún desplante -su amiga solo la miraba, en sus ojos se veía la discordia entre no darle la razón o admitir que era cierto-

-Puede que tengas razón en algunas cosas, pero lo hace por que se preocupa por mí.. en especial después de.. bueno.. ya sabes..

-Si te digo una cosa, prometes no enojarte?

-En absoluto -contesta la de cabello negro

-Bueno, la cosa es que, cuando estaban en esa "crisis" antes de que supieras que estabas embarazada, te veía.. radiante.. feliz.. luego, cuando se arreglaron, esa felicidad se esfumó y ni hablemos de cuando lo perdiste -dice refiriéndose al embarazo de su amiga- lamento decírtelo, pero en esos momentos, los previos a todo, sentí que estaba viendo a la verdadera Akane. La que no temía saludar a algún conocido y no checaba el teléfono cada media hora para ver si tenía algún mensaje o si, perdón por decirlo, estabas retrasada. Por que, seamos honestas, siempre que llega el momento de irte y tienes que encontrarte con él, te pones nerviosa. Es así o me equivoco? -la otra chica solo la miraba- qué pasó con eso de "voy a dejarlo?

-No lo sé

-Akane, somos amigas, nos conocemos hace cuatro años, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

-Es que.. -se quiebra- cuando descubrí lo del embarazo, no me importó dejarlo, lo iba a hacer de todos modos, mucho más después de como reaccionó. Había decidido criar a mi bebé sola. Pero luego me convenció con eso de que ahora éramos una familia y debíamos estar juntos. Ahí pensé que tenía algo de razón, quería que mi bebé tuviera a su papá.

Luego, cuando lo perdí.. -solloza- simplemente me aferré a él. Era lo "único" que me quedaba. Al menos hasta superar la pérdida, luego iba a dejarlo

-Y porqué no lo dejas ahora?

-No puedo

-Porqué? -la pelinegra no contesta- dime Akane. Lo amas?

-Por supuesto que sí

-Entonces porqué estás planteándote el dejarlo nuevamente?

-Yo no dije eso

-Dijiste que luego de superar lo que les sucedió lo dejarías

-Lo sé.. supongo que es costumbre.. llevamos juntos desde la secundaria

-Dime, como te ves en el futuro?

-A qué te refieres?

-De aquí a cinco años, diez años, dónde te ves? Con hijos, una casa, en el mismo trabajo.. con él?

-No lo he pensado

-Piénsalo. Todavía estás a tiempo de cambiarlo. Analiza tus sentimientos. Si lo quieres, lo amas o es pura costumbre. Si tu lo dejas o él te dejara a ti, cómo te sentirías? Feliz, triste, devastada, o.. libre..?

El tiempo siguió su curso y las chicas se despidieron, Akane se dirigió a su hogar, donde Shinnosuke la esperaba

-Hola preciosa -la abraza

-Hola -responde

-Qué ocurre?

-Nada, porqué lo preguntas?

-Estas.. rara..

-No, debe ser aburrimiento.. ya sabes.. vacaciones.. nada que hacer..

-Si fuera tu aprovecharía a dormir hasta tarde -dice al tiempo que da un bostezo

-Te quedas a dormir? -pregunta la chica entrando a la residencia

-Bueno.. dormiremos sin ropa? -dice él con una voz grave y sensual abrazándola por la cintura

-No creo corazón -toma la mano que está sobre si vientre y la lleva a su boca besándola- hoy está mi padre en casa

-Entonces vamos a la mía

-No, Shinno.. quizá mañana

-Ufa… está bien.. -besa su cabeza

Al entrar en la sala, están el padre de Akane y Kasumi, su hermana mayor que ha venido de visita

-Kasumi! -corre a abrazar a la castaña más grande- cómo has estado?

-Bien pequeña, y tu? Ya desististe de esa tonta idea? -dice haciendo referencia a haber dejado la carrera-

-Ya hablamos de eso -contesta con pesar

-Akane..

-Déjalo hija -advierte el patriarca en tono resignado- no podemos obligarla a hacer algo para lo que no está lista

-Gracias papá -agradece la otra

-Es cabeza dura, pero esperemos que algún día entre en razón -dice su novio entrando por detrás

-Shinnosuke! -saluda efusiva- tanto tiempo sin verte!

-Desde la boda más o menos -la abraza-

Akane jamás había sido muy territorial en lo que a su novio respecta. Nabiki, la del medio, siempre había querido que su pequeña hermana se pusiera celosa, pero no lo lograba. Solía decirle que Kasumi era "demasiado demostrativa" con Shinnosuke y que tuviese cuidado, pues la mayor podría robárselo.

Pero la de ojos chocolate sabía lo maternal que era su hermana. Además, conocía a su novio desde pequeño puesto que el abuelo del chico poseía la farmacia que proveía de elementos médicos y demás remedios a su esposo, el doctor Tofú. Prácticamente lo había visto nacer y lo veía como a un hermano. Akane sabía y entendía eso, de ahí a que no se sintiera amenazada por la mayor.

Ni con ella ni con otras. No solía celar a Shinnosuke. No es que no lo quisiera, pero confiaba en él. Jamás le había dado motivos para sentirse traicionada.

Luego de charlar, Akane se retiró a su habitación a descansar. Como era de esperarse, si novio se quedó con su padre intentando entablar algún tipo de conversación, pero como de costumbre, no se le ocurría que decir ni qué tema abordar.

Cinco minutos después de ingresar en la habitación, entró el pobre muchacho.

-Y? Pudiste sacarlo de su mutismo?

-No.. es un hombre difícil..

-Él sabe que eres un buen chico. Con eso me basta -lo abraza- y ahora? Qué harás?

-A qué te refieres?

-A que yo me voy a acostar.. tú que vas a hacer?

-Supongo que te haré compañía en la cama -se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones acomodándose al lado de su novia que emitía un bostezo- hasta mañana Akane

-Hasta mañana Shinno -lo besa y se da vuelta. Tal y como esperaba, el de ojos marrones la abrazó por la espalda.

A pesar de intentar dormir, su mente se rehusaba a quedar en silencio. El continuo bullicio y fragmentos de la conversación que tuvo lugar esa tarde con su amiga, no la dejaban conciliar el sueño. Por más que diese vueltas entre las sábanas e intentara con todo su ser acallar sus pensamientos, éstos, simplemente volvían con más fuerza.

Abrió nuevamente los ojos, fijó la vista en un punto indefinido y rememoró palabra a palabra lo que la pequeña pelirroja le había dicho.

Realmente amaba a su novio? Lo quería, si, pasaron mucho tiempo juntos. Pero ya no se sentía como en los primeros tiempos. Ese sentimiento de querer estar continuamente con él, querer saber qué estaba haciendo a cada instante, preguntarse si él pensaba en ella tanto como ella pensaba en él.

Ya no recordaba como habían sido esos primeros tiempos, quién había dicho primero "te amo", si se había enamorado más rápido. Ni siquiera sabía cuál de los dos amaba más al otro. Lo más probable era que Shinnosuke la quisiera mucho más de lo que ella creía.

Pero a todo esto ¿Estaba lista para dejarlo o prefería seguir con él?

Su amiga le había preguntado cómo se veía en el futuro.

Por primera vez se permitió pensar en eso. Si, veía niños, una linda casa, nada demasiado grande, siempre fue de esas mujeres que disfrutan de un lugar tranquilo sin tantos lujos, y, por supuesto, se veía con un esposo. Pero quería que Shinnosike fuese ese hombre? Lo veía como un esposo?

Pensó en su hijo no nato. Por un segundo pensó que era mejor que no hubiese nacido. Sería una manera de estar aferrada a su novio de por vida. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de aquello. Su hijo no tenía culpa alguna y definitivamente podría haberlo criado ella sola.

Sola.

Sin él.

Sin el peso de saber que en su casa le esperaba un reproche por llegar unos minutos más tarde de lo acordado.

Sin tener que ir sola a cuanta reunión familiar porque a él no le agradaba pasar tiempo con la familia de ella. Aunque solo fueran su padre y hermanas.

Recordó con pesar, cuando hace unos meses, tuvo que retirarse temprano de la fiesta de casamiento de Kasumi, porque Shinnosuke estaba aburrido.

Lo cierto es que no quería irse. Necesitaba distraerse, pasar una noche con su familia, una última ya que su hermana se iría y quedaría ella sola con su padre y Nabiki.

En ese momento no le reprocho nada, más unos días después, cuando tuvieron que ir a una cena con unos amigos de él, ella no se sentía nada bien y él apeló a la excusa de que tuvo que ir a la "tonta fiesta de su hermana y soportar toda esa gente que no conocía" mientras ella no quería ir con sus amigos.

Pero también recordó los detalles. Las flores, los obsequios, los lindos momentos que pasaron juntos.

Como la noche que le pidió que fuera su novia.

O la vez que entró nervioso a conocer a Soun.

Cuando tuvieron su primera vez.

Las largas noches que pasó junto a ella, haciéndole compañía mientras la joven estudiaba para sus exámenes.

Su apoyo incondicional.

La tristeza que vio reflejada en sus ojos cuando, después del "accidente" le contó que dejaría la carrera.

Poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

Esa última semana de vacaciones le pareció particularmente larga.

Los días pasaban lentos y ya no sabía que podía hacer.

Llegado el viernes, un día antes del cumpleaños de su amiga, decidió hornear una tanda de galletas para el evento. Sabía que necesitaría muchas y ese mismo sábado era posible tenerlas todas listas. Así que ocupó gran parte del tiempo en eso.

Al día siguiente, cerca de la media tarde, llegó a la gran casa donde su amiga la esperaba

-Akanita!

-Feliz cumpleaños! -le entregó el regalo que le había comprado- ten, no es mucho, pero cuando lo vi, dije "esto es perfecto"

-A veer! -abre la bolsa de regalo y saca la remera con el unicornio- aayyy!!!! Me encanta! -la abraza- Me la pondré para la fiesta!

-Me alegro que te guste

-Ven, pasa, todavía me faltan varias cosas que terminar y Shampoo no ha llegado todavía -la arrastra adentro

Un par de horas después, faltando solo una para que lleguen los invitados, la chica de cabello negro se encaminó al patio a acomodar las mesas y sillas para quienes quisieran pasar allí. En el camino, se cruzó con Shampoo, la amazona de origen chino. Si bien nunca se habían llevado del todo bien, hasta el momento jamás habían discutido o pasado más allá de unos simples comentarios despectivos la una para con la otra. Aunque en el fondo, a la pelinegra le agradaba la de cabello violáceo.

-Akane, dónde ir? -preguntó con su acento marcado y sin poder conjugar bien los verbos, cosa que a la de ojos chocolate le agradaba-

-Iré afuera, falta acomodar las mesas allí. Tú que harás?

-Tener que fijarme si el baño de arriba estar en condiciones. Ranko decirme que dejar papel sanitario a mano por las dudas y también recomendar cerrar habitaciones con llave -muestra un juego balanceándose en su mano derecha-

-Oh.. bueno, cualquier cosa, dile a Ranko que en unos minutos estarán las galletas del horno

-Si, yo decirle. Ir tranquila

Mientras terminaba con el mobiliario de afuera, se percató de que la piscina aún estaba cubierta. Si mal no recordaba, su amiga le había dicho que la iba a dejar destapada para quienes quisieran nadar, así que con cuidado fue quitando de a poco el cobertor.

De pronto oyó un grito, fuerte y claro proveniente de la cocina. Volteó y vio a Shampoo correr por las escaleras hacia el lugar del ruido y en cuanto se encaminó también ella a ver qué había ocurrido, ve salir a la pelirroja con semblante enojado.

-Qué pasó? Te oí gritar -le dice cuando llega a su lado

-Pfff -suspira con enojo- nada grave. Solo mi estúpido hermano, que me ha dado un susto de muerte -se cruza de brazos- qué te falta?

-Oh, nada -dice conteniendo la risa- solo estaba sacando el cobertor de la piscina

-Te ayudo!

-Y Shampoo? La ví correr hacia la cocina

-Se quedó "cuchicheando" con Ranma.

-Ranma? -pregunta confundida

-Mi hermano

-Ah! Asi que Casper se llama Ranma

-Jajaja, si, pero no creo que tome muy en serio a Shampoo

-Porqué lo dices?

-Es medio mojigato.. no suele meterse con ninguna mujer a menos que quiera algo serio con ella

-Un hombre de honor..

-Si.. teniendo en cuenta lo que hace.. digamos que más que un hombre de honor es un idiota con pelotas

-Ranko! -dice la pelinegra al momento que terminan de quitar el pesado cobertor. Se limpia la transpiración de la frente con el brazo y comienza a quitarse el fino sweater intentando dejarlo a un costado, pero resbala hacia atrás, donde esta la honda piscina y cae.

-Akane!! -se desespera su amiga- Ranma! -grita la pelirroja a alguien en algún lugar- Ayúdala! No sabe nadar!

En ese instante, Akane siente el peso del agua arrastrándola hacia el fondo, intenta con todas sus fuerzas emerger pero el miedo y el líquido entrando en sus pulmones no le permiten pensar con claridad. Se siente desfallecer cuando siente unos fuertes brazos rodearla por la cintura y tirarla hacia arriba. Su cabello está mojado y pegado a su rostro. El desconocido la ayuda a quitarlo de en medio al tiempo que le pregunta _estás bien?_

Su voz suena desesperada, preocupada y llena de culpa, pero al mismo tiempo es como un suave susurro para los oídos de la chica, que intenta recordar dónde escuchó esa melodiosa voz

-Si -tose escupiendo el agua de sí- gra-gracias -contesta corriendo su odioso cabello y mirando a su salvador a los ojos.

Esos ojos azules que la traspasan y que definitivamente había visto muchas veces antes.

 **Perdón perdón perdón!!! Se que me tarde mucho, pero bueno, no hay excusa que me salve..**

 **Prometo intentar publicar más seguido, de verdad :3**

 **Les agradezco a todos los que leen esta historia y a quienes me alientan a seguir.**

 **Muchísimas gracias!**

 **Nos vemos la próxima ;)**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

Capitulo 5

-Akane! Estás bien!? -grita la chica de cabello rojo al tiempo que se acerca al borde de la enorme piscina, preocupada por su amiga

-Si, si Ranko, estoy bien, no te preocupes -dice al tiempo que el chico detrás de ella la ayuda a salir del agua

-Ay amiga -la abraza cuando la pelinegra se endereza sobre el suelo- me asustaste!

-Lo-lo siento -logra decir con ligeros espasmos por la falta de aire reciente, el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y con la cabeza embotada sin poder creer lo recién acontecido

-Ranma! Menos mal estabas cerca -ahora la pelirroja ayuda a su hermano a salir del agua- demonios, gracias a Dios estabas aqui

El muchacho solo asiente en dirección a la menuda chica sin despegar los ojos de la otra joven. La identificada como "Akane".

-Ven Akanita, debes cambiarte la ropa mojada

-No.. no he traído nada -responde sintiendo la mirada del ojiazul en su espalda

-Tengo algo de ropa aquí, por las dudas, vamos, algo debe de quedarte, entremos, te enfermarás -dice empujando a la otra muchacha- Ah! Ranma! También hay ropa tuya en tu vieja habitación

-De-de acuerdo -tartamudea viendo como ambas chicas se alejan.

Mientras veía a las féminas entrar en la casa, el pobre muchacho, que aún estaba sin poder creer su suerte, se preguntaba porqué esa chica estaba en su casa con su hermana. Tanto tiempo había esperado encontrarla o que ella se acercara y cuando finalmente lo hizo, no creía que fuese de la manera más absurda.

La brisa de la noche soplando sobre su mojado cuerpo lo sacó del estupor y se dirigió adentro. A la habitación que ocupaba de niño. Al entrar en la casa, se encuentra con la chica de cabello violeta y mirada aterradora.

-Ranma.. qué ocurrirte!? Estar todo mojado -se acerca a él-

-No-no te preocupes.. he...

-Shampoo -dice la chica al darse cuenta que no habían sido presentados

-Claro, Shampoo..

Segundos después se dirige a la bendita habitación para cambiarse, pero la puerta está con llave. Da media vuelta y se encamina a la de su hermana. Al llegar, entra directamente sin golpear.

Luego salir del agua, Ranko dirige a su mojada y temblorosa amiga escaleras arriba con la intención de que la segunda se seque y cambie el atuendo. Por suerte conservaba algunas prendas que le quedaban algo holgadas, pero gracias al cielo, a la pelinegra le iban milagrosamente bien.

-Bueno Akane, iré abajo a terminar lo último, cámbiate tranquila

-Esta bien. Dame cinco minutos y salgo

Mientras Akane se quitaba las prendas mojadas y las reemplazaba por otras secas, escuchó la puerta abrirse. Ella estaba de espaldas y con el vestido a medio poner

-Que olvidaste Ran.. -se voltea y se encuentra otra vez con aquellos ojos azules-

-Aayy!! -grita Ranma al entrar a la habitación y encontrar a Akane en lugar de su hermana- perdón, perdón, perdón! -se tapa los ojos con las manos y se voltea- Creí que mi hermana estaría aquí.. lo siento -dice rápido y más rojo que un rubí

-No-no te preocupes.. no-no pasa nada -dice de espaldas, ya que por la impresión, su acto reflejo fue voltear-

-Sa-sabes dónde está?

-No.. solo dijo que iria abajo a terminar con no se que..

-Demonios.. -Akane termina de acomodarse la ropa y voltea hacia el ojiazul, éste sigue dándole la espalda y nota la humedad de su cabello y ropa- sabes si tiene con ella las llaves de las habitaciones?

-Oh! Si! Están aquí -se acerca a una mesita al lado de la cama- toma -la extiende

-Gracias! -dice el chico que había vuelto su cuerpo hacia la muchacha olvidándose de que ésta estaba casi desnuda. Su sonrojo desapareció cuando notó que ya estaba la prenda en su lugar

-Oye.. gracias, por lo de hace rato -dice roja hasta la coronilla-

-De-de na-nada -se sonroja más aún- bien.. iré a cambiarme.. jejejjee adiós! -sale casi corriendo

-A… adiós -no llega a saludarlo debido a lo rápido que desapareció de su vista.

Sin saber que ocurría en el primer piso de la casa, Ranko estaba terminando de colocar las galletas que horneó su amiga en una fuente con las demás, cuando una joven de acento chino se le acerca a entablar conversación

-Ranko

-Si Shampoo?

-Tener que hablar

-Sobre qué? -se da la vuelta y encuentra a la chinita de cabello violáceo con las manos en sus caderas y las piernas ligeramente separadas, en posición enojada

-Porqué no decirle a Shampoo que ser hermana de Ranma Saotome?

-También soy Saotome.. podrías haberlo deducido de ahí -sonríe

-Muy graciosa. Ya, en serio -baja los brazos y toma una manzana dándole un sonoro mordizcón- acaso ser de esas hermanas celosas que no quiere compartir? -pregunta seductora

-Shampoo! -se ofende- cómo podría estar celosa de mi propio hermano? Al contrario, quise buscarle novia durante años y él simplemente se escabullía -niega con la cabeza a la vez que sonríe nostálgica-

-Así que Ranma no tener novia.. -piensa- bien, invitados estar por llegar, tener que ir a cambiar ropa

-No estarías asi? -señala su vestimenta que consistía en un pantalón de jean y una remera con mangas hasta los codos-

-Ay, Ranko, como podría estar así sabiendo que esta noche haber muchos solteros.. -y por supuesto Ranma, pensó la chinita-

-Okay…

Subiendo las escaleras, Shampoo encuentra a Akane bajando en dirección a la cocina.

-Akane, veo que también cambiar de ropa

-No me quedó otra que cambiarme -dice avergonzada por su absurdo accidente-

-Oh.. dónde conseguír ese vestido?

-Es de Ranko..

-Estar bellisimo

-Gra-gracias -se sintió avergonzada de que la amazona alagara su atuendo.

La pelimorada siguió su camino mientras la otra llegó con la de ojos azules a la cocina

-Que falta?

-Nada, ya está todo listo

-Genial -se friega las manos

-Mírate! Ese vestido te queda pintado!

-Tu crees?

-Por supuesto!

-Shampoo preguntó de donde lo saque.. supongo que tendrás que decirle donde lo compraste

-No tengo idea.. me lo trajo mi abuela de su último viaje a Hong Kong.. pero está vieja y no veía el talle asi que termine con un vestido hermoso pero enorme para mi -se lamenta haciendo pucheros-

-No creo que te quede muy grande..

-Me queda un poco bastante largo y.. me -se sonroja- me apreta en el busto -dice mirando su prominente delantera-

-Es una lástima -dice la segunda chica admirando el vestido en el espejo que había entre el salón y la cocina

Si bien no era un vestido de fiesta, el que portaba Akane era bastante sencillo.

De encaje rosado pálido y forro del mismo color. No tenía mangas y en el cuello parecía tener las solapas de una camisa. Era corto hasta por arriba de las rodillas y en la piel de la muchacha, hacía resaltar su cabello negro como la noche.

Habían pasado unas dos horas. La casa estaba llena de gente y la música se oía en la lejanía de los alrededores. Una sonriente chica de pelo castaño y ojos verdes entraba en la residencia con un regalo y una caja con cervezas en lata. _Creo que al final será poca la bebida_ , pensó al ver tanta gente.

Se dispuso a buscar a la cumpleañera cuando se cruzo con aquel que conoce desde que tiene uso de razón y de quien está enamorada desde siempre

-Ranchan! -grita colgándose de su cuello

-Hola Ukyo -dice el muchacho intentando respirar-

-Cómo has estado? Hace mucho no te veía!

-He estado bastante ocupado..

-Tanto como para no ir a verme?

-Uchan.. sabes que no puedo escaparme como antes.. salir a la calle implica un riesgo a mi integridad física si me cruzo con alguna fan.. -explica con cansancio

-Si, si, lo sé, pero es que hace tanto no te veo! Cuéntame, en qué anda el gran Ranma Saotome?

-Bueno.. estamos preparando un show para..

-En el Tokyo Dome! Lo escuché en la radio hace unos días, según escuché, habrá una gran puesta en escena cierto?

-No.. hubo un ligero cambio de planes.. resulta que el lugar va a estar cerrado por remodelaciones al momento que nosotros íbamos a tocar, parece que alguien se olvidó de avisanos antes del acuerdo y bueno.. desechamos la idea de la "gran puesta"

-Ay, Ranchan .. y ahora que pasará?

-Teníamos dos opciones, una era postergar el show hasta que el lugar reabra, pero no podemos porque debemos grabar lo nuevo y además supone una grandísima pérdida de dinero. La segunda opción era simplemente adelantar el recital. Que es justo lo que hicimos.

-Ahora cuándo tocan?

-El sábado próximo

-Pero cómo!? Es imposible preparar algo bueno con tan poco tiempo. Y no pueden improvisar tampoco

-No, hemos decidido hacer un acústico. Es lo más fácil para cumplir con los fans. Además, así podremos entrar a grabar cuanto antes.

-Ya tienen algo preparado para el nuevo disco?

-Siempre tenemos algo jjejejeje -se rasca la nuca-

-Algún día me dedicarás alguna canción?

-No-no lo.. no lo sé Ukyo -su sonrisa desaparece y su semblante se endurece. Él es perfectamente consciente de que la pelimarrón está enamorada de él. Pero no puede obligarse a sentir algo que claramente no siente. Esto lo pone nervioso, sobre todo cuando la chica hace ese tipo de comentarios recriminatorios o románticos.

-Tranquilo! Sólo bromeaba! -rebate la muchacha sonriendo pero por dentro su alma lloraba desconsoladamente por el amor no correspondido. Encima, lejos de aminorar su tristeza, notó cómo Ranma alivió su semblante- sabes que puedes venir a verme no es cierto?

-Tengo demasiado trabajo Ukyo - _me llamó Ukyo, no Uchan_ -

-Lo se, pero de todas formas.. sabes que mi casa siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas para ti

-Lo se Ukyo. Eres una buena amiga

 _Amiga_ , pensó la chica. Si solo supiera que lo ama desde que llegaron a la pubertad. Por más que le doliese en el alma, sabía que Ranma jamás la vería como una posible pareja. Ni siquiera como un amorío pasajero. Se conformaba con que la usara como a un pañuelo, de esa manera se demostraría a sí misma que aunque sea, para eso, él la buscó.

Pero Ranma jamás lo hizo. Ella era su amiga. A la que podía contarle que estaba enamorado perdidamente y a los dos minutos contar un chiste verde.

No, Ranma no la tenía en cuenta para nada. Estaba fuera de su radar.

Una vez pensó irse. Mudarse a algún lugar y pasado un tiempo, volver hecha una bomba, una sex symbol, para que él la pueda notar. Pero le fue imposible. En ese momento su mejor amigo entró en el mundo de la fama y ella quedó completamente olvidada.

Le dolía ver como su amor imposible iba madurando sin darse cuenta de cuánto ella lo amaba. Se sentía tan sola. A veces, su única compañía era el pobre Ryoga, que a veces, más de las que le gustaría afirmar, se aparecía por su casa con alguna tonta excusa. Él era el único que la amaba.

Mil y una noches rogó al cielo poder corresponder al chico del colmillo, pero simplemente, no es él.

Acaso ese sería su destino? Amar a quien no la ama? Quizá debería aceptar de una vez que no tiene posibilidad alguna con el caballo salvaje y rendirse ante el chico perdido, pero al momento de pensarlo, se arrepentía.

Dejó a su amigo que buscaba a alguien con la mirada. Ya había visto ese rostro varias veces. Si, en esa fiesta, está la que le robó el corazón de su Ranchan.

Preguntó a algunas personas si habían visto a la homenajeada. Alguien le comentó que la habían visto perderse en el patio así que allí se dirigió.

Al pasar cerca de las escaleras, chocó con una voluminosa muchacha de cabello fantasía violeta. No supo decir si su cabeza llamaba más la atención que su vestimenta. Llevaba un diminuto vestido negro pegado al cuerpo, sin escote y con mangas que le llegaban hasta las muñecas. Literalmente rozaba lo bizarro. Ésta la miró de mala manera y advirtió

-Oye! Tener más cuidado! Casi arruinar vestido -se señala

-Perdón, no te había visto.. estaba distraída.. por casualidad, has visto a Ranko?

-Estar en la cocina

-No, acabo de venir de allí y solo estaba Ranma

-Oh .. asi que conocer a Ranma.. bueno, mira niña, yo verlo primero, asi que no meterte en camino de Shampoo

-Shampoo? Ese es tu nombre? Jajaja! Y tu apellido cuál es? Pantene? Jajaja aunque por tu cabello, creo que te iría mejor Head and Shoulders

-Si, reírte todo lo que quieras, verás que yo quedarme con Ranma Saotome

-Aaay! Chicas! Ya se están peleando por mi hermano? Dejen algo para después! Al menos, tomen algo de alcohol por favoor!

-Ranko!! Feliz cumpleaños! -saluda Ukyo

-Gracias Uchan!! Has visto a Ranma?

-Si.. estaba por la cocina

-Permiso -Shampoo se escabulle

-Oye.. que problema tiene esa chica? Hem… jabón?

-Shampoo -rié la peliroja

-Bueno, eso

-Ha descubierto que Ranma es mi hermano y se lanzó a la caza

-Pobre chica

-Pobre Ranma diría yo..

-Por qué lo dices?

-Shampoo es ..

-Una come-hombres -dice una voz detrás de Ukyo, al voltear, se encuentra con una chica de vestido rosa pálido-

-Come-hombres? Aahh!!! Ranchan! -se voltea con la intención de "rescatar" a su amigo de las garras de la chinita, pero la detiene la homenajeada

-No, Uchan, déjala. De todas formas no creo que logre mucho con él..

-Por qué lo dices?

-Ya sabes como es.. le huye a los compromisos

-Le huye a las mujeres -corrige la de ojos verdes- y tu eres…? -pregunta a la pelinegra

-Akane, un gusto

-Igual, espero no estés tu también interesda en Ranma

-Oh no! No estoy disponible jejeje

-Aww.. que lindo.. Bueno.. vamos a lo importante -se pone seria- dónde está el alcohol?

-Por allí

-Genial! Nos vemos luego muchachas! Iré a embriagarme hasta que no sepa ni cómo me llamo jajajaja

Y así sin más, desaparece.

Además de cansada, Akane estaba nerviosa. Quizá fue por usar un vestido tan provocador -según ella- y avergonzada por haber caido tan estúpidamente al agua. Eso sin contar el bochornoso momento en la habitación de su amiga, cuando Ranma la encontró a medio vestir. Cada vez que recordaba el episodio, el rojo fuego subía por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su rostro.

-Estás disfrutando de la fiesta? -preguntan detrás de ella

-Si, bastante -sonríe a Ranko

-Aaahhh.. -suspira- me parece que vino más gente de la que creí.. ya casi se terminan tus galletas jejeje

-Si, pensé lo mismo.. no que íban a ser unas quince o veinte personas?

-Si.. pero nunca falta el que trae a alguien de colado.. -ambas se quedan en silencio-

-Así que… tu hermano resultó ser un famoso cantante..

-Si -suspira de nuevo-

-Porqué no me lo habías dicho?

-Digamos que no tengo buenos recuerdos de su fama durante la adolescencia..

-Tan malo fue?

-Al principio no, me parecía divertido, hasta que en la escuela comenzó a faltar por las giras y eso y las chicas de otros cursos intentaban llegar a él a través de mí.

-Cómo lo hacían?

-Se hacían pasar por mis amigas. Es decir, se tomaban el tiempo de hablarme, hacerme creer que realmente querían entablar una amistad conmigo y como yo no era muy social, me sentí feliz. Pasé de ser un cero a la izquierda a ser la más solicitada. Luego, cuando llegaban a pasar la barrera de la confianza, me invitaban a sus casas, esperando que yo les regresara la invitación a la mia para encontrarse con Ranma.

Como él no estaba casi nunca en casa, tenía muchísimas faltas a clase, por lo que la directora se reunió con él y mis padres y decidieron que la mejor manera de que no dejara la escuela era rindiendo libre. Obviamente fue peor, ya ni siquiera se asomaba por alli, asi que ahí es donde comenzaban a presionarme para ir a mi casa.

Afortunadamente, mis papas decidieron que era hora de mudarnos y así fue que terminamos aquí, en Nerima

-Cierto! Me habías dicho que venías de Sopporo.. y porqué se fueron?

-Acoso -dijo sin más, dando el tema por concluído

-Sabes que a mi no me importa cierto? -dice refiriéndose a la fama del pelinegro-

-Lo se. Gracias amiga -se abrazan-

-Hola chicas! Han visto a Ranma? -pregunta un muchacho de cabello corto y negro

-Hola primo! -saluda la Ranko- qué hay de nuevo?

-Aah, nada. Casi que no llego jejeje -se rasca la nuca

-Otra vez te perdiste?

-No, simplemente salí tarde jajaja -la chica niega con la cabeza-

-Ryoga, te presento a Akane, Akane, él es Ryoga, mi primo

-Hola! Un gusto -la pelinegra extiende la mano

-Gracias, igualmente -sonríe y devuelve el apretón de manos

-Ryoga también está en la misma banda de Ranma, él toca el bajo -interrumpe la voluptuosa de corta estatura

-Oh! Si, lo recuerdo

-Es un poco despistado, pero con un poco de suerte y si se le hace un mapa, puede llegar a cualquier lado a tiempo.

-Muy graciosa enana.. -responde el aludido cruzándose de brazos- repito: has visto a Ranma?

-Ahm.. por la cocina.. creo..

-Gracias. Ah! Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños! -le entrega una bolsa de papel brillante con el regalo dentro.

-Gracias!

El chico perdido, se perdió entre la gente buscando a Ranma. Él sabía perfectamente que donde su amigo estuviera, la chica de sus sueños también estaría. No necesito buscar demasiado, la encontró sola, tomando una botella de cerveza en el patio trasero.

-Uchan! -saluda cordial

-Ryoga! Pensé que no vendrías

-No iba a hacerlo pero como decirle que no a Ranma..

-Jajaja, es verdad, es imposible decirle no.. has venido solo?

-No, vine con Mousse?

-Cómo sigue él? Escuché en la radio que se había separado de Mei Ling, la verdad, me sorprendió muchísimo, ella siempre fue amable con nosotros y cariñosa con él.. te juro, no lo creía

-Si, también nos sorprendió a nosotros. Pero Mousse parece estar reprimiendo todo.

-Por qué lo dices?

-Por que está raro. Bueno, siempre fue un poco serio, pero podías bromear, ahora solo se mantiene alejado y taciturno -Ryoga mira a ningún lugar, como recordando- supongo que es su manera de dejarla ir..

-Oye, no podemos meternos en su cabeza y saber como se siente. Solo él sabe cuánto ama a esa chica. Y hasta que lo supere, no podemos hacer nada.

El chico de cabello negro, caracterizado principalmente por tener los colmillos a la vista, miró a su amor de la infancia y recordó que justamente eso era lo que amaba de ella. Ese sentimiento de pertenencia. Hablaba del grupo, como si ella fuese parte de ellos. De alguna forma lo era. Habían compartido el jardín de infantes y la primaria, al menos hasta que sus papás decidieron mandarla a otro colegio. Según ellos, la chica pasaba demasiado tiempo con él y sus compañeros y ella era una dama.

No hay recuerdos antes de ella, ni ninguno sin que la chica estuviese presente. De hecho, creía que su vida entera se dedicaba a la hermosa mujer de cabello marrón y ojos esmeralda.

No sabía con exactitud cuándo ni cómo, pero estaba decidido a enfrentar sus sentimientos y declarársele. Pero inmediatamente se arrepintió. _No,_ pensó. _Esta vez no seré un cobarde. Antes de que termine el año, debo decirle lo que siento._

Si tan solo fuera verdad.

Del otro lado de la enorme casona, un jóven de cabello negro azabache atado en una trenza, intentaba desesperadamente poder escapar de una acosadora chinita de larga cabellera violeta. No lo había dejado en paz desde que lo vió hace más o menos una hora.

Ya estaba algo cansado. Ella se insinuaba continuamente de una manera que rozaba lo exagerado. Y digo rozaba por que nadie se percato de eso. No a menos que alguien los estuviese mirando, cosa que no pasaba.

A pesar de ser "famoso", Ranma era conocido en el ambiente de su hermana. La mayoría de las personas presentes eran también conocidos suyos, por lo que no se molestaban en acercársele, cosa que agradecía infinitamente.

Las únicas que no sabían de su existencia eran un par de chicas de la facultad, que se litaban a mirarlo de lejos y cuchichear entre ellas, la loca que tenía encima y ella. Akane.

Le fue imposible verla y no reconocerla al instante.

Desde el incidente en la piscina, no paró de darle vueltas al asunto, y, por supuesto, a su primer encuentro.

Bueno.. "encuentro".. en realidad, se refería a la primera vez que la vió. Hace casi diez años..

Mientras intentaba -en vano- quitarse de encima a la molesta chica que no paraba de hablar y tirarse sobre él, logró ver entre la gente a su salvador.

-Mousse!! Por aquí!!! -gritaba por encima de la música haciendo movimientos exagerados con los brazos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la amazona-

-Ranma! Que raro aún aquí -dice señalando disimuladamente a la muchacha que miraba al ojiazul, dándole a entender que todavía no se la había llevado a su casa-

-Que gracioso.. shampoo -a mira a los ojos y ella le devuelve una fría mirada- si me disculpas, debo ir al baño.. he tomado bastante y.. debo.. hemm evacuar -miente, hasta ese momento a penas iba por la mitad de la primer botella – nos vemos luego -se aleja dejando la cerveza caliente dobre la encimera y abandonando a su compañero rogando que éste pueda disculparlo después.

Una vez libre de la molesta chica, se dedicó a recorrer el lugar. Agradecía que todos ahí lo conocieran, así se evitaba el tema de las fotos o autógrafos.

Inmediatamente se dedicó a buscar a cierta chica de pelo negro, la encontró sentada a la orilla de la piscina, con los pies dentro de ella, disfrutando de la frescura del agua entre sus dedos

-Yo que tu me alejo de ahí -dice al llegar a su lado y con las manos en los bolsillos

-Cómo dices? -pregunta la chica dándose la vuelta y encontrándose con aquellos ojos azules que la traspasaban

-Que si fuese tu, tendría cuidado de no caer en el agua otra vez. No siempre estaré cerca para rescatarte -sonríe sarcástico

-Y eso a ti que te importa -reaccionó la chica. No podía creer que ese tipo con una simple frase, pudiera dejar en claro cuán egocéntrico y altanero podía ser-No necesito que estés cerca

-Pf, ni que quisiera estarlo tampoco -dice a la defensiva-

-Entonces porqué estás aquí?

-Es la fiesta de mi hermana no?

-Me refiero a que si no quieres estar cerca, que haces al lado mío

-Oh.. solo pasaba por aquí y te vi cerca del agua

-Qué insinúas?

-Que podrías ahogarte nuevamente y no pienso hacerte respiración boca a boca

-Y quién quisiera que lo hagas

-Muchas chicas.. como la de cabello morado

-Pues ve con ella a practicar -dice ofuscada y de brazos cruzados- a mi déjame en paz -se levanta e intenta irse de manera triunfal, pero al estar con los pies mojados, resbala y antes de caer, Ranma la toma por la cintura y la atrae hacia él, impidiendo así una nueva caída al agua o en su defecto, al piso.

Akane, al sentir que perdía el equilibrio cerró sus ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe que no llegó. Al abrirlos, sintió varias cosas. Enojo, por que ese idiota la había tratado de tonta, agradecimiento, por que nuevamente la salvó de otro golpe. También sintió algo más que no pudo distinguir, quizá fueron nervios, ternura o escalofríos. No lo tenía claro. Solo supo que al chocar sus ojos con los azules de él, se sintió perdida.

-Suéltame! -grito soltándose del muchacho enojada y sonrojada-

-Oye! Solo quise ayudar

-Ayudar a que exactamente? -grita

-A que no cayeras! -grita en respuesta

-No te necesito!

-Con un simple gracias hubiera bastado!

-Pervertido

-Marimacho

-Como me llamaste? -pregunta olvidando todo lo demás excepto al odioso hombre que estaba frente a ella mientras sentía su ira en aumento

-Lo-lo-lo sie-siento hee.. aaahhh!!!¡ - sale corriendo antes de que la menuda chica lo alcance y le dé una paliza que, estaba seguro, le dolería.

Dentro de la casa, Ranko observaba una peculiar pareja. Un chico de cabello largo, marrón y anteojos al estilo típico de Leonard Hofstadther y una chica de caracteríarico cabello violaceo, mantenían una charla amena. Lo que le llamó la atención fue la postura de la chica. No parecía estar "de caza", más bien, la veía de una forma peculiar. No hablaba cerca de él, ni hacía movimientos lentos y sensuales. Conocía muy bien esa postura. Parecía enamorada. Otra vez.

Escuchó a alguien corretear cerca suyo y cuando volteó, vio a su hermano perdiéndose entre las escaleras. Segundos después, entró Akane hecha una furia

-Oye oye, qué sucede Akane?

-Lo matare!!

-A quién? -preguntó entre asustada y divertida

-A Ranma! -por fin fijó los ojos en ella

-Demonios -dijo por lo bajo- qué hizo?

-Me llamó marimacho

-aah! -se tapa la boca con la mano- y eso porqué?

-Por que le dije pervertido

-Y porqué le dijiste pervertido?

-Por que me.. me… -se quedó pensando y en un segundo si ira desapareció dando paso a la vergüenza- por que estuve a punto de caer al agua otra vez y evitó que cayera tomándome de la cintura -se sonroja furiosamente-

-Oh…

-Tienes un hermano muy egocéntrico

-Si, suele ser un grano en el trasero, pero es buen chico.. -la mirada reprobatoria de su amiga la obligó a terminar la frase- de vez en cuando.

La noche fue pasando, algunos invitados fueron retirándose, otros seguían bebiendo al compás del "beerpong" y unos cuantos, habían caído rendidos por el alcohol. Solo unos pocos quedaban aún en pie, charlando en grupitos o escuchando solamente.

La chinita se fue a su casa y el joven Mousse, se ofreció a llevarla. Cuando la de cabello rojo preguntó si lo había "ligado" la amazona simplente dijo _no, me ha rechazado, pero es muy atento y caballero. ¡Me tiene en el puño!_

Aunque era cierto y el de anteojos no quería tener ninguna relación sentimental en ese momento, su educación arraigada no le permitía dejar que una dama anduviera sola a esas horas por las calles.

Ukyo, por su parte, se quedó dormida en un sofá, Ryoga intentó velar su sueño, pero se durmió cinco minutos después en la alfombra que estaba al pie de donde estaba la chica.

Ranko se había ido a bañar. Durante la noche. Alguien la empujó al agua y ahora, estaba llena de cloro y necesitaba un baño urgente.

Akane, cansada por el largo día, se quitó el calzado y salió al patio con la intención de tomar la última cerveza de la noche. La segunda en realidad. No era muy amiga de las fiestas, así que decidió esperar a que las cosas se tranquilizaran para disfrutar de esa veraniega noche.

No es que fuese una amargada, le gustaba ir al el _bar de siempre,_ donde bebían y escuchaba música, pero esa noche, quería de verdad disfrutarla en silencio o sin la música a todo volumen. Pensaba que el lugar era perfecto para tener una epifanía o simplemente pensar. Aunque esa última parte la llevara a su situación con su novio.

Sin querer pensar en eso, puso sus pies en el suelo de cerámica del patio. Inmediatamente se arrepintió.

Allí, en el fresco pasto, se encontraba el ser más egocéntrico -según ella- sentado, observando la luna. A simple vista, parecía ser uno de esos chicos que no rompe un plato, pero no se dejaba engañar. Su cabeza decía "idiota" "egoísta" "pervertido".

Al oír el ruido de la puerta, el chico de la trenza volteó, rogando que no fuese la chinita, en su lugar encontró a una menuda chica de cabello negro igual al suyo y en su rostro, una mueca que no supo distinguir ¿Era odio? ¿Repudio? ¿Tan idiota había sido? Por fin la había encontrado y ¿qué fue lo que hizo? La espantó. _Grandioso Saotome_ , se reprendió mentalmente. _Ni siquiera pudiste acercarte._

-Disculpa, no sabía que estabas aquí -se excusó la chica y dio media vuelta, dispuesta a retirarse adentro otra vez-

-No! Espera! Akane! -la chica se detuvo al escuchar su nombre. En ese instante, algo se movió dentro de ella- Quería -continúa hablando al tiempo que se paró y avanzó en dirección a la chica- quería disculparme por-por lo de hace rato -termina cohibido

-Esta bien, debo decir que yo tampoco fui muy amistosa allí.. - _porque me sonrojo?_ Pensaba la chica

-Ven, te invito una cerveza -dice cordial moviendo su mano indicando el espacio en el pasto que él ocupaba hace unos segundos

-Bu-bueno -contesta la chica caminando en su dirección y tomando asiento en el verde pasto junto a él

-Toma -le ofrece una de las latas que Ukyo había traído, era su favorita-

-Oh, ya tengo una, gracias -dice sonriéndole por primera vez dejándolo encandilado- Oye.. -se aclara la garganta- cómo-cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

-Bueno, Ranko lo grito cuando caíste en el agua hoy en la tarde.

-Cierto -dice casi sin recordar el episodio-

-De todas formas, creo que no nos presentaron con propiedad -la mira sonriendo y ella responde de igual manera-

-Tienes razón -extiende su mano al muchacho- Akane Tendo, mucho gusto

-Ranma Saotome -aprieta la diminuta mano en la suya- hermano de Ranko

 **Buenas buenas! Acá traigo la quinta entrega, espero que sea de su agrado de a poquito la historia va tomando forma, aunque todavía falta bastante para llegar a la mejor parte.**

 **Les agradezco a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer y dejar su review, sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Por cierto! Quería aclarar unas cositas o palabras de este capítulo**

 **Chiste verde: son esos chistes subidos de tono, sexuales, o como diría Akane, peevertidos**

 **Leonard Hofstadther: no hace falta aclarar cierto? jeje por las dudas, esnun personaje de The Big Bang Theory.**

 **Creo que no hay nada más..**

 **Ah! si quieren saber sobre el vestido que usó Akane, es este https/.ar/search?q=vestidostbm=ischved=2ahUKEwiI34qQ_fvdAhXBU5AKHRi5DVgQ2-cCegQIABACoq=vestidosgs_l=mobile-gws-wiz-img.3..35i39l3j0i67j0.49267.51414..52603...0.0..0.84.753.10...0...1.uTUIpHv2ALMei=VP69W4jlFcGnwQSY8rbABQbiw=360bih=524hl=es-419#imgrc=UytlW3GBe_U9BM**

 **Soy muy mala describiendo prendas jajaja xD** **Ahora si, me despido, los dejo hasta el próximo cap! Muchas gracias a todos!!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi** Capítulo 6

A pesar del mal trago vivido con el muchacho de pelo negro, Akane agradeció que la invitara a beber una cerveza afuera. Intentó buscar e inventarse a si misma mil excusas, pero la verdad es que lo había aceptado, por que algo le decía que debía quedarse ahí. También quería disculparse por haberse comportado como lo hizo hacía unas horas y, sobre todo, necesitaba terriblemente estar allí afuera. En el pasto, con o sin él.

Ranma había abierto una segunda lata para él y le invitó a su acompañante una, cuando vio que la que tenía se le había terminado.

-Jamás había probado esta marca.. cuál es? -pregunta curiosa la chica

-Se llama Stella Artois

-Pensé que era Heineken

-Esa también es buena, pero no tiene ese gustito que tiene la Stella.

-Puede ser.. para mí, todas tienen el mismo sabor. Amargo pero refrescante

-Nunca mejor dicho! -mira a la chica y le dedica una mirada. Luego de unos segundos, eternos para su gusto, decide preguntar- cómo es que conoces a mi hermana?

-Fuimos compañeras en la facultad. Y la amistad se mantuvo -explica levantando los hombros

-Porqué hablas en pasado?

-Que?

-Que dijiste "fuimos". Ya recibiste tu título?

-Oh.. eso.. no.. dejé la carrera el año pasado

-Por qué dejaste?

-No es algo de lo que me guste hablar -dice algo triste

-Está bien, no me lo cuentes. -se queda en silencio unos segundos- tu eres la que dejó por un problema personal cierto?

-Si. Ranko te contó?

-No, solo me dijo eso. Yo tampoco quise preguntar demasiado. No es que vaya por la vida preguntando sobre las vivencias de los demás.. -le guiña un ojo y la chica sonríe-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, no era uno de esos incómodos, sino más bien como cuando dos personas se conocen de toda la vida y no hay necesidad de palabras. Cada uno en su mundo, haciendo compañía al de al lado.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Ranma no pudo evitar pensar en voz alta

-Es una hermosa noche -dice mirando el oscuro firmamento iluminado por las estrellas-

-Si, es una lástima que no se pueda disfrutar con plenitud -rebate la chica-

-Porqué lo dices? -la mira

-Por las luces. Si no hubiera iluminación artificial que intervenga, el cielo se vería aún más hermoso. -baja la mirada del firmamento y fija sus ojos negros por la noche en los todavía azules- hasta se verían más estrellas, esas pequeñas que no alcanzamos a ver.

-Eso-eso se arregla fácil -tartamudea y se levanta. Camina hasta la tecla de la luz que está al costado de la puerta y la apaga. Luego vuelve a su lugar junto a la pelinegra- listo

-Guau -atina a decir- asi la noche se ve.. mucho más hermosa

-Sí que lo es.. -responde el chico de la trenza, refiriéndose a su acompañante más que en el estrellado firmamento sobre su cabeza.

-Sabes algo de las constelaciones?-pregunta Akane

-Absolutamente nada. Sólo conozco a las tres marías.

-Como las de la canción

-Qué canción?

-Una de las tres marías sigue brillando, se está apagando, pero sigue brillando

-No la conozco… Quién la canta?

-No importa..

-Tu sabes de constelaciones?

-Muy poco..

-Ah, si? Bien, dime como se llaman

-Quienes?

-Las tres marías

-A ver -vuelve la mirada hacia arriba intentando recordar- bien, la primera, la de debajo de todo, se llama Alnitak, la del medio, Alnilam y la última, Mintaka. -las va señalando a medida que las va nombrando- Las tres -las señala en el aire- reciben su nombre del árabe. Las dos de las puntas, significan, de una u otra forma "cinturón del cazador" y la del medio "collar de perlas". Por eso es que también se las conoce como el cinturón de Orión. Aunque en muchos lugares se les da el nombre de "los tres reyes magos" y había algo de Egipto.. no recuerdo bien.. pero tenía que ver con las pirámides de Giza.. no lo recuerdo .. -dice con el ceño fruncido-

-Ja! Y dices que sabes poco… a ver qué más sabes?

-Eemmm.. está la Osa Mayor.. pero no la encuentro… tampoco la Cruz del Sur..

-Será que sólo se ve en el sur?

-Seguramente..

-Oye.. es cierto?

-Qué cosa?

-Que una de las tres Marías se está apagando?

-Oh.. no exactamente. Las estrellas tienen un ciclo de vida. Nacen, pasan por una vida adulta y mueren, pero al hacerlo, explotan transformándose en una supernova por lo que brillan más. Así que teniendo eso como referencia, no, no se esta apagando ninguna de las tres.

-Mira que sí sabes.. acaso eres una especie de nerd?

-Algo así -responde bajando la cabeza

-Entonces ahora entiendo porqué mi hermana se hizo tu amiga jajajaja

-Si, es algo .. esquiva para estudiar.

-Esquiva? Jamás ha entregado un trabajo cien porciento suyo. Y si lo hace, o lo copió o no está terminado

-Jajaja tienes razón. -ríe en dirección a Ranma- Esta casa es tuya? -pregunta

-No, era de mis abuelos paternos, pero al fallecer, quedó para mi padre.

-Es enorme y hermosa

-Si, solíamos venir de niños, nuestros padres nos traían a pasar una temporada con los abuelos para que no se sintieran tan solos

-No tenían más hijos?

-No, papá es hijo único. Por eso, cuando la casa estuvo a su nombre intentó venderla, pero mamá "lo convenció" de no hacerlo

-La katana? -preguntó de nuevo y él la miró

-Si.. la katana -ríen ambos

-Tía Nodoka puede ser muy persuasiva cuando quiere

-Veo que la conoces

-Si, suelo ir de vez en cuando con Ranko a la hora del té

-Insistió mucho con eso de que la llames tía?

-No, bueno, más o menos. En realidad no tengo tíos de sangre, mamá era hija única y el hermano menor de papá se perdió en un viaje a China y no volvió así que, digamos, me gustó eso de decir "tía", aunque no lo fuera de verdad..

-Es raro de escuchar a alguien decir que no tiene tíos..

-Si.. no conozco a nadie que no tenga tíos de sangre.. la mayoría tiene aunque sea uno

-Es cierto. Mi padre, por ejemplo, es hijo único, pero mi madre tiene una hermana, la mamá de Ryoga.

-Oh, cierto, ustedes son primos

-Ah, entonces sí nos conoces

-Por supuesto que los conozco. He ido a sus shows -dice como quién está charlando sobre el clima. Sin embargo, al tocar el tema, el pelinegro sintió su corazoncito dar un ligero salto-

-Fu-fuiste a nuestros shows? -pregunta, aunque para él es obvio que fue.

-Claro, fue hace tiempo, cuando recién comenzaban – _por supuesto que lo recuerdo_ , pensó el pelinegro. Recordaba con cariño aquella época. Más a la chica que tenía en frente-. No es que fuera porque me gustaba su música -se sonroja-, no te enojes, pero no me impresionaban en nada

-Y porqué ibas entonces? -preguntó sintiendo un poco de decepción

-Es que mi hermana era fan de tu banda y bueno.. digamos que "caí también en la bolsa"

-No comprendo

-Nabiki amaba lo que hacían, estaba enamorada de uno de ustedes, pero no recuerdo quién.. la cosa es que nuestra hermana mayor, Kasumi, se ocupaba de llevarla a los shows, radios y programas de televisión. Como yo era la menor, mi padre prefería que me llevasen para no quedarme sola en la casa aburrida.. aunque lo hubiera preferido -agregó para ella misma-

-Tanto te desagradábamos? -preguntó taciturno y decepcionado

-Oh! No! No, no, no. Me refiero a que mi interés no estaba precisamente en la música o los chicos…

-Y cuál era ese interés? -se podía notar el cambio en la voz del muchacho. Ya no había un deje de tristeza sino un ligero sentimiento de esperanza, quizá no lo odiaba, o eso se convenció se creer-

-Las artes marciales y el estudio. Era una Nerd, como había dicho antes..

-Artes marciales?

-Si -agacha la cabeza tímida- sé que no es muy femenino pero de chica amaba las películas de Jackie Chan. Quería hacer esos movimientos y saltos, deseaba poder pelear de esa forma. Por eso a los diez años mi padre me dejó practicar. Lo hice con mucha dedicación hasta los 17, pero luego lo dejé

-Porqué lo dejaste?

-Me lastime una pierna durante una exposición y luego, si bien la herida había sanado, no pude volver a entrenar. El lugar del golpe quedó resentido y bueno, ya no pude seguir. Fue algo que de verdad me dolió dejar

-Llegaste a competir?

-Oh, no, yo prefería hacer las presentaciones, abría las competencias, nunca peleé. No me gusta eso de tener que pelear por dinero ni tener que demostrar que soy la mejor. Yo entrenaba para defenderme.

-No querías demostrar tu talento?

-Si, pero no lastimando a alguien más -el chico entrecerró los ojos y la miró intentando entender su punto, pero la pelinegra malinterpretó la mirada-

-No me veas así, no soy una salvaje para andar peleando -se cruza de brazos-

-No es eso -niega con la cabeza

-Entonces porqué esa miradita?

-Solo intentaba ver tu punto de vista, evidentemente no eres una salvaje -la chica alzó las cejas y abrió sus ojos en señal de admiración- puedo ver la bondad en ti.

-No me subestimes

-No lo hago, eres como la Marge Simpson de la vida real

-Cómo?

-"La que en lugar de matar a una mosca le da un baño y la envía a casa"

-Oh.. -se tapa la boca con la mano- acaso doy ese aspecto?

-No, solo soy muy bueno para leer a la gente, es como un don -dice Ranma mientras pasa ambos brazos por detrás de su cabeza y se acuesta en el pasto-

-No se si sea realmente un "don", creo que más bien es… charlatanería

-Me estás tratando de decir que soy un charlatán? -finge sentirse ofendido- me insultas

Y así, los jóvenes continuaron charlando, saltando de un tema a otro, hablando de música, libros, de sus infancias, y temas completamente irrelevantes, como porque la decoración universal de cualquier fiesta siempre son los globos, y de más trivialidades.

Sin darse cuenta, habían terminado la caja de latas que Ukyo había llevado para Ranma con la esperanza de que las compartiesen y pasaran una noche amena, los dos solos.

El sol asomándose por entre los árboles les anunciaba el comienzo de un nuevo día.

El teléfono celular de la chica comenzó a sonar, su semblante se alteró levemente, cosa que el pelinegro notó pero fingió no darse cuenta. De todas formas no eran absolutamente nada, sólo habían compartido unas cervezas entre charla y charla.

Vió como la muchacha se disculpó, se levantó y entró a la casa. Ranma la siguió despacio entrando detrás de ella. La encontró buscando a Ranko, que seguramente estaba dormida por todo el alcohol que había tomado

-Buscas algo? -pregunta cuando la alcanza en el living

-Si, Ranko dijo que las llaves de entrada se encontraban por aquí, pero no están y ya está por llegar -decía casi al borde de la histeria

-Quién está por llegar?

-Mi novio -volvió a sentir esa ola de decepción al saberla de novia. _Suertudo muchacho_ , pensó para sí

-Espera, creo que están aquí -se acerca a un mueble y las encuentra en la cima, escondidas

-Qué hacían las llaves allí arriba?

-Deberías saber que mi hermana no es muy.. coherente o consciente cuando bebe ..

-Lo sé

-Bien, te abro

-Si! Genial, gracias -se inclina en agradecimiento- fue placer conocerte -extiende su mano

-Igualmente -dice el muchacho sonriendo al estrecharla en la suya

Ranma abrió la puerta una vez que se sueltan las manos y se encuentra con un chico caminando en su dirección. Él se le queda mirando desafiante en cuanto ve salir a Akane del lugar escoltada por un alto pelinegro de ojos azules.

Ella, mientras tanto, apresuró el paso hacia Shinnosuke. Al llegar a su lado, se para de puntitas y lo besa castamente pero él la toma de la cintura y la apretuja contra su cuerpo profundizando más el beso.

Beso que no pasó desapercibido por Ranma quien miraba al acompañante de la pelinegra con ira en los ojos. Por puro impulso quiso golpearlo. Pero su instinto le decía que no podía hacerlo, ni siquiera conocía a la chica. Además era su novio. Con qué derecho lo golpearía? Qué excusa le daría? _Oh, no, lo que pasa es que estoy celoso._ No, esa no era para nada una buena idea.

Akane se soltó delicadamente de Shinnosuke, lo miró a los ojos y sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que derretían hasta al más frío de los corazones.

-Hola -susurró mirándolo a los ojos

-Hola -respondió con burla mirando de reojo a Ranma, que continuaba mirándolos con algo más que celos.

-Quién es ese? -se atrevió a preguntar sin tener realmente interés

-Oh -la chica voltea hacia el pelinegro- es.. El hermano de Ranko -lo saluda con la mano de lejos a lo que el muchacho aflojó el ceño y movió su mano respondiendo al saludo

-Bueno, hora de irnos -Shinnosuke toma a Akane de la cintura y la conduce a su automóvil- como estuvo la fiesta? -pregunta después de arrancar y adentrarse en las serpenteantes calles-

-Bien, supongo.. sabes que no me gusta socializar mucho

-No estaba Ranko y algunas chicas de la facultad?

-Si, pero no iba a pasar la noche con Ranko, ella era la cumpleañera, no podía estarse conmigo solamente

-Y ese vestido? Pensé que usarías otra cosa -Frunce las cejas-

-Oh… -se sonroja al pensar en el incidente- Es que.. tuve un accidente en la piscina -agacha la cabeza

-Que ocurrió? -pregunta preocupado al frenar en un semáforo

-Estaba ayudando a Ranko a sacar el cobertor de la piscina cuando resbalé y caí al agua

-Cómo ocurrió eso? -se voltea hacia ella, la toma de los hombros y examina sus ojos, su rostro y tomando sus brazos, buscando algún golpe que la chica pudiese tener- estás bien? Tu no sabes nadar. Akane, debes tener más cuidado -termina su perorata abrazando a la pelinegra y ella responde su abrazo

-Estoy bien, el hermano de Ranko me sacó del agua -dice y al instante siente el cuerpo de su novio tensarse de celos- gracias a Dios salí rápido del agua, y Ranko me prestó esto -señala el vestido- no te preocupes, estoy bien, de verdad

-Esta bien.. dónde te llevo? A tu casa o la mía?

-Sinceramente estoy agotada, preferiría ir a casa, pero la tuya está más cerca

-No se diga más, ven, primero desayunemos y luego descansemos hasta tarde, hoy también me toca el turno noche y quiero dormir abrazadito -la besa estirando su cuello una vez que se ponen en marcha

-Otra vez de noche? -Akane finge enojarse- debo decirle a tu abuelo que te pague extra. Te está explotando jajaja

-Jajaja, tontina -toca la punta de la nariz de la chica con su dedo índice- sabes? Mi abuelo ha estado pensando en contratar una empleada. Él ya se está poniendo viejo y yo solo no puedo hacerme cargo de la farmacia

-Es una buena idea. Ya comenzaron a buscar a alguien?

-Si, mi abuelo ya comenzó la búsqueda. Justamente dio con una ex compañera mía de la universidad, así que seguramente la elija a ella.

-Bien, solo dile que se mantenga alejada de lo mío -lo mira seria haciendo referencia a él mismo

-Eso ni pensarlo -responde- podría desnudarse frente a mi y no reaccionaría

-Lo sé tontín -le toca la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice imitando el gesto que había hecho el joven minutos antes.

Pararon en una cafetería y desayunaron, luego, con el estómago lleno y el sueño haciendo mella en ellos, se dirigieron a la casa del muchacho de ojos verdes.

Simplemente entraron y se acostaron con todo y ropa.

Varias horas después, Akane se despertó y notó que el sol estaba bajando, parecían ser cerca de las cuatro de la tarde. Movió a Shinnosuke, quien se despertó y, después de saludarla, se metió a bañar.

-Mañana regresas al trabajo? -preguntó cuando entró en la cocina y se encontró con una Akane preparando algo de comer

-Si, otra vez a la rutina

-Al menos ya no tendrás excusa para levantarte tan tarde

-Jajaja, con lo que me gustaba.. -miente-

Minutos más tarde, con la cocina limpia y ambos en el auto, se dirigen a la casa de Akane. Una vez allí, se despiden. Shinnosuke desea buen comienzo en su retorno al trabajo y se aleja.

A pesar de haber dormido hasta tarde, la pelinegra sentía su cuerpo cansado, sus brazos le dolían levemente y sentía la espalda partírsele a la mitad. Definitivamente no estaba en ella salir de fiesta.

Prepara un bocadillo rápido que no termina y se va directo a su habitación. Preparó ropa limpia y se dio un baño relajante de casi una hora.

Por algún motivo, los momentos de la noche anterior venían a ella una y otra vez. Ranma Saotome era el hermano de su mejor amiga. Por que, a pesar de haberse conocido hace poco más de cuatro años, Ranko y ella se hicieron muy cercanas. Hasta habían dormido una en casa de la otra.

Jamás sospechó que el pelinegro de ojos zafiro tenía algo que ver con ella. Aunque tenía que reconocer que cuando la conoció pensó que quizá fueran familia, debido al apellido. Luego desechó la idea cuando pensó que si realmente fueran familia, ella no necesitaría estar ahí, estudiando. ¿No?

Regresó a la cocina a limpiar el poco desorden que había hecho y encontró una nota pegada en la puerta de la heladera, era de su padre informándole que ese día iría a casa de su hermana Kasumi. Al parecer la mayor tenía que hablar con su padre por un asunto importante. Seguramente necesitaban ayuda extra en el consultorio y por eso lo llamaban.

Todavía no eran ni las siete de la tarde.

A pesar de sentir que se caía del cansancio, no podía dormir. Lo intentó por más de una hora, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, un joven de azul mirada la observaba, con esa linda sonrisa de chico inocente. Abría los ojos. Le pesaban, los cerraba. Otra vez la miraba, los volvía a abrir.

Finalmente, cerca de las nueve de la noche, se quedó dormida. Entre sueños escuchó a su padre llegar y saludarla. No recordaba bien si había correspondido o no al saludo. Se volvió a sumergir en el mundo de los sueños. Donde unos ojos azules como el cielo peleaban contra otros verdes esmeralda.

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación, no demasiado lejos pero tampoco muy cerca, un agotado Ranma se despertaba lentamente.

Recordaba la fiesta de la noche anterior. El alcohol, la acosadora de cabello fantasía y Akane. Sobre todo la recordaba a ella. Ese primer encuentro que jamás hubiese esperado, los malentendidos que lo catalogaron de "pervertido" y luego, la extensa charla del patio. En su mente se recreaban una y otra vez todas y cada una de las palabras dichas por la pelinegra.

Inmediatamente fue transportado por su mente al momento en que la vió por primera vez.

Fue hace unos nueve años. La banda tenía dos o tres canciones sonando en las radios, ya se habían hecho de algún que otro club de fans. Habían estado de gira, tocando en varios lugares a lo largo de Japón, pero siempre en teatros pequeños. Ranma no tenía problemas con eso.

Hasta que Taro llegó con la noticia de que para concluír la gira, harían un show en el Kabuki-Za de Tokyo. Uno de los teatros más conocidos.

Al principio, el pelinegro se mostró emocionado ante la idea. ¡Iban a tocar en el Kabuki-za! Pero con el pasar de los días, la idea no sonaba TAN buena.

Si bien era un teatro, en cierta medida "grande", ellos venían de tocar ante un público no mayor a 500 personas. El Kabuki-za tenía una capacidad para casi 2.000 . Le costaba hacerse a la idea de que podrían llenar el teatro, y en caso de hacerlo, ¿Podría salir a escena sin sufrir pánico escénico?

Él conocía, aunque sea de vista, a la mayoría de sus seguidoras. De una u otra forma, conocía sus caras y eso, lo dejaba tranquilo. Para él, era como tocar la guitarra en alguna fiesta familiar.

Pero ante 2.000 almas, donde la mayoría serían completos extraños, se sentía… incómodo.

Recordaba perfectamente cuando, un par de horas antes del gran show, sintió el peso de la fama al llegar al teatro y ver la larga fila de fans esperando afuera. Le impresionó y asustó a la vez. Verse en la mayoría de las remeras, su rostro inundaba las calles. En las fotos, en vinchas, incluso habían muchas chicas vestidas con sus típicas ropas chinas, las cuales usaba para las presentaciones.

Envidiaba a sus compañeros, que parecían felices. Él estaba también feliz, pero era más el miedo el que lo hacía envidiar a Ryoga y Mousse .

Durante la prueba de sonido, Taro notó el nerviosismo de Ranma y le recomendó fijar la vista en un punto indefinido. Una viga, la pared de enfrente, o simplemente, podía cerrar los ojos hasta que el pánico pasara.

El pelinegro decidió hacer algunos ejercicios de estiramiento, como los que hacía antes de las competencias de artes marciales. Bueno, a decir verdad, no había competido más de dos veces. _Se retiró demasiado pronto_ había dicho Genma.

Y la hora de la verdad llegó. Diez minutos antes de salir al escenario, Ranma se acercó sin que lo vieran a ver como estaba el lugar.

Lleno.

Al tope.

Abarrotado.

Y él… a punto de vomitar.

Se posicionaron detrás del gran telón y comenzaron a tocar. Al sonar los primeros acordes de la canción, las enormes cortinas se corrieron y los dejaron ante una sala llena. Se oían gritos, aplausos y más gritos.

El ojiazul comenzó a sudar frío. Las manos le temblaban y se confundió un par de veces. Ryoga, desde el otro lado lo nota, mira a Mousse, que le hace una seña con la cabeza para que se acercase al pelinegro a ver que le ocurría. Cuando el del colmillo empieza a pasearse por el escenario con la clara intención de llegar hasta el de la trenza, este último sale de su trance y escucha que le grita sólo a él

-Qué te ocurre?

-Nada, ya estoy bien -miente

El chico de la bandana vuelve a su posición, se miran entre los tres y Ranma toma su lugar en el extremo izquierdo, Ryoga se queda anclado en el derecho y Mousse, bueno, él está en el medio, en la batería.

El chico de ojos azules cerró los ojos e intentó cantar.

Le resultó más difícil de lo que pensaba. Inconscientemente abre los ojos, decidido a posar la mirada en un punto indefinido, como le dijo Taro, pero en lugar de centrarse en una pared, no pudo evitar que su vista se clavase en una chica.

Ella parecía ajena al show, al parecer estaba jugando con algún tipo de celular o game boy. Desde su posición, el cabello era azul, corto, a la altura del cuello.

Sintió alivio. Ella no les prestaba la más mínima atención. Gracias a eso, el pelinegro pudo continuar el espectáculo sin sentirse cohibido de mirar constantemente a alguien.

Al cabo de tres o cuatro canciones, comenzó a enojarse. ¿Porqué iría aquella chica a uno de sus shows y no les daba siquiera una sola mirada? Quizá era algún fetiche. Capaz disfrutaba escuchando la música. O tal vez era sorda. No,imposible, si fuese sorda, no podría escuchar cierto?

¿Entonces?

Mientras el chico seguía con sus conjeturas, la muchacha por fin levantó la vista. Lo miró directamente a él.

Pudo ver sus ojos, a lo lejos, se veían negros como la noche. Su rostro parecía esculpido por los mismos ángeles.

Fue, como dirían muchos, amor a primera vista.

Al menos de parte de él. Ya que a la muchacha no pareció impresionarla. Simplemente vovió la vista hacia su juego y siguió en lo suyo. Jamás se percató del romántico momento vivido en la mente del chico de la trenza.

Y luego de tantos años, por fin supo quién era.

Definitivamente, su memoria no le había hecho justicia. Lucía mucho más hermosa. Bueno, habían pasado varios años y la adolescencia seguramente hizo cosas bellísimas con ambos.

Si, aunque ella era hermosa, él tampoco podía decir que no se había vuelto irresistible para el público femenino.

Su cabello había crecido. Ya no estaba corto, al contrario, ahora le llegaba a la cintura y no era azul, violeta o rojo, como él suponía. Sino, negro azabache. Y sus ojos.. eran de un hermoso color chocolate que lo dejaron idiotizado.

Sin demasiadas ganas, se levantó, salió al living y encontró a su hermana levantando los restos de la fiesta

-Hasta que te levantas! -reprocha

-Qué hora es?

-Las cuatro de la tarde

-A qué hora te levantaste?

-A las dos..

-Ooh, qué temprano -dice el pelinegro con sarcasmo-

-Si, si, ven, toma una escoba y comienza a barrer

-Y yo porqué!?

-Por que sola tardaré el doble de tiempo y quiero ir a descansar un poco más a casa

-De acuerdo -dice su hermano dándose por vencido- iré a barrer el patio

Una vez terminado el trabajo, cerca de las ocho de la noche, los hermanos Saotome se sentaron a cenar la comida que habían pedido minutos antes.

Ranko sentada en el sillón y Ranma en el suelo, se dedicaron a charlar y comer. Entre charla y charla, el mayor no pudo evitar preguntar por la amiga de la menor, haciéndolo pasar por una charla sin importancia, aunque su hermana lo conocía bastante bien asi que supo de inmediato que el pelinegro tenía otras intenciones además de "charlar"

-Así que el gran Ranma Saotome se ha enamorado? -pregunta entre broma y curiosa

-Cállate

-Tiene novio

-Lo sé

-Y porqué ella?

-Qué quieres decir?

-Que habiendo miles de chicas, te enamoraste de ella

-No estoy enamorado, solo la ví un par de veces en algunos shows y bueno.. me picó el bichito de la curiosidad

-Más bien "el bichito del amor" -lo pica con los palillos antes de recoger comida y llevársela a la boca

-Ya, cierra el pico

-Y qué quieres saber?

-Ahora, nada -contesta enojado

-Vamos! Ranma! Estaba bromeando, en serio, pregúntame

-Bueno -la mira de reojo analizando si de verdad quiere iluminarlo en cuanto a Akane o simplemente se está burlando de él- porqué dejó la carrera?

-Eso no puedo decírtelo

-Oh, vamos! Dijiste que te preguntara!

-Si, pero eso no puedo responderlo. Es.. doloroso. Para ella. No es mi deber hacertelo saber

-Debe de ser algo terrible

-Algo así.. bueno, qué más quieres saber? Dispara

-Su número de teléfono?

-Jajaja, que gracioso Saotome -le tira un almohadón del sillón

-Chiste, chiste, a ver.. vive con su novio?

-No, vive con su padre y su hermana

-Hace mucho está en pareja?

-Bastante.. la verdad no sé bien cuántos, pero más de seis, seguro.

-Y tú lo conoces?

-A Shinnosuke? Si, lo conozco -dice y su semblante cambia, como si mencionarlo la enojase

-Acaso no te llevas bien con él?

-No, no es eso.. es que, él es.. incatalogable -su hermano la mira sin comprender- es un grano en el trasero.

-Oh.

-Si, hay alguien peor que tú jejeje

-Oye!

-Mentira, siempre serás el peor de todos -el pelinegro le saca la lengua- es broma, es broma.. digamos que Shinnosuke no es el novio perfecto

-Porqué lo dices?

-Es sobreprotector, yo le digo el sargento Ryugen.

-Porqué?

-Por que es un tirano. No se si lo viste, pero cuando él aparece, Akane cambia. -Ranam recuerda cómo la chica se alteró levemente al recibir el mensaje aquella mañana- es como se Akane

-Le tuviese miedo -completa él

-Si. Lo has visto?

-No -miente- pero por lo que cuentas me hago a la idea. No habrá sido que él la lastimó y ella ahora le teme?

-No, bueno, hasta ahora ella jamás me ha dicho tal cosa, pero de ser así, supongo que tendría que haberle visto algún moretón, pero eso jamás ha pasado. Aunque sí tengo que reconocer que él parece ser ese tipo de persona violenta

-En serio?

-Ajá. Una vez se enojo como un demonio cuando Akane no llegó a su casa a la hora que habían quedado

-No que no viven juntos?

-No, pero él la controla continuamente.

-Se preocupa por ella

-No lo defiendas!

-No lo hago, solo comprendo su posición

-Cuál posición?

-Ella es hermosa, yo también la cuidaría

-Créeme, lo que él hace, no es cuidarla, es controlarla.

-Por eso dejó de estudiar?

-No, no fue por eso. Al contrario, antes de.. dejar la carrera, ella pensaba dejarlo

-Y qué ocurrió?

-No pasó

-Veo que no pasó, pero quiero saber porque

-Ya te he dicho que no puedo decirlo

-Demonios

-Bien, Casper, nos vamos? Mamá me esperaba para tomar el té

-Estará furiosa cuando llegues

-Naah, la he llamado y le avisé que estaba contigo

-Genial, bien, levantemos esto y vámonos. Te llevaré a casa

-Te quedarás a dormir?

-No lo sé, por ahí me quede esta noche

-Mamá estará feliz. Te extraña mucho -le dice su hermana apoyándole una mano en el hombro

-Lo sé. Yo también la extraño y a la abuela, pero no quiero exponerlos otra vez

-Lo sé hermanito

-Hey! Soy mayor que tú

-Si, en edad, pero en mentalidad, te llevo la ventaja -le da un golpe y sale corriendo a la calle llevando la última bolsa de basura para tirarla afuera-

-Uuuy, qué madura -sale corriendo detrás de ella.

 **Buenas tardes! Sé que tarde, pero estuve un poco complicada**

 **Quiero agradecerles a quienes siguen la historia, realmente me alientan a continuar escribiendo.** **Aclaro: la canción a la que se refiere Akane es de Andrés Calamaro, "TRES MARÍAS"** **A continuación, los dejo jeje, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Mil gracias**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Capítulo 7:

Ranma había llevado a su hermana a casa de sus padres, como prometió. También se quedó allí a pasar la noche. Como también había prometido a su hermana.

Su madre había lagrimeado de alegría al saber que su casa nuevamente estaba llena, con sus dos hijos bajo el mismo techo.

Hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía tan bien.

Le gustaba oír a sus pequeños pelear, corretear y llenar su casa de alegría. Pero al ir pasando los años, ellos fueron creciendo, cada uno se fue encerrando más en su habitación y su mundo, dejando así, un silencio que, a veces, le parecía apabullante.

Nodoka Saotome se había convertido en madre por primera vez a los 25 años, Ranma fue su primer hijo, cuando él tenía alrededor de dos veranos, ella volvió a embarazarse, esa vez de Ranko.

El más grande, acostumbrado estar solo, no supo manejar del todo bien la llegada de su pequeña hermana. Sus padres no se tomaron el trabajo de explicarle lo que un nuevo integrante significaba. Ellos eran inexpertos en muchas cosas, temían que el pequeño comience a cuestionar sobre el embarazo, cómo fue que su hermanita entró a la barriga de su mamá, cómo va a salir de allí, entre otros temas que ellos no tenían idea de como afrontarlos. Solo le dijeron que tendría una hermanita dentro de poco.

Y ese "dentro de poco" se transformó en un día, ya que esa misma noche, Nodoka entró en labor de parto.

Con un niño celoso y una pequeña bebé recién nacida, la treintañera madre decidió no tener más hijos. Cosa de la que se arrepentía cuando sentía la casa en silencio.

Los primeros años, cuando la pequeña Ranko y el más grande, Ranma, tenían 5 y 7 años, anhelaba con ansias que sus hijos llegasen a la adolescencia. Se cansaba de escucharlos gritar y pelear. Pero cuando esa etapa llegó, lamentó no disfrutar un poco más a sus retoños.

La alegría llegó a medias, cuando Ranma se volvió famoso. Escuchar el timbre sonar cada día unas treinta veces o sentir a las adolescentes gritar y reír en la puerta de su casa, la hacía sentir viva nuevamente.

Hasta que eso se volvió un problema.

Cada día llegaban cartas, regalos y diversas comidas dirigidas a su hijo mayor. Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando la fama del pelinegro alcanzó a la menor de sus hijos.

Ella era una púbera cuando su hermano saltó a la fama. Por que eso era, una niña entrando en la adolescencia.

Él tenía 17 años, ella 15. Recién estaba entrando a la adolescencia. Eso la tenía a mal traer. Siempre había sido traviesa, como todo niño, pero dentro de todo, era obediente. Alegre, extrovertida, pero no tenía muchas amistades. Solo se había hecho amiga de dos niñas con las que compartió la infancia hasta que una repitió de año y la otra fue cambiada de escuela justo el mismo año que Ranma sacó el primer álbum.

Al encontrarse sola y sin amigos, no le quedó otra opción que aislarse. Era una alumna aplicada pero como decían los maestros, algo haragana.

Cuando el pelinegro comenzó a tomar notoriedad, las muchachas de la escuela se percataron de quién era él y, por supuesto, quién era su hermana.

Habían aprovechado eso para acercársele a la pelirroja, la mayoría solo quería llegar a su hijo mayor. Pero ninguna llegó más allá de la puerta de entrada.

Nodoka quería que su hija tuviera sus amistades, pero no por ser la hermana de "tal" sino por ser ella misma.

Así que cuando terminó ese año, que era el último de Ranma en la secundaria, pusieron en venta la casa y dejaron Sopporo. La ciudad que los acobijó desde siempre.

A todos les dolió abandonar su antigüo hogar, pero esa, sin dudas, era la mejor solución.

Por otro lado, a pesar de sentir su casa nuevamente ruidosa, era realmente molesto, cansador y todo un presupuesto pintar las paredes de toda la casa al menos una vez al mes.

Al haber sido compañeras del pelinegro -algunas- desparramaron por todos lados la dirección de la vivienda haciendo que todos los días las paredes amanecieran con frases y dedicatorias de amor.

Una mañana, particularmente, despertaron con un enorme cartel de papel pegado en toda la extensión desde la puerta de entrada hasta el otro extremo, incluso tapando la ventana que iluminaba la habitación de la abuela Kimiko.

Otro día, cerca del fin de año, la familia había asistido a la entrega de diplomas de los alumnos del último año, entre ellos, por supuesto, se encontraba su hijo. Al regresar, Ranma notó que la puerta de su habitación estaba entreabierta. Él recordaba haberla cerrado. Abrió como si nada y al encender la luz, se encontró con una chica, más o menos de su edad, llevaba una remera de la banda y sostenía en su mano una remera del muchacho mientras que la otra estaba puesta sobre el cajón de ropa interior a medio abrir. Fue tal el susto que en ese instante decidieron mudarse.

Si se preguntan por la chica, no presentaron cargos. Al ser menor de edad y ser un delito menor, fue enviada a casa con sus padres, quienes fueron a buscarla directamente a la casa del joven guitarrista.

Dos meses después, el clan Saotome dejaba su querido Sopporo. Se instalaron en una casa en el pueblo de Nerima. Ranko siguió la escuela secundaria en un instituto para señoritas mientras Ranma se iba de giras.

El tiempo pasó, el ojiazul creció en madurez, edad y en su carrera.

Cuando cumplió los 20 años, decidió que era tiempo de volar del nido y establecerse lejos de sus padres. Una vez, volviendo de un show, se encontró con que una fan lo venía siguiendo en un auto. Aceleró un poco y se perdió entre las calles de Nerima. Dio mil vueltas esperando que, si es que lo seguían persiguiendo, el perseguidor o perseguidora se perdiese y así podría él regresar tranquilo a su casa. Ese incidente lo llevó a querer mudarse, no quería que su familia pasase por lo mismo dos veces.

Por eso compró un piso en Tokyo, cerca de Nerima para ir seguido a casa de sus padres, pero a medida que su fama iba acrecentando, menos tiempo disponía para ver a su madre.

Eso nos lleva a la situación relatada al principio, Nodoka sentía su casa silenciosa. Vacía. Pero aquella noche de domingo, cuando vió llegar a su hija acompañada por el mayor, sintió alegría.

Más feliz se sintió cuando el pelinegro dijo que pasaría allí la noche.

Sintió alegría, felicidad, añoranza por el tiempo pasado. Se arrepentía de no haber tenido más hijos cuando pudo. Lamentablemente, cuando comenzó a sentir ese silencio, llegó el fin de su reloj biológico.

Esa noche se acostó contenta.

Al otro día, un somnoliento Ranma se levantó. Era demasiado temprano. Decidió darse un baño. Agradeció a su madre por exigirle dejar algo de su ropa en la casa por su algún día, como aquel, el decidía quedarse a dormir.

Al entrar en la cocina se encontró a su madre preparando el desayuno.

-Ranma, qué haces levantado tan temprano?

-Nada, debo ir al estudio y luego al estadio

-Pero hijo, todavía no dan las siete de la mañana

-Lo sé.

-Te quedas a desayunar?

-Por supuesto! -dice animado- te ayudo con eso? -pregunta amable

-Bueno, puedes ayudarme con el café y poniendo la mesa. Mientras iré a despertar a tu padre y a traer a mamá.

-De acuerdo

Una hora después, el ojiazul se encontraba camino al estudio que Mousse tenía en su casa. Había acondicionado uno de los cuartos justamente para que pudieran usarlo como sala de ensayo. A diario se reunían allí a practicar.

Al llegar, se encontró a Ryoga, que llegaba caminando muy tranquilamente. El muchacho de apellido Hibiki también se había independizado de sus padres un tiempo después que Ranma. La diferencia es que ellos siguen en Sopporo, lugar de nacimiento de ambos, pero eventualmente viajan a Nerima, más que nada para visitar a la abuela Kimiko.

-Hola Ryoga -saluda Ranma cuando lo ve llegar

-Heey, chico de la trenza -asiente con la cabeza

-Que raro llegaste a tiempo, viniste en taxi?

-Jaja, muy gracioso. Para que sepas, tengo auto propio

-No debes decírmelo, yo te acompañé a comprarlo -contesta con cara de cansancio

-Lo sé. Entramos?

-Si, vamos

Una vez en la sala de ensayo, se disponen a charlar un rato mientras preparan los instrumentos.

-Cómo les fue el sábado en la fiesta? -pregunta Ranma

-Oh, bien, -dice Ryoga- me quedé dormido al lado de Ukyo, pero cuando desperté, ya no estaba

-Durmieron juntos? -pregunta Mousse asombrado

-No, ella se recostó en uno de los sillones y yo me senté en el piso .. y bueno.. me dormí

-Oye y porqué sigues insistiendo con ella? -cuestiona el líder de la banda

-Conoces ese sentimiento que te prohíbe pensar o enamorarte de alguien más? -rebate el de la bandana

-No -miente, en realidad, desde el sábado creía sentir exactamente eso. Pero no lo admitiría nunca, menos a sus compañeros de banda.

-Oh, vamos, me vas a decir que jamás te enamoraste? -lo pica Mousse

-No, bueno, sí salí con chicas, pero no recuerdo haber amado a ninguna

-Y que me dices de Asuza?

-Con ella fue distinto -dice secamente

-Porqué con ella fue "distinto"? -quiere saber Ryoga

-Por que creí estar enamorado de ella. Pero en realidad, para ella, yo solo era un trofeo.

-Además fue tu primera mujer cierto? -molesta de nuevo el chico del colmillo acomodándose la correa de su bajo

-Sabes que si -dijo simplemente Ranma, sin vergüenza, como solía hacerlo antes

-Por Dios Ranma! Ya no te sonrojas!

-Y porqué demonios debería sonrojarme?

-Por que perdiste la virginidad a los 20 años jajajajajaja -ríe Ryoga

-Ya cierra el pico Pchan. -se cruza de brazos- al menos yo sí se con quién la perdí. No como tú

-Pero la perdí antes que tú -lo señala

-Eso no importa. Yo la quería, o eso creí.. no importa. Dejen de molestar y ensayemos, puede ser?

-Espera, espera, -dice de pronto el de los colmillos, recordando algo- Mousse, quién era esa chica con la que estuviste toda la noche?

-Aah -suspira con pesar- era una amiga de Ranko, se llamaba.. Sheempú o algo así -sacude una mano como restándole importancia

-Shampoo -corrige Ranma

-Eso me recuerda.. Ranma, porqué me dejaste con esa chica? No paró de molestarme toda la noche

-"Molestándote"? -cuestiona de nuevo Ryoga con sarcasmo- pues se te veía bastante animado

-Si, es una chica agradable, pero no se me despegó en toda la noche

-Lo sé! -secunda Ranma- a mí tampoco me dejó en paz hasta que apareciste, te debo una Mousse -ríe- si no hubieses aparecido, esa chica hubiera terminado desnuda encima de mí

-No te podías resistir? -dice Mousse

-No, idiota, es que literalmente, se me tiraba, como si quisiera llevarme a la cama a como dé lugar

-Conmigo no se comportó así -comenta el de anteojos- es más, pasamos un rato ameno, me cayó bien, pero yo no quería estar con nadie y ella simplemente no se iba

-Y qué hay de ti Ranma? -quiso saber su primo

-Yo qué?

-Quién era esa belleza con la que pasaste la noche?

-Te llevaste a una chica a la cama!? Hay que festejarlo! -reía Mousse

-Esto es histórico! Haciendo mis cuentas, Ranma no ha tenido sexo desde hace más o menos un año.. -dice Ryoga pensativo-

-OIGAN!! NO PASÓ NADA! -grita el susodicho más colorado que un tomate-

-Estás seguro Ranma?

-Ya cállense y pónganse a practicar

-Bueno, parece que aún después de descargar tensiones, sigues de mal humor.. -molesta nuevamente Ryoga

-Ya, Ryoga, ensayemos que luego debemos ir a hacer la prueba de sonido al estadio.

Unas horas más tarde se encontraban los tres en el auto de Mousse, camino al Tokyo Dome.

Aquella mañana, Akane se levantó temprano a preparar el desayuno. Sabía que su padre estaba en la casa, lo había oído llegar, o eso creyó.

Se dio un baño rápido y encendió la cocina.

Veinte minutos después, su padre se sentó junto a ella en la mesa.

-Buenos días Akane

-Buenos días papá. Anoche te oí llegar entre sueños.

-Lo sé, te saludé y no respondiste

-Lo lamento, estaba muy cansada

-Cómo te fue en la fiesta? Llegaste muy tarde?

-Oh, estuvo bien.. llegué alrededor de las seis

-No te oí llegar

-De la tarde -completa algo avergonzada

-Akane.. sabes que no me gusta que andes tanto tiempo afuera. Podría haberte pasado algo

-Tranquilo papá, estaba con Shinnosuke -su padre hace una mueca de disgusto

-No importa hija, debiste llamar al menos. Cuando salí en la mañana, pensé que estabas durmiendo. No sabía que aún no habías llegado

-Lo siento papá, no volverá a pasar. -se hace el silencio, que rompe la pelinegra- Y cómo está Kasumi?

-Bien, de eso justamente quería hablarte

-Pasó algo?

-No exactamente. Como sabes, el doctor tiene su propio departamento en su consultorio -la muchacha asiente- y es muy pequeño -vuelve a asentir- lo que nos lleva a la siguiente situación.

Ellos no podrán vivir allí dentro de poco, es un apartamento diminuto, incluso para ellos y ahora lo que más necesitan es lugar.

-Que quieres decir?

-Kasumi está embarazada hija -dice el patriarca con una suerte de pesar en su voz

-Oh -contesta Akane, con voz ausente. Estaba feliz por su hermana, pero le dolió enterarse por su padre y no por ella- y porqué estás triste?

-No estoy triste

-Pues avísale a tu rostro por que parece que estás triste

-Es que.. Akane, tu..

-No, papá. Lo que me ocurrió a mi, es un tema aparte. Yo estoy feliz por mi hermana. Algo decepcionada, por que no me lo dijo ella, pero feliz, imagína! Una pequeña Kasumi o un mini Tofú

-Eso no es todo hija

-Qué ocurre ahora?

-Bien, como te dije, el departamento del doctor es diminuto y ellos necesitarán espacio, por eso he decidido que ellos vengan a vivir aquí hasta que puedan agrandar el consultorio

-Van a agrandarlo?

-Es la idea, aunque Tofú no está muy de acuerdo con que el niño o niña crezca cerca de medicamentos, tijeras y bisturís. Por eso prefiere comprar una casita cerca del consultorio. Así que de una u otra forma, en unos días ellos vendrán a instalarse aquí. No te molesta?

-No papá! Cómo habría de molestarme? Es mi hermana! Estoy feliz por ella.

-Me alegro hija mía, creí que la noticia te caería mal

-No papá, como ya te dije, no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra. Amo a mi hermana y amaré aún más a ese pequeño milagro.

-Gracias Akane.

-Debo irme papá, hoy regreso al trabajo. No quiero llegar tarde

-De acuerdo

-Ah! Antes que me olvide, quedé de salir con Shinno luego del trabajo, te aviso para que no te preocupes -le guiña un ojo

-Está bien, ten cuidado, nos vemos luego

-Adiós

La chica de largo cabello se dispuso a caminar hacia la parada de buses con la esperanza de que ese día no fuera muy "pesado". A mitad de camino recordó que no había traído su almuerzo pero estaba en una encrucijada. A lo lejos veía el transporte acercándose. Si corría, lo alcanzaba, ya que estaba bastante cerca y por otro lado, pensaba en volver a su casa a buscar el almuerzo.

Decidió correr a la parada. No podía permitirse llegar tarde y esa línea siempre se retrasaba.

Llegó con el tiempo justo al Tokyo Dome, milagrosamente no había demasiada gente esperando afuera. Se avecinaba un día tranquilo.

Al ingresar, se encuentra con Sayuri, la compañera que había estado de vacaciones antes que ella

-Akane!! Tanto tiempo sin verte!

-Hola Sayuri, cómo has estado?

-Agotada! La semana pasada fue una locura! Mucha gente que vino a reclamar su dinero

-Cuál dinero?

-Ay Akane, en que mundo vives? Se canceló el show de Polaroid -en ese momento, Ranma Saotome hizo acto de presencia en su mente- parece que se adelantó el show y por la falta de tiempo decidieron hacer un recital acústico para no posponerlo demasiado

-Entonces no digas que fue cancelado

-Pero sí se canceló, bueno, lo adelantaron, pero su fecha original..

-Ya, ya comprendí -interrumpe Akane

-La semana pasada dieron varias vueltas por aquí.. -comenta Sayuri con bastante interés

-Quiénes?

-Ay! Akane, puedes prestarme atención?

-Te estoy prestando atención! Solo pregunté que quiénes estaban dando vueltas por aquí

-Los de Polaroid!

-Aaah! Bueno, así te comprendo mejor

-No sabes lo que son esos muchachitos en persona -decía sayuri babeando

-"Muchachitos"? Son mayores que tú

-Pero hermosos! Y el de la trenza ooh Dios! Es un orgasmo a los ojos.

-Sayuri! -grita Akane escandalizada, más por cómo denominó a Ranma

-Que? Están solteros, yo también..

-Espera.. los tres? -pregunta

-No! -contesta la otra, evidentemente había comprendido la pregunta- de a uno a la vez.. pero si me dieras a elegir, el de los ojazos azules se lleva las de ganar

-Se llama Ranma -dice algo molesta

-Bueno, no te pongas celosa, demás tu tienes novio

-¿¡QUE!? YO NO ESTOY CELOSA DE ESE PERVERTIDO! -dice fuera de sí

-Con que "pervertido".. acaso sabes algo que yo no?

-N-no, nada, solo que tiene cara de pervertido serial -dice completamente roja y con las orejas a punto de hervir

-Pues pervertido o no, conmigo puede hacer lo que quiera -dice coqueta- en cuanto lo vea de nuevo, lo invitaré a salir.

-Ay Sayuri, tu crees que él te haría caso y se enamoraría de ti?

-Oh, no, enamorarse no, me basta con un revolcón

-Está bien, no aguanto más -dijo Akane molesta- deja de hablar así por favor

-Akane, de verdad, no será que estás enamorada de Ra.. Ra.. ¿Cómo era?

-Ranma! Ranma Saotome es su nombre -dice ya harta y con la voz unas décimas más arriba de su tono

-Oye, no te pongas celosa, no sabía que eras su fan

-No, Sayuri, no soy su fan -dice con cansancio- es solo que..

-Que? -Akane se preguntó si podría revelar la naturaleza de dónde conoce a Ranma y quién es en verdad-

-Bueno.. es que.. mi mejor amiga es su hermana y..

-¿¡QUE!? TIENES UNA AMIGA QUE ES LA HERMANA DE ESE DIOS GRIEGO!? Debes presentármela

-Oh, imposible -dice a la primera

-Porqué?

-Por que ella vive en Sopporo, con sus padres y bueno, él está en Tokyo para evitar el atosigamiento de las fans en su casa.

-Tiene sentido.. si yo supiera donde vive, haría guardia allí día y noche

-Chicas, prepárense, en cinco minutos abrimos -dijo Hinako entrando en la pequeña cabina- Oh, hola Tendo, bienvenida de vuelta. Espero que hayas descansado bien

-Si, a decir verdad, descansé por demás.

-Bien, bueno, las dejo prepararse -se retira

-Oye.. podrías conseguírme el número del pelinegro?

-Ay, Sayuri, eres de lo peor -contesta la chica de cabello largo con una sonrisa de cansancio- además ni siquiera lo conozco, lo ví una sola vez

-Y presentarme a su hermana?

-Definitivamente no

-Porqué?

-Por que es justo por lo que se mudó

-No que viven en Sopporo?

-Claro - _demonios, olvidé que estaba mintiendo_ \- ellos vivían no sé donde y se mudaron justamente porque muchas chicas se acercaban a ella por ser "la hermana de.." no me parece justo hacerle pasar por lo mismo

-Como digas -contesta la otra resiganda- igual me haré con su número

Akane solo atinó a negar con la cabeza y preparar su puesto mientras se levantaban las persianas.

El día había estado muy tranquilo. Demasiado.

A la hora del almuerzo, la pelinegra salió a comprar algo para comer y regresar a terminar sus cuatro horas restantes.

Ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre almorzar o cenar comida chatarra, agradeció que ahora Kasumi estaría en su casa para evitar eso.

Volvió al estadio y se sentó en las gradas. Estaba todo muy silencioso. En su cabeza veía a Ranma tocando la guitarra sobre el escenario como lo hacía en los videoclips del canal de música.

Volvió a ella ese sentimiento extraño de más temprano con Sayuri. Frunció el ceño

-Yo celosa? Sí, cómo no -dijo para sí misma

-De quién estás celosa Marimacho? -oyó detrás de sí y saltó de su asiento por el susto

-Ranma! -gritó- qué demonios haces!? No me asustes así idiota! -se lleva una mano al pecho, sobre su corazón- casi me da un infarto

-Menos mal que no.. no quisiera tener que hacerte respiración de boca a boca

-No hace falta que lo repitas, ya lo dejaste claro la otra vez. -se queda en silencio- Y qué haces aquí de todos modos?

-Venimos a ensayar. Recuerda que tocamos el sábado aquí

-Sí, acabo de enterarme

-Y qué haces TU aquí? Será que me estás siguiendo?

-A ti? ¡Ja! Brincos dieras!

-Ah no? Entonces dime, si no me estás siguiendo..

-Trabajo aquí -interrumpe ella- estoy en la boletería.

-Oh.. y.. qué no tienen comedor o algo? -comenta mirando su hamburguesa a medio terminar-

-Si, pero es pequeño y no me gusta. Aquí está mejor. Me agrada más

-Si, es un lindo lugar para estar solo, cuando está vacío obviamente -dice Ranma mientras se sienta junto a ella

-Almorzaste? -pregunta ella

-Si, hace un rato

-Bien -se levanta

-Dónde vas?

-A mi puesto. Ya está por terminar mi hora del almuerzo y si no vuelvo pronto, mi encargada se enfadará y ella no es muy flexible que digamos

-Oh. Bueno, nos vemos en otra ocasión -sonríe

-Nos vemos -sonríe de vuelta al muchacho y se pierde entre los vacíos lugares hasta salir de las gradas internándose en los pasillos que la llevan directo a su puesto.

La segunda parte del día no fue tan liviana como la primera. Fue algo más movida. Lo cual Akane agradeció, pues no quería pensar en el pelinegro de ojos azules que estaba en el estadio.

Diez minutos antes del cambio de turno, le llegó un mensaje de su novio.

 _Amor, estoy afuera. No creerás a quién ví!_

Akane contestó rápido diciendo que se lo cuente cuando salga, que ella no tardaba.

Minutos después, en la salida, se encontró al chico de ojos verdes apoyado sobre su auto.

Bueno, en realidad no era suyo. Era del abuelo. Un viejo Ford Scort de los '80 azul que había comprado usado pero con mucho sacrificio.

-Hola hermosa -la besa y abraza

-Hola Shinno -se cuelga de su cuello-

-Almorzaste?

-Sí, pero la verdad, me quedé con algo de hambre

-Genial, ven, vamos a merendar -le toma la mano y la guía al asiento copiloto

-Y bien, a quién viste? -pregunta cuando su novio sube del otro lado y se pone el cinturón

-Al cantante de Polaroid

-A Ranma? -pregunta dudosa- pensé que seguía dentro -dice más para sí con el ceño fruncido-

-Lo conoces? -dice Shinnosuke sorprendido y abriendo los ojos-

-No, bueno, si, es. Ay -suspira- es el hermano de Ranko

-Enserio!? -parece asombrado- porqué no me contaste que tu amiga era su hermana?

-Por que no lo sabía -levanta los hombros- me enteré el sábado en la fiesta de ella

-Oh -en ese momento el chico entrecerró los ojos y recordó al pelinegro saludando a su novia con cara de bobo y recordó, por demás la mueca de disgusto que hizo cuando lo vió abrazar a y besar a Akane- Ya lo recuerdo. Era él el que te abrió cuando te fui a buscar

-Síp, -lo mira sonriendo y lo nota pensativo- Shinno? Estás bien?

-Si, si amor, estoy bien, solo pensaba.. dónde te llevaré a merendar -miente

La semana pasó lenta, aburrida.

Los únicos momentos en los que la pasaba bien, era cuando se cruzaba al de ojos azules.

Si bien discutían por tonterías, él lograba sacarle alguna que otra sonrisa. Mucho más cuando picaba al otro chico de la bandana. Su primo Ryoga.

Aunque el tiempo era limitado y el día del show se acercaba a pasos agigantados. Tampoco era que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Más bien solo se veían durante el almuerzo de la chica.

Durante una de esas breves charlas, hablaban de las redes sociales, Akane estaba revisando Facebook a lo que Ranma le dijo

-Oh, veo que tienes cuenta en Facebook

-Si.. pero la verdad, no suelo usarlo. Solo comparto boberías

-Boberías como qué?

-Videos graciosos y en su mayoría memes

-Oh, eres de las mías jajajaja

-Compartes memes?

-Todo el tiempo -decía él

-Y no te da problemas con las fans? Supongo que ellas quieren ver fotos suyas y saber sobre ustedes.

-Oh, no, para eso está Instagram. En Facebook solo tengo a mi familia y amigos más cercanos.

-No se enojan? Las fans

-Nope, es que tengo un "perfil falso" no está con mi nombre real. Para los fans, solo tengo Instagram

-Saben eso?

-Estas loca? Me lloverían solucitudes de amistad.

-Y cómo es tu "false name"?

-Mira -saca su celular y busca en la lupa de la aplicación- Akane Tendo -dice al tiempo que busca el perfil de la chica- listo. Acabo de enviarte una solicitud -suena la notificación en el celular de la pelinegra-

-"NoSoy Ranma Saotome"? En serio ese es tu nombre falso?

-Si, no creerás la cantidad de gente que no me agrega jajajajajajajaja -ríe descontrolado

-Eres un caso perdido -dice la chica contagiada de su risa

-Qué harás esta noche? No me digas que saldrás con don señor Ryuguen

-No, saldré con Ranko

-"El bar de siempre"?

-Ajá

-Cuida que no se intente llevar a nadie

-Conmigo eso no pasa -sonríe

Esa tarde, al regresar a su casa, se encuentra con que hay varias cajas. Recordó que su padre le había avisado que esa tarde Kasumi comenzaría con la mudanza.

La buscó y la encontró en la cocina, preparando té

-Kasumi -dijo a lo que la castaña se quedó estática en su lugar.

-A-Akane -voltea a ver a su hermana menor

-Porqué no me dijiste que estas embarazada? -dijo reprochando pero acercándose y abrazando a la mayor

-No lo sé. Supongo que no quería que te sintieras mal

-Ay, Kasumi, cómo podría estar mal con semejante noticia!

-Estas…?

-Feliz! -lagrimea de alegría

-Ay, Akane, no sabes lo mal que me sentía

-No Kasumi, como le dije a papá, no hay que comparar. Tu y yo no somos iguales y no debes sentir miedo de estar esperando un bebé. A mi no me duele que tú estés embarazada, al contrario, me hace feliz.

-Kasumi! -grita su otra hermana

-Vaya.. al fin recuerdas que tienes casa -dice Akane en un tono ácido dirigido a Nabiki, la hermana del medio

-Akane, querida, estoy preparando muchas cosas para la fiesta

-Cual fiesta? -pregunta la mayor

-La de graduación

-Nabiki, falta un año para que termines -reta Akane

-No hermanita, al contrario, en seis meses estarás viendo a la nueva abogada de la familia. -dice Nabiki orgullosa- Este es mi último semestre! -sus hermanas no terminaban de comprender- verán, he estado estudiando de más para adelantar alguna que otra materia y resulta que no solo fueron dos o tres asignaturas.

-Por eso no has venido a casa en todo este tiempo? -pregunta la pelinegra

-Exacto pequeña Aki-chan

-No me llames así -dice molesta

-De acuerdo -levanta las manos en señal de rendición- no quiero pelear hermanita, estoy feliz por terminar antes -en ese momento se percata de algo- qué son esas cajas en la entrada?

-Oh, son mías -dice la mayor

-Pasó algo? Te has separado de Tofú?

-Hola chicas -entra el mencionado

-Hola Doctor Tofú -dice la menor

-Ay, Akane, no me digas "doctor" es demasiado formal y más ahora

-Porqué "ahora"? -pregunta de nuevo Nabiki

-Ay, cierto, ella todavía no lo sabe -dice Kasumi- lo que pasa es que estamos mudándonos aquí un tiempo hasta poder remodelar el apartamento que esta sobre el consultorio o comprar una pequeña casa cerca de allí

-Y porqué mudarse?

-Por que estoy embarazada -dice una sonriente Kasumi mientras Nabiki mira a sus hermanas mayor y menor alternadamente

-No te preocupes Nabiki, Akane está bien con eso

-Estás segura? -dice mirando inquisitivamente a la menor

-Si hermana, estoy bien -La del medio la examinó un largo minuto y al no encontrar rastro de tristeza exclamo

-Entonces me alegro por ti Kasumi -la abraza- felicitaciones Tofú, eso sí fue una carrera en tiempo récord.

-Nabiki! -dijeron ambas hermanas al unísono

Nuestra protagonista ayudó a la embarazada de poco menos de tres meses a acomodar las cosas en su antigua habitación mientras su cuñado se encargaba de trasladar las cajas con sus objetos.

Cuando la noche cayó y se encontró con su amiga, sintió una oleada de paz y tranquilidad como hacía mucho no le pasaba.

Momento que pasó cuando fue al baño y al regresar, su amiga había ido a una mesa cercana a intentar ligar con un muchacho

-Ranko? -pregunta cuando llega hasta ella

-Ooh, akiita -dice arrastrando las sílabas- mira, él es..

-Si, Ranko, ven, Ryu estaba preguntando por ti

-Ryu! Dónde! -amaga a ir a la barra

-Espera, ve a la mesa, que ahora te digo -la tambaleante chica de cabello rojo se sentó en su mesa- ay, chicos -les dice a los de la mesa donde su amiga había ido a ligar- mil perdones, mi amiga bebió de más disculpen

-No pasa nada preciosa, ve con ella -dice uno de cabello blanco y largo- mi nombre es Inuyasha, pero puedes llamarme Inu -le guiña el ojo

-Hem… ¿te lo agradezco? Ahm.. tengo novio.. Inuy.. ay, como sea -dice rendida- debo irme, de nuevo les pido disculpas por mi amiga -se aleja y ve que su amiga hace un amague de levantarse- donde se supone que vas? -le pregunta

-¿Al baño?

-Es para el otro lado. Ven, vamos, te acompaño.

Unos minutos después, Akane esperaba a que la pelirroja saliera del sanitario pero al no haber señales, decide entrar

-Ranko?

-¿Si?

-¿Donde estás?

-Por aquí -golpea una de las puertas

-¿Estás bien?

-Eso creo.. me da vueltas todo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No, ya salgo -sale del pequeño cubículo- Akane, vayamos a tomar un poco de aire ¿Si?

-Por supuesto, vamos.

Las dos chicas salieron y la más baja se sentó en la vereda

-Aaaay, mi cabeza -reniega

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-Si, vámonos

-Llamaré un taxi

-No! Espera! Toma -busca algo en su celular y se lo tiende- llama ahí

-Pero.. es.. es..

-Es solo mi hermano

-Podríamos ir en taxi y lo sabes

-Lo sé, pero seguramente le esté haciendo un favor al salir de la cama -La pelinegra dudó

-Vamos, solo llámalo

-De acuerdo -toma el celular no muy convencida. Mira la pantalla y presiona "llamar". En la pantalla apareció la foto del chico de ojos azules sonriendo mientras abajo se leía "Casper".

No contestó al primero ni al segundo ni al tercer timbre. Akane estaba a punto de colgar cuando lo escuchó del otro lado con voz somnolienta

-¿Acaso sabes que hora es pitufa?

-¿Ran-Ranma? -dice la amiga de su hermana

-¿Akane? Qué ocurre?

 **Y por hoy, hasta ahí :P** **Les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios, y a los que solo pasan a leer.** **Espero que la historia les esté gustando, se vienen cosas que de verdad nose esperan como naaah, mejor no les digo xD** **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!** **De nuevo, mil gracias!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

Capítulo 8

El chico de la trenza se despertó debido al molesto sonido de su teléfono celular sonando. Lo tomó de la mesita de luz y vio que en la pantalla estaba el rostro de su hermana

-Genial, seguro necesita que la traiga -pensaba- Acaso sabes que hora es pitufa? -pregunta todavía con sueño

-¿Ran-Ranma? -mierda, esto es grave-

-¿Akane? ¿Qué ocurre? -dice mientras se endereza en la cama

-Nada, no te preocupes, es solo que Ranko no se siente muy bien y me ha pedido que te llame

-Ahm.. de acuerdo.. dónde están? -ya tenía puesto el zapato izquierdo

-Conoces "el bar de siempre"?

-Si, el que está cerca de la facultad

-Ese!

-El bar de siempre. Lo tengo, en unos minutos estoy ahí

-Gracias Ranma -dice la chica del otro lado- estamos en la puerta

-De acuerdo

Mientras esperaban al chico de la trenza, las dos mujeres charlaban, Akane no estaba muy segura de que su amiga esté realmente mal, hasta creyó que todo era una treta para que se vieran con su hermano.

Quince minutos pasaron cuando vieron estacionarse frente a ellas un Hyundai Veloster negro con vidrios polarizados. De él vieron salir al pelinegro que inmediatamente posó su mirada en ambas jovencitas. Cerró la puerta y se acercó a ellas

-Hola -dijo tímido

-Hola -respondió la chica de ojos chocolate

-Herrrmaniito! -la pequeña pelirroja se levanta de su lugar y se cuelga de su cuello- viniiiste

-Si Ranko, aquí estoy.-dice con cansancio- Ven, vamos, te llevaré a casa.

Akane se levantó y los siguió en silencio.

Ranma abrió la puerta de atrás y ayudó a su hermana a subirse, la otra chica por su lado, le entregaba su cartera

-Bien, creo que eso es todo -dice- así que me iré

-No! -casi grita su amiga- es-es decir, recuerda que hoy irías a dormir en casa -escucha a su amiga que estaba con medio cuerpo fuera del auto gracias a la ventanilla abierta.

-Cierto, demonios -maldice por lo bajo

-Ven, sube -alienta Ranma que ya estaba parado del lado del conductor- tranquila, no muerdo -sonríe al ver a la chica dudando

-Qué más da -sacude sus brazos y se mete al auto junto al hermano de su amiga

-Qué fue lo que hizo esta vez? -le pregunta a Akane el ojiazul cuando están en la calle

-Lo de siempre, pasear por las mesas buscando algún incauto -contesta mirando a su amiga de reojo

-Oye! -se levanta de pronto de manera acusadora- no me paseé por ningún lado, solo fui a una mesa

-Es todo un récord hermanita -se burla el conductor- has pescado algo?

-Cállate idiota -responde la pelirroja desde la parte trasera

-El chico de cabello largo iba bien contigo -pica Akane

-Ni hablar, no era mi estilo -dice la bebida muchacha que cada vez le costaba más interpretar el papel de ebria- Pero sabes quién sí va bien contigo? ¡Ranma! Cierto Casper?

-¡Ranko! -reta su amiga

-Cierra el pico pequeña

-No me digas pequeña!

-Pequeña

-Idiota

-Pequeña

-Aaah! -le pega con su pequeño bolso

-Uuuy que dolor -dice con sarcasmo-

-No te abuses Saotome -reta

-Ya duérmete Merlina, luego te despierto. -y fue lo último que escucharon de la chica

-¿Merlina?

-Larga historia. -la chica a su lado solo asiente- básicamente por que pasó por una etapa de emo/gótica y siempre vestía de negro

-Creo que la mayoría pasó por esa etapa

-Yo no

-Yo tampoco. Pero mi hermana sí

-Tienes más hermanos?

-Hermanos no, pero si dos hermanas, Nabiki que es dos años mayor que yo y Kasumi, la más grande, que es la que pasó por esa etapa -se quedan ambos en silencio-

-Así que.. -dice el chico después de unos minutos- que tal todo en el trabajo?

-Bien, creo, mañana es el último día y el domingo descanso

-Bien por ti

-Si, aprovecharé para dormir hasta tarde

-Seremos dos -la chica recuerda el show que el pelinegro debe dar al otro día-

-¿Cómo te preparas para mañana? ¿Estás nervioso?

-No, bueno, no tanto. Creo que estoy más nervioso por que todo el recital será acústico.

-Me enteré de eso, podrán dar un espectáculo de dos horas solo con guitarras acústicas?

-Haremos lo mejor que podamos, igual tenemos algunas sorpresa para el publico

-En ese caso, buena suerte -sonríe-

-Gracias -sonríe de vuelta

Llegaron a la casa de la familia Saotome. Despertaron a la pelirroja y los tres ingresaron a la vivienda. Ranma cargando a su hermana y Akane por detrás, con las carteras de ambas.

Una vez que la menor estuvo acostada, Ranma se despidió de la pelinegra y rogó en silencio volver a verla.

Al otro día

Akane despertó y no pudo evitar pensar que estaba durmiendo en la misma cama que Ranma había ocupado varios años antes. Aunque ya había dormido allí con anterioridad, recién ahora se daba cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Incluso, hasta podría jurar que luego de saber a quién perteneció, aún se sentía su aroma varonil en la almohada.

Se removió inundándose en ese llamativo y envolvente olor, disfrutando de los momentos previos a levantarse.

Por un instante se dejó llevar por su imaginación y deseó que fuese el pelinegro quien la abrazaba. Al instante se sentó en la cama, como cayendo en la cuenta de que -de alguna manera- estaba siéndole infiel a Shinnosuke.

Sacudió su cabeza desechando la idea y se encaminó a la habitación de su amiga

-Ranko, ¿Estás despierta? -dice entrando despacio

-Hola Akane, si, acabo de despertar. Qué hora es?

-Casi las siete

-¿Y qué haces levantada tan temprano?

-Debo ir a trabajar

-Cierto, lo había olvidado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mareada y con un mal sabor de boca.. ¿Acaso comimos algo?

-No que yo recuerde

-No importa. ¿Ya te vas? -pregunta Ranko

-Si. ¿Te importa si tomo algo de la heladera?

-No, amiga, estás en tu casa -sonríe- oye, ¿Irás vestida así? -pregunta cuando la ve con el mini short y la remera escotada

-Oh, no, traje algo más.. cómodo para el trabajo

-Menos mal jajajaja -ríe a carcajadas- Ranma se fue muy tarde?

-No, en cuanto te acostó se fue

-Ah.. -dice cabizbaja y su amiga la nota decepcionada-

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada -sonríe ocultando la decepción. En realidad, la pelirroja esperaba que su hermano y su amiga tuvieran un acercamiento, los veía perfectos el uno para el otro- ¿Te importa si sigo durmiendo? De me parte la cabeza

-Está bien, solamente venía a despedirme. Nos vemos luego -saluda

-Adiós Akane

La pelilarga se encaminó a la habitación que pertenecía al integrante de Polaroid y se cambió la vestimenta. Al terminar, guardó la indumentaria que había usado el día anterior en una cartera más grande, hizo la cama y salió al corredor. Llegando a la cocina, se encontró a la Señora Saotome preparando el desayuno

-Akane! Querida ¿Ya te marchas?

-Sí tía, debo ir a trabajar

-Pero no has desayunado

-Oh, no se preocupe, le dije a Ranko que sólo tomaría una fruta

-Nada de eso, siéntate, te serviré un poco de café

-Es que no puedo llegar tarde, en serio -la mujer la mira con ojos entrecerrados y suspira-

-De acuerdo, al menos, déjame darte algo para que almuerces -se voltea a la heladera y saca una fuente con pan de carne del día anterior- ¿no te importa que sea de ayer?

-No, tía, no hay problema

-Ay, eres un ángel. Ten -le dice cuando terminó de envolver la comida en un tupper y se lo tiende

-Gracias tía

-¿Segura no quieres llevar un poco de café? Tengo vasos descartables para llevar aquí

-Está bien, lo iré tomando en el camino -¿como resistirse a la mujer?-

-Bien, aquí está el café con dos cucharadas de azúcar y en la pequeña bolsita te puse unas donas para que comas en el camino o en tu trabajo -dice sonriendo-

-Ay, tía, no se moleste tanto, con el café solo hubiera bastado

-Nada de eso señorita, debes comer bien, lo necesitas, estás muy delgada. ¿Has estado comiendo bien?

-Ahm..

-Lo sabía -dice la mujer en tono de reproche pero sonriendo. En ese sentido, la mamá de su amiga le recordaba a Kasumi- si fueras mi hija no te faltaría comida

-No me falta tía, es solo que últimamente estuve comiendo a deshora, ya sabe, en vacaciones

-Está bien querida, no necesitas excusas, ya te pareces a mi hijo mayor -dice sin nombrarlo, Akane supuso que para no poner en peligro a Ranko ni para que no la atosigue con el pelinegro-

-Oh, no creo que Ranma sea del tipo que da explicaciones a todo el mundo -dice sin pensar

-¿Co-conoces a Ranma? -pregunta nerviosa y en sus ojos pudo ver el miedo de saberse descubierta-

-Si, lo ví en la fiesta de Ranko, además lo crucé varias veces en el estadio, recuerde que yo trabajo ahí

-Cierto.. -dice no muy convencida

-No se preocupe, nadie sabrá que lo conozco ni a Ranko -la mujer parece relajarse

-Gracias Akane, lo último que quiero es que mi hija pase de nuevo por aquella situación

-No se preocupe tía, Ella es mi amiga sea o no hermana de quién sea -sonríe y la mujer le devuelve el gesto maternalmente, aunque Akane sintió esa última sonrisa como algo más que en ese momento no supo (o no quiso) entender

-Bueno, ve que se te hace tarde

-Ay! Cierto! Gracias de nuevo tía!

-Adiós Akane

-Adiós tía, mandele mis saludos al tío Genma

-Lo haré, cuídate

-Sí, nos vemos!

La chica sale casi a las corridas de la casa de su amiga, llega con el tiempo justo a la parada cuando el bus estaba a punto de irse. Llegó casi volcando el café.

Milagrosamente el transporte iba vacío asi que la pelinegra se sentó en uno de los asientos del fondo, le dio un sorbo a su café y dio un mordiscón a una de las donas que traía en la pequeña bolsa.

Agradeció mentalmente a Nodoka, realmente era una mujer excepcional. La madre que todo el mundo quisiera tener, la madre que pudo haber sido la suya si no hubiera partido a tan temprana edad.

Sacó su celular y chequeó Facebook.

Casi escupe el café cuando se atacó de risa por una imagen bastante graciosa. Volvió arriba para ver quién había compartido tal cosa y, como ya había dicho el muchacho amante de los llamados "memes", había sido Ranma.

Por mera curiosidad, entró a su perfil. No había mucha información, solo fecha de nacimiento, _oh, se acerca su cumpleaños_ , pensó. Más de eso, no había nada relevante. Como imagen de perfil tenía un majestuoso caballo negro haciendo un poderoso salto en el aire. Recordó que solían llamarlo "caballo salvaje" y rió. En la portada, solo una imagen con la frase " _No soy Ranma Saotome_ " y un emoji guiñando el ojo. Tan típico de él, pensó.

Guardó el teléfono y continuó con su café. Cuando llegó a su parada, bajó, tiró a un bote el vaso descartable y la bolsita vacía y caminó la cuadra que la separaba de su trabajo.

Desde lo lejos, podía ver la fila de adolescentes haciendo tiempo hasta la noche, cuando Ranma y compañía se presentarían allí.

Si, aún era temprano, incluso para mucha gente que, como ella, pensaban que el hacer fila varias horas antes era ridículo. ¡Y sí que lo era! Pero también sabía de primera mano que el fanatismo lleva a cualquiera a hacer cualquier cosa. Como esperar horas o días afuera de un estadio para que, al momento del show, pudiesen estar delante de todo, lo más cerca posible. O aguantarse la lluvia afuera de una radio esperando que sus ídolos llegaran. Correr por cuadras enteras un auto que lleva a esas personas, dueñas de sus más locos sueños, a quién sabe dónde. Incluso soportar durante horas tocar miles de bandas en algún festival de música, solo para verlos tocar, aunque sea tres canciones.

La muchacha recordó con nostalgia esas veces que, arrastrada por su hermana, había sufrido el frío, padecido gripe luego de esperar bajo la lluvia por más de una hora, hasta recordó con una sonrisa esa vez que se quedaron fuera de un pequeño club luego de un show, esperando que ellos salieran y su hermana pudiese tener su tan ansiada foto con Ryoga. ¡Eso era! Nabiki estaba enamorada de Ryoga.

La distraída mujer volvió a la realidad y rostro del ojiazul la miraba desde todos lados. Remeras, mochilas, hasta creyó verlo ahí, entre el público, pero luego se desilusionó cuando al acercarse un poco más, notó que no era el verdadero hermano de su amiga sino un fanático caracterizado como él. Tenía todos los detalles, la camisa china, el cabello largo ¡Hasta lo había trenzado!

Casi se le sale el corazón cuando creyó que era él.

Ese día se veía bastante pesado.

En otro lugar de Tokyo, cerca de la una de la tarde. Un somnoliento Ranma despertaba lentamente, sin ganas de levantarse. Maldijo al celular sonando.

-Taro. ¿Que ocurre? -pregunta cuando ve su nombre en la pantalla.

-¿Dónde te metiste?

-Estoy en el departamento ¿Porqué?

-¿Sigues durmiendo?

-No, gracias a ti. -completa molesto

-Ya tendrás tiempo de enojarte conmigo. Ahora dime, a qué hora piensas venir? Debemos hacer los últimos retoques.

-Todavía falta?

-Unos últimos detalles

-Bien, en unos minutos saldré. Están en la sala de ensayo?

-Sí, trata de venir antes de las cuatro

-¿Porqué?

-Porque a esa hora vamos al estadio a hacer la prueba de sonido final

-Genial. Bien, nos vemos en un rato.

Con ganas de seguir durmiendo, Ranma se despegó de su cama. Entró a bañarse, se cambió y encaminó al estudio de Mousse.

Todos estaban algo tensos, era la primera vez que hacían algo así y sentían varias cosas. Miedo. Ansias. Ganas de que todo termine para comenzar a grabar lo nuevo, principalmente.

Revisó los mensajes y tenía uno de Ukyo deseándole suerte y disculpándose por que esa noche ella no podría asistir.

Otro de los mensajes era de su hermana retándolo por no haber aprovechado la oportunidad con Akane la noche pasada.

- _¿A qué te refieres exactamente?_

 _-No te hagas, ya sabes. No lo haré de nuevo, bueno, por ahí insista un poco más, pero no la lleves a casa, intenta llevarnos -a las dos- a TU departamento._

 _-Ranko, deja de decir tonterías, ella tiene novio. No soy de esos. Ahora por favor, deja de interrumpir, debo ir a dar un show esta noche_

Horas más tarde el pelinegro salió a la sala de ensayo a encontrarse con sus compañeros mientras la chica de la boletería salía a la calle directo a su casa.

Realmente estaba atiborrada de fans. Los rostros de Polaroid estaban en todos lados. Se sentía observada.

Estaba tensa. Decidió pasar a ver a su novio por la farmacia de su abuelo, necesitaba poner los pies en la tierra y salir de las ensoñaciones en las que estaba hundida desde hacía casi dos semanas.

Al entrar, la tienda estaba llena de clientes, se acercó al mostrador e intentó pasar al otro lado cuando una joven chica de cabello negro atado en una cola alta la detuvo

-Disculpe señorita, solo personal autorizado -dice con un deje de superioridad

-No necesito autorización.

-Lo lamento, no puedo dejarla pasar.

-Está Shinno?

-El señor Ryuguen no está disponible para nadie -contesta enarcando una ceja

-Bien, mira, no se quién seas. La verdad no me importa, pero no puedes prohibirme entrar a..

-¿Akane? -pregunta el morocho de ojos verdes- ¿Qué haces aquí amor? -pregunta sorprendido pasando de la chica detrás del mostrador

-Nada, solo venía a saludar -comenta- pero parece que debo tener un pase especial para ir del otro lado -dice con desdén mirando a la alta chica frente a ella-

-Oh, ella es Kodachi -abraza a su novia cuando ésta pasa del otro lado- recuerdas que el abuelo contrataría a alguien? -la besa rápido

-Sí, lo recuerdo

-Kodachi, ella es Akane, mi novia

-Así que tú eres la famosa Akane Tendo -cambia el semblante y sonríe genuínamente- Shinnosuke no deja de hablar de ti

-Pues que raro, por que yo nunca he oído hablar de ti -mira al muchacho- no importa, solo venía a saber como estabas

-Lleno de trabajo -dice con pesar- Ehm.. Kodachi, mi abuelo te busca en el almacén del fondo, hay que reponer el área de pediculosis y protectores mamarios

-De acuerdo, nos vemos Akane -saluda-

-Ah, por cierto, Akane no necesita autorización o "pase", ella es bienvenida en cualquier momento -dice serio

-De acuerdo, lo lamento Akane, no sabía que eras tu

-No hay problema -cuando la chica se aleja dice a su novio- y esta que se trae?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me habló mal

-Ya te pidió disculpas Akane

-Lo sé

-¿Acaso estás celosa?

-No, simplemente no tenía derecho a tratarme así

-Esta bien cariño -dice con cansancio

-Igual solo venía a saludar, iba de camino a casa

-¿Cómo ha ido el día?

-Agotador. Muchas compras de último momento

-¿Y eso?

-Esta noche toca Polaroid y las chicas afuera son insoportables!

-Ay amor, entiéndelas, tienen las hormonas alborotadas

-Creo que tienes razón -lo besa- mejor me voy, estoy cansada.

-De acuerdo, nos hablamos después

-De acuerdo

La chica salió del negocio y se dirigió a su casa. Allí, la mayor servía el té mientras la del medio bajaba las escaleras corriendo

-Nabiki, no corras en las escaleras -regaña Kasumi-

-Chicas a que no saben!! He ganado dos entradas para ir esta noche al show acústico de Polaroid

-No otra vez -dice Akane lamentándose-

-Conmigo no cuentes -secunda la otra

-Akane, tú vendrás cierto? Vamos! No harás nada esta noche y a ninguna de mis amigas les gusta

-A ti tampoco te gustan. Los escuchabas hace años, por Dios!

-Lo sé, pero las gané ¿O no? Son gratis! Jejejeje

-Ay Nabiki -reta la pelinegra- está bien, iré contigo -dice un poco apenada, más por que deseaba ir a ver a Ranma en el escenario, otra vez.

-¡Si! Genial! Iré a buscar las entradas! Nos vemos luego. ¡Ah! Akane, a las siete de la tarde paso por ti ¿Si?

-Está bien, te espero

-Adiós! -grita la chica saliendo a las corridas de la casa directo a la radio a retirar las entradas del show.

Lo cierto es que a la hermana del medio ya no le gustaba la banda, pero entradas gratis, son entradas gratis. Además hacía mucho no veía al chico del colmillo.

Horas más tarde, Shinnosuke llama a Akane, con la intención de quedar para esa noche, pero la chica lo cortó en seco -según él- cuando le avisa que esa noche no estará libre.

-¿Porqué no me lo dijiste hoy cuando nos vimos? -reprocha la chica

-Por que no se me ocurrió -dice molesto al otro lado del teléfono

-Bueno, pues lo lamento, ya hice planes

-Oh, irás a ver a Saotome ¿No? Seguramente tú le conseguiste las entradas a tu hermana

-¿Qué? Shinnosuke ¿Te estás escuchando?

-Entonces porqué no cancelas con ella?

-Ya te lo dije. No tiene con quién ir

-Oh, y tú puedes dejar a tu novio por una banda de pacotilla cierto?

-Shinnosuke estás siendo irracional

-¿Yo estoy siendo irracional? Siempre me dejas a mí colgado por alguien más. Si no es tu hermana es tu amiga. ¡Solo falta que me dejes de lado por una bandita de rebeldes!

-Shinno

-"Shinno" nada. Me harté Akane. Siempre tienes tiempo para los demás, pero nunca para mí.

-¿Sabes qué? Ya me tienes cansada. Siempre con tus celos tontos. No voy a cambiarte por nadie ni tampoco dejar de lado mi vida por ti. Ya abandoné demasiado por tu causa -dice elevando la voz y refiriéndose a las amistades que dejó de lado, que fueron varias, por los celos de él

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué abandonaste tu carreta por mi culpa? Yo no eché a perder las cosas Akane -dice malinterpretando las cosas. La chica se queda en silencio. En shock. Para cuando su novio cae en la cuenta de lo que dijo, la chica ya estaba herida- Akane.. lo, lo lamento -se corta la llamada- ¿Akane? ¡Akane! -grita arrepentido dándose cuenta del terrible error que cometió por ser un bocazas que no piensa antes de hablar - ¡MIERDA!

La turbada chica no pudo hacer otra cosa más que colgar mientras su mente procesaba lo dicho por su novio. _Yo no eché las cosas a perder_. Estaba claro. Aún después de tanto tiempo, para Shinnosuke, la relación se había roto cuando ella quedó embarazada.

Sí, había aceptado el hecho de ser padre, ¡Hasta había comenzado a buscar una casa para irse a vivir con su Akane! Pero de alguna manera, él sentía que después de eso, la relación había cambaiado, y no para bien.

Akane ya no era la misma. Ahora que había dejado la carrera, se dedicaba a trabajar y salir con esa chiquilla de Ranko. No le caía nada bien la pelirroja, mucho menos su presuntuoso hermano "la estrellita de rock". _Menudo idiota_ , solía pensar.

Al guardar su teléfono de manera sumamente prepotente en su pantalón mientras despotricaba insultos a mansalva, una chica de largo y negro cabello pasó por allí escuchando el enfurecido monólogo de su compañero.

-Ryugen ¿Qué haces aún aquí? -pregunta curiosa cuando pasa por el almacén trasero a buscar nuevos insumos para la sección de "elementos de botiquín". Habían sido compañeros en la facultad por lo que la morocha se dirigía al ojiverde por su apellido, a pesar de simular desinterés, el jóven Shinnosuke sabía de sus sentimientos hacia él.

-¡Nada! Es.. – la mira y baja la mirada avergonzado

-Es Akane ¿Cierto?

-Si.. ya.. ya no sé qué hacer. -dice derrotado- No veo mucho futuro en nuestra relación. Ya no es como antes

-¿Y cómo era antes?

-Cariñosa, tierna, adorable. Lo sigue siendo pero.. se ha enfriado

-¿Qué quieres decir con enfriado?

-Que ya no me sonríe como lo hacía hace un año. Está apagada… no es mi Akane

-Shinno -dice posando una mano en su hombro y hablando con dulzura- si notas que tu novia no se comporta como solía hacerlo es por que ya no siente el mismo amor.. recuerda que nada es para siempre y teniendo en cuenta la terrible experiencia, es natural que su corazón se haya enfriado un poco

-No -contesta desganado, rendido- no es por eso -levanta la vista a su compañera- ella está así desde antes del embarazo. Como si..

-¿Estuviese cansada de ti?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Recuerda que yo también soy una mujer y que pasé por algo similar.

-Tú no perdiste un hijo -dice con voz dolida-

-No, pero estuve metida en un espiral de mentiras de las cuales yo sí sabía y no hacía más que regresar a él por que lo amaba

-Al menos tú lo amabas

-¿Piensas que Akane no te ama?

-No lo se. Como te dije, ya no es la de antes. Los primeros años, dejaba todo y a todos por mí. Al igual que yo, pero luego.. antes se eso, ella cambió.

-Vuelve a conquistarla -dice con desgano mirándose las uñas como si fuesen la cosa más interesante del mundo- a las chicas nos gusta que nos enamoren

-Si ella ya está enamorada ¿Para qué enamorarla de nuevo?

-¡Ay! Ustedes, hombres, son unos lentos. Una mujer, por más que ya esté enamorada, le gusta recibir atenciones. Flores sin motivo alguno, una carta de amor. Una cena romántica. Osos de peluche, todas esas cosas que según ustedes son "tonterías"

-¿Dices que eso funcionará?

-No lo se. Al menos a mí me gustan -dice algo nerviosa y desviando la vista del ojiverde que comenzaba a sudar mientras ella "disimuladamente" se acercaba a él-

-Bu-bueno, podría intentarlo. De verdad amo a Akane y no puedo permitir que se aleje de mí. Nuestro destino es terminar juntos -dice con doble intención. Primero para darse ánimos y reconquistarla y segundo, para dejarle en claro a la chica de la coleta que su corazón ya tenía dueña y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla por otra.

Pero la había cagado. Y con letras mayúsculas. Dejaría pasar unos días y luego, volvería a enamorar a Akane Tendo a como dé lugar.

Justamente, dicha chica, que se quedó atónita frente a la inusual respuesta de su novio, cortó la llamada y se sentó en la cama. Dio la casualidad que estaba preparando la ropa para bañarse cuando Shinnosuke lo la desanimó con sus reproches.

Se le cruzó por la cabeza hacer realidad su deseo de terminar la relación. Mejor ahora, se decía, no vaya a ser cosa que conozca a alguien que podría hacerme realmente feliz y ya esté atada a él, pensaba. Y su consciencia le recordó los azules y penetrantes ojos de Ranma.

Sacudió la cabeza.

No, definitivamente, Saotome no era para ella. O eso es lo que quería creer.

A las siete en punto, Akane Tendo bajaba las escaleras con su cartera ya lista. Hacía un calor apabullante y se decidió poner un vestido ligero. La parte de arriba parecía una remera sin mangas negra ajustada hasta cuatro o seis dedos por encima del ombligo y de ahí, la falda iba en caída con un estampado de flores y hojas de colores pálidos.

Entrando en la casa, se encontraba Nabiki, quién puntual, llamaba a su hermana para llevarla a su habitual lugar de trabajo.

-¡Akane! -dice alegre- ¿Ya estás lista?

-Sí, solo me falta la billetera y vamos

-Genial, espérame que voy por la mía -subió las escalera de dos en dos mientras le gritaba a la otra más pequeña- ¡Ah! Afuera está el taxi, ve subiendo que ya nos vamos

Aunque fuera de tarde y ya estuviera comenzando a oscurecer, era raro volver al lugar de trabajo. Donde pasaba siete horas diarias todos los días.

Antes de entrar, pasó a saludar a sus compañeros, Hiroshi y Daisuke, quienes usualmente las relevaban.

Ingresaron al estadio. Estaba lleno.

Por un momento, a la cabeza de la pelinegra le vino un pensamiento un tanto inquietante. ¿Como podía el chico de la trenza salir a tocar a un escenario con tanta gente?

Sabía que mucha gente había devuelto entradas por que el show se hacía de manera acústica. Pero mirando alrededor, no parecía que haya habido muchos disconformes. La mayoría de los lugares estaban ocupados.

Como el espectáculo había pasado de ser un recital, digamos, "normal" a ser uno acústico y habían entradas que ya habían sido vendidas, dividieron el campo a la mitad, la parte del centro directo al escenario, tenía los respectivos asientos, aunque eran no más de veinte filas cercadas por vallas que los separaba del campo en sí.

No tenía idea de que podían hacer eso, pero pensándolo bien, la mayoría de las entradas que se habían vendido estaban bajo la categoría "campo" pero supuso que los fans no querrían saltar ni hacer pogo con una canción tocada enteramente con guitarras.

Llegaron a los asientos. Estaban en la fila 3, asientos cinco y seis empezando por la izquierda, visto desde la perspectiva del escenario.

Si no se equivocaba, estarían del lado donde solía estar Ranma. Según Nabiki, había pedido estar del lado de Ryoga, pero la respuesta que le dieron fue un rotundo NO, seguido de un "agradece que las ganaste" por parte de uno de los de seguridad que tenía la misión de entregarle los tickets.

Volvió a mirar a todos lados, buscando con la mirada a su amiga, que, sabía, estaría por allí junto a tía Nodoka, Genma y la abuela Kimiko.

Al no encontrar a nadie, se enderezó en su lugar mirando al frente.

Ante ella, estaba el largo y pesado telón rojo oscuro que guardaba detrás a los instrumentos y la banda misma.

-¿No que no había telón aquí? -pregunta Nabiki a su hermana

-Si, lo hay, pero no se utiliza, la mayoría de las veces los artistas salen al escenario sin más -contesta encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a buscar a su amiga entre la multitud

-¿A quién buscas tanto Akane?

-Ahm.. -no sabía si decile la verdad o no a su hermana- bien. Te diré, pero debes prometerme, no, más bien, JÚRARME, que no lo dirás a nadie y que no atosigarás a ninguna persona ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Y eso porqué?

-Solo júralo

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo -levanta sus palmas- lo juro

-Bien -dice con el ceño fruncido y resignada- ¿Recuerdas a Ranko?

-¿Es una broma? Es tu mejor amiga, es OBVIO que la recuerdo -dice sarcástica y cruzándose de brazos

-De acuerdo, bien.

-¿Qué hay con ella?

-Es la hermana de Ranma

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Estás diciéndome que Ranko es la hermana de Ranma?

-Es lo que dije ¿No?

-No lo puedo creer.. ¡Y tú que parecías tan santa!

-¿Qué hice? -pregunta Akane con un mal presentimiento

-Estás intentando ligar con Ranma, cierto?

-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡ESTÁS LOCA!? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porqué querría yo ligar con él?

-Bueno, para empezar, ustedes dos son muy "amigas" con Ranko.. no me extrañaría que lo hicieras por interés -dice la chica de cabello corto-

-¡Yo no sabía que eran hermanos! -se defiende la Tendo menor-

-Bueno, siendo así -sopesa la castaña- de todas formas, se nota en tu rostro que te gusta -la mira de reojo y la pelinegra enrojece cual tomate maduro-

-Nabiki, tengo novio ¿Recuerdas?

-Lo sé, pero no dije que estuvieras enamorada. Sino que te gusta. Oye, sabes que pueden gustarte otros hombres estando de novia?

-Que-qué cosas dices Nabiki

-Ay Akane, por favor. Me vas a decir que JAMÁS pusiste el ojo en nadie en todo este tiempo?

-Jamás

-No te creo

-No me interesa

-Entonces ¿Porqué te sonrojas cuando lo nombro?

-¿A quién?

-A Ranma -dice sin un ápice de nada y efectivamente, su hermana pequeña se sonroja hasta las orejas- ¿Ves lo que te digo?

-No me sonrojo por que lo nombres. Es por el enojo

-¿Enojo? ¿Acaso te hago enojar? -pregunta con inocencia fingida-

-Bien sabes que sí -se cruza de brazos y gira el rostro

-Bueno, pues déjame decirte.. -en ese instante, una guitarra interrumpe lo que la mediana estaba por decir y el telón se abre, dejando a Ranma y compañía ante una sala llena- AAHH!!! YA COMENZÓ!

Lo primero que hizo la menor de las hermanas fue torcer el gesto con desconcierto. ¿No era un recital acústico? Se auto preguntó cuando vió al ojiazul frente a ella con su usual Fender Stratocaster color blanca, más al costado, Ryoga con su típico Squier bordó y Mousse en el centro detrás de ellos en una imponente batería marca Pearl de color verde perlado con el logo "Polaroid" en el centro y una cámara de la misma marca estampada debajo del nombre.

Le extrañó que no hayan salido con su usual vestimenta. Ella recordaba que cada uno vestía alguna típica ropa. Mousse llevaba siempre una larga túnica que según ella, era incómoda y Ranma solía vestir una camisa china roja. No recordaba que usaba Ryoga, pues jamás le prestó demasiada atención, pero recordaba la pañoleta en la cabeza y creía recordar que llevaba ropas amarillas y marrones.

Por lo que notó Akane, la primer canción era una de las últimas, o eso creía ya que jamás la había escuchado. _Es obvio que no la has escuchado, la última vez que los viste, tenías 17 años._ Contesta su subconsciente.

La melodía era estridente, difería de lo que ella recordaba.

Rememoró algunas canciones en su mente y no, definitivamente, estos chicos avanzaron y mejoraron muchísimo con el pasar de los años. Ya no quedaba rastro de los adolescentes que cantaban canciones tontas y comerciales. Esos muchachos de allí arriba, eran hombres de rock, con solos violentos que podían llevarte al orgasmo con solo escucharlos. Las letras de las canciones eran bellisimas, ya no contaban historias cursis, algunas hablaban sobre el amor, el anhelo de libertad y a la vez parecían no hablar de nada.

Después de terminar el primer tema, Ranma se acercó al micrófono y agradeció al público por haber ido aún con los cambios producidos. Además pidió disculpas por todo el problema ocasionado. Terminó diciendo que a modo de agradecimiento, habían decidido hacer al menos la mitad del recital de esa manera, es decír, con sus instrumentos. Seguido a eso, anunció la siguiente canción y se alejó del micrófono.

Mientras tanto, Akane miraba alrededor, el público gritaba, saltaba y empujaba. Miró de reojo a su hermana, que estaba cantando a pesar de ser una canción que ella misma no conocía. _Quizá nunca dejó de gustarle la banda,_ pensó.

Miró al frente con una sonrisa y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ranma, que la miraban confundido. La chica saltó en su lugar al saberse descubierta, levantó su mano y sonriendo saludó desde su lugar a un atónito Ranma que solo atinó a corresponder el saludo mirándola fijo.

Este hecho no pasó desapercibido por su hermana, ni para todo el estadio, pues el chico se quedó estático mirando a la ojimiel dejando de tocar y con expresión de bobo.

Fue un instante eterno, que concluyó con Akane haciendo señas al pelinegro de que volviera a lo suyo. Él pareció volver en sí y continuó con el espectáculo haciendo de cuenta que nada ocurrió pero en su rostro se veía un sonrojo propio de él.

-¿No que no querías ligar a Ranma? -dice Nabiki por encima del bullicio del lugar al oído de su hermana

-Cállate -contesta escuetamente su hermana menor.

Y así como dijo el pelinegro, el show había sido una mezcla de acústico y "no-acústico" como lo llamó una chica que estaba delante de las hermanas Tendo.

Si, definitivamente ellos habían cambiado. Desde la presentación en el escenario hasta la interacción con el público. Ya no eran los mismos. Ni ella tampoco.

Al terminar el show, las hermanas esperaron a que se despeje un poco el estadio, pues tanto a la hora de entrar como de salir, las puertas se aglomeraban de gente, por que, por lo que pudo notar la pelinegra, no eran solo chicas las que seguían a la banda. También habían muchachos e incluso familias con sus hijos, que cantaban todas las canciones con más entusiasmo que los fans más emocionados.

Una vez afuera, respirando el fresco aire de la ciudad, se percató del calor que hacía dentro del estadio.

Respiró aliviada.

A lo lejos oyó un tenue "Akane" pero no estaba segura hasta que reconoció la voz de su amiga

-Akane!

-Ranko! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿En serio me preguntas qué hago aquí? -dice con sarcásmo

-Lo siento -dice sonriendo- ¿viniste con tía Nodoka?

-Si, está por allí, ven. ¡Nabiki! No te había visto jejeje

-Hola Ranko, como has estado?

-Bien, con bastantes cosas que estudiar, pero no podía perderme el recital de mi hermano

-No sabía que Ranma y tú eran parientes

-Nadie lo sabía -dice mientras se acercan a Nodoka- Ni siquiera Akane.

-Si, aún sigo enojada por eso -contesta la mencionada-

-Ya dije que lo sentía -se excusa una vez más

-Y ya te dije que está bien, pero debiste confiar en mí -le dedica una tierna sonrisa-

-No volverá a pasar -responde con una sonrisa igual

-Nabiki, escucha -dice la morena- podrías guardar el parentezco de Ranma y Ranko?

-Por supuesto, soy una tumba -promete la castaña haciendo una señal de "labios sellados" con su mano

-Mil gracias -responde la pelirroja

-¡Akane! Querida, no sabía que te gustaba la banda

-Hola tía! -la abraza- no, vine a acompañar a mi hermana -la señala- ella en Nabiki, Nabiki, ella es la señora Saotome, mamá de Ranko

-Y Ranma -termina su amiga

-Mucho gusto Nabiki

-Igualmente señora -se inclina

-Oh, no hagas eso. Me haces sentir vieja, llámame tía

-¿Tía?

-No tengo sobrinos a excepción de Ryoga -los ojos de la castaña brillaron- así que siempre le pido a los amigos de mis hijos que me llamen así -dice la mujer con añoranza-

-Pero ninguno te llama así mamá -dice Ranko con cansancio-

-Te equivocas, Akanita me llama tía, cierto?

-Así es -sonríe la mencionada

-¿Dónde irán ahora? -pregunta la mujer

-No lo sé, supongo que a casa ¿Cierto? -pregunta Akane

-O podríamos ir a cenar algo.. -piensa su hermana- ya es tarde y no creo que haya nada en casa

-Recuerda que ahora está Kasumi

-Cierto.. entonces vayamos a casa

-¿Quieren que las alcancemos? -pregunta Nodoka- Genma ha ido por el auto

-De acuerdo, se lo agradecemos mucho -se inclina Nabiki

-Oiga, tía, ¿Dónde está la abuela? -interrumpe Akane

-Se ha quedado en casa, estaba algo cansada así que decidió quedarse allí. Yo quise quedarme a cuidar de ella pero ya sabes como es..

-Terca como mula -dice el señor Saotome llegando por detrás de su esposa- se parece a su hija -dice bromeando- Buenas noches Akane, no sabía que vendrías

-Hola tío Genma, en realidad, solo vine por mi hermana, Nabiki -la señala- él es el tío Genma, papá de Ranko y Ranma -dice antes que su amiga la interrumpa

-Buenas noches señor -se inclina nuevamente

-No me digas señor, me hace ver como un abuelo, niña -ríe- dime tío, si no te incomoda

-Para nada -responde a la sonrisa-

-Bien, las llevamos? -pregunta el hombre como habiendo leído la mente se su esposa

Llegaron a la residencia Tendo. Gracias al cielo, ambas familias vivían en Nerima, no muy lejos la una de la otra. Las hermanas bajaron de la camioneta familiar que tenían los Saotome, habían comprado esa vieja camioneta estilo combi o van, cuando Ranma competía. Aunque no lo hizo por mucho tiempo, pero les sirvió para ir de vacaciones. Solían ir de paseo o a vacacionar en distintos puntos del país. Toda la familia excepto el pelinegro cuando éste se volvió famoso y sus obligaciones cambiaron. Pero aún en esos momentos, a veces aprovechaban algún fin de semana para escaparse al campo o bosques.

-Akane, deberíamos salir juntas más seguido, tienes amigos interesantes -dijo la castaña una vez adentro de su casa

-Si lo dices por Ryoga, no he hablado con él directamente, bueno, si, pero recuerda que soy amiga de Ranko.

-Lo sé -dice simplemente y va escaleras arriba a cambiarse la ropa.

-Ay, esta Nabiki -piensa en voz alta la menor

 **Y Hasta ahí por hoy.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Me pone muy contenta saber que les gusta la historia, me da el incentivo necesario para seguir (?)**

 **Paciencia, paciencia, ya viene lo mejor. Nos vemos la próxima ;)**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

Capítulo 9

¿Akane? Fue lo primero que pensó el pelinegro cuando se encontró con la mirada de aquella chica.

Por un momento, pensó que estaba soñando, pues la escena era bastante parecida a sus sueños. Él tocando el una sala llena y ella entre el público, pero la diferencia era que, desde que supo quién era, ya no la había soñado. Otro indicio de que no se trataba de un sueño, fue que ella le dirigió la mirada más hermosa que pudo haber visto, y lo saludó con su blanca y delicada mano. Cosa que nunca había hecho en sus sueños.

Solo atinó a saludarla de vuelta, sintió una oleada de felicidad. Pero fue devuelto a la realidad cuando por el auricular que pendía de su oído derecho, escuchaba a uno de los productores hablándole y preguntando qué le ocurría, además de que la chica frente a él le hacía señas para que volviese a su papel de rockstar.

El muchacho salió del trance y dio media vuelta rojo de vergüenza. Había hecho un papelón enorme frente a todo un estadio. Seguramente todos se dieron cuenta de su estúpido comportamiento.

Ryoga se acercó disimuladamente y por lo bajo, teniendo en cuenta el estruendo de los instrumentos le preguntó si se encontraba bien, a lo que Ranma le contestó con señas que todo iba perfecto.

Durante el show, intentaba no mirarla demasiado. ¡De verdad que lo intentó! Pero le fue casi imposible. Cada tanto le daba miraditas de reojo, o hacía el tonto cuando miraba a todo el público haciendo énfasis en el lugar de la chica, que para su suerte, no había vuelto a cruzar la mirada con él. Eso lo hubiese delatado.

Por fin el espectáculo terminó y alrededor de las dos de la mañana salieron a la refrescante calle.

Se había tenido que aguantar las burlas de Taro y Ryoga que no paraban de molestarlo por el incidente. Pero por suerte lo dejaron en paz cuando salieron.

Allí, justo en la puerta por donde salían, había un reducido grupo de chicas y chicos esperándolos. No eran más de cinco o seis, así que se sacaron algunas fotos. Gracias a Dios, ninguno de los fans mencionó el tema de su desvarío en el escenario. El pelinegro supuso que al verlos, los fans se olvidaron de preguntar.

Terminó cenando con sus compañeros y algunos más de producción en un caro restaurant de la ciudad de Tokyo, bebiendo un buen vino -según el criterio de Taro y Mousse, aunque él lo sentía igual de feo que los demás.

Luego de tan larga y agotadora noche, el conductor de la camioneta donde viajaban lo dejó en la puerta de su departamento.

Entró en soledad, el silencio lo esperaba para abrumarlo como de costumbre.

Pensó que quizá sería buena idea regresar a su casa. Pero luego recordó los problemas que eso le trajo a su familia, así que desechó la idea. Lástima, se dijo a sí mismo. Así verías a Akane más seguido.

Y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, cayó rendido en su mullido colchón.

Al día siguiente, una Nabiki entró apresurada a la habitación de la Tendo menor intentando despertarla.

-¡Akane! ¡Despierta! -la empuja levemente- Akane.. -dice más despacio y en voz baja

-¿Mm? ¿Nabiki? -pregunta somnolienta- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Estás en los portales de internet! -dice con alegría

-¿Qué? Nabiki, explícate, no comprendo nada

-¿Acaso no me escuchaste? ¡Estás en todos los portales de internet! Bueno, no tú completamente, no dicen tu nombre, pero te mencionan!

-Otra vez ¡Explícate! -dice ya moleta por haber sido despertada de tal manera y sentándose en la cama

-Mira -la mediana le pone sobre el regazo su computadora portátil y señala- ahí ¿Lo ves?

En la pantalla hay una foto de Ranma la noche anterior, con la guitarra colgada, haciendo una señal de saludo y una sonrisa idiota en su rostro. Más arriba, el titular decía en letras más grandes de lo normal _"Caballo salvaje domado"._

La pelinegra despertó completamente y su rostro pasó de la vergüenza al enojo a medida que iba leyendo el artículo amarillista

 _"Parece ser que finalmente nuestro querido Ranma Saotome ha sido alcanzado por las flechas de cupido._

 _La voz líder de la banda Polaroid, quién lleva bastante tiempo soltero, ha sido pillado durante el show de la pasada noche saludando de manera melosa a alguien entre el público._

 _Todavía no sabemos quién es la chica afortunada, pero algo de lo que sí tenemos certeza, es que esa muchacha es una verdadera suertuda._

 _¡Y no es para menos! ¿Quién no quisiera estar en su lugar y caer rendida en los brazos del soltero más codiciado del mundo musical? Pues, ¡TODAS!_

La pelilarga cerró la computadora con bronca y se la tendió a su hermana

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-Me lo envió una amiga por que salimos en una de las fotografías, pero lo que me llamó la atención fue el título y bueno..

-Demonios -dijo Akane por lo bajo

-Oye.. si quieres, puedes contactar a la gente del portal y aclarar las cosas

-¿Estás loca? Si lo hago, sabrán quién soy y me atosigarán. Además de los problemas que me causaría con Shinnosuke que de seguro.. ¡Mierda! Si él se entera, será un grave, grave problema

-Tranquila Akane, no tiene por qué enterarse. Además..

-Pensará que lo estoy engañando -dice ausente

-Que tú ¿Qué?

-No, Nabiki, no puede leer esto

-¿Alguna vez lo has visto revisando estas páginas? -la pelinegra niega- bien, entonces no lo sabrá. Además, el estadio estaba lleno, pudo haber sido cualquier chica.

-Tienes razón -dice después de meditarlo unos segundos- es más, quizá ni siquiera me saludó a mí, tal vez la chica que le gusta estaba cerca nuestro y yo malinterpreté las cosas.

-Es una opción -dice su hermana dándole ánimo, pero en el fondo sabe que se trata de la menor- también venía a decirte que el desayuno ya está listo

-Me alisto y bajo

Esa tarde, la ojimarrón se la pasó buscando en internet información sobre la noche anterior. Quería estar segura de que nadie la había involucrado con Ranma. Era lo único que le faltaba para completar ese fin de semana desastroso.

Para rematar, el día anterior había discutido con Shinnosuke y luego de colgarle no había tenido noticias de él.

-Idiota -silbó por lo bajo-

En ese instante, como si fuese llamado con la mente, el nombre del chico titiló en la pantalla del celular de la joven. Ella, quien todavía estaba dolida por su comentario, decidió desviar la llamada y colgó. Pero sabía que su ¿Novio? Era insistente, no dejaría de llamar. Y como pensó, el teléfono continuó sonando durante veinte minutos más.

Al no tener respuesta de la chica, el -en ese momento- enojado ojiverde envió un mensaje que dejó a la pelinegra con los pelos de punta.

 _Akane ¡contesta el maldito teléfono! No me hagas ir hasta allí y obligarte a hablar_

Definitivamente era una amenaza.

Pocas veces lo había visto -o en este caso, leído- al muchacho tan enojado. Recordaba haberlo visto así una sola vez. Cuando por error un chico intentó tomar la mano de Akane en una disco por que la había confundido con su novia.

Recordó el miedo que sintió. Pero no por Shinnosuke, sino por el pobre chico, que terminó en el hospital con una contusión en la cabeza y dos costillas rotas.

Gracias a Dios, el joven golpeado no había presentado cargos, pero sí le prohibieron la entrada al lugar. Y ella, bueno, ella supo en ese momento que no era bueno hacerlo enojar.

¿Será por ese motivo que siempre cedía? Quizá, después de todo no lo abandonaba por mero miedo. O pena. O costumbre. Quién sabe. Ni siquiera ella sabía a ciencia cierta porqué seguían juntos.

Decidió no enojarlo más y contestó

 _No es necesario que te presentes aquí. Ve al parque a las cuatro de la tarde._

A la hora estipulada, la chica esperaba a su.. ¿que sería? ¿Novio? ¿Ex-novio?

En eso pensaba cuando lo vió llegar con un ramo de claveles blancos de bordes rosas.

Quería enmendar las cosas ¡Con claveles! Las flores más deprimentes de todo el mundo. Le recordaba a los cementerios, velorios, muerte.

Esas flores eran las que usualmente se utilizaban para las coronas y ramos fúnebres. Las había visto por todos lados cuando su madre falleció y su aroma le recordaba ese terrible momento.

Aunque las detestaba, eran pocos los momentos en los que su novio le regalaba flores, por eso, jamás le había dicho que no eran de su agrado.

¿Porqué no era como la mayoría y regalaba rosas?

Según él, las rosas son tan comunes y cliché que quería que las flores que recibiera su mujer -como él la catalogaba- fueran especiales, como ella.

Llegando a ella, sonrió. A lo que la chica respondió con el mismo gesto, pero forzado.

-Hola hermosa -saluda cordial, como si nada hubiese pasado

-Hola -responde seria

-¿Sigues enojada? -pregunta

-¿Y tú qué crees?

-Akane

-No -dice levantándose- no quiero escuchar lo que tengas para decir. Shinnosuke, tenemos que hablar. En serio

-¿Vas a dejarme? -dice apretando el ramo de flores- ¿Acaso ya me has cambiado?

-No, no te he cambiado. Y no, no quiero terminar -miente al sentir que el chico se estaba enojando- solo quiero que nos tomemos un tiempo

-¿Tiempo? ¿Para qué carajos necesitas "tiempo"? -sacude el ramo subiendo la voz unas décimas

-Para pensar -contesta la chica llena de nervios y miedo

-¿Pensar? ¿Qué necesitas pensar? ¿No me amas? -pregunta lo último bajando la voz acercándose a la chica y hablando dulcemente- acaso no me quieres más?

-No es eso, es simplemente que.. necesito un poco de tiempo para estar tranquila. Tengo la cabeza en mil lugares y no me siento bien

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Quieres que te lleve con un médico?

-No, no, no, quiero estar sola. Necesito alivianar cargas y..

-Para ti soy solo una carga, lo entendí. -interrumpe enojado nuevamente pero sin elevar la voz-

-Shinnosuke, déjame terminar.

-De acuerdo, continúa -responde con las fosas nasales expandidas, clara señal de estar al borde del colapso

-Necesito descansar, estar sola un par de días. No tiene nada que ver contigo. La verdad es.. me siento agobiada y saber que tú también lo haces, me hunde más

-¿Qué es lo que hago? -pregunta con curiosidad

-Desplantes

-Si lo dices por lo de la otra vez..

-No, no es solo por eso. Tus celos desmedidos me perjudican más a mí que a ti

-Pero

-Por favor -dice con voz quebrada- dame una semana para recuperarme -pide al borde de las lágrimas

-Está bien amor -la abraza- en una semana iremos a cenar, lo prometo.

-Gracias -solo supo agradecer, pero por desgracia, eso no había salido como ella pensaba.

De regreso a su casa, encontró a Kasumi preparando la cena. Se la veía radiante, como siempre pero con ese brillo especial que tenían las embarazadas.

-Hola Akane -saluda la mayor tapando la olla

-Hola Kasumi

-¿De dónde vienes?

-Vengo de ver a Shinnosuke

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-La verdad no hablamos mucho. -se queda calla pensando su decir o no a su hermana la verdad- Intenté terminar con él -la mayor se quedó estática en el lugar, aún de espaldas, se notaba la tensión en sus hombros

-¿Quieres terminar con Shinno? -pregunta cuando sale de su estupefacción y se voltea sentándose frente a la menor en la mesa

-Si, no, aay Kasumi, no lo sé

-¿Tú sientes algo por él?

-Es que ese es el problema. No sé si lo sigo queriendo

-¿Que pasaría si él quisiera terminar la relación? ¿Cómo te sentirías?

-No lo sé.

-¿No sentirías remordimiento? ¿Culpa? ¿pesar? ¿Dolor?

-No lo sé.

-Intentemos otra cosa. ¿Le dices que lo quieres?

-Si

-¿Se lo dices por que él lo dice primero?

-No entiendo

-Cuando le dices que lo quieres ¿Lo haces por compromiso? Solo porque él lo hace?

-Pu-puede ser..

-Y dime, hablas de él a tu amistades?

-No

-¿Le rehuyes?

-Más o menos..

-Si o no Akane -reta la mayor

-Si, pero no siempre -se defiende

-Entonces ya tienes las respuestas -dice la castaña con una sonrisa- Ahora piénsalo, pero piensa bien. Shinno no merece sufrir, es un buen muchacho -Akane hace un gesto que su hermana no notó- pero si ya no sientes nada, lo mejor es terminar la relación antes de que sea tarde. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

-Si, Kasumi. Gracias

-Bien, espero haberte ayudado -sonríe con su típica sonrisa maternal. _Será una buen madre,_ pensó la menor

En su habitación, la joven Tendo pensaba en su noviazgo. Si, había buscado información sobre relaciones tóxicas, pero para ella, no lo era, simplemente por que -hasta el momento- no había recibido golpes por parte de Shinnosuke, aunque coincidía en otras cosas, como decirle qué cosas podía o no ponerse cuando estaban juntos, prácticamente había elegido a sus amistades -aunque seguía conservando a Ranko, es la única amistad a la que se opuso a dejar- ni hablar de conversar con alguien del sexo opuesto. Siempre ponía el grito en el cielo. Y después estaba el tema de los celos. Era celoso por demás. Ya había demostrado lo que podía llegar a hacer si algún incauto se acercaba a su bella novia. Y ella cooperaba alejándose de ellos.

Pero no, aún con todas las señales, Akane se decía a sí misma que aquella, no era una relación tóxica.

Su teléfono sonó en algún lugar. Lo buscó y encontró un mensaje de Ranko adjuntando un link. El mensaje sólo decía "Ábrelo"

La curiosa chica fue redirigida a esa página y lo que encontró fue una foto de sí misma riendo con Ranko. La imagen estaba algo borrosa, pero por la ropa que llevaban, era obvio que fue tomada la noche anterior.

Junto a ella, se encontraba también Nabiki con una sonrisa de lado.

Debajo se podía leer que una de las dos chicas acompañan a la pelirroja, quien, aclararon, es la hermana de Ranma, era la elegida por el pelinegro.

Akane tiró el teléfono contra la almohada y evitó con todas sus fuerzas gritar de bronca.

Solo atinó a sentarse en su cama y minutos después, cayó dormida. Esa noche no cenó. Siguió descansando hasta el otro día.

El pelinegro, por otro lado, no la había tenido tan fácil. Su teléfono no dejó de sonar en ningún momento debido a los insistentes periodistas de espectáculos que querían saber si realmente era cierto que estaba en pareja.

Envió un mensaje a su hermana para ver si ella sabía algo, pero la menor de los Saotome no tenía idea de nada, aunque prometió que averiguaría.

Horas más tarde, le envió la misma dirección que a su amiga.

 _Y eso qué significa?_ -mensajea con su hermana una vez leído el artículo

 _Que te tienen en la mira hermanito -_ adjunta un emoticón con sonrisa siniestra

 _Y qué hago ahora?_

 _No lo sé, tú sabrás_.

Esa noche le pidió el número de la pelinegra. Debía disculparse por lo de ese día, lo que menos quería era que ella se viera involucrada en algo así.

Texteó rápido una disculpa por los problemas que le había causado, que no tenía idea de aquello y que esperaba que no se enoje con él.

El mensaje fue enviado.

Pero nunca le llegó. Por lo que nunca lo leyó .

Al otro día, akane se levantaba temprano para preparar el desayuno cuando encontró a su hermana en la cocina.

-Buenos días Akane -saluda la mayor con su habitual sonrisa

-Buenos días Kasumi ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano? Debes descansar

-Akane, no estoy enferma, estoy embarazada, ya te pareces a Tofú

-Por cierto, dónde está?

-Está descansando, hoy abrirá el consultorio más tarde así que lo he dejado que duerma un poco más.

-¿Abrirá más tarde? ¿Porqué?

-Es que hoy tengo consulta de rutina y quiere estar presente -se sonroja

-Entiendo -sonríe- bien, que te vaya bien entonces

-Gracias hermanita -se quedan las dos en silencio cuando la mayor pregunta- Akane, ¿has pensado lo que te dije ayer?

-Si, lo he pensado

-¿Y?

-Y.. me tomaré un tiempo para ver qué sucede

-Me alegro por ti pequeña. Recuerda que una pareja es de a dos y si ya no hay amor, lo mejor es terminar por lo sano

-Sí, lo sé, gracias -se levanta- bien, iré a prepararme, no quiero llegar tarde al trabajo

-Nos vemos en la tarde Akane

-Adiós

La menor de la familia se encaminó a su habitación, se preparó y en media hora ya estaba en la parada esperando el transporte para ir a su trabajo.

Subió y como es su costumbre, revisó el celular que el día anterior dejó olvidado en la cama y hoy había guardado apurada sin siquiera ver si aún tenía batería.

Se encontró con cinco mensajes. Dos de Shinnosuke, preguntándole si ese mediodía quería ir a almorzar con él. En el segundo, le decía cuanto la amaba y que estaba feliz de ser parte de su vida. Ella simplemente lo ignoró.

El tercer mensaje era de su amiga preguntando si podía darle su número a Ranma por que quería hablar con ella sobre la foto y las páginas. Como no había visto el mensaje, diez minutos después le había mandando otro avisandole que ante su nula respuesta, se lo dio igual.

Akane meneó la cabeza pensando que no sería Ranko si no hiciese esas cosas.

El último mensaje, como había predicho su mejor amiga, era de Ranma. En él se disculpaba por las columnas en las páginas. Juró y perjuró que él no tenía nada que ver. Hasta parecía enojado por lo sucedido. También escribió que, si no estaba enojada, la invitaba a almorzar en la tienda de comidas que había frente al Tokyo Dome a la hora que ella almorzaba. Lo pensó unos minutos. ¿Debía aceptar la propuesta del pelinegro? Después de todo eran amigos ¿Cierto? O podían llegar a serlo.

Por otro lado, si Shinnosuke se llegase a enterar ..

No, él no tenía por qué saberlo.

Contestó primero excusándose de la hora, tal vez el chico aún estaba durmiendo, también aceptó su invitación a almorzar siempre y cuando él viera el mensaje antes de la hora y le contestara.

Cinco minutos después recibió la confirmación del ojiazul diciendo que la esperaba en el lugar.

Por la manera en la que estaba escrito el mensaje, pudo deducir que aún dormía cuando lo mandó. Rió por lo bajo al llegar a su puesto y se dedicó a trabajar hasta el mediodía.

A media mañana, justo cuando salió al baño, su amiga la llamó preocupada por que no había respondido los mensajes del día anterior. Pensó que la pelilarga se había enojado por su atrevimiento y rogó que la perdonara.

Akane se moría de risa, pues era la primera vez que escuchaba a Ranko tan alterada del otro lado del teléfono

-Entonces ¿No estás enojada porque le dí tu número?

-No Ranko, no me he enojado

-¿Entonces porqué no contestaste?

-Es que.. luego de abrir el link, gracias por eso, por cierto, me enojé. Muchisimo y aventé el teléfono a la cama y no lo he revisado hasta hoy en la mañana cuando venía de camino al trabajo

-Oh.. -dice la pelirroja- te ha llamado Ranma?

-Me envió un mensaje disculpándose, pero ya le dije que no es culpa suya

-Y no.. nadie lo mandó a enamorarse -susurra

-¿Cómo? -pregunta la primera, que no había escuchado del todo bien

-Que nadie lo mandó a saludar a alguien en medio del recital -cambia la versión- ahora estarán detrás de ti y Nabiki para saber quien de las dos es la "suertuda afortunada" -dice la chica Saotome con desdén

-No será que estás celosa? -pica Tendo

-No, pero no me gusta que se mentan en la intimidad de la gente

-Pero el vive del medio, no puede negarse del todo. Debe entregar algo para mantenerse "en lo alto" -analiza la morocha

-Pero a Shampoo no la molestan con lo de las fotos que le tomaron con Mousse

-¿Shampoo y Mousse están saliendo?

-No, pero al parecer a el le cae bien ella..

-Qué tipo raro -dice sin querer ahondar más en el tema

-Jajajaja oye, haces algo al mediodía? -cambiande tema- Quieres que pase por ti? Tengo vales para el McDonalds que está por ahí cerca

-Oh, lo lamento, ya hice planes

-¿Saldrás con el sargento? -interroga la pelirroja

-Nope

-Tus hermanas? -intenta de nuevo

-Ni cerca

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno.. es que.. Ranma me ha invitado a almorzar.. -del otro lado no se escucha ningún sonido- ¿Ranko? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás ahí?

-AAAHHH!!!! -escucha a su amiga gritar del otro lado, por lo que aleja el aparato de su oído- no lo puedo creer! ¡Por fin el idiota hizo contacto en su pequeño cerebrito! -celebraba- ¿Quieres algunos consejos?

-¿Y eso para qué?

-Para salir con mi hermano -la pelinegra se volvió bordó de vergüenza. En ese momento cayó en lo que de verdad había pasado. Estaba por salir en una cita con Ranma Saotome

-Ahm...Luego te llamo -dice precipitadamente y corta.

Salió del cubículo donde estaba hablando y se mojó el rostro en el lava manos tratando de calmarse. Se secó con el papel descartable y se miró al espejo. _¿Una cita? Con.. con ¿Ranma?_

Le entró el pánico. No, no podía. Tenía que cancelar. Pero no quería quedar como una histérica frente al pelinegro. Y si se presentaba igual? A fin de cuentas era solamente un almuerzo. No es como si fueran a ser novios o algo. _Te estás escuchando? Akane, vuelve en ti! Tienes novio. O.. bueno.. eso creo.._

Terminó por aceptar lo irremediable. A la hora acordada salió al lugar acordado, llena de nervios cruzó las puertas del Tokyo Dome hacia la calle. Del otro lado, el ojiazul estaba esperándola apoyado en su Hyundai, tenía los brazos cruzados y una pierna cruzada con la otra.

-¡Hola! -saluda contento

-Hola -le reponde dubitativa pero él no se percata

-Ya he pedido la comida así no pierdes tiempo esperando y comes tranquila -dice de repente tímido por lo que la chica sonríe.

-De acuerdo, gracias

-De-de de nada.. en -se aclara la garganta- ¿Entramos?

-Si. Vamos.

Los jovenes entraron al recinto, nerviosos, no sabían bien como empezar a conversar. Cada uno por su parte se preguntaba lo mismo. ¿Porqué era tan fácil hablar antes y ahora en esta especie de "cita" ninguno encontraba las palabras?

Finalmente, el ojiazul tuvo el valor de romper el silencio

-¿Cómo va el trabajo?

-Ah, ¿Qué te digo? Aburrido

-¿Aburrido?

-Si, sabes, no es un buen trabajo para alguien como yo

-¿Alguien como tú?

-Inquieta -responde encogiendose

-¿Eres inquieta?

-Si, bastante. De hecho siempre estoy moviendo mis pies o meciéndome en mi lugar. Me molesta estar quieta

-Entonces podrías buscar otro trabajo donde seas libre de moverte -sonríe-

-Me encantaría tener otro trabajo -dice con entusiasmo- pero.. -baja el tono de voz y su semblante se torna triste- lamentablemente lo que me gustaría hacer es algo que no puedo

-Oye, si yo pude triunfar en la música, cosa que es bastante imposible, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras -alienta- dime, qué es lo que quieres hacer. Tal vez pueda ayudarte

-No creo..

-¿No crees que sea bueno decirme o no crees que pueda ayudarte?

-Lo segundo

-Si no me dices no lo sabré nunca -la chica se muerde el labio y se queda pensativa, por lo que el pelinegro piensa un momento y recuerda que ella estaba estudiando lo mismo que su hermana y había abandonado la carrera- quizá yo no pueda ayudarte -dice finalmente pasando sus manos por detrás de su cabeza y apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla de manera despreocupada- pero Ranko quizá pueda.

-¿Ranko? -pregunta, más por la curiosidad de saber cómo se dio cuenta

-Si, ustedes estudiaban juntas. Aunque pensándolo bien, solo tú puedes ayudarte. Sabes como inscribirte y tengo entendido que eres una especie de nerd, así que no tendrás problema para terminar la carrera.

-No puedo

-¿Por qué?

-Es… doloroso

-¿Qué es doloroso? -ahí la muchacha cae en la cuenta de que él no tiene idea de que fue lo que la llevó a dejar todo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la meta

-Es.. no se lo dirás a nadie? -pregunta inocentemente aún sabiendo que todo su círculo sabe el porqué

-A nadie -promete el chico

-En ese caso -se levanta y se sienta junto a Ranma, dejando su hamburguesa a medio terminar- la cosa es que dejé de estudiar

-Eso lo sé, pero no entiendo porqué

-Porque.. -inspira profundamente y exhala despacio- el año pasado tuve un embarazo que.. -se vuelve a armar de valor- que no llegó a término -Ranma se queda petrificado en su lugar. No por estar escuchando la dolorosa historia de la chica, sino porque notó como una cristalina lágrima caía por su mejilla- y me es tan doloroso que no puedo siquiera pensar en -solloza y él solo atina a abrazarla y contenerla contra su pecho

-Shh, ya está Akane, no sigas, entiendo -dice- no hables más, no te ves bonita cuando lloras -intenta animar a la chica, quien se carcajea levemente- no es necesario que sigas -levanta su rostro con sus manos y la vió más hermosa que cualquier otra vez. Con los ojos rojos y débil. Se sintió poderoso. Se sentía protector. Si. Él sería su protector pese a quien le pese. Y no le importaba que estuviera de novia, solo la cuidaría a ella- la peor parte ya pasó

-¿Cuál?

-Decirlo en voz alta. -contesta acariciando su cabeza negra para luego volver a abrazarla.

-Pero aún no termino -dice con la nariz llena de mocos y sorbiéndola con una servilleta

-No importa. No quiero que sigas. Ya habrá tiempo para saberlo. ¿Si? -ella asiente- bien. Cambiemos de tema, pasemos a algo más frívolo -dice queriendo animar a la chica- ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo -contesta más animada y despegándose del duro pero suave pecho del ojiazul-

-Dime, qué te pareció el show? -pregunta

-Oh.. realmente no me esperaba que hicieran una combinación

-Jajaja, nadie lo esperaba

-¿A quién se le ocurrió?

-A Ryoga. Estábamos haciendo arreglos en la sala de ensayo y encontramos algunas canciones terminadas con todo e iluminación del último recital que dimos, así que se le ocurrió usarlos en el show.

-Pues la verdad, les quedó hermoso.

-Gracias -sonríe y baja la cabeza- oye, sobre lo de las páginas de internet

-No, no digas nada -interrumpe- si vas a disculparte, no lo hagas, no es tu culpa. Además no es como si de verdad estuvieses enamorado de alguien ¿Verdad? -pregunta inconcientemente-

-No, claro que no -se sonroja y voltea el rostro

-Bien. -mira su reloj de pulsera- ay, mierda

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Mi hora de almorzar terminó hace diez minutos!

-¿Qué? ¿Ya se terminó? -pregunta entre sorprendido y desanimado

-Si.. -contesta ella con algo de pesar

-De acuerdo, ven, te acompaño hasta la puerta.

-Gracias

Ambos salieron del pequeño negocio y se despidieron en la puerta de servicio por donde solía ingresar la pelinegra. Se saludan y quedan para almorzar al día siguiente.

Definitivamente la Akane que salió a almorzar no era la misma que volvió. Por algún motivo se sentía.. liberada.

Aunque no se salvó de la reprimenda que le dio su encargada, nadie la sacaba de ese estado de ensoñación.

Pero como siempre, lo bueno dura poco.

Cuando la joven mujer salió de su trabajo, a unas pocas cuadras, su celular comenzó a sonar. En la pantalla, veía el número y nombre "Shinno". Tenía dos opciones: atenderlo y ver qué quería -pero lo que menos quería era hablar con él- o dejar que el teléfono sonara y arriesgarse a algún desplante más tarde.

Se decidió por lo primero

-¿Hola?

-¿Porqué no contestaste mi mensaje para ir a almorzar? -increpa

-Estoy bien, tú como estás? -dice con sarcasmo

-Déjate de idioteces Akane, contesta

-Habíamos quedado en que me tomaría una semana libre ¿Recuerdas?

-Si, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos vernos

-Shinnosuke, escucha bien. Quiero tomarme una semana de la relación. Estar sola. Sin ti. Que no me llames ni mandes mensajes ni nada.

-¿Estás dejándome?

-¡No! Demonios -dice por lo bajo- quiero estar sola, sin preocuparme de que estés controlando lo que hago o con quién salgo por una vez en la vida

-Ah, osea que quieres "estar libre" para hacer lo que te plazca? ¿Es para eso? Vas a engañarme y no quieres ponerme el cuerno. Por eso esta semana "sin mi"

-Entiende por favor. Me agobias, me ahogas, ¡Necesito estar sola! -casi grita mientras la gente que pasaba se le quedaba mirando.

-De acuerdo, ¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras. Luego no vengas a buscarme -se corta la llamada

-¿Qué carajos fue eso? -pregunta a nadie en especial

Por un momento sopesó la idea de volver a llamarlo o mandarle algún mensaje, pero ¿Con qué objeto? ¿No era ese el fín después de todo? Estar sola.

Al menos se había librado de él un par de días.

Y como bien dijo, fueron solo un par de días. Un día después de la mitad de semana, Shinnosuke apareció a la salida del trabajo de la chica con otro ramo de esas horribles flores que Akane detestaba y desechaba cuando tenía oportunidad.

Le había rogado que volviera con él. Que esa vez sería diferente. Ya no la celaría tanto ni haría escenas delante de la gente. También se comprometió a ser más tolerante en cuanto a las amistades de la joven chica. Y ésta, al creer que quizá él de verdad había cambiado, lo aceptó de nuevo. Pero poco tiempo después, volvieron a discutir y ninguno quería dar el brazo a torcer llamando al otro. Así había pasado una semana más o menos.

Una noche, Akane y Ranko salieron como de costumbre, pero esa vez cambiaron el lugar. En ese momento Akane no se dio cuenta, pero el bar que escogió su amiga, quedaba "casualmente" cerca del departamento de Ranma.

Eran el centro de todas las miradas masculinas. Sobre todo Ranko, quien llevaba un diminuto short negro y un pequeño top que apenas cubría sus senos. Era tal así que casi rozaba lo exagerado. Digo 'casi' porque sobre el top se puso una campera de media estación también negra, que tapaba un poco su exceso de piel descubierta.

Obviamente fué idea de Akane lo del abrigo. Ya tenía experiencia con ella, así que sabía lo que se vendría. Apenas pusiera un pie en la calle, sería objeto de deseo de cualquier ser con pene.

No es que le molestara, pero se sentía mal por ella. Solían decirle cosas MUY subidas de tono. Tanto que hasta la misma pelinegra terminaba sonrojada.

 _Espero que esta noche no la vean tan "al alcance" y no nos atosiguen_. Pensó antes de salir.

Llegaron al bar después de ir a cenar. Tenían pool pero las mesas estaban llenas.

Se sentaron en un rincon a disfrutar de la música y tomar algo cuando el desfile de rechazados comenzó. Uno tras otro fueron descartados. Algunos vinieron por la pelirroja, otros por la morocha. Todos y cada uno de ellos se iban con la misma excusa. Una tenía novio y la otra era lesbiana. Cosa que era mentira, pero utilizaba para ahuyentar a los buitres. Esa noche quería disfrutar con su amiga que ambas estaban jóvenes y estaban solteras. Bueno, al menos una, ya que Akane no sabía si continuaba de novia.

Llevaban más de una semana sin hablarse. A decir verdad, la chica se sentía mal y bien al mismo tiempo. Mal, porque llevaban varios años de relación y era difícil pensar en él como 'ex' y bien, porque no tenía esa opresión que suele tener en la boca del estómago cuando sale. _Eso de no tener que dar explicaciones me gusta_. Se decía para sí.

Ranko, quien se percató de ello se le queda mirando fijo

-Qué? -preguntó Akane

-Nada

-Algo te pasa, dime qué es. -presiona

-Me siento un poco mal. -miente la de cabello rojo

-Deben ser las margaritas

-Puede ser -contesta en forma pensativa- ven..

-Dónde vamos?

-A llamar a mi hermano

-¡¿QUÉ?! Pa-para qué?

-Te lo acabo de decir, no me siento bien. Voy a llamarlo a ver si está en su departamento. Es mas cerca que mi casa -se encamina a la salida- vienes? -pregunta con entusiasmo

-Cla-claro

 _A mí no me engaña. Algo se trae entre manos_.

 **Buenas buenas! Debo estar sintiéndome mal, por eso actualicé tan pronto xD**

 **A** **no desesperar que el próximo capítulo se pone interesante ;)**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno los que a diario leen y comentan el fic, también a quienes pasan a leer pero no dejan review ¡Sé que están ahí!** **Jejejeje**

 **Espero poder actualizar pronto, de nuevo gracias mil a todos!**

 **Adeu!**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

Capítulo 10:

-Toma -Ranko acerca el teléfono a su amiga- habla tú

-¿Y yo porqué?

-Porque si lo llamo yo no querrá venir

-¿Estás segura que te sientes mal? -pregunta la morena dudando del estado de su amiga cuando ésta sale disparada a vomitar en un cesto de basura

-Sabes que hora es enana? -pregunta un somnoliento Ranma recordándole a la primera vez que lo llamó

-Ho-hola Ranma, buenas noches -dice cohibida

-Akane?

-Si.. am.. dis-disculpa que te llame - _por Dios! Porqué me pongo tan nerviosa!?_ -

-¿Pasó algo? -del otro lado se escucha su voz alterada. No como la última vez, la chica supuso que su tono asustado se debió a como le habló, como cayendo en la cuenta de quién lo llama y desde dónde- ¿Ranko está bien?

-Si, si, está bien.. sólo se siente un poco mal, de nuevo.. De hecho está vomitando.. -mira a su amiga recargada sobre un bote de basura en plena calle- me ha dicho que te llame para ver si puedes venir a buscarla..

-HERMANIIIIITOOO -aparece Ranko por detras y grita en el oído de la pelinegra- VEN A BUSHCAARNOOOUUS! AKANITA TAMBIÉN QUIERE QUE -HIIP- VENGASSHH

-NO! QUE DICES!? Oh, Dios mío -se toma la cabeza - no le hagas caso Ranma.. bebió demasiado..

-O-okay.. aamm... Dónde están?

-Estamos en.. -miro a todos lados intentando reconocer el lugar-

-El bar Bizarrooo -dice Ranko y Akane cree fehacientemente que algo trama. Hace cinco minutos no se veía tan mal..

-Ya.. -dice él con cansancio- ahora voy -la joven estaba a punto de cortar cuando escucha -¿Akane?

-¿Si?

-No dejes que se vaya con el camarero..

-Aamm.. okay.

-Nos vemos en cinco minutos en la puerta -se corta

-Bueno Lindsay, vamos a la puerta, Ranma viene en camino

-¿Lindsay?

-Lohan.. es la única que se me ocurrió con problemas con el alcohol y por lo mentirosa

-JAJAJA! Oye, puede que tenga problemas de alcohol, pero no soy una mentirosa -dice sin un ápice de borrachera-

-Aah no? Entonces dime, cómo es que recién estabas ebria como una cuba y ahora 'mágicamente' ya no?

-Aaakaniiitaaaa -dice- se me da bien hacer de sobria no? -saca la lengua y hace la señal de victoria

-Ya, vámonos. Y aléjate de los camareros

-Y eso?

-No lo sé.. así dijo Ranma

-¡RANMA! ¡VAMOS! YA DEBE ESTAR POR LLEGAR!!

Ranko sale casi corriendo del antro tirando de su pobre amiga.

Definitivamente ALGO se trae.

Fueron al guardarropa por sus carteras y en el camino, Ranko intentó coquetear con el muchacho de ahí. Para suerte de la ojimarrón, el chico era homosexual, así que no se demoraron mucho.

Al salir afuera, se encontraron con un Ranma algo inquieto y por demás, molesto. Rodeado de chicas y mirando a toda cámara que le acercan. A pesar de poner una sonrisa, Akane pudo ver, en sus ojos, el enojo, la impaciencia y la molestia. _Acabo de decir "en sus ojos"?_ Este chico la estaba volviendo loca.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzan, nota como se alivia su semblante, hasta cree verlo suspirar, como si fueran su salvavidas.

Mientras se van acercando, alcanzan a escuchar un "Debo irme, solo vine a recoger a mi hermana y una amiga". Por lo bajo, la pelilarga escucha a una chica murmurar "suertuda amiga" con un deje de celos. _¿¡Celos!? ¡Ja! Como si fuese que es suyo. Bueno, tampoco es mío.. ¿Que estoy diciendo!?_ Aunque hace una semana no hablaban, Shinnosuke seguía siendo su novio.. ¿o no?

Ranma se libera de sus fans, que parecen salir de abajo de las baldosas y llega hasta su hermana y la amiga. Mira a Ranko con una expresión entre sorpresa y confusión.

Ella se tira sobre él abrazándolo por el cuello y la escuchó casi gritar

-Herrrmaniito! Viniiiiiishte! Te estábamoshesperannndo -comenta arrastrando y uniendo las palabras al hablar

-Whooa. Sí que te pasaste esta vez -dice él, pero algo le dice a la acompañante de la pelirroja que no lo comenta por su estado etílico, sino por algo más que no sabe, o más bien, no quiere saber - ¿Estás bien Akane? -la mira a los ojos

-Si, yo no bebí casi nada asi que..

-Es una len-hip-ta. Ni siquiera terminó su margarita! -interrumpe la pelirroja

-Ya te dije que las margaritas no me gustan -dice la otra molesta

-¿Entonces porqué lo pediste? -pregunta olvidando momentáneamente su borrachera y separándose de Ranma a la vez que se planta derecha y pone sus manos en sus caderas.

-¡Tú pediste los tragos cuando fuí al baño!

-Cierto -confiesa retomando su papel y volviendo a tirarse sobre su hermano -La próxima pide tú

-No habrá otra vez -responden Ranma y Akane a la vez

-Oooowwww ¡mírense! Hasta están minimentizados

-¿Mini-mini qué? -pregunta el pelinegro

-Quiso decir "mimetizados" -le contesta Akane sin darse cuenta y al segundo se sonroja -es-es decir, Ranko! Dejate de boberías

-Porqué te sonrojas Akane?

-Seguro es el alcohol -intenta en vano excusarse

-No bebiste ni la mitad de tu trago

-¿Y gracias a quién?

-Está bien, la próxima, prometo que serán cervezas

-Bueno, siendo así..

-Oigan, oigan, dejen de parlotear y avancen. Mi auto no esta lejos, y tenemos que llevar a la tía Berta a una cama

-¿Tía Berta? -pregunta confundida la chica Tendo

-Es una tía nuestra que suele beber y terminar en algún sofá -explica Ranma

-ooh, bueno, al menos viene de familia -siguen avanzando hasta llegar al auto con Ranko colgada de los hombros de la morena y los de su hermano

-Para que sepas que no es tía de sangre, es la esposa de un primo lejano de mamá.. -se defiende en vano la pequeña y voluptuosa pelirroja

-Entiendo.. disculpa -se retracta su amiga

-No, no te disculpes. De chicos solíamos pasar las fiestas en su casa así que quizá de ahí viene su.. 'comportamiento' -dice el pelinegro tranquilo mientras abre la puerta trasera de su Hundai -ven, ayúdame a meterla aquí

Con mucho esfuerzo y risas por parte de Ranko, logran meterla en la parte de atrás del auto. Al terminar, Ranma cierra la puerta y le hace un gesto a Akane con su cabeza para que suba del lado del copiloto

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunta al verla dubitativa

-¿Quieres que viaje adelante? ¿Con-contigo?

-¿Otra vez lo mismo? -pregunta divertido- ¿Que hay de malo? Si quieres ir atrás, ve, pero me imagino que ya sabes como duerme mi hermana cuando bebe.. -cuenta mientras ven una pierna de la inconsciente chica estirarse y caer entre los asientos delanteros -si quieres arriesgarte a morir aplastada o en su defecto, a ser posiblemente vomitada, ve. Sino, ven conmigo adelante.. oye -se acerca peligrosamente al femenino rostro - no muerdo -y le guiña el ojo

Se aleja tan súbitamente como se acerco y el corazón de ella parece que va a salir de su pecho de puros nervios.

No le queda otra opción y abre la puerta del copiloto. Se acomoda, coloca el cinturón de seguridad y mientras Ranma arranca el auto, se da vuelta para ver a su amiga, que duerme boca arriba.

-Solo está dormida -comenta el de pelinegro

-Lo sé, pero me preocupa -dice ella con el ceño fruncido

-¿Que cosa?

-Todo el alcohol que toma

-Pff, no bebe casi nunca

-Cómo que no?

-No le gusta la cerveza. Ella prefiere los tragos. Los toma cuando sale, como hoy, sino, es una maldita puritana

-HEEEY! -se escucha desde atrás y la cabeza de Ranma es golpeada hacia adelante por la "inconsciente" chica

-Ya, madura! Quédate despierta, ya estamos llegando a mi departamento.

Aunque su hermano la tratara de "puritana", los tres sabían perfectamente que eso era mentira. Si bien era verdad que no le agradaban las cervezas, si no tenía otra cosa que tomar, simplemente hacía de "tripas corazón", muy a su pesar.

Mientras él estacionaba el auto en el garage del edificio, la pelilarga trataba de mantener despierta a la pelirroja

Una vez estacionados, la chica de ojos marrones abre la puerta trasera e intenta hacer que su amiga salga. Lo logra a duras penas, pues Ranma llega justo en el momento que se le aflojan las piernas intentando que la otra muchacha se quede parada derecha sobre la pared.

El ojiazul la toma de la cintura acercándola a su pecho con una mano, mientras que con la otra mantiene a su hermana contra la pared. Akane siente el latir del corazón masculino através de sus manos, que en el momento de la fallida caída se posicionaron allí. Desde su posición, puede ver el azul penetrante de sus ojos. Esos que parecen traspasarla y leerla como si fuese un libro abierto.

Puede sentir su aliento a mentol llegando a ella como una invitación a devorarlo. Y su boca.. esos labios entreabiertos que le encantaría morder.

 _¡Akane! Despierta!_

Vuelve en sí en un segundo de lucidez y se separa rápidamente, cohibida de nuevo

-Gracias -dice en un susurro y agachando la cabeza queriendo esconder un fuerte sonrojo

-No-no es nada -contesta igual de colorado, parece que Saotome no es tampoco inmune..- ¿Va-vamos? Digo, a llevar a mi hermana arriba -señala con su cabeza los pisos que están sobre ellos

-S-sí, vamos

Después de un largo silencio interrumpido por los quejidos de Ranko, llegan a la puerta. Ranma la abre mientras Akane sostiene a su amiga, que murmura una canción en inglés, está muy borracha, así que no sabe bien si está intentando cantarla o sólo tararearla. Entran y la sienta en el sofá que hay en el living apenas pasan la puerta. Su hermano, muy convenientemente despareció así que la chica de cabello negro la acomoda un poco y decide marcharse luego de eso. En ese instante aparece el ojiazul.

-Bueno, la habitación está lista así que.. Ooh, -dice cuando ve a la pequeña pelirroja dormida muy cómodamente en el sofá- bueno, si el cacharro es más cómodo.. Oye, Akane, dónde vas? -pregunta cuando la ve acomodarse la cartera

-¿A mi casa..?

-¿Estás segura? Es tarde y un taxi a esta hora es difícil de conseguir.. la habitación de Ranko está vacía, si quieres.. -dice tímidamente con las manos en sus bolsillos

-Aam.. no sé si sea una buena idea Ranma

-¿Porqué? Ya te dije que no muerdo -sonríe

-Está bien -se da por vencida luego de pensarlo unos segundos, más que nada porque le duelen terriblemente los pies y necesita descalzarse lo antes posible- ¿dónde es? -pregunta

-Allí -señala el corredor - la puerta de la derecha, al final está el baño

-¿Y la de la izquierda?

-Mi habitación -la chica se queda en silencio avergonzada- Aunque si quieres, podemos compartir mi cama -bromea

-¿Q-qué dices? -dice la chica al borde de matarlo

-¡Es broma! ¡Es broma! No pasaría la noche con una marimacho ni aunque me pagasen -continúa más por nervios de quedar en evidencia

-Idiota

-Fuerza de gorila

-Egocéntrico

-Pecho plano

-¿Y tú que sabes? -Akane se cruza de brazos

-Aah, ¿si? Muéstrame

-¿QUE!? -Se escandaliza

-¡Mentira! ¡Mentira! -el muchacho levanta las manos retractándose

-Pervertido -susurra por lo bajo, aunque el pelinegro la escuchó perfectamente

-Haré de cuenta que no oí eso -contesta enarcando una ceja- En el armario hay ropa de mi hermana, por si quieres dormir un poco más cómoda -explica

-Está bien -responde hosca. Se retira a la habitación de su ebria amiga. Le apenaba tener que dejarla en el sofá, pero la pequeña pelirroja parecía cómoda.

La joven entra a la habitación y se pregunta porqué Ranma tiene una habitación para Ranko. Será que se queda seguido? Mientras se va cuestionando esa y otras cosas más, busca en los cajones del armario. Efectivamente hay ropa. Encuentra los pijamas, pero son todos de encaje, cortos camisolines y para nada cubren la piel. Se pregunta porqué Ranko usaría algo así para dormir en el departamento de un joven soltero. " _Es su hermano_ " le grita su inconsciente. Lo más probable es que la haya visto con menos ropa. Como ella y sus hermanas. Aunque no estaba segura de que aquello también se aplique a los hermanos varones.

Le daba vergüenza incluso ver esas prendas tan reveladoras y cae en la cuenta de que sí, definitivamente Ranko vestiría así para dormir.

Sigue buscando en otros cajones y encuentra un cómodo short que a pesar de llegar apenas a cubrir su trasero, le permite moverse con libertad. También da con una remera de Guns'n'roses que le queda bastante grande.

Sale de la habitación al baño a cambiarse, cuando termina su tarea vuelve salir y se encuentra a Ranma en cuero, con pantalones cortos y a punto de entrar.

-¡Aah! ¡Me asustaste! -casi grita la pelinegra

-¿Yo? ¡Casi se me sale el corazón por los oídos! -dice y luego clava la mirada en la vestimenta de la chica- ¿De-de dónde sacaste esa playera? -dice a la vez que la señala

-Estaba entre la ropa de tu hermana. La verdad es que los pijamas que usa son muy...

-Reveladores, lo sé -sigue mirándola

-¿Que tiene la remera? -pregunta curiosa

-Que es mía -responde sin emociones aparentes

-Oh, ¿quieres-quieres que me la quite?

-¿¡Eeh!? -dice estupefacto

-¡Q-que te la devuelva! – corrige más roja que una señal de alto

-N-no, quédatela.. -desvía la mirada pero puede notar el rojo furioso de su rostro.

-Oye.. Ranma..

-¿Si?

-¿Dónde está la cocina?

-Está saliendo del living, a la derecha. ¿Tienes hambre? -pregunta ilusionado de cocinar algo, aunque sea cualquier cosa para ella

-No, solo un poco de sed -él se decepciona visiblemente

-A un lado de la heladera, en la repisa de arriba hay vasos, por si quieres uno -dice sin ánimos

-Esta bien -responde aún tímida -gracias

Sale casi corriendo del baño y antes de ir a la cocina hace una parada rápida en el living para ver que Ranko sigue respirando y no se tragó la lengua. La encuentra sobre su estómago con su brazo y pierna izquierdas colgando del sofá y la boca abierta. Sigue de largo a la cocina y encuentra la heladera. Al abrirla no encuentra agua, jugo o gaseosa. Solo..

-No busques otra cosa -dice el ojiazul desde la puerta. La chica levanta la cabeza y lo ve apoyado sobre el marco de brazos cruzados- No hay nada además de cerveza -dice- Aunque si quieres puedo prepararte jugo de naranja

-¿Tienes jugo de naranja? -pregunta socarronamente enarcando una ceja

-Tengo naranjas -señala con un dedo la mesa sin descruzar los brazos

-No.. no es necesario -cierra la heladera- creo que tomaré solo agua.. ¿tienes? -pregunta con sarcasmo

-Ja-ja, que graciosa. Vamos, ven, te invito una cerveza. Hace calor y es fin de semana

-¿A esta hora? ¿Cerveza? -pregunta algo confundida

-Tómalo a cuenta de la que te debe mi hermana -guiña el ojo hacia ella

-Está bien -responde nuevamente tímida

Ranma se acerca y abre la heladera, saca dos botellas de cerveza, se dirige a uno de los cajones del bajomesada y saca un destapador. Una vez liberados los picos, extiende una a la menuda joven mientras él se apoya sobre el mueble con la suya.

Akane extiende la mano alcanzando la botella y se recarga sobre la heladera. Sí que era una noche calurosa.

Después del primer sorbo, Ranma mira hacia afuera, a través de la ventana e invita a la pelinegra al balcón que tiene saliendo del living. Ella, un poco recelosa pero de alguna manera segura, lo sigue, pasando nuevamente cerca de su amiga, de la cual solo llega a ver la colorada cabeza.

Una vez afuera, ambos suspiran el refrescante aire de la noche. Dejaron la puerta abierta para que la brisa llegue a la durmiente del sillón y se situaron uno al lado del otro, apoyados contra la baranda.

En ese momento, el pelinegro agradeció haberse mudado a una zona residencial de Tokyo, donde los edificios no eran tan altos y su departamento le daba vistas hermosas de las casas desde arriba.

Comenzaron a hablar, nada en especial, solo una charla de dos amigos que comparten un trago.

A pesar de las discusiones tontas, ambos chicos se llevaban bien, disfrutaban de la mutua compañía y de divertían bastante cuando estaban juntos.

Ya iba por la tercer cerveza cuando oyeron un ronquido quedo que vino de adentro y ambos voltearon a ver si la chica allí dormida se había despertado, pero solo cambió de posición.

Volvieron la vista al frente y Akane vió como el de la trenza sonreía mientras meneaba la cabeza.

-¿De qué te ríes? -pregunta la muchacha curiosa

-De Ranko.. todavía no me explico como fue que terminó contigo y no con algún grupito charlatán en la facultad -al oírlo, la pelinegra sonrió con él

-Yo tampoco lo sé -dice secundándolo

-Aunque si no fuera por ti, estoy seguro que seguiría en primer año

-O quizá hubiese abandonado en el primer cuatrimestre -completa ella

-Muy cierto, mi amiga -ríen juntos- ¿Sabes? Creo que deberías terminar la carrera, aunque no vayas a ejercerla -comenta al pasar

-¿Cómo dices? -pregunta sin entender del todo

-Que podrías terminar la carrera sin la necesidad de ejercer. Digo, para que el día de mañana no te arrepientas de haber dejado la carrera a la mitad. O es que acaso ¿No sientes que dejaste algo pendiente?

-Todos los días -contesta con pesar

-Entonces ¿porqué no continuaste? -pregunta

-Por que no sé si podré trabajar con niños sabiendo que el mío no tuvo esa oportunidad -dice triste- me es difícil pensar en eso, más aún.. -se queda callada

-¿Más aún qué? -anima el pelinegro poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha

-Sabiendo que fui yo quién mató a ese bebé -Ranma se quedó estático. No comprendía del todo. Akane no era una persona mala. Ella no sería capaz de interrumpir un embarazo. No, quizá la obligó su tonto novio, o quizá ella misma cometió el error y ahora lo paga con la culpa.

-Bueno, todos tenemos alguna razón para hacer lo que hacemos -dice y la chica comprende al instante. El pelinegro piensa que terminó el embarazo a propósito

-No, no te hagas una idea errada -dice comprendiendo que el ojiazul entendió todo al revés- yo no hice nada. Fue.. fue un aborto espontáneo -susurra- la doctora dijo que el embrión no estaba formándose de manera correcta y el pequeño corazón dejó de latir -cuenta, y al instante se da cuenta de que lo ha dicho sin sentir culpa, remordimiento o dolor.

Tal vez, lo único que necesitaba era contar lo que había pasado en voz alta sin echarse a sí misma la culpa.

De alguna manera, se sintió más ligera, como si se quitase una terrible carga de su espalda.

Sensación que se evaporó cuando creyó tener otra cosa que le pesaba, pero en realidad, solo era el brazo del chico de la trenza, que la abrazaba intentando consolarla. Al principio, se sonrojó, pero luego, fue recargando su cabeza en el masculino hombro.

-Hazme caso -comienza a hablar él- si no quieres trabajar en eso, al menos termina lo que empezaste. Tal vez en las residencias encuentres un respuesta real a tu pesar y no solo suposiciones.

-Gracias, Ranma. Lo pensaré -sonríe y cierra los ojos disfrutando del contacto

-Bien, esa es la chica que me gusta -dice en voz alta apretando el abrazo y la mujer abre los ojos avergonzada- eres más valiente de lo que crees Akane, sé que pasarás esta y cualquier otra prueba -la suelta y la mira a los ojos

-Muchas gracias Ranma -contesta ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Por primera vez, sintió la necesidad de ser abrazada, contenida, pero no por cualquier persona, sino por el fornido hombre que tenía enfrente. Se sentía abrumada por él, mareada. Aunque quizá esto último fuera por el alcohol. Ranma sonreía hacia ella con esa sonrisa tan bella que encandilaba a cualquiera y sin siquiera pensarlo, se abalanzó hacia él tomándolo por el cuello y estampando sus labios contra los del aturdido pelinegro. Que abrió los ojos ante el accionar de la chica, pero enseguida respondió a aquel inesperado beso con fervor.

Hacía mucho que quería besarla. Desde que la vió la primera vez.

Nunca lo había dicho, pero en su interior, rogaba por que la chica hubiese quedado inconsciente al salir de aquella piscina, para así hacerle respiración boca a boca. Al menos así hubiera probado aquellos labios que lo tenían a mal traer. Y en ese momento cayó en la cuenta.

Se había enamorado de Akane Tendo.

El beso se extendió unos segundos más, hasta que la turbada chica cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Se sintió terriblemente mal. Había besado a Ranma por mero impulso.

Intentó separarse de él, pero la tenía abrazada por la cintura. Quería que el suelo se abra y la expulsara en el lugar más recóndito del planeta.

-Lo-lo sien-siento Ranma -susurra con la cabeza gacha y terriblemente avergonzada- creo.. creo que iré a dormir -anuncia sin levantar la vista y el muchacho hace una mueca de no entender-

-No, no te preocupes -contesta con el semblante serio soltándola- descansa -le dice cuando ella entra al departamento.

Segundos después escucha la puerta de la habitación de Ranko cerrarse sin hacer ruido. Todavía tenía la vista en el lugar por donde la chica había desaparecido. Voltea nuevamente hacia afuera y sonríe sin ganas.

Había besado a Akane. Tocó con sus dedos los labios que minutos antes besaron a la chica. No podía creerlo. Más bien, no sabía si creerlo. Se sentía mareado, ebrio, decidió entrar cerrando las puertas del balcón detrás de él y despacio, ingresó a su habitación dejándose caer en la cama.

Del otro lado del corredor, la pelinegra seguía en la misma posición que entró. Se había tirado en la cama boca arriba con la almohada sobre su cara cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, rogando tener el poder de volver en el tiempo y evitar ese beso.

Aunque, siendo sincera con ella misma, más allá del arrepentimiento, fue el mejor beso de su vida.

Inesperado, salvaje, tierno, tan diferente a Shinnosuke.

Con ese ultimo pensamiento, se zambulló en los brazos de Morfeo. Soñando con Ranma y su supuesto novio.

A la mañana siguiente, el calor entraba por la ventana abierta, gracias al cielo el sol no llegaba a la habitación. Akane supuso que entraba del lado opuesto del departamento.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y al recordar acostarse sola, pegó un fuerte grito cuando se encontró con el rostro de Ranko frente al de ella.

El grito despertó a la pelirroja, que también gritó del susto.

El estruendo de las dos chicas alertó al pelinegro, que se sobresaltó y cayó de su cama, levantándose como un rayo a la habitación de enfrente

-¡Ranko! ¡Me asustaste! -dice la ojimarrón tocando su pecho con la mano ezquierda

-¿Yo? ¿Te asusté a ti? -contesta la otra chica- Akane ¿Porqué gritaste?

-¡Es que me asuste! Anoche te dormiste en el sofá

-Si, pero desperté con dolor en el cuello y como no quería despertarte me acosté tu lado

-Debiste avisarme, casi se me sale el corazón

-¿¡Que sucede!? ¿¡Entró alguien!? -entró gritando Ranma a la habitación y encontró a la pelinegra parada al lado de la cama y a su hermana sobre esta, ambas asustadas

-No, Ranma, no pasa nada -dice Ranko

-¿Entonces por que gritan tanto? -pregunta al borde del enojo, odiaba que lo despertaran, y más cuando era por alguna tontería

-Es que.. -comienza Akane y se da cuenta que el pelinegro solo tiene puestos unos bóxers rojos demasiado ajustados que no dejaban nada a la imaginación- aahmm, Ranma -dice la chica con el rostro furiosamente rojo

-¿Qué sucede? -no entiende el sonrojo, por un segundo pensó que se debía al beso de la noche anterior hasta que su hermana contesta a su pregunta

-¿Ranma, podrías ponerte algo de ropa? Sabes que yo estoy acostumbrada, pero tenemos visitas -comenta meneando la cabeza y tocando su frente con una mano. El muchacho atina a cubrirse con sus manos, aunque no se veía nada, se sintió expuesto y salió corriendo a su habitación

Las chicas intercambiaron una mirada y rompieron en risas. La reacción del pelinegro les pareció por demás graciosa. En ese momento, la pelirroja se percató del atuendo de la otra

-Akane, ¿dónde estaba esa playera? ¡La busqué por todos lados!

-Estaba entre tu ropa

-Tendré que devolverla, es de

-Ranma, lo sé, me lo dijo anoche -interrumpe

-Oh, no pensé que mi hermanito prefería esto a la lencería -dice la chica de baja estatura y su amiga pasa de su característico blanco al rojo sangre

-¿Qué,qué insinúas? No,no, no es así

-¿Entonces sí usaste lencería? Mejor quédatela, no quiero tener algo que usaste con Ranma -hace un gesto de disgusto

-¡Ranko! No es así, solo fui al baño y cuando salí me lo comentó, nada más ¡No ocurrió nada! - _solo se besaron_ dice su subconsciente.

-Mm.. entonces ¿Porqué te sonrojas Akane? -pregunta con sorna

-Ay, Ranko, ya no molestes -se voltea y se saca la playera reemplazándola por la suya. Acto seguido, dobla la prenda y la deja sobre una silla al tiempo que comienza a arreglar la cama.

Ya en la cocina, los tres se encontraban desayunando en silencio.

El pelinegro y la chica de cabello del mismo color no se dirigían la mirada. De a ratos él la miraba de reojo, pero ella no hacía ademán de mirarlo.

Por supuesto, la de cabello color fuego se dio cuenta de la situación, así que decidió sacar el tema a colación

-Y… qué hicieron anoche luego de que me dormí? -en ese instante nota como sus dos acompañantes se ponen tensos y se miran mutuamente.

-Nada -responde su hermano volteando la cabeza hacia ella pero sin sacar los ojos de la pelinegra frente a él

-¿Acaso volviste a beber solo? -pregunta de nuevo- encontré algunas botellas de cerveza en el balcón -continúa

-Oh, no, es que saldé la deuda que tenías con Akane -dice sin inmutarse, pero por dentro, era un gran manojo de nervios

-¿Cuál deuda? -pregunta sin entender

-Anoche pediste margaritas sabiendo que a Akane no le gustan

-Lo lamento Akane

-No pasa nada -dice la mencionada

-Bueno, creo que iré a preparar mis cosas. Akane, ¿Tienes todo listo?

-Si, mis cosas están en el sillón

-Bien, iré a traer lo mío, no me tardo -se levanta y desaparece hacia la habitación

-¿Te ayudo con la mesa? -pregunta la chica al moreno, que comenzaba a levantar los utensillos

-No, no, está bien, no te preocupes -ambos se quedan en silencio y Ranma continúa con su labor

-Oye, Ranma.. sobre lo de anoche -dice con voz temblorosa a lo que el chico la interrumpe

-No, Akane. No hace falta decir nada. Fueron las cervezas -sonríe para impartirle confianza a la muchacha, pero lo cierto es que esas palabras, en cierta forma le dolían.

-Gracias -continúa ella suspirando aliviada- y de verdad, lo lamento

-No te hagas problema, aunque quisiera pedirte algo

-Claro, dime -sonríe para él

-Quisiera que las cosas no se vuelvan raras entre nosotros

-¿A qué te refieres con "raras"?

-Ya.. ya sabes.. raras.. no quisiera que nuestra amistad se pierda por algo así -la chica se lo queda mirando comprendiendo su punto- la verdad es que la paso bien contigo y no quisiera que ahora nos-nos alejaramos..

-Es-está bien Ranma, hagamos de cuenta que no pasó ¿Si?

-De acuerdo -responde con una sonrisa aunque en realidad sienta una terrible decepción.

-Bien Akane, ya estoy lista ¿Nos vamos? -entra Ranko a la cocina

-Si, vamos

-Adiós hermanito -saluda la pequeña voluptuosa al mayor abrazándolo

-Nos vemos pequeña -dice en broma

-Hasta luego Ranma -se despide la pelinegra también con un incómodo y rápido abrazo

-Adiós Akane, y recuerda lo que te dije anoche -susurra en el oído de ella- eres más fuerte de lo que crees -la mujer sonríe

-Gracias -lo besa en la mejilla y se aleja

Cuando ya estaban en el ascensor cerca de la planta baja, la pelirroja se aventuró a preguntar

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que mi hermano te dijo al oído. ¿Acaso hay algo que me perdí?

-No, solo que anoche tuvimos una charla y bueno.. intentó convencerme de retomar la carrera

-¿Le hablaste de lo que pasó? -cuestiona

-Si, y por primera vez, aunque no lo creas, no me sentí culpable de ello -dice con una sonrisa

-¿Eso significa que retomarás? -dice ahora emocionada

-Todavía no lo sé, pero no lo descarto

-¡Le haré un monumento si es que te convence! -abraza a la chica a su lado- estoy orgullosa de ti Akane

-No he hecho nada -contesta

-Si, amiga, lo has contado sin sentir culpa, eso es un logro enorme. El primer paso al resto de una vida con más color -dice con los ojos brillantes

-Gracias Ranko. Eres la mejor. Oye, ¿Porqué Ranma tiene una habitación para tí? -dice recordando algo de repente

-En realidad, era para Ryoga, ese chico sí que tiene problemas de orientación, pero últimamente suele aparecerse en el restaurant de Ukyo, así que de vez en cuando, cuando sé que no llegaré a casa, me quedó allí

-Oh..

-¿Porqué lo preguntas?

-Tenía curiosidad..

Las chicas continuaron su camino, luego cada una llegó a su respectivo hogar, pero cuando la pelinegra llegó al suyo, se encontró con que el auto de Shinnosuke estaba estacionado afuera

Eso no era nada bueno.

-Hola, ya llegué -dice cuando entra en la residencia-

-Akane, estamos aquí -escucha la voz de su hermana mayor que habla desde la sala. Al llegar allí se encuentra con su padre, Kasumi y Shinnosuke, que tiene otro ramo de horribles claveles en su regazo.

-Shinnosuke, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Qué lindo recibimiento -contesta con sarcasmo disfrazado de broma. Akane lo conocía demasiado y sabía que detrás de esa falsa sonrisa, el muchacho no tenía un buen humor

-Perdón, pero es que hace una semana no llamas.

-Tú tampoco lo hiciste

-Shinno, -dice con cansancio- no siempre seré yo quien te llame luego de alguna pelea -al pronunciar la palabra, notó en los ojos de su padre un ligero brillo y en los de Kasumi una ligera decepción- ven -le da la mano y lo guía a su habitación- hablemos en privado

Una vez en el cuarto de la chica, el joven de ojos verdes la besa inesperadamente. Ella, por su parte, responde al beso, más por culpa que otra cosa.

Todavía tenía grabado en su memoria el beso de la noche anterior con el pelinegro.

Y no, ese beso no se parecía en nada al que se dio con Ranma. Le faltaba algo. Le sobraba otra cosa. No tenía su sabor ni su fiereza mezclada con la infinita ternura del ojiazul. Este beso era más bien, llano. Sin sentimiento, le sabía a costumbre .

Ranma Saotome la había cambiado. Aunque no sabía si para bien, o para mal.

 **Bueno, hasta ahí por hoy xD**

 **Quiero agradecer inmensamente a todos los que comentan los capítulos y a quienes se van sumando poco a poco.**

 **Y en especial a _Kanaliv, Yeka453, Andy-Saotome-Tendo, Akanitacuri, Haruri Saotome, Emilse Camila Silva -tocaya! nos llamamos igual ;)-, SusyChantilly, Sakurasaotome, Livamesauribe_ y a todos los que no llegué a mencionar ¡Este fic no seria nada sin ustedes!** **Nos vemos pronto ;)**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

Capitulo 11

Hacía más o menos una hora, su hermana y su amiga habían dejado el departamento de Ranma saotome, quien, en compañía de la soledad, simplemente se acostó a dormir un rato más.

Pero los acontecimientos de la noche anterior se aparecían ante sus ojos una y otra vez.

La figura de Akane entre sus brazos, sus labios tomando todo de los de ella, esa sensación de vacío que lo acompañaba diariamente, en ese momento había desaparecido.

Ella le había propuesto hacer de cuenta que no pasó nada, él aceptó sin rechistar. Era eso o arriesgarse a perderla y tener como único recuerdo un beso y la playera con la que durmió. Que, por cierto, guardó en su armario tal cual la dejó la chica. Aún conservaba su aroma.

Y aunque los dos prometieron olvidar el incidente, la verdad es que ninguno podía olvidar aquel momento. Ella lo hacía con culpa y a la vez nostalgia, pues estaba segura de que si no estuviera en una relación, en ese instante, estaría fantaseando con el pelinegro. Y él atesoraba ese instante compartido como su más preciado tesoro.

Habían pasado unas semanas, Akane volvió con Shinnosuke, pero era más bien una especie de experimento para ella. Quería saber si lo que sentía por su actual novio era realmente amor o solamente costumbre.

Por otro lado, su relación con Ranma se iba afianzando. A su lado, se sentía protegida. Estaba segura que podía contarle lo que quisiera, incluso si le decía que había matado a alguien y necesitaba de su ayuda para esconder el cadáver, estaba 100% segura de que el pelinegro la ayudaría y jamás diría una palabra.

Se habían vuelto muy amigos, tanto que algunas veces salían en compañía de Ranko, Shampoo y Mousse, que poco a poco iba olvidando a Mei Ling, pero aún no quería comenzar una relación con la chinita, que dicho sea de paso, no perdía las esperanzas.

La banda, por su parte, llevaba algunas semanas en el estudio de grabación. Ya estaban grabando lo que sería su nuevo material y estaban ansiosos por terminar, editar y sacar a la venta.

Literalmente su vida se había convertido en un viaje de dos lugares, de sus casas al estudio y del estudio a sus casas.

Ranma había desaparecido de la casa de sus padres, por mucho que eso le molestara, no tenía demasiado tiempo para ir de visita. Por ahí se escabullía a ver a su madre y a su abuela, pero solo por unos pocos minutos. Estaban metidos de lleno en la grabación.

Por alguna cosa rara que no lograban resolver, Ranma no había podido componer ni una sola canción. Hasta ese momento, tenían dos a medio terminar y solo una lista para ser grabada, además de varias ideas y melodías para otras más, pero ninguna era obra del pelinegro. En su cabeza había una especie de bloqueo.

Sí ayudaba con los arreglos y alguna que otra cosilla técnica. Pero ni una sola letra, ni una sola frase, ni un arpegio, nada. Estaba nulo y eso era bastante raro. Sus compañeros estaban algo preocupados, si bien la esencia de su música no había cambiado, le faltaba ese toque que Ranma le daba.

Cierto día, sus compañeros y Taro lo abordaron bombardeándolo a preguntas. Que qué le pasaba, si se sentía bien, si necesitaba ayuda, en qué podían ayudarlo. Hasta que el chico perdido dio en la tecla sin saberlo

-Tal vez esté enamorado y su cabeza ha dejado de funcionar.. propongo que lo devolvamos a su fábrica de origen y compremos uno nuevo. Uno que no se enamore -dice de brazos cruzados burlándose del pelinegro

-Cierra la boca Ryoga -expresó enojado el ojiazul

-Aah, veo que tocamos una fibra sensible ahí ¿Cierto? -continúa Taro

-Te lo tenías bien guardado Ranma.. ¿Quién es? -pregunta el de la pañoleta- ¿Es alguna de las chicas de la fotografía?

-¿¡Que!? -grita nervioso el ojiazul

-Parece que sí -pica Mousse

-Tú cállate cegatón, nadie te ha dicho nada de tu novia _la pegajosa_

-¡Hey! -grita el de cabello largo que ese día lo traía atado en una coleta- ella no es mi novia

-Da igual -voltea-

-Ya, Ranma, no te enojes solo estábamos bromeando -dice Ryoga

-Tú cállate, ¡Te burlas de mí pero eres el peor, siempre detrás de una mujer que jamás se fijará en ti! -explota el pelinegro

-Ranma, Ranma, tranquilo, cálmate -dice Taro tomando al ojiazul de los hombros- era solo una broma ¿Porqué te alteras tanto?

-No molestes Taro -sale del estudio enojado dando un sonoro portazo.

-¿Qué le ocurre? -pregunta Ryoga

-No lo sé, pero déjenlo solo unos minutos así se tranquiliza un poco

En la calle, un alterado Ranma entró en su auto. Estaba sumamente enojado. No, estaba furioso.

Primero la chica de sus sueños lo besa, luego, le pide que sean amigos, después, ella sugiere hacer de cuenta que ese beso "jamás pasó". Ahora el idiota de Ryoga se pasó la mañana molestando.

¡Demonios Akane! -gritó dentro de su auto tratando de sacar todo el enojo y frustración que sentía.

Quiso llamarla y decirle un par de cosas. Pero no sería bueno. Mejor un mensaje. No, tampoco, es de cobarde no enfrentar sus sentimientos.

Amaba a esa chica, pero también la detestaba ¿Cómo podría olvidar ese beso que tanto esperó?

Jamás había sentido lo que sintió cuando sus bocas se unieron. Ni siquiera con Azusa. Bueno, tampoco es que sintiera algo por ella realmente. Esa relación fue más bien como _estar enamorado de la idea de estar con alguien_ , según le dijo textualmente la muchacha.

Pero esto era distinto. No era un chico saliendo de la adolescencia. Era un hombre de 27, casi 28 años. No quería ser como esos tipos que se la pasan de fiesta en fiesta, emborrachándose y acostándose con cuán mujer se le cruzara. Él no era de esos.

Si era cierto que lo hizo algunas veces, según él para descargar la tensión. Pero ni la mujer más voluptuosa y hermosa logró llenar ese vacío constante. Ese mismo que pareció llenarse la noche anterior y que ahora era, incluso, más profundo.

Y a pesar se sentirse así, no podía odiarla. Podía estar enojado, podía maldecir, pero no odiar.

Estaba molesto. Frustrado. Triste.

Y la única razón era que Akane Tendo lo había mandado deliberadamente a la tan temida y odiada Friendzone.

Era la primera vez que estaba en esa zona. Jamás lo habían friendzoneado. Es más, creyó que nadie viviría nunca para verlo.

Pero así fue.

Estaba en medio de un auto-sermón a sí mismo, cuestionándose y retándose cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Por un segundo quiso desviar la llamada pero cuando vió el número de su casa, supo que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Diga? -contestó receloso

-¿Ranma? -pregunta su madre. Se oía angustiada y su voz entrecortada

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué ocurre? -estaba seguro que algo malo había pasado. Su madre jamás lo llamaba en ese horario a menos que sea por algún problema serio, como ese.

-Es-es la abuela Kimiko. La estamos llevando al hospital

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-No lo sabemos. La encontré desmayada en su habitación con un corte en su cabeza y ahora está inconsciente

-Voy para allá

-Avísale a Ryoga. Su madre no se puede comunicar con él

-De acuerdo. ¿Dónde la llevan?

-Estamos rumbo al hospital de Nerima.

-Está bien. Adiós, nos vemos enseguida

El pelinegro salió de su automóvil como alma que lleva el diablo.

Genial. Ahora además de estar enojado y frustrado, estaba preocupado

¿No había algo más que pudiera pasarle hoy?

Entró nuevamente en el estudio buscando a su primo

-¿Dónde está Ryoga?

-Ranma, si estás buscando pleito, no quiero entrar en eso -dice defendiéndose el del colmillo

-No, idiota. Acaba de llamar mi madre. La abuela tuvo un problema y la están llevando al hospital

-¿Y? -preguntó el de la pañoleta sin prestarle mucha atención creyendo que no era tan grave

-Ryoga, se desmayó y se golpeó la cabeza. Estaba sangrando e inconsciente

-Mierda -escucha el ojiazul susurrar a su primo y salir corriendo de la sala de ensayo

El muchacho de ojos verdes salió corriendo directo al hospital, olvidándose de su propio auto.

Era tal el amor y cariño que tanto él como Ranma le profesaban a la anciana, que no pensó en subir a su vehículo. Tres cuadras más adelante, su primo lo alcanzó en su Hyundai y juntos, se encaminaron a ver a su abuela

-Debo llamar a mamá -dice de pronto

-Ya lo sabe. Mi madre le avisó y ninguna de las dos se podía comunicar contigo -dice el pelinegro sin quitar la vista del frente

-Y ¿cómo iban a encontrarme? -se dice a sí mismo Ryoga- olvidé mi teléfono en casa.

-Ay, Ryoga, de verdad, eres el peor

-¿Lo dices por Ukyo? -retoma el tema anterior que interrumpió su primo cuando salió enojado de la sala de ensayo

-No Ryoga, no lo digo por ella. Pero igual ¿Porqué sigues insistiendo con ella? ¿Sabes que no está interesada en ti verdad?

-Si, lo sé

-¿Entonces? ¿Porqué sigues lastimándote a ti mismo?

-Por que aunque no quiera saber nada conmigo, prefiero estar con ella así a tener que alejarme. -suspira- tu no lo entenderías. No has estado enamorado. Por muy buenas que sean tus letras, no valen más que las otras. Jamás sentiste nada de lo que escribes -reflexiona

-Te equivocas. Sí se de lo que hablas. Que no me hayas visto con alguien, no quiere decir que no me haya enamorado.

-¿Acaso?.. -dice dejando la pregunta flotando en el aire

-Si -responde y con eso, el chico perdido se da por contestado y se termina el tema

Al llegar al hospital, se encuentra con sus padres y su hermana en la sala de espera

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya dijeron algo los médicos? ¿La vieron?

-No hijo -dice Nodoka con los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas- aún no sabemos nada

-¿Recobró el conocimiento? -pregunta su sobrino abrazándola al tiempo que la saluda

-No, cuando llegamos había dejado de sangrar, pero seguía inconsciente. El médico que vino hace rato nos dijo que le harían unos estudios para descartar algún coágulo o fractura en la cabeza. Pero hasta ahora no sabemos nada más. Tampoco nos permiten pasar, no hasta que venga algún médico

-¿Has hablado con la tía? -cuestiona el pelinegro

-Está en camino, llegará en la noche

-Bien -contesta al tiempo que abraza a su hermana, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callada a un costado- ¿Cómo estás Ranko?

-Rogando que no sea nada malo -dice limpiándose el rostro con un pañuelo descartable.

-Tranquila, debe ser por la edad

-Lo sé. Lo sé Ranma

Pasada una hora, la familia Saotome y el joven Hibiki vieron a un doctor acercarse a ellos

-¿Familiares de Kimiko Kato? -interroga

-Sí, somos nosotros, yo soy su hija -toma la palabra Nodoka- ¿Cómo está mi madre doctor?

-Bueno, por dónde empezar -contesta el galeno sopesando las palabras- es una mujer bastante fuerte para su edad. A simple vista no parece tener más de una contusión en la zona lateral de la cabeza, donde se produjo el golpe, pero no es nada grave. ¿Tiene algún antecedente o enfermedad de la que debamos saber? -finaliza

-Si, tiene problemas de presión, pero está controlado y un problema en el corazón. No recuerdo como se llama, pero es cuando el órgano aumenta su tamaño

-Cardiomiopatía dilatada -corrige el médico

-Eso, pero también lo tenemos controlado, está medicada y hemos cambiado su estilo de vida para mejorar su condición -dice Nodoka

-Perfecto, ¿Cuándo fue su último control?

-Hace seis meses

-Bien, seguiremos haciendo análisis, porque encontramos una mancha en sus pulmones. Bien podría ser neumonía o agua debido a la cardiomiopatía de la que hea dicho. A pesar de ello, la abuela se encuentra en perfecto estado. Eso sí, la tendremos en observación hasta mañana o quizá pasado, pero no se preocupen, es solo rutinario, más teniendo en cuenta su edad

-Muchas gracias doctor -dice Genma hablando por primera vez

-¿Podemos verla? -pregunta Ranma ansioso

-En unos momentos más podrán ingresar, solo tres personas por habitación, pero esperen a que la señora sea trasladada allí, mientras tanto, necesito que alguien venga conmigo a llenar unos papeles para su internación.

-Sí doctor, voy con usted -sigue la señora Saotome al joven galeno

-Bueno, chicos, iré a llamar a Naoko para que sepa que su madre está bien, seguramente ya está en camino, pero la noticia aliviará un poco su pesar. Así estará más tranquila.

Los tres primos se quedaron en silencio, esperando que les dieran permiso de entrar a ver a su amada abuela.

Ya había caído la noche en Nerima, la familia Saotome se encontraba aún en el hospital. La madre de Ryoga había llegado con su esposo, el señor Hibiki y luego de una extensa charla, decidieron que esa noche Nodoka, su hermana Naoko y Ranko se quedaran en el hospital a cuidar de la anciana abuela. Ranma pasó una "noche de chicos" junto a su padre, su tío y Ryoga, aunque a decir verdad, solo se dedicaron a entrenar, cosa que al pelinegro no de desagradó pero tampoco le causó un mayor interés.

A la mañana siguiente, bien temprano, cuando llegaron las mujeres, los dos nietos quisieron ir a suplirlas para que su dulce abuela no estuviera sola, pero al encontrarse fuera de peligro, pidió que fueran solamente a la hora de la visita y que esa noche no se quedaran allí, debido a que le darían el alta al otro día.

Durante el transcurso de la tarde. En el hospital, la abuela se había dado cuenta de que a su nieto le ocurría algo. Y si no se equivocaba, parecía un mal de amores.

-Hijo, ¿qué te ocurre? -preguntó cuando quedaron a solas

-Nada abue ¿Porqué preguntas?

-Por que te veo triste. Cabizbajo. Me animaría a decir, enamorado

-Ay, abue ¡Qué cosas dices! ¿Yo, enamorado? No me hagas reír -dice con sarcasmo

-Ranma, te conozco desde que saliste del vientre de tu madre. Puede que lo ocultes a los demás. Pero no me lo podrás negar a mí. Estás enamorado. Lo sé -lo mira con suficiencia- ¿Acaso me equivoco?

-No -responde de alguna manera, cansado-

-¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?

-No abue.. espera, tal vez sí.. -dice recordando que Akane pasó varias noches en casa de sus padres- ¿Recuerdas a la amiga de Ranko?

-¿Cuál de todas hijo? ¿La de cabello violeta? Si es ella, no quiero saberlo -hace una mueca de desagrado

-No, abuela, es Akane

-¡Akane! Esa chica es un ángel

-Lo sé

-¿Y porqué esa cara entonces?

-Por que lo nuestro no podrá ser.

-Dame alguna buena razón

-Está en pareja -su abuela levanta ambas cejas-

-Te dije que me dieras una buena razón, no una excusa

-Y ¿Cuál sería para ti una buena razón?

-Que le hayas dicho lo que sientes y ella te haya rechazado -él la mira con tristeza- oh, mi cielo. ¿Te ha cortado las alas? ¿Dijo que no te amaba?

-No exactamente. Nos, nos besamos hace unas semanas, pero hicimos de cuenta que eso no pasó

-¿Y eso porqué?

-Porque ella tiene novio y además..

-¿Además?

-Estábamos ebrios..

-Hijo, sabes que los niños y los ebrios suelen decir verdades?

-No esta vez abue

-Ah, ya verás mi chiquitín, la abuela Kimiko no se equivoca en temas del corazón. Ella es una chica dulce y tierna y tú eres maravilloso. No bajes los brazos, ya sabes lo que dicen.. Persevera y triunfarás.

-Gracias abue -la abraza

-Vamos, ahora ve, que ya casi es hora de mi siesta -dice la anciana retando cariñosamente a su nieto

-De acuerdo, nos veremos mañana entonces, en casa

-En casa -afirma ella

Ya estando fuera, encuentra a su hermana maldiciéndose a sí misma

-Hey, pequeña, qué ocurre?

-¡Nada! ¿¡Qué va a ocurrir!? Había quedado con Akane para salir, pero ahora tendré que cancelar y encima me olvidé de que esta noche, los tíos se quedan en casa. Si ellos ni estuvieran, iríamos a dormir allí. Ahora debo llamarla y decirle "oh, no, lo lamento Akane. No podremos salir hoy, no tenemos donde dormir

-Vengan para mi departamento -dice él encogiéndose de hombros- sabes que tengo la habitación de más y que puedo ir a buscarlas a cualquier hora.

-Es que.. -dice de repente con real nerviosismo- como la abuela está aquí, habíamos decidido no salir y quedarnos en casa -dice avergonzada

-Oh.. bueno, en ese caso, si ella está de acuerdo, en casa siempre tengo cervezas y hace poco abrieron un local nuevo de pizzas que he querido probar y esta parece ser una buena oportunidad -propone, aunque su hermana pensó que con esa "buena oportunidad" había querido decir que la aprovecharía para intentar hacer algo con su amiga de cabello largo

-Bien.. supongo que no se enfadará.

Pero la chica no se enfadó. Al contrario, cuando la pelirroja le comentó su cambio de planes, estuvo tentada a declinar la oferta pero eso la dejaría más en evidencia.

Era obvio que ya no amaba a Shinnosuke. Pero no encontraba algún motivo para abandonarlo, este último tiempo se había comportado como lo hacía cuando recién empezaban a salir.

El chico se estaba esforzando, pero simplemente, el amor ya se había evaporado y él no sabía, o no quería, que fuese así.

 _¿Qué más da? Solo pasaremos una noche de chicas, y las cosas con Ranma no están tan mal_ , se recuerda la morena mirando la última conversación que tuvo con el ojoazul hace unas horas, cuando le preguntó sobre el estado de su abuela, por que su amiga no le contestaba.

Quedaron en que Ranma iría a buscarla, ya que su hermana estaba preparando su casa para cuando llegasen sus tíos junto a sus padres del hospital.

Un rato después, suena el timbre de la casa Tendo. Kasumi, con su vientre de casi seis meses a penas abultado, recibió al pelinegro, que se presentó como hermano de Ranko. Akane todavía no estaba lista, según su hermana mayor, estaba bañándose, así que lo invitó a esperarla en el pequeño saloncito. Allí se encontraba también el señor Tendo, con quién entabló una larga charla sobre artes marciales y el dojo en el que el hombre mayor solía dar clases.

-¡Vaya! ¿Eras tú aquel muchacho? -pregunta el patriarca cuando el chico frente a él le contó que compitió durante dos torneos a los catorce y quince años

-Si, entrené mucho para esa vez. Ya no quería seguir compitiendo, estaba enamorado de la música así que me costaba bastante poder concentrarme

-Míra que pequeño es el mundo, Ranma -dice Kasumi sirviéndole te al muchacho- Nabiki, nuestra hermana del medio, era muy fan de su banda -dice refiriéndose a sus compañeros- y Akane, de las artes marciales

-Es cierto. Se podría decir que de una u otra forma estuviste siempre en esta casa jajajaja

-¿Ranma? -pregunta la ojimarrón cuando lo ve sentado en el salón

-Hola Akane -sonríe- estabamos charlando con tu padre sobre artes marciales, no sabía que a él le gustaran -dice con una sonrisa viéndola y voltea de nuevo al señor Tendo- debería conocer a papá, él también es un gran fanático del arte del estilo libre

-Sería muy buena idea, Ranma -completa Kasumi

-¿Ya estás lista? -pregunta a la amiga de su hermana- Ranko dice que estará en casa más o menos en media hora, si nos apresuramos, tal vez lleguemos juntos -sonríe de nuevo

-Sí, déjame ir por mi bolso -dice subiendo las escaleras- ya bajo y nos vamos

-De acuerdo

Mientras la menuda joven iba por sus cosas, el señor Tendo se despidió de Ranma alegando que iba a darse un baño y que había sido un placer charlar con él

-Cuando quiera señor Tendo

-¡Ah! Llámame Soun -dice el padre de Akane estrechando la mano con la del muchacho sin saber que su hija estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta. _Jamás le pidió a Shinno que lo llamase por su nombre_ , piensa.

Una vez que recogió sus cosas, se dedicaba a bajar las escaleras cuando se cruza a su padre que subía con una sonrisa

-Hasta luego Akane, te cuidas ¿Si?

-Sí, papá

-Bien. -asiente a la mujer- Qué buen muchacho es ese Ranma -lo oyó decir por lo bajo cuando ella siguió su camino, cosa que la hizo sonrojar.

Ya en la puerta, el ojiazul la esperaba para ir a su departamento de una vez por todas.

En la entrada se despidieron de Kasumi y entraron al auto del pelinegro, que ese día había decidido llevar su cabello suelto.

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron a Ranko en la puerta de la calle esperándolos

-¡Akane! -gritó la pequeña pelirroja abrazándola-

-¡Hola Ranko! ¿Hace mucho que nos estás esperando? -pregunta

-No, acabo de llegar. Jejeje -ríe-

-Bueno, se van a quedar allí o van a entrar? -dice Ranma llegando por detrás de la chica Tendo

Una vez dentro del departamento, el pelinegro puso música en volumen bajo para que no interviniese en las conversaciones que se pudieran dar.

-¿Qué banda es? -pregunta Akane sobre la música que sonaba

-Imagine Dragons, no tengo idea de donde son

-¿te gusta una banda que no sabes de donde son? -se burla la chica al tiempo que colocaba frituras sobre un plato para llevarlas al living

-Es que en realidad, no me gustan. Solo esa y otra canción más. Es un mix de varias bandas

-Oh.. Spotify?

-Pff, no, que va, no me gusta esa aplicación. Debo ser un espécimen en extinción, porque descargo lo que escucho de un servidor de internet

-¿Sabes que puedes pagar para no tener publicidad en la aplicación cierto?

-¿Pagar? Para qué si puedo tenerlo gratis de internet

-Eso se llama piratería

-¿Tu no lo has hecho nunca -la chica se sonroja

-Bueno, si -desvía la mirada

-¿Ves?

-Y ¿Qué más tienes? ¿Que otras bandas te gustan?

-Aahm.. tengo bastante material de Queen, guns 'n' roses, Bon Jovi, Red hot chilli pepers, Oasis.. tengo un amplio repertorio

-¿Así que Queen?

-Si

-Acaso eres de esos millenial que hay ahora?

-¿Lo dices por el boom de la película? -ella asiente- No, siempre escuché a la banda. Seas quién seas y tengas la edad que tengas, todo el mundo conoce a Queen. Son como los Beatles.

-¿Te gustan los Beatles?

-No mucho. Alguna que otra canción -en ese momento suena una canción en un idioma diferente al japonés y al inglés- y eso que suena qué es? -pregunta nuevamente

-Mago de öz, son españoles

-¿Entiendes algo de lo que dicen?

-Absolutamente nada, pero la música es genial -sonríe contagiando a la chica- ven, llevemos esto, toma la bandeja, yo llevaré las cervezas

-¿Cervezas otra vez? -rezonga Ranko cuando los ve llegar al living nuevamente

-Lo lamento enana, no tengo otra cosa.

-Está bien, tendré que soportarlo por ti mi amiga -dice mirando a la ojimarrón que no entendió lo que la pelirroja le quiso decir

Ya habían pasado al menos dos horas y el pelinegro no cabía en sí de la alegría. Sin siquiera proponérselo, la chica que le robó el corazón estaba nuevamente en su departamento. Aunque se habían vuelto buenos amigos, debido a lo ocurrido la vez anterior, ninguno quería hablar de que ocurrió la última vez en ese mismo departamento.

De un momento a otro, los hermanos Saotome estaban enfrascados en un juego de cartas. El ganador o ganadora, jugaría contra Akane, que observaba los movimientos de ambos con ojo crítico. Mientras Ranko se tomaba el tiempo para analizar su jugada, Ranma hacía lo que creía correcto, perdiendo estrepitosamente la partida de desempate

-¡No se vale! ¡Quiero la revancha! -decia el chico de ojos azules- hiciste trampa Ranko -reprocha

-¡Oye! Yo jamás hago trampa

-Mentirosa -dice por lo bajo acusándola

Si bien no habían bebido mucho, la noche se estaba poniendo cada vez mejor, según el pelinegro, que se encontraba sentado en el suelo jugando una nueva mano de cartas con su hermana, mientras Akane peinaba su cabello, que llevaba largo hasta la altura de los omóplatos. Todavía se preguntaba como era que habían terminado así, pero no le disgustaba nada.

-¿Con qué te lavas el cabello? -pregunta de repente

-He.. no tengo idea. Cuando compro los shampúes y acondicionadores no me guío por la marca

-Él se fija en el envase -explica la colorada

-¿El envase?

-Si, primero mira que envase compró la última vez y luego compra otro distinto -sigue diciendo su hermana

-¿Osea que cambia la marca todo el tiempo?

-Si -responde el chico

-Quizá por eso se mantiene sedoso y suave -comenta Akane sin pensar y Ranma se pone de colores- igual no entiendo porqué siempre llevas el cabello atado con una trenza.

-Es por la banda

-¿Qué tiene que ver la banda?

-Nos llamamos "Polaroid" -dice el chico como si fuera algo obvio

-Ilumíname un poco más -pide la pelinegra

-¿No sabes el significado del nombre?

-No creo que tenga mucho significado. Es una cámara de fotos instantánea

-Exacto

-¿Y?

-Espera, tal vez esto ayude -el joven se levanta y se dirige a su habitación, de allí regresa con una fotografía instantánea y se la tiende. La chica mira la foto, luego a él

-¿Eres tú? -pregunta señalando un niño de camisa china roja y trenza. Está sonriendo con los ojos cerrados

-Sip. Esos son Ryoga y Mousse -la chica los observa y nota que los tres están con las mismas ropas, pero mucho más pequeñas, que las que usaban en sus shows

-¡Qué pequeños! -exclama la ojimarrón

-Si, eso fue para una fiesta de Halloween en la primaria, teníamos unos .. ocho o nueve años.

-Es la misma ropa que usaban en los recitales

-Si, por eso el nombre de la banda

-Explícate mejor Saotome -dice su hermana

-Cuando comenzamos con la banda, no teníamos nombre. No se nos daba bien eso de buscar algo que nos identifique. En ese entonces no nos importaba mucho el no tener uno. Pero luego vino el contrato y ahí, por razones obvias, nos lo exigían.

No sabíamos que hacer. Nos quemamos la cabeza buscando algún nombre decente, pero no se nos ocurría nada. Hasta que apareció tía Naoko con una foto de nosotros tres disfrazados -Akane señala la que tenía en sus manos- si, esa misma.

Mamá había dicho que estábamos iguales, que a pesar de pasar por la pubertad, seguíamos teniendo esos rostros de aniñados, así que eso nos dio la idea de llamarnos "fotografía" -al ver la expresión de akane como diciendo no puede hablar en serio, sacudió la cabeza pensando que sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica- pero era un nombre malísimo. Hasta que preguntamos por el papel de la foto, no era como los de las que se sacan con las cámara de rollo como en ese momento. Ella nos dijo que la sacó con una cámara vieja, una Polaroid.

De ahí viene nuestro nombre, según mi madre seguíamos siendo como en la fotografía así que usamos ese concepto para llamarnos como el aparatejo -finaliza

-Si, pero al público se lo explican más resumido -bromea Ranko

-Por supuesto, no ibamos a ir por todos lados contando la historia con todo y detalles. Con que sepan que es por la foto que nos sacaron y estábamos igual en ese entonces, es suficiente

Durante el relato de Ranma, Akane siguió jugando con su cabello e hizo dos trenzas a penas perceptibles en uno de los lados de la negra cabeza del muchacho, quien disfrutaba con demasía del tacto femenino.

-¿Y eso? -preguntó Ranko cuando las notó

-Oh, ¿Te gustan? Las hice mientras Ranma contaba la historia del nombre de la banda

-Pero casi no se ven

-Es la idea, cuando lo lleve suelto, las trenzas no se van a ver

-Pareces un chico malo hermanito -la de cabello color fuego da un par de palmadas en la espalda del mayor cuando pasa junto a él de camino a la cocina a buscar más bebida

-Oigan, quieren cenar algo? -pregunta el pelinegro que sentía su estómago crujir de hambre

-¿Probamos esas pizzas de las que hablaste hoy? -recuerda su hermana

-Bueno, si quieren ..

Mientras comían, charlaban de varias cosas, entre algunas de ellas, Ranma contaba que se encontraba bloqueado en cuanto a lo que de composición se trataba. Aunque le daba un poco de miedo que las chicas se dieran cuenta fel porqué de su mal.

-Son etapas Ranma, a veces pasa -consuela la pelirroja de cabello atado en una cola alta

-Si, lo sé, pero es raro. Me siento incómodo con Mousse y Ryoga haciendo casi todo el trabajo

-¿Entonces porqué no escribes sobre eso? -piensa Akane- sobre la frustración de no poder hacer lo que quieres

-Esa es una buena idea -secunda Ranko señalándola con la mano en la cual tenía una porción de pizza- piénsalo Casper, mucha gente se sentiría identificada -dice mirando de reojo a su amiga que bebía un trago de su botella de cerveza

-Podría ser.. -contesta el ojiazul a la vez que en su mente se van formando solas las frases de lo que podría ser una posible canción

-Y bien, Ranko, ¿Cómo vas en la facultad? Ya empezó la época de finales? -pregunta la pelinegra

-No, todavía no, faltan los parciales y luego de dos semanas comenzarán a tomar los finales, pero hay algunos valientes que ya se anotaron para dar alguno. Yo me anoté para dar ese bendito final de psicología 1

-¿La de primer año? -pregunta su amiga

-Esa misma

-¿Ya están las carpetas para anotarse a los finales?

-Síp

-Entonces debo darme prisa y anotarme -dice Akane

-¿Vas a anotarte a TODOS los finales? -pregunta Ranma

-Es la idea -le contesta la chica

-Eso suena a mucho por estudiar -dice sonriendo y la pelinegra contesta moviendo su cabeza afirmativamente sonriéndole de regreso

A todo esto, Ranko había quedado estática en su sitio. Para cuando la ojimarrón la miró, su amiga le devolvió una atónita mirada

-¿Qué sucede Ranko? -pregunta la chica

-¿Eso quiere decir que volverás? -su amiga asiente- ¡Ay Akane! ¿A qué se debe este cambio tan brusco?

-Bueno, primero que nada, no estoy segura de ejercer cuando me gradúe, pero quiero terminar y recibir mi título, no quiero sentir que he dejado un asunto pendiente y arrepentirme cuando sea tarde.. además -mira al ojiazul- un amigo me dijo que "tal vez en las residencias encuentre una respuesta real a mi pesar y no solo suposiciones" -repite las palabras que el muchacho le dijo hacía un tiempo.

Él reconoció al instante la frase y le sonrió con orgullo estirando su brazo derecho y palmeando a la chica, que estaba ahora en el suelo comiendo cerca de él.

-Te felicito pecho plano, eres una chica fuerte

-Gracias Ranma -contesta ella sonrojada

-Y bien -comienza Ranko, que ya intuía que si las cosas seguían ese curso, esos dos terminarían a los besos en cualquier momento- ahora qué hacemos?

-Me imagino que no harán una pelea con almohadas ¿Cierto? -pregunta el pelinegro-

-Pss claro que no ¿Qué crees? Me parece que viste muchas películas hermanito -se burla la menor de los Saotome

-Ja ja ja, que graciosa -ríe con sarcasmo-

-¿Vemos una película? -propone Akane

-Uuuyyyy ¿De terror? -contesta su amiga- amo las de terror

-De acuerdo -contesta la pelinegra

-Bien, vamos a ver que hay en Netflix de terror

-¿Estará "La monja"? Dicen que es una buena..

-Mm.. no creo.. es muy nueva.. a ver.. que les parece "El conjuro?

-Ya la ví -dice la ojimarrón

-También yo -secunda la ojiazul

-Si, yo también.. -remata el muchacho- vieron la segunda parte? -las dos chicas niegan- bien, les parece esa?

-Por mí está bien -dice la chica Tendo

-Si, pon esa Ranma -exclama su hermana

Justo antes de darle "play" suena el timbre de abajo, el pelinegro se acerca al portero eléctrico y pregunta quién es, puesto que no esperaba visitas

-Ahm..chicas.. alguna de ustedes pidió helado? -pregunta confundido

-¡Si! ¡Yo! -grita Ranko

-¿En qué momento lo pediste? Pregunta Akane buscando su billetera-

-Cuando bajé a buscar las pizzas jejejeje-

-Está bien, deja que lo pago yo, ustedes pagaron la cerveza y las pizzas, dejame el helado a mí

-¿Segura? Akane, eres la invitada. No es necesario -dice el pelinegro

-No, en serio, quiero al menos, pagar el helado

-Bien, como quieras. Ranko, bajas tú?

-Voy yo, no se preocupen -vuelve a decir la menuda joven de cabello largo

-De acuerdo, ten, aquí están las llaves de la puerta de abajo -Ranma le entrega un juego de llaves

-Bien, ya vuelvo -sale del departamento

-¿Cuándo piensas decirle lo que sientes? -pregunta Ranko cuando pasan unos minutos desde que su amiga abandono el lugar

-¿De qué hablas? -dice su hermano haciéndose el desentendido

-Ya sabes, no te hagas

-Sabes que tiene novio -afirma

-¿Y? Eso no te detuvo con Azusa

-Si, pero esto es distinto -se cruza de brazos

-¿Porqué?

-Por que a Azusa no la amaba. No realmente

-Entonces amas a Akane

-¡Yo no dije eso! -grita colorado como trasero de mandril

-Ya, Ranma, no hace falta que finjas, te conozco casi desde que naciste

-Te recuerdo que soy mayor que tú -regaña

-No cambies de tema Saotome -se cruza de brazos- si la amas, ve y díselo. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Qué te rechace? Tendrás otra cosa de la que escribir una canción.

-Dime ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Que la acorrale y le grite que la amo? -dice sin pensar y de inmediato se sonroja

-¡Aja! ¡Sabía que estás enamorado! -grita Ranko acusadora señalándolo- se te nota demasiado Casper

-¿Qué cosa se le nota? -pregunta Akane desde la puerta con el helado

-Que es un muy mal perdedor -dice su amiga, sin el más mínimo indicio de nervios

-¡No soy un mal perdedor! -grita el ojiazul a su hermana parándose y yendo hacia la joven que acababa de entrar para ayudarle con las bolsas del postre

-¿Entonces porque pediste la revancha?

-Porque eres una tramposa -responde siguiéndole la corriente

-¿Qué no ibamos a ver "El conjuro 2"?

-¡Cierto! -continúa la pelirroja- será la próxima Casper jejeje -se acerca a la cocina y le susurra al pelinegro en voz baja- esta vez te salvé, pero es la última. ¡Ya declárate!

Los tres se sentaron en el sofá a mirar la película, mientras comían helado y bebían cervezas. Cuando el filme culminó, encendieron las luces mientras comentaban lo que habían visto

-Pues no me dio tanto miedo -comenta el ojiazul

-Porque ya la habías visto -dice su hermana arrastrando las palabras en una clara señal de que estaba al borde de la borrachez

-¿Por qué la pusiste si ya la habías visto? -reclama una Akane algo mareada

-Pues, porque ustedes no la vieron -responde de encogiéndose de hombros en igual estado que la pelinegra

-¿Qué hora es? -pregunta Ranko

-Casi las dos de la mañana -contesta el de ojos claros

-Pff que temprano -se queja la menor

-¿Y hora qué hacemos? -cuestiona su amiga

-¡Ya se! -exclama Ranko y mira a su hermano mayor- Ranma, ¿todavía tienes el Twister al que jugábamos cuando éramos niños?

-Creo que sí.. ¿Porqué?

-Tengo una idea.. -dice la voluptuosa chica entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a los dos restantes

Esto no va a terminar bien..

 **Uuff, si que me costo escribir este capítulo xD**

 **Estén atentos a lo que se viene. No voy a decir nada más jejeje**

 **Gracias a todos por leer la historia, ya sea dejando o no review, me encanta que les guste lo escribo.**

 **Especiales gracias a _SakuraSaotome, Akanitacuri, yeka453, halethN, Haruri Saotome, Jorge Eleria, livamesauribe, Andy-Saotome-Tendo y Marisol rdz_** **Nos vemos la próxima!**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Hola a todos! Antes de dejarlos con este capítulo, quiero, no más bien NECESITO advertirles que las siguientes líneas contienen escenas de lemon (no esperen demasiado, jamás en la vida escribí cosas de este tipo asi que no sean muy.. digamos.. exigentes :p) si siguen leyendo, háganlo bajo su propio riesgo. ¡Yo avisé!**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**.

Capítulo 12

-¿Twister? -pregunta la pelinegra dubitativa mientras Ranma está dentro de un pequeño armario parado en la punta de sus pies haciendo equilibrio tratando de alcanzar la caja con el juego

-¡Vaaamos! No seas así Akaane -insiste Ranko en un estado bastante deplorable.

-No Ranko, ya dije que no quiero -insiste, pero realmente, teme hacer el ridículo, puesto que nunca había jugado antes

-Ooh ¿tienes miedo? -se burla la pelirroja

-¿De qué se supone que debo tener miedo? -la ojimarrón contesta con otra pregunta cruzándose los brazos

-No lo sé, tú dime -desafía su pequeña amiga imitando su gesto

-Vamos Akane, es solo un juego -dice el pelinegro una vez que alcanza la caja con el bendito Twister

-Uuff, está bien -dice dejando caer los brazos de manera exagerada

-¡Si! -festeja Ranko mientras aplaude con sus manos

-¿Conoces las reglas? -pregunta Ranma

-Al-algo -susurra

-Es simple -continúa el joven de cabello suelto- solo debes poner la parte que toque en el color que corresponda. Por ejemplo -se acerca al tablero que ya había colocado- si sale pie izquierdo en el color rojo, debes ponerlo en el rojo

-Okay

-¿Cómo vamos? -pregunta el ojiazul

-Como, ¿cómo vamos? -cuestiona la amiga de su hermana

-Claro, ¿quién juega primero?

-¿No jugamos los tres a la vez? -pregunta la chica tímida

-Pff no -el pelinegro la mira como si tuviera dos cabezas- podríamos jugar los tres pero llegado a un punto, no habrá quién gire la ruleta -explica el muchacho

-Ooh.. -piensa que tiene razón

-Oye Ranko, porqué no van ustedes primero? Después de todo fué tu idea -comenta Ranma

-Oh ¡Si! Ven Akane -se intenta levantar y falla estrepitosamente cayendo de bruces cerca del sofá

-O podrías oficiar de árbitro -replica golpeando su frente en señal de frustración por la embriaguez de su 'pequeña' hermana-

-¡Estupenda idea fantasmín! -se burla

-Ranko.. quieres que te prepare un café? -pregunta la pelinegra un poco aturdida, las cervezas que tomó con anterioridad le están comenzando a hacer efecto

-No, no Akita - _acaso me llamó 'Akita_ '- deja que se me pase y verás que nadie me supera en el Twister

-Okay, como digas chica fuerte

-Je, esa soy yo -comenta alzando su brazo derecho mostrando 'sus músculos'- bueno, a ver, Ranma, pon tus pies en el amarillo y azul. Akane, tú haz lo mismo

-Listo -dicen ambos al unísono

-A ver.. -gira la ruleta- pie derecho en el rojo

-¿Quién de los dos? -pregunta la otra muchacha

-Los dos -contesta el ojiazul- este no es un juego de turnos, jugamos los dos a la vez, el primero que cae, pierde -explica

-Oh, ya, ya, entendí. Pues pie derecho en color rojo

-¡Ah! Recuerden que no pueden tocar ambos el mismo círculo, sino quedarán descalificados -recuerda a los dos la colorada

-No tocar el mismo círculo -repite la de ojos chocolate- enterado.

-Mano izquierda, amarillo.. Pie izquierdo, azul.. Mano derecha, rojo..

El juego siguió entre risas y ni Rama ni Akane se dejaban vencer. Ambos eran muy obstinados y ninguno quería caer ante el otro.

Mientras ellos seguían en su pequeña batalla de flexibilidad y egos, no se dieron cuenta de que Ranko se había hecho con dos cervezas más que la dejaron bastante peor de lo que estaba.

Akane no podía reprocharle nada, también me sentía algo mareada y desinhibida, de otra manera no hubiese aceptado jugar ese tonto juego.

Aunque era bastante divertido a decir verdad. Pero jamás lo admitiría.

Llegó un momento en que ya no escucharon nada de su 'guía' en el juego.

Ranma la llamó, pero ninguno podía verla a la cara debido a las posiciones en las que se encontraban.

La única respuesta que tuvo después del tercer llamado fue una especie de ronquido que la pelirroja profirió.

-Oh, demonios -maldijo él

-Mierda -exclamó ella

-Qué sucede?

-Nada, solo me da vueltas todo y estoy comenzando a acalambrarme.

La chica tenía el pie derecho en el anteúltimo verde y el izquierdo en el último rojo. La mano derecha por debajo de sí en el amarillo y la mano restante en el círculo azul a la altura de sus hombros.

Tenía la mirada fija en el techo, dado que estaba boca arriba, intentando ignorar la respiración de Ranma sobre su cuello.

Él estaba -casi- sobre ella, Su pie derecho pasaba por debajo de la cintura de la muchacha a la vez que tocaba el verde que le correspondía. No veía bien donde estaba su pie izquierdo. Pero sí sentía su mano izquierda posada en el círculo detrás de la cabeza de la pelinegra y la otra restante justo al lado de la cadera. A escasos centímetros de la piel que estaba descubierta, pues era pleno verano y traía una camisa sin mangas que se ataba a la altura de la boca del estómago dejando todo lo demás al descubierto y unos shorts de jean que dejaban casi la totalidad de sus piernas a la vista.

-Yo-yo también me estoy comenzando a acalambrar -confiesa tímido su acompañante susurrando, pero llegó a escucharlo gracias a que estaba muy cerca su oído.

El roce del aliento en su cuello femenino provocó que quiera besarlo. Como lo hizo aquella noche que se quedó por primera vez ahí. Cuando Ranko -igual que ahora- estaba dormida por la borrachera.

-Entonces qué hacemos? -murmura Akane con un extremo sonrojo mirando nuevamente el techo, tratando de evitar los ojos del moreno frente a ella

-¿Qué hacemos? -repite él, sin comprender y alzando la vista hasta estar los dos a la altura de los ojos-

-C-con el juego -se sonroja más si es posible

-Oh, el juego -piensa y vuelve a mirarla, con más intensidad- dejémoslo en un empate

Basta decir que la manera en la que él dijo 'empate' provocó algo en la chica, su interior se incendió como si se tratase de una hoguera. Lo quería todo. Besarlo, abrazarlo, sacarle la ropa y abusar de él toda la noche. Bueno, quizá no tan así.. pero sí quería que la hiciera suya.

-Em-pa-te -repitió agitada y alternando miradas a sus ojos y su boca. Él se relame y ella humedece sus labios. Sin saber bien porqué, el ojiazul siente una oleada de valentía y de improvisto se ven atrapados en los labios del otro.

Ambos caen al piso, sobre el tablero de Twister. Devorándose a si mismos con pasión desmedida.

Mientras él recorre los costados de Akane con ardor, ella sube las manos al espeso cabello negro revolviéndolo con desesperación.

La chica, aún sabiendo que aquello estaba mal, se deja llevar por las sensaciones. Ranma deja su boca para recorrerle el cuello.

 _¡Oh Dios mío!_

Jamás había sido besada en ese lugar.

Jamás de los jamases.

Sin querer emite un suave jadeo que él interpreta afirmativamente y continúa bajando hacia la clavícula.

 _Esto se siente condenadamente bien._

De repente, la muchacha se encuentra caminando con el pelinegro tirándola de la mano rumbo a su habitación. Llegó a escuchar un " _mi hermana_ " y un tenue " _privacidad_ ", aturdida lo sigue entrando a la habitación detrás de él.

Apenas llega a poner un pie dentro, cuando se encuentra de nuevo entre los brazos del fornido joven, acorralada contra la puerta, con un muy apasionado Ranma profanando sus labios. Abriéndose camino en la femenina boca tomando todo a su paso.

Las varoniles manos recorren la espalda de la menuda chica de arriba a abajo y al llegar a los hombros, la muchacha siente como desvía su camino hacia sus pequeños senos.

 _Pequeños, pero perfectos_ , pensaba el hormonal muchacho. Cabían perfectamente en la palma se su mano. Su piel la sentía tan suave y sus labios.. ¡Por Dios! Debería ser un crimen probar tan delicioso manjar.

Ambas lenguas comienzan una lucha entre sí, mientras una pequeñas manos pasean por una ancha espalda.

Todavía siguen clavados en la puerta, por lo que el ojiazul aprovecha para levantarla y apoyarla sobre la misma mientras las piernas de ella se envuelven en su cintura.

Siguen besándose con desesperación, metiéndo mano a diestra y siniestra, como si sus vidas dependiesen de eso. La muchacha se sorprende, por un instante, de besarlo con tanta devoción, con esa pasión que no sabía que poseía.

El beso se va intensificando cada vez más. Los jadeos de ambos no son nada disimulados y cada vez van en aumento. _Menos mal que Ranko está dormida_ se cruzó por la mente de ambos.

La posición en la que estaban, hacía que ella sintiera la potente erección rozando sus partes más íntimas y húmedas.

Inconscientemente, él comienza a moverse arrastrando a la pelinegra en el camino. Sus caderas chocan una contra la otra haciendo que el roce entre sexos sea más placentero.

Ranma deja por un momento su labor en los labios de su amada para regresar a su níveo y suave cuello. Lo recorre desde la clavícula hasta el lóbulo, dejando un camino de ardientes besos y algún que otro excitante mordisco. Al llegar al oído comenta con una voz terriblemente sexy y rasposa:

-Quiero hacerte mía

-¿Y qué estás esperando? -lo desafía la joven

Luego de eso, le muerde el lóbulo a la vez que con una de sus manos aprieta el pezón derecho sobre la ropa. No sabía en qué momento su mano llegó ahí, pero a la chica le agradó con demasía.

Solo atinó a responder con un fuerte gemido y él ya estaba asaltándola nuevamente con su boca.

Suelta su cintura y ella desenreda las piernas de su cadera sin perder el contacto con sus labios.

Ranma la toma por la mejilla con una mano y con la otra la atrae hacia él por la espalda. Comienzan a caminar hacia la cama. En el camino queda la camisa de ella, que ahora solo lleva un sostén de celeste de encajes. Una vez llegados al lecho, Akane se suelta para poder mirar a ese hombre a los ojos. La luz de la luna entra por la ventana y le da un toque mórbido a la habitación, pero no les importa. En la cabeza de la chica solo hay un pensamiento: quitarle la camiseta o dejarse hacer con todo y ropa.

Pero esto último se está volviendo un estorbo. Le molestaba ver esa hermosa playera de Iron Maiden aún traspirada por el ejercicio hecho en el Twister, cubriendo su pecho y su trabajado estómago.

Despacio, desliza la prenda hacia arriba mientras va saboreando con sus manos aquel masculino cuerpo de ensueño. Los fuertes brazos de Ranma, toman la playera de las manos su tormento desde la base y de un tirón la quita por sobre su cabeza haciendo que el contacto entre bocas se vea interrumpido.

Vuelven al ataque y ésta vez Ranma tira a la ojimarron sin miramientos sobre la cama y se abalanza sobre su pecho. Aún conserva el sostén, pero el muy salvaje, literalmente, lo arrancó dejando sus senos al descubierto

-Oh -gime- son perfectas -declara a la vez que los va recorriendo con sus manos y su experimentada boca.

La joven pelinegra siente que su cuerpo toma vida propia y comienza a moverse en busca de un poco de alivio, su espalda se arquea dándole más y mejor acceso a sus pequeñas montañas.

Sus pantalones comienzan a molestar, por lo que, sin querer romper el momento, la afiebrada mujer se estira hacia su propia cintura y baja como puede, hasta donde le alcanza, sus cortos jeans.

-No señorita Tendo -niega cuando se separa abruptamente de su pecho- yo soy quién va a romper el papel de regalo -sonríe burlón sobre su metáfora. Dicho esto, pellizca uno de sus pezones hasta el dolor. Un dolor tan extrañamente placentero que ella no puede evitar gemir con fuerza

-Mgh, ah

-Eso parece ser un sí -acto seguido baja con todo y ropa interior los pantalones de la chica.

Se siente tan expuesta y a la vez tan excitada, que no sabe bien si continuar o levantarse y huir despavorida. Él vuelve sobre sus pasos cuando los pantalones abandonan sus piernas y lentamente las abre a la vez que va subiendo por ellas dando pequeños besos en la parte interna de los muslos.

 _Dios! Dios! DIOS!_ _PORQUÉ ESTE HOMBRE LO HACE TODO BIEN!?_ Gritaba la chica en su aturdida mente.

Llegado al punto donde se unen las extremidades inferiores, pasa su lengua suavemente por el centro de excitación femenino coincidiendo con sus manos que abren sus genitales.

La sensación de tenerlo ahí abajo, pasando su lengua por ese lugar TAN secreto fué.. fué..

-Aah! Magnífico -susurra más para sí misma que para él-

-Y eso que aún no hago nada -escucha la voz altanera del chico queda, lejana.

Acto seguido el pelinegro saborea el punto máximo de placer de su amante a la vez que introduce simultáneamente dos dedos en la cavidad en un movimiento cuidado pero rítmico.

Akane se siente tocar el cielo con las manos. No sabía que la previa al sexo podía ser tan divertida y placentera.

El ojiazul abandona la mojada entrepierna muy rápido para gusto de la pequeña mujer. Él se levanta, sacando de un solo movimiento sus pantalones y su bóxer, dejándolos en un bulto de ropa en el suelo, quedando como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

No se puede ser tan perfecto. Debería ser ilegal. La ardiente señorita miraba sin recato el cuerpo desnudo del hombre frente a ella mordisqueándose el labio inferior. Se saboreaba solo de pensar en que en unos instantes tendría toda esa carne dentro de sí, solo para ella.

Él se sube de nuevo a la cama y se va acercando arrastrándose sobre su menudo cuerpo, pasando su duro y masculino falo por la sedosa y femenina piel.

Llega al pecho nuevamente pero asalta por el cuello a su compañera. Sus manos viajan a las piernas y las abre posicionándose sobre su ya demasiado mojado centro.

Sigue su trabajo en el cuello y ella no puede más que solo jadear y gemir a todo volumen.

-Estás tan húmeda -dice con voz ronca mientras su mano la invade allí, en el sur de su cuerpo.

Sus dedos juguetean con el clítoris de la chica y ella siente que está en el nirvana. La pequeña mano busca su miembro, piensa que él está haciendo todo el trabajo y debe recompensarlo. Lo encuentra largo, blando y duro a la vez. Como si fuese una barra de metal cubierta de una suave tela.

Sus dedos se cierran sobre el miembro y comienzan a hacer su trabajo, subiendo y bajando. Esto parece ponerlo más a tiro por lo que sus dedos abandonan el sensible botón y se introducen dentro de ella de manera salvaje, eso la enciende aún más y sin pensarlo su otra mano viaja a sus testículos, acariciándolos, tocando todo lo que hay a su alrededor. Ranma parece percatarse de ello, jadea fuerte abandonando el delicado cuello

-N-no me provoques Tendo -jadea

-Perdón -en ese instante, recuerda que a Shinnosuke no le gusta que le hagan eso- no volveré a hacerlo

\- No lo decía por que no me guste -la mira con los ojos llenos de deseo y lujuria- si continúas, no podré detenerme y te juro que te lo haré tan salvajemente que estarás agotada el resto de la semana. -dice apenas controlándose- Y quiero tenerte un rato más así antes de entrar en tí

-Ra-Ranma.. -tartamudea mientras apretuja inconscientemente más sus dos bolsas colgantes y la otra mano se aferra más a su miembro

-Oh, nena, tú lo pediste –dice el pelinegro desbordado

Asaltando nuevamente la deliciosa boca a la vez que sus manos separan las de ella de sus genitales, introduce su erección en la húmeda vagina, fuerte, brusco, salvaje, sin compasión. La sorpresiva invasión arranca un gemido de la chica que no le llega a salir de la garganta y queda atrapado en su boca.

El muchacho sigue en su acometida. Entrando y saliendo desesperado. Como si en ese acto pusiera su propia vida en juego

Sus manos se aferran a las caderas de ella, mientras las piernas de la chica se enredan en la suya. Solo se escuchan sus jadeos ahogados, sus gemidos.

La enviste una y otra y otra y otra vez, a cada entrada, de la garganta de Akane sale un sonido distinto. A veces son gemidos, a veces jadeos, en otras su nombre entre suspiros.

Él tampoco se queda atrás. Se lo escucha gruñir, llamarla con voz ronca, hasta creía haberlo escuchado gritar.

Imprevistamente sale de ella, dejándola a mitad del orgasmo. Está por reclamarle cuando él levanta sus piernas y las pone sobre sus hombros, le levanta un poco la cadera y coloca una almohada para que no le sea tan incómodo y vuelve a entrar. Se agarra de sus piernas mientras la invade.

Él es como un animal en celo y no puede quejarse. Jamás le habían hecho el amor de esa manera. Aunque, solo se había acostado con Shinnosuke y ahora se daba cuenta de lo simple y monótono que era el sexo con él. Por un segundo siente culpa. Estaba siéndole infiel. Con Ranma. Pero ¡Dios! Él sí que sabe complacer a una mujer. No puede permitirse arruinar este momento pensando en su novio. Qué mal que suena eso. A fin de cuentas, nunca tuvo una experiencia así. Simplemente se dedicaría a disfrutar del cuerpo del señor perfecto y mañana se lamentaría.

Después de divagar, Akane vuelve a la realidad y siguen en la misma posición solo que ahora sus piernas no están sobre los hombros del ojiazul, sino que están abiertas de par en par y Ranma la sostiene de los tobillos.

De pronto la suelta, tira sus piernas a un costado, la toma de la cintura y levantándola, la deja boca abajo apoyada en las piernas y brazos

-Eres deliciosa -de jadea al oído y vuelve a penetrarla desde atrás.

-¡Aah! No pares -grita por la sorpresa de verse invadida nuevamente

-¿Te gusta?

-Es.. maravillo-oso

Ranma está detrás de la chica con una mano en la delicada cadera y la otra en su monte de venus, estimulando aún más la zona. Cuando ya no cree poder aguantar más, Akane comienza a jadear más rápido y cada vez más alto

-¿Que ocurre? ¿Estás por llegar? -pregunta el chico al tiempo que aumenta sus envestidas

-s-si-ii ¡aah! ¡Ahí-ahí viene! ¡Mgh! -jadea ella

-¡Si! -le responde mientras siente que su interior se estrecha sobre el falo a la vez que éste se endurece más, signo del orgasmo inminente-

Ambos llegan al clímax al mismo tiempo. Siente su semilla colmarla y al mismo tiempo, Ranma aprieta con mayor fuerza las caderas introduciéndose unas veces más, despacio pero con dureza, intentando descargar todo y disfrutando de los deliciosos segundos posteriores al potente orgasmo.

Ambos resultan agitados. El pelinegro sale de ella, la voltea y susurra en sus labios

-Eres maravillosamente increíble

Y la besa. Akane corresponde al beso y se deja acostar por él, que los tapa a ambos y le ofrece su brazo como almohada. La chica lo acepta un poco avergonzada por lo que acaban de hacer, así que le da la espalda y él la abraza rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos

-Hasta mañana hermosa -dice para luego besar su cabeza

-Hasta mañana, Ranma -se acurruca más atrás, en su pecho.

Mientras escucha la suave respiración de Ranma se pregunta porqué es tan diferente a Shinnosuke, compara su manera de moverse al hacerlo, la previa, los besos, las caricias. Definitivamente no son para nada iguales. Mientras su novio jamás se atrevió a llegar abajo de su vientre con sus labios, el hermano de su amiga la dejó sin habla. Al otro no le gusta que lo toquen a menos que sea su miembro erecto. No la besa como él. No con esa pasión. Nunca la besó en el cuello. Ahora entendía porqué en las películas nunca falta ese beso. Es deliciosamente excitante.

Aún aturdida por el alcohol, el cansancio y la reciente sesión de sexo con el caballo salvaje -bien tiene puesto el apodo, por cierto- se va dejando llevar por Morfeo. _Mañana veré que hacer_.

Aún tenía sueño. La luz del sol que apenas está saliendo entra por la ventana dándole en el rostro. Pequeños rayos inofensivos que te dejan seguir descansando, al menos hasta que el astro haga su completa aparición.

No puede evitar abrir los ojos, el cielo comienza a iluminarse de a poco. Está boca abajo. Intenta desperezarse y en ese instante siente una mano por encima de su cintura. De a poco su mente se va iluminando y van cayendo en ella los recuerdos de la noche pasada. Con Ranma. En su cama. Teniendo sexo.

 _¡Demonios!_

Se deshace como puede del abrazo e intenta levantarse sin que Ranma se despierte. _Gracias a Dios tiene el sueño pesado._ Busca su ropa entre las prendas que descansan sobre el suelo. Se cambia rápidamente sin hacer ruido y sale lo más silenciosa posible de la habitación.

Una vez en el living, ve a Ranko que sigue dormida. Ahora está acostada sobre su espalda desparramada por el suelo. No puede dejarla así. Intentó despertarla para que vaya a su habitación pero parece que aún tiene el efecto del alcohol en sangre y se niega a abrir los ojos.

Como puede, la carga y la mete en su cama. En el camino se llevó consigo un par de muebles. Aterrada miró a la puerta de Ranma. No había señales de que hubiera despertado. Sigue su camino con la chica prendida de su cuerpo. Una vez acostada, intentó taparla pero le fue simplemente imposible.

Cuando terminó su tarea, recogió su bolso que la esperaba en el mismo sitio donde lo había dejado la noche anterior.

Sale del departamento, se pone sus zapatillas y camina hacia el ascensor. Pulsa el botón para llamarlo y su celular comienza a sonar. En la pantalla dice "Ranma" y su pulso se acelera. Su rostro palidece y solo atina a dejarlo sonar. Las puertas se abren, entra rápidamente y presiona "PB" -planta baja- rogando a Dios y todos los santos que el pelinegro no escuche el aparato sonando y salga tras de sí. Vuelvea mirar la pantalla, el nombre desaparece y el sonido se apaga. _Me salvé_ piensa precipitadamente.

Levanta la vista y lo ve en la puerta del departamento con el celular en su mano a la vez que el ascensor comienza a cerrarse. Él atina a llegar de una corrida. El corazón de la joven bombea desenfrenado rogando que no llegue .

Escucha un ' _Akane_ ' cuando se cierran y comienza el descenso.

Si conoce a Ranma -y lo conoce bastante bien- seguramente salió escaleras abajo esperando encontrarla en el camino a la salida o en la calle. La mujer presiona los tres pisos anteriores a la planta baja y el ascensor se va deteniendo en cada uno. _Al menos me da algo de tiempo para no encontrármelo en el camino_.

Llega abajo. Al momento que sale al corredor principal se percata que no tiene manera de salir a la calle. Talvez si llamara al encargado, le abra la puerta. Podría decirle que su amiga está muy ebria como para regresar al departamento después así que no tendría problema.

Milagrosamente la puerta de entrada esta abierta. Sale corriendo a la calle. El sol ha salido del todo y le pega directo en los ojos que están sensibles por las pocas horas de descanso.

-¿Porqué te escapas? -escucha detrás de ella. No voltea, no contesta. Su cuerpo la traiciona y comienza a temblar a causa de su cercanía- Contesta -dice con voz firme, pero ¿Herida?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? -sigue sin voltear-

-Porqué -escucha su voz mucho más cerca de lo que pensaba, está casi rozándola, se da vuelta y encuentra sus hermosos ojos azules mirándola. Pidiendo explicaciones que no tiene

-Ranma..

-No -dice antes de que continúe levantando una mano como queriendo frenarla- no te atrevas a decir que lo de anoche fue un error. Para mí no lo fue y sé que para ti tampoco

-Tengo novio, lo sabes

-Si, lo sé, pero..

-¿"pero"?

-No me importa -dice mirándola a los ojos- Akane, no me importa que tengas novio. Por mí puedes estar casada y tener hijos, pero eso no me impediría luchar por ti

-Ranma..

-No, déjame terminar. -Hace una pausa- Sé que entre ustedes hay una historia, que llevan tiempo juntos, que perdieron un hijo. Pero no me importa, porque si las cosas entre ustedes estuvieran tan bien como dices, anoche no hubiese pasado nada. Y no culpes al alcohol. Ya lo hiciste la última vez, cuando nos besamos. Y eso tampoco fue un error. Yo no lo sentí así. Ni esa vez, ni lo de anoche -continuaba él mientras gesticulaba con sus manos

-No debió pasar -dice ella en un susurro-

-¿Porqué no? Sé que no te soy indiferente y tú tampoco lo eres para mí. -suspira- mira, yo nunca me he enamorado -confiesa y la chica da un pequeño salto ante lo que eso significaba- He tenido compañeras, a veces por algunas semanas. Pero a ninguna pude llegar a querer. Sabes por qué? -ella niega con la cabeza sin hablar- Porque estaba enamorado de ti. Desde el principio. Cuando te vi la primera vez en el Kabuki-Za. En ese momento no lo sabía, y no lo supe hasta que me besaste. Anoche no hice más que confirmarlo.

Akane se quedó en silencio observándolo. Este hombre iba a matarla. Piensa en todos estos años que pasó al lado de Shinnosuke. Recuerda que antes de su embarazo pensaba dejarlo. Luego no lo hizo por el bebé, y cuando lo perdió, se aferró a él, como un cable a tierra.

-Es cierto que no me eres indiferente -empieza hablar la ojimarrón- pero no puedo corresponderte. No ahora al menos. Recuerda que aún estoy en pareja. No te voy a negar que siento cosas por ti -los ojos del pelinegro brillan con emoción- pero en este momento mi corazón y sobre todo, mi cabeza, son una mezcla de sentimientos.

-¿Qué sientes por mí? -interrumpe-

-Todavía no lo sé -miente- Solo te pido tiempo. Necesito ordenar mis ideas, poner en la balanza muchas cosas. No voy a tirar a la basura tantos años cuando quizá lo nuestro solo sea algo pasajero

-No es pasajero -toma la pequeña mano entre las suyas- puedo asegurarte con mi vida que no es pasajero -se acera más a ella- si quieres tiempo, tómate todo el que necesites. Yo te esperaré -dice mientras le acaricia la mejilla- lo prometo

Los ojos de la pelinegra dejan escapar unas rebeldes lágrimas que se asomaron contra su voluntad y él las limpia besando el recorrido que hicieron desde sus cuencas hasta los labios, finalizando con un suave beso en la boca. Un beso cargado de paciencia, amor y algo más que no logró distinguir. Quizá felicidad o comprensión.

-Debería irme -dice ella con la voz entre cortada

-Espera, te llevo -ofrece él

-No, Ranma, necesito pensar

-Hey -le dice acariciando su mejilla- acaso ¿crees que dejaré que te vayas sola? No, te llevare hasta tu casa y no quiero excusas -la joven solo asiente al verse sin escapatoria- de acuerdo, espérame aquí, ya regreso. Y que no se te ocurra escapar de nuevo -sonríe

-No lo haré -contesta ella

El viaje a la casa Tendo es silencioso. El ambiente está tenso, tanto que un aura de culpa y tristeza rodean al automóvil.

Ninguno dice palabra alguna y a la vez quieren decir de todo.

Al llegar, el pelinegro apaga en motor e intenta que la situación no sea tan rara. Después de todo, se había acostado con su amiga, porque él la consideraba así, a pesar de serlo más de su hermana. Akane era, a entender del ojiazul, una buena amiga y confidente.

-Akane

-Adiós Ranma, gracias por traerme -interrumpe la chica apresurada tratando de salir, pero él reacciona antes de que ella salga y cierra las puertas con seguro automático

-No, Akane, espera, antes de que te vayas, quiero decirte algo -dice notablemente nervioso

-Di-dime -contesta nerviosa

¿Con qué cosa le saldría ahora? Quizá se arrepintió de pasar la noche juntos. Es cierto que la misma Akane estaba por retractarse sobre eso, pero una cosa era decirlo y otra escucharlo de su boca. Se sentiría realmente mal si su intención era esa. También creyó que se burlaría pero ¿Con qué objeto? ¿Y si en realidad solo la utilizó para tener sexo? Ah, definitivamente era eso y ahora iba a empezar con el discurso de que _no eran compatibles y sería mejor si continuaban con sus vidas intentando no volverse a ver_. ¡Ese idiota!

Se puso recta en el asiento esperando la estocada mortal, pero nada la había preparado para lo que el ojiazul iba a decirle.

-Debes saber que no importa lo que pase a partir de ahora, no importa si continúas o no con Shinnosuke o si le das o no una oportunidad a lo nuestro. Lo importante es que recuerdes siempre, que te amo

-Ranma.. -susurra con el corazón acelerado después de unos segundos cuando escucha el ruido de las puertas abiertas.

En un arrebato toma el rostro del sorprendido pelinegro y desposita un suave beso en la comisura de su boca para luego unir sus labios con los de él tiernamente

-Solo dame tiempo, Ranma. Y te prometo que cuando las heridas sanen, lo nuestro tendrá su oportunidad -lo abraza y dice a su oído- solo espérame -al mirarla a los ojos, el asiente con la mirada esperanzada y le devuelve el abrazo con fuerza.

Cuando se separaron él se despide prometiendo esperarla, a ella, su llamada o verla en algún momento pero no la presionará. Akane baja del auto y el ojiazul enciende el motor alejándose camino a su departamento.

Akane entró en su casa. Tiene mucho que pensar. Shinnosuke principalmente. Es cierto que lo aprecia pero ya no lo ama. De otra forma no lo hubiera traicionado. Se había acostado con otro y admitió sentir algo más. Su cabeza ardía de pensar y de la resaca. Entrando a su habitación escucha que suena su celular

 _"La próxima vez, ¿Podrían hacer menos ruido?. Aún en mi etílico estado escuché anoche lo que hacían.. después quiero TODOS los detalles, pero recuerda que es mi hermano así que si omites un par de cosillas, no me enojaré"_

 _¡¿Ranko nos escuchó?!_ Su rostro cambio a rojo y tecleó rápido una respuesta

 _"¡Hey! ¡Eso no se hace! No hay mucho que contar. Escuchaste todo"_

La casa está silenciosa, agradeció internamente que su padre y hermanas sigan durmiendo y se va directo a bañar y descansar otro rato más. Aún sigue cansada. Luego verá que hacer con su actual novio.

Alrededor del mediodía tocan la puerta de su habitación. Algo adormilada contesta y es su hermana avisándole que Shinosuke está abajo esperándola. _Qué hace aquí? No habíamos quedado hoy_

Se vistió con lo primero que encontró y agradeció haberse bañado nada más llegar, de lo contrario se sentiría aún más avergonzada. Mientras baja las escaleras las manos le transpiran, su cuerpo tiembla y a medida que va descendiendo, peldaño a peldaño, sus nervios van en aumento. Lo encuentra en la sala con su padre intentando entablar una conversación.

-¡Akane! Buen día hija -saluda su padre y en su rostro nota el alivio de ya no tener que hablar con su yerno

-Buenos días Akane -shinnosuke inclina su cabeza

-Buenos días -contesta a los dos- ¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy no habíamos quedado

-Sí, lo sé, pero es un lindo día y pensé que podríamos salir. Pero veo que aún estabas durmiendo -dice reprochándole

-Es que volví hoy temprano -se sonroja y él frunce el ceño.

-Hija, no deberías andar sola por la calle a esas horas

-No te preocupes, vine en taxi -miente- además no podía dejar a mi amiga sola en el estado que estaba

-No me gusta esa amiga tuya -comenta el novio- Esa chica te está llevando por mal camino

-¿Mal camino? ¿Porqué? ¿Por que salí a tomar algo?

-Tú no eras así -más parece un reproche que otra cosa-

-La gente cambia -se defiende

-Chicos -dice el señor Tendo levantando la voz intentando poner paños fríos- ¿por qué no lo charlan en privado? -su hija mira con enojo a Shinnosuke, él le devuelve la mirada-

-Vayamos a mi habitación -dice la menor secamente y se encamina a las escaleras. Ya una vez allí, su novio la increpa-

-¿Porqué sales con esa chica? ¿Acaso es por su hermano? -Akane se sonroja sin quererlo-

-Vaya. Que directo -contesta con sarcasmo y se cruza de brazos sentándose en la cama- ¿Acaso estás celoso?

-¿Y quién no lo estaría? El tipo es un oportunista. ¿Te crees que no vi como te miraba la vez que fui a buscarte al cumpleaños de Ranko?

-¿Cómo me miraba?

-Como un pedazo de carne -se notaba el enojo en sus ojos verdes- ¿Acaso no lo notaste? No, claro, estabas muy entretenida con sus ojos para notarlo. No me extrañaría que te llevara a la cama solo por diversión y luego te deseche como un chicle y yo tenga que consolarte después -en ese instante, su mente quedó en blanco. Su furia se incrementó y reaccionó dándole una sonora cachetada. Más se sintió ofendida por que sin quererlo había dado en la tecla-

-Vete -escupió con odio-

-Akane -dijo cayendo en lo que había dicho, pero ya era tarde, había hecho enojar a la chica. Cuando repitió su nombre, intentó disculparse- Akane, lo siento no

-Vete -repitió otra vez, pero con la bronca colmando cada sílaba que salía de su boca-

-Por favor..

-¡AHORA! -gritó llena de ira- ¡No vuelvas!

-Pero..

-Vete Shinnosuke. Déjame en paz. -finaliza con el rostro desfigurado de enojo.

El chico de ojos verdes no tiene otra opción más que dar la vuelta y marcharse, por mucho que deseara quedarse y arreglar las cosas, esa vez la había cagado en grande

 **¡Al fín terminé! Aunque bueno, decir "lo terminé" es más un tecnicismo puesto que este capítulo fué uno de los primeros que escribí, junto con el del primer beso y otro de más -mucho más- adelante.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y también espero haber cubierto la expectativa en cuanto al acto en sí.**

 **Como dije más arriba, es la primera vez que escribo algo de esta magnitud así que cualquier recomendación, tip o crítica es bienvenida. ¡Todo sea por mejorar!**

 **Como verán, Akane se dignó a echar a Shinnosuke de su vida. Vamos a ver por cuanto tiempo, sé que es repetitivo el hecho de que se peleen y vuelvan, pero quería plasmar un poco como suelen ser las relaciones tóxicas, aunque en esta no haya habido violencia física, de haber seguido juntos o de no haber perdido el embarazo Akane, seguramente hubiesen habido golpes de parte de él.**

 **No me queda más que agradecer a todos por sus comentarios y quisiera tomarme el tiempo para contestar un review que, particularmente me dejó pasmada. ranma x akane: ¡Spoiler alert! jajaja en la historia original, es decir, en el boceto de la historia, Shinnosuke era el verdadero causante de la pérdida del embarazo de Akane, puesto que él y su abuelo poseen una farmacia, sacan provecho de ello dándole a Akane el medicamento que induce a un aborto, medicamento que hacen pasar por vitaminas y que ella, en su ingenua confianza toma. Pero bueno, esa idea quedó descartada en los primeros capítulos. Ya me parecía demasiado malo, incluso para Shinnosuke xD así que bueno.**

 **Hasta ahí por hoy.**

 **Especiales agradecimientos, como siempre** **por tomarse el tiempo de comentar a** **HalethN, SakuraSaotome, Haruri Saotome, StaAkane, ranma x akane, Yeka453, Llek BM, shojoranko, BEATBEARHER, Marisol rdz, Emilse Camila Silva, Faby y sugey.torres.torres**

 **Muchas gracias y nos vemos la próxima**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

Capítulo 13

Su cabeza le daba vueltas. De repente se sintió mal.

Inmediatamente después de su discusión con Shinnosuke, Akane no podía hacer nada que no fuera llorar de puro enojo, pero él no la vería.

En la soledad de su habitación, pudo notar como su estómago daba vueltas y su contenido se abría camino hacia arriba. Salió corriendo al baño, donde dejó por poco la vida vomitando. Cuando sintió su estómago liviano y vacío, tiró la cadena y se recostó en el frío suelo dejándose abordar por todos los acontecimientos recientes.

Por un lado tenía sobre sí la presión de su relación con Shinnosuke y la culpa de haberlo engañado, del otro lado, tenía a Ranma.

Ya era imposible negárselo. Se había enamorado del ojiazul. Siempre lo supo, pero no quería admitirlo. Supuso que siempre antepuso su relación con el otro chico a sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero dadas las circunstancias y los hechos acontecidos, no le quedaba otra que seguir adelante, como fuera.

Se prometió no volver con ese muchacho al que no amaba y que, de alguna manera, la maltrataba.

Y aunque estaba enamorada del hermano de su mejor amiga, tampoco podía estar con él. No si su rompimiento estaba cerca. No quería salir de una relación para meterse de lleno en otra. Primero quería estar soltera un tiempo. Ser libre de salir sin pensar en las consecuencias de hacerlo.

Si bien conocía bastante al pelinegro, no era lo mismo ser amigos que ser una pareja. Y no estaba segura de querer saberlo aún.

Unos toques en la puerta la sacaron de su estado

-Akane ¿Estás bien? -pregunta su hermana mayor del otro lado

-Si Kasumi, estoy bien, ya salgo

-Bien, papá quiere hablar contigo -nota la voz de la mayor algo nerviosa- te esperamos abajo

-De acuerdo

La muchacha se levantó, lavó sus dientes y borró las lágrimas con abundante agua. Se secó y salió rumbo al pequeño salón a enfrentarse a su padre

-¿Qué sucede papá? -pregunta nerviosa

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo Akane. Oímos los gritos desde aquí. -la chica agacha la cabeza- Hija, no quiero sonar sobreprotector, pero.. estoy preocupado por ti. Ese chico no me gusta. Jamás me gustó. Solo lo acepté por ti, mi niña. No me gusta la forma en la que te trata. Y no me importa que lo conozcas desde pequeño -dice mirando a la mayor- no quiero volver a verlo en esta casa.

-Está bien papá -dice la pelinegra con la cabeza gacha

-Vamos, hija, levanta el rostro. No te estoy retando, ni estoy enojado tampoco. Solo protejo lo que es mío. El día de mañana harás lo mismo con tus hijos y tus sobrinos -mira de nuevo a la mayor, que disimuladamente se limpia una lágrima- Bien, cambiemos de tema. ¿Cómo te sientes? Te escuché vomitar..

-Estoy mejor, gracias -responde

-¿La pasaste bien anoche? -pregunta con interés y la chica se sonroja furiosamente cuando a su mente acude un recuerdo de la noche anterior de Ranma y ella besándose desesperadamente sobre el tablero de Twister, sobre la puerta, en la cama

-S-sí.. estuvo.. bien -desvía la mirada

-¿Ranma te trajo en la mañana? -pregunta su hermana

-Ahm.. Si, me trajo hasta la puerta y se fue rápido porque Ranko no estaba del todo bien

-Es una buena chica -dice su padre contradiciendo las palabras de su todavía novio más temprano- y Ranma también parece ser un buen muchacho

-Si, lo es -dice sonriendo

El resto de la tarde se la pasó buscando los libros y apuntes de las materias que había aprobado el último año que cursó para ir comenzando a estudiar nuevamente. Iba a cumplir lo que dijo la noche anterior y terminaría la carrera. Cada vez estaba más convencida.

En la noche, luego de cenar, estaba en su cama, con el pijama puesto leyendo uno de los apuntes para ir refrescando la memoria cuando su teléfono vibra.

 _Espero que no sea Shinnosuke_ , piensa la chica frunciendo el ceño, el cual se afloja cuando el remitente le muestra el nombre de su amiga

 ** _No sigas haciéndote la tonta y larga la lengua_**

 ** _¿De qué hablas?_**

 ** _Oh, no lo sé.. quizá de lo que ocurrió anoche entre Ranma y tú (aunque ya lo se, pero cuéntamelo igual) y podrías decirme por favor que le hiciste al idiota? Ha estado con cara de bobo todo el día y no logré sacarle nada. NADA_**

 ** _No sé que decirte_**

 ** _¡Buuuuu! Y dime, ¿que tal tu día? ¿Has desempolvado los libros?_**

 ** _Bueno, pues, es justamente lo que hice.._**

 ** _¡Akane! ¡Era broma! Dios, si que te gusta estudiar, mujer. ¿Eso es lo que hiciste todo el día? ¿Leer apuntes?_**

 ** _No, en realidad, apenas recién me senté a hojear las carpetas de sociopolítica y psicología social_**

 ** _Pff las materias más aburridas.. oye, Akane.. no sé bien cómo preguntarte esto.._**

 ** _Ranko, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa._**

 ** _Es sobre Ranma_**

 ** _Oh.. bien, dispara_**

 ** _¿No le has dado falsas esperanzas cierto?_**

 ** _¿A qué te refieres?_**

 ** _He hablado con él y de lo poco que pude sonsacarle, me ha dicho que le darías una oportunidad_**

Akane se quedó sin habla, su cerebro hizo corto circuito y quedó en stand by por un largo rato. Del otro lado, una impaciente pelirroja veía la parte de arriba de la conversación, donde aparecía "escribiendo", luego "en línea" para seguir con un "escribiendo" nuevamente. Luego de varios minutos, donde supuso que su amiga estaba intentando armar las frases o una respuesta coherente, tuvo su contestación.

 ** _Si, es cierto que se lo dije. Y te juro que quiero dársela lo antes posible. Pero todavía debo resolver las cosas con Shinnosuke, y perdóname por lo que voy a decir, pero quiero tomarme un tiempo para estar sola, tranquila, quiero dejar sanar las heridas un tiempo. Pero, igual como le dije a él, lo nuestro tendrá su oportunidad, solo me gustaría que me espere_**

 ** _¿Estás segura? De terminar con Shinnosuke_**

 ** _Por supuesto. Después de lo que pasó anoche, ya no puedo seguir negando que me pasan cosas con tu hermano, así como a él le pasan conmigo_**

 ** _¿Solo por eso dejarás a Ryugen?_**

 ** _Y porque ya no siento nada por él_**

 ** _¿Y por Ranma?_**

 ** _¿Te soy sincera?_**

 ** _¡Si, por favor!_**

 ** _Lo amo. Creo que desde que me sacó de la piscina quedé perdida en sus ojos_**

 ** _Suele tener ese efecto con las mujeres_**

 ** _Seguramente_**

 ** _Igual no me explico cómo es que terminaron en la cama_**

 ** _Yo tampoco_**

 ** _Ay, Akane.. bien, señorita maestra, la dejaré con sus apuntes, que deben ser millones de hojas seguramente. ¡Hablamos luego!_**

 ** _Tu también deberías empezar a estudiar_**

 ** _Lo sé, pero tengo que preparar el final de psicología y aún no me decido de dar todos los finales ahora o luego.. aunque todavía falta_**

 ** _Tres meses solamente._**

 ** _Uff eso es mucho tiempo_**

 ** _Más bien diría, poco_**

 ** _Bueno, bueno, no me retes que ya he escuchado a tu amado todo el día_**

 ** _¿Mi amado?_**

 ** _Ya, no te hagas, sabes bien de quién hablo. Ahora sí, nos vemos luego cuñadita ;)_**

 ** _Demonios Ranko. Nos vemos ;*_**

La pelinegra no podía parar de sonreír como una estúpida adolescente con las hormonas a tope. Ya había pasado por esa etapa hacía mucho tiempo. De igual forma, volvió a mirar el aparato en su mano derecha y la invadió un sentimiento de desasosiego. Extrañaba a Ranma.

 _¿Porque lo extraño? No es que fuésemos novios o algo._ Se decía a sí misma. Pero lo cierto era que desde la noche anterior, TODO había cambiado. Necesitaba urgentemente escuchar su voz. Pero ni loca iba a llamarlo.

No, pensó en otra manera de escucharlo sin que él lo sepa.

Tomó su celular, conectó los auriculares, abrió el buscador de videos, en la lupa escribió "Polaroid" y se dejó llenar por su voz.

Tenía que admitir que no era tan mala la música que hacían. Bueno, en realidad nunca había escuchado nada que no sean los primeros temas. Después, cuando su hermana se olvidó de ellos, les perdió la pista.

Gracias a su amiga, y ahora gracias a la voz del hermano, ahora no podía despegarse de los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Su mente se encontró abarrotada de memorias, de ellos dos charlando, ella peinándolo, jugando twister y lo que ese bendito juego provocó.

Sintió como su temperatura iba en aumento cuando recordaba los ardientes besos y sus grandes manos recorriendo su pequeño cuerpo.

Aún no podía creer que ese hombre fuese tan pasional y buen amante.

Su entrepierna se humedeció cuando recordó hasta dónde había llegado él con su boca y cómo la hizo disfrutar en esa cama.

 _Tranquila Akane_ , se decía, _tal vez el alcohol hizo que lo sintieras así de intenso,_ se repetía, _es más, quizá no sea tan bueno en la cama.. habría que probar estando los dos sobrios.._

Inmediatamente se reprendió a sí misma, sonrojada, dejó uno de los libros que tenía sobre la pequeña mesilla al lado de su cama, apagó la música y dispuso a no pensar en el idiota de Ranma, sus ardientes labios y trató de dormir. El día siguiente debía ir a anotarse nuevamente a la facultad para dar los finales pendientes al salir de su trabajo.

Agradeció por un momento que aquel incidente con su embarazo se diese cuando tenía casi todas las materias aprobadas. De las 14, solo le restaba saber la nota de dos, que después Ranko, se encargó de comunicarle que ambas materias estaban aprobadas. Pero ya era tarde, ya se había dado por vencida.

En otro lugar, a media hora de Nerima, un pelinegro pensaba exactamente lo mismo que segundos antes inundaba la cabeza de la ojimarrón.

Tenía unas terribles ganas de llamarle y saber como estaba, si había descansado, al menos si había pensado en él como la pensó a ella.

Estaba recostado en su cama, boca arriba, con sus brazos por detrás de la nuca usándolos de almohadas, sin camiseta y con unos pantalones cortos, reviviendo segundo a segundo los hechos de la noche anterior. Se moría por volver a besarla. Tocar su suave piel, saborear su cuerpo en toda su extensión.

Miró hacia su izquierda, donde la joven había descansado luego de amarla. Todavía creía sentir su dulce aroma a miel y frutos rojos.

Se la imaginó descansando nuevamente, respirando suavemente mientras él besa ese tatuaje que tiene bajo de su seno izquierdo, justo en las costillas, en la zona del corazón. Cuando lo vió, la otra noche, quiso preguntarle el significado. "Show must go on". _El show debe continuar_. Estaba un noventa porciento seguro de que el tatuaje refería a su maternidad frustrada. Quizá Ranko sepa si realmente es ese su significado.

De pronto, una melodía llegó a él.

Saltó de la cama buscando su guitarra y un pentagrama. Y así, sin más, su bloqueo musical desapareció. Se pasó la noche entera trabajando en esa canción, agregando cosas, reemplazando palabras, acomodando los acordes.

Pero no estaba seguro de mostrársela a sus compañeros de banda. Estaba convencido de que querrían incluirla en el nuevo disco, y él no estaba muy de acuerdo. No había escrito esa canción para dársela al público, y a su vez, quería que todo el mundo la escuchara.

A la mañana siguiente, Akane se levantó como lo hace usualmente para asearse e ir al trabajo. Ese día, particularmente, estaba segura de que sería largo y cansador.

En la cocina, estaban sus hermanas, mientras Kasumi preparaba el desayuno, Nabiki ponía la mesa.

-Buenos días Akane -saluda la mayor

-Buenos días Kasumi

-Vaya hermanita, que cargada estás hoy -dice la del medio cuando la menor deja sobre la mesa una mochila que se ve bastante pesada.

-Si, es que cuando salga del trabajo, pasaré por la facultad para anotarme a los finales que me quedaron pendientes

Dos cosas sucedieron a la vez: a Nabiki se le cayeron los platos de las manos y Kasumi volteó hacia su hermana como un rayo volcando la tetera de agua que estaba en el fuego. Gracias a Dios el contenido no estaba muy caliente, de haber sido así la embarazada hubiera sufrido una horrible quadura

-¿Qué dijiste? -pregunta la del medio

-Akane ¿Volverás a estudiar? -dice la mayor de las Tendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-¿Si? -responde dubitativa

-¡Akane! -la abrazan las dos

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunta el patriarca en la puerta, algo confundido por el comportamiento de sus hijas

-¡Papá! ¡Akane volverá a estudiar! -cuenta Kasumi al borde de las lágrimas

-¿En serio Akane? -su padre la mira asombrado

-Si -responde sonriendo tímida

-Estoy muy feliz por ti, cariño -la abraza con fuerza- espero que esta vez termines -dice medio en serio y medio en broma

-No te preocupes, esta vez lo haré -suelta una suave carcajada

-Y ¿A qué se debe el cambio de parecer? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? -quiere saber la hermana del medio

-Eso, Akane, dinos quién te convenció de continuar

-Bueno.. en parte ya venía sopesando esa posibilidad..

-¿Pero..? -continúa el patriarca y la joven suelta el aire que estaba conteniendo en un largo suspiro

-Ranma me convenció -responde rendida y sonrojada

-¿Así que Ranma he? -se burla Nabiki

-¿El hermano de Ranko? -preguntabla mayor

-Si, él mismo

-Pues sí que se ha ganado mi aprecio ese chico. Ahora más -sonríe Soun Tendo mirando a su hija menor

-Y ¿Para qué llevas la mochila tan cargada? -quiso saber la joven encinta

-Llevo el material. No sé con qué profesores me encontraré y quiero preguntar qué tomarán en el examen.

-Akane, recién vas a anotarte, ¿Cuando son los finales? -cuestiona la del medio

-Dentro de tres meses

-Tienes mucho tiempo todavía

-No si quiero dar la mayor parte de las materias..

-No te presiones mucho hija, todavía puedes rendir materias durante el año y antes de comenzar las clases.

-Lo sé, pero quiero ir adelantando cosas

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti mi niña -sonríe el patriarca- sé que serás una maestra ejemplar

-Gracias papá

Ya en su puesto de trabajo, antes de que las ventanillas se abran, Yuka y Sayuri entablaban una dura disputa sobre qué saga era mejor, si Twilight o Fifty Shades

-No tiene comparación -decía la primera- la trilogía del señor Gray es un fanfiction de Twilight, así que en resumen, es puro plagio

-¡Que no es plagio! -casi gritaba la segunda- Akane, dile a esta mujer que no se parecen en nada

-¿De qué se supone que están hablando? -pregunta la recién llegada

-De cuál saga es mejor. Yo digo que Twilight -contesta Yuka- pero Sayuri está empecinada que 50 sombras es mejor. ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Bueno.. he leído ambos y.. ninguno me pareció relevante

-¿¡Qué!? -gritan ambas

-Si, son muy similares

-¿Similares? Explícate -dice Sayuri

-Bueno, ambas obras tienen la misma cantidad de personajes, uno de los padres de él es médico, en los dos, las familias adoptaron a sus hijos, estan los hermanos rubios, el amigo enamorado de la protagonista que ¡Oh, casualidad! Es moreno. Los padres de ella están separados, la madre es despistada, el padre taciturno.. a ver.. déjenme pensar.. -dice la pelinegra tocando su mentón- además de la depresión que sufren Bella y Anna cuando rompen con Edward y Christian.. y ni hablar del papel de princesa valiente

-¿princesa valiente?

-Si. En Twilight, Bella pone en riesgo su vida una y otra vez. Cuando se escapa a ver al vampiro en la escuela de danza, al viajar a Italia, cuando se autolesiona para distraer a la vampira así Edward puede matarla, y la peor de todas, cuando sigue con ese estúpido embarazo.. Ana, de la misma manera cuando se enfrenta a Hyde también estando embarazada.. es muy repetitivo y cansador. No veo diferencia entre una y otra. Es como leer la misma historia con otros nombres, y no se enojen chicas, pero NADA le gana a JK Rowling y su mundo mágico -remata con suficiencia

-Ay, por Dios, ¿Enserio? ¿La varita que hace luces de colores? -se burla Yuka

-¿Has leído los libros al menos? Los primeros dos son algo infantiles, pero a partir del tercero, se pone realmente buena la historia. Léelo, a fin de cuentas, yo leí 50 sombras y Twilight por recomendación suya, hazlo como un favor

-Bieen -responde la chica cansada- hoy le pediré los libros a mi hermano

-¿El friki? -pregunta Sayuri

-No es friki es más bien.. Nerd

-¿Qué diferencia hay con ser un friki? -pregunta la ojimarrón

-No tengo idea, pero es lo que él dice jajajaja

-¡Ay! ¡Ahora que lo recuerdo! Akane, te tenías bien guardado lo de Ranma hee -acusa Sayuri y la mencionada se cubre de un simpático color tomate

-¿D-de qué hablas Sayuri? -dice nerviosa. _No puede ser que lo sepa, no he hablado con nadie y no creo que Ranma haya desparramado por todos lados que se ha acostado conmigo,_ piensa

-¿De qué hablo? De esa fotografía que anda dando vueltas por ahí.. -contesta su compañera dejando el comentario en el aire

-No sé de qué hablas

-Mira -se acerca a la pelinegra y le muestra en su celular una imagen de ella besándose en la puerta del edificio donde vivía el ojiazul. Recordaba perfectamente la situación, era de la mañana pasada cuando ella quiso escapar.

-No soy yo -dice seria- no tengo ropa de ese estilo, es demasiado corto ese short

-Lo mismo le dije yo -secunda la otra desde atrás

-Akane, no mientas. ¿Recuerdas cómo te pusiste esa vez que te pregunté si tenías su número? ¡Estabas hecha una novia celosa!

-¡No soy su novia! -dijo sin pensar para luego taparse la boca

-¡Ajá! ¡Te descubrimos! -dice señalándola- vamos Akane, ¡Larga la lengua y cuéntanos!

-No hay nada que contar, fue solo un beso, eso no quiere decir nada -desvía la mirada

-¡Han tenido sexo! -grita Sayuri

-¡No! -grita de igual manera Akane

-Chicas, las ventanillas están a punto de abrir, prepárense -dice Hinako entrando en el pequeño recinto

-De esta no te salvas -dice Sayuri entrecerrando sus ojos- luego nos cuentas todo Tendo

Durante esa jornada, mientras vendía entradas una tras otra, pensaba como podía salvarse del posterior interrogatorio de sus compañeras de trabajo. Obviamente, cuando sus turnos terminaron, la pelinegra fue acribillada a preguntas sobre el ojiazul, si besaba como cantaba o se en el arte amatorio era tan bueno como lo era con la guitarra.

La chica solo contestó que no sabía nada y que solamente se habían besado, pero luego de eso le dejó bastante claro que aún estaba con Shinnosuke, que no lo quería y que se olvidara de ella. Obviamente era todo una vil mentira, pero lo que menos quería era ser acosada por sus compañeras de trabajo.

Mientras caminaba a la parada de buses, sintió el típico sonido que hacen los celulares cuando les cae un mensaje vía Facebook. Se detuvo a esperar el transporte mientras revisaba el mensaje, lo cual era raro, la chica no solía usar la mensajería, solamente se limitaba a llamar si era necesario y usar Whatsapp.

No reconoció al emisor, pero por su nombre, dedujo que era una fan de Ranma. ¿Cómo podía ser? Nadie sabía quien era ella. La misiva, claramente era una advertencia

 ** _Kaori-BTS de Saotome_** _: hey oportunista aléjate de Ranma no lo mereces. El necesita estar con alguien que de verdad lo ame como yo. Eres poca cosa comparada con nosotras. ¡aléjate!_

¡Qué diablos! ¿Quién era esa chiquilla?

Entró a su perfil en busca de algún dato. Quizá era una noviecita que el pelinegro tenía. Tal vez sí estaba jugando con ella después de todo.

Pero al revisar, se dio cuenta de que no era nadie más que una púbera, por las fotografías que tenía, se notaba que apenas estaba entrando en la adolescencia. Su rostro era todavía aniñado, su fino cuerpo aún sin desarrollar, sus cabellos desarreglados, atados en una coleta baja y su ropa, le daba la impresión de que esa pequeña no era más que una niña celosa.

Akane hizo una captura de pantalla del mensaje y de la chica, y no dudó en enviársela al pelinegro, que seguramente estallaría en risas. Adjunto a las imágenes escribió un mensaje un tanto gracioso

 _ **No sabía que tenías una chiquilla como novia, mira que no somos nada y ya me andan enviando amenazas** -emoticón de carita riendo con lágrimas- **tendré que cuidarme las espaldas**_

Minutos después recibió una ácida respuesta del ojiazul

 _ **Es que soy demasiado perfecto y les cuesta compartirme** -emoticón de carita guiñando el ojo-_

 _ **No tienes remedio** -emoticón de carita rodando los ojos-_

 ** _¿Cómo has estado? Ayer no me has llamado ni enviado mensajes_**

 ** _Wooah, detén tu carro ahí vaquero. Se supone que la de los reproches debe ser la mujer, no el hombre_**

 _ **Ay, lo siento, la señorita marimacho se sintió mal? (Es sarcasmo, no te enojes)**_

 _ **Deja de molestar Saotome**_

 _ **Tú enviaste el primer mensaje**_

 _ **Si, y ahora envío el último. ¡Adiós!**_

 _ **¿De verdad te has enojado?**_

 _ **Eres un idiota ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Estaba bromeando! Si que eres tonto**_

 _ **Tonta tu**_

 _ **Y tú también**_

 _ **Lo se**_

 _ **Cállate**_

 _ **Cállame**_

 _ **Shhhh**_

 _ **Jaja**_

 _ **Idiota**_

 _ **Marimacho**_

 _ **Pervertido**_

 _ **Pero te gusta**_

 _ **Aahhh!!!! Me pones colorada**_

 _ **Jajaja ¿Hacemos algo hoy?**_

 _ **Algo como qué**_

 _ **No lo se.. oí por "ahí" (digámosle Ranko) que hoy te inscribirás a los finales**_

 _ **Si, es cierto**_

 _ **Deberíamos ir a festejar**_

 _ **Debería quedarme a estudiar**_

 _ **Oh ¡Vamos! Puedes empezar mañana**_

 _ **Está bien**_

 _ **¿Te importa si se unen los chicos? Hemos estado bajo bastante presión y les vendría bien salir un poco**_

 _ **Genial, le diré también a mi hermana, no ha dejado de molestarme con que quiere conocer a Ryoga**_

 _ **Perfecto, luego te aviso la hora, lo más seguro es que Ranko se me adelante** -emoticón de carita pensando-_

 _ **De acuerdo, nos vemos luego señor S.**_

 _ **Adeu srta T.**_

Akane sonríe ante la última respuesta del ojiazul y se percata de que ya casi es tiempo de bajar.

Ignoró el mensaje de la adolescente y tecleó a Nabiki a ver si se unía a ellos esa noche

 ** _Cuenta conmigo hermanita_** fue su respuesta.

Ya en su casa, luego de haberse anotado a la facultad, solo atinó a darse un largo y relajante baño.

Cuando su cuerpo y mente estuvieron en paz y tranquilidad, se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse.

De pronto recordó la imagen que Sayuri le había mostrado. Enrojeció y buscó en su computadora el portal que había desparramado esa foto por todos lados. Dio la casualidad, que era el mismo de la otra vez, el que le había mostrado Nabiki. Solo que esta vez el título le parecía aún más grande y llamativo

 ** _¡CONFIRMADO!_**

 ** _Nuestro amado caballo salvaje ha caído rendido ante el amor._**

 ** _Ayer en la mañana, hemos recibido esta pintoresca postal de un muy enamorado Ranma Saotome, junto a una joven de la cual aún no tenemos nada._**

 ** _Pero haciendo uso de nuestro ingenio y material de archivo, dimos con que es la misma chica que fue fotografiada junto a la hermana del codiciado pelinegro afuera del Tokyo Dome._**

 ** _Una cosa es segura ¡Tendremos boda muy pronto! O al menos eso es lo que la foto nos muestra y es que ¡Vamos! ¿Quién puede resistirse a tan bello espécimen?_**

Akane no pudo más que apagar el aparato y echarse en su cama, colorada como la nariz de un payaso y pensar qué excusa darle a todo aquel que preguntase por el incidente.

Aún estaba confundida. Si bien estaba segura de querer a abandonar a Shinnosuke, no estaba segura de querer empezar una relación con el ojiazul tan pronto. Pero esto la ponía en el ojo de la tormenta. Si esa foto llegaba a manos de su novio, _por el momento_ , se reprendió mentalmente, sería un gran escándalo y lo que menos quería era quedar en el medio de una disputa amarillista por ver si era o no quien había sido fotografiada con Ranma.

Un ligero golpeteo en su puerta la hizo levantarse e ir a abrir

-¿Si? Oh, hola Kasumi

-Akane, ya está listo el té ¿Vienes?

-Si, vamos -sale de su habitación siguiendo a su hermana al salon al tiempo que pregunta si puede ayudarla en algo

-Ay, pequeña, no estoy enferma

-Está bien, está bien, solo quería ser amable

-No te hagas problema, en un par de meses no podré hacer mucho y ahí si necesitaré ayuda.. yo diría que guardes energía -le guiña el ojo

En la mesa, su padre anunció que saldría de viaje con la asociación de artes marciales a la cual pertenecía. Sería un viaje corto de entrenamiento, aunque él no compitiera, siempre asistía, para no dejarse oxidar.

Kasumi tomó la palabra después que terminó de hablar el patriarca. Ella anunció que estaba pronta a llegar una muy buena amiga de Hokkaido, Akari, en busca de algún lugar en el que quedarse, puesto que había ganado una beca en una universidad de Tokyo y necesitaba mudarse

-¿Es la chica que ayudaba a Tofú en la consulta? -preguntó su padre a lo que la castaña asintió

-¿Porqué no se queda aquí? -continuó con el interrogatorio la menor

-Dijo que no quiere molestar y que aún no sabe si quedarse por estos lados o más cerca de la uni..

-Oh.. bien.. ¿Cuando vendrá ella? -curiosea la pelinegra

-En cualquier momento -responde su hermana

Unas horas después, Akari Unryu llega a la casa Tendo, la familia entera y el doctor que la había acogido, la recibieron de brazos abiertos, como es costumbre y la chica se siente en casa inmediatamente.

Mientras la esposa del doctor le contaba a su amiga como iba su embarazo, las dos hermanas restantes no perdieron oportunidad de entablar amistad con la recién llegada. Pasadas unas pocas horas, Nabiki la invitaba a salir junto a ella y su hermana, además de la promesa de conocer a los integrantes de esa famosa banda que estaba sonando por todos lados.

Akane tecleó a su amiga, para saber si no se molestaban por haber incorporado otra persona en la salida que inicialmente sería de seis. La pelirroja contestó que no tenía inconveniente, que cuanto más gente mejor y aprovechó para decirle que Ukyo y Shampoo se habían unido a la salida

 _Bien, seremos bastantes_ , pensó

A la hora exacta, las hermanas Tendo y Akari se encontraron con los hermanos Saotome en la puerta de la disco a la que asistirían. Unos minutos después hicieron acto de presencia Ryoga y Ukyo, quién, al ver al pelinegro, se le pegó cual mosca a la miel tratando de llamar su atención de cualquier forma, pero el muchacho, simplemente ignoraba de manera no tan grosera.

Mousse y Shampoo ya estaban dentro, por lo que al entrar, fueron directamente al reservado acomodándose.

A pesar de los intentos de Ranko para que Akane se sentara junto a su hermano, le fue imposible, ya que el muy idiota se había sentado junto a la pared dejando solo un espacio libre a su lado, que rápidamente tomó su amiga de la infancia en un trunco intento de pasar una noche más "íntima".

Akane, que antes de llegar había estado hundida en la más terrible incertidumbre al no saber como comportarse frente al pelinegro después de haberse acostado con él, notó como la castaña se había pegado al ojiazul a penas lo vio y se sintió invadida por una oleada de celos. O al menos eso creía, ya que con Shinnosuke jamás los había sentido.

-¿Qué pasa hermanita? -dice su hermana, suspicaz como siempre- acaso ¿Estás celosa? -provoca

-¿Celosa yo? ¿Porqué habría de estar celosa? -dice evitando mirar al chico en cuestión y su empalagosa compañera

-No lo sé.. quizá porque "alguien" -señala a la ojiverde con su cabeza- está en el lugar que te pertenece..

-¿Y qué lugar sería ese? -pregunta con sarcasmo- te recuerdo, querida hermana que..

-Lo sé, lo sé, tienes novio -interrumpe con cansancio

-No iba a decir eso -contesta la pelinegra enarcando una ceja- iba a decir que recuerdes que él y yo somos AMIGOS -termina cruzándose de brazos y desviando también la vista de su metiche hermana

-De acuerdo, querida, estemos en paz -dice conciliadora la castaña de cabello corto

Mientras Nabiki intentaba tener una conversación con Ryoga, que no le quitaba la vista de encima a Ukyo, Akane miró de reojo a Shampoo, que estaba recostada en el pecho de Mousse

-¿Qué hay con ellos? -pregunta acercándose a Ranko

-No lo sé.. parece que solamente están tanteando el terreno. Mousse acaba de romper con un compromiso de varios años y no quiere involucrarse demasiado. Pero al parecer, ha caído en los encantos de Shampoo..

-Se los ve bien -dice con sincera honestidad

-Si, espero que ninguno salga lastimado -de repente la pelirroja pega un ligero salto en su lugar, como percatándose de algo- ¿vamos a bailar? -propone a la joven a su lado

-Sabes que tengo serios problemas para seguir el ritmo -sentencia la ojimarrón

-Buuuu -se levanta y camina unos pasos hasta la chica junto a su hermano- ¡Uchan! ¡Vamos a bailar!

-¡Si! ¡Vamos! Ven, Ranchan, vayamos a mover el esqueleto -intenta tironearlo por enésima vez, tratando de que el muchacho le prestase atención

-No, Uchan, ve tú, sabes que no me gusta bailar -dice entre ofuscado y aliviado de quitarse de encima a su pesada amiga

-Bien, pero promete que me verás bailar -pide con las manos juntas, como una niña pequeña

-De acuerdo -se da por vencido

El abrumado chico mira como su hermana arrastra a la castaña lejos de ellos, su semblante se alivia notablemente. Mientras su amiga le dedica varias miradas, entre las cuales nota como él se levanta de su lugar, por un segundo se permitió soñar con que vendría a ella a bailar tomados de la mano o abrazados, pero su sueño se vio truncado cuando lo encontró acomodándose junto a la pelinegra que había estado en el cumpleaños de Ranko

-Oye, Ranko ¿Quién es la chica que está con Ranma? -pregunta en extremo celosa, al notar que la chica, en cuestión de segundos, tenía toda la atención del ojiazul. Cosa que ella había intentado tener y no pudo.

-Es mi amiga, se llama Akane, te lo había dicho cuando llegamos -dice la pelirroja algo molesta por la falta de atención de la otra mujer

-¿Y qué tiene que ver con Ranchan?

-Aún, nada, pero pronto, espero que mucho

La castaña sintió como su corazón hacía un ligero sonido. Había comenzado a quebrarse. Sonrió e hizo de cuenta que no había escuchado nada.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa, Akari charlaba con Akane sobre el lugar, aunque la segunda no fuese experta, no conocía la zona y mucho menos ese sitio

-¿De qué hablan damas? -pregunta Ranma sentándose junto a Akane y pasando su brazo por detrás de ella, dejándolo descansar en el respaldo del sillón en un abrazo sin contacto, pero marcando que ella era suya.

-Charlábamos sobre el lugar -contesta la pelinegra- Akari ha ganado una beca en la universidad de Tokyo pero aún no decide en cuál de los cinco campus anotarse

-¿Hay cinco campus? -pregunta el chico del colmillo uniéndose a la conversación

-Si -responde la chica, que no tenía más de veinticinco años. Su cabello estaba pintado de un verde oscuro y se había dejado dos mechones amarillos- hay sedes en Fuji, Komaba, Kashiwa, Shirokane y Nakano.

-Oye Ryoga, ¿Tu no vives en Kashiwa? -dice el de ojos azules

-Si, de hecho, mi departamento se encuentra a unas pocas cuadras del campus -dice sin prestar demasiada atención

-Oh, ¿En serio? -cuestiona la chica de cabello verde mirándolo a los ojos captando la atención del joven Hibiki por primera vez

-S-si, p-puedo ayudarte a buscar un piso cerca si te decides por ese campus -comenta un poco intimidado por la mirada de la chica de ojos grises

-¡Gracias! Me encantaría -responde con una enorme sonrisa- ¿Puedes hablarme un poco del lugar?

-¡C-claro!

-Bien, mi trabajo aquí terminó -murmura Ranma pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y dejándose caer en el respaldo del mullido sillón de manera despreocupada

-¿De qué hablas? -pregunta la pelinegra

-Logré que Ryoga entablara conversación con alguien que no sea Ukyo

-Si, se lo veía bastante triste -comenta recordando el rostro compungido del chico mientras la castaña lo ignoraba

-¿Tanto se nota?

-¿Que él está enamorado de Ukyo o que ella está interesada en ti? -dice con sarcasmo pero claramente celosa

-¿Estás celosa? -rebate el ojiazul acercándose a ella y deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de su boca

-¿De quién? ¿De ti? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír Saotome -gira la cabeza furiosamente colorada alejándose e intentando con todas sus fuerzas no sonar nerviosa al saberse descubierta

-Creo.. -comienza el pelinegro llevando un dedo hacia su mentón pensativamente- si, definitivamente estás celosa

-¡Yo no estoy celosa! -explota la chica

-Ah ¿No? Bien, pues bésame -dice tranquilamente como quién pide un trago

-¿¡QUÉ!? -grita la joven

-Ay, Akane, es solo un beso -se acerca nuevamente invadiendo su espacio personal para después susurrarle al oído- al fin y al cabo hemos hecho más que solo besarnos -y se aleja para ver la expresión de pánico de la chica

-Ra..

-¡Caíste! -rompe en risas

-Eres un .. -dice sumamente enojada al borde del colapso- idiota -se cruza de brazos dándole la espalda, por lo que él aprovecha y se acerca nuevamente por su cuello descubierto gracias a la cola alta en su cabeza

-No te enojes bonita, solo estaba bromeando -dice melosamente y la muchacha siente un placentero escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo

Akane voltea lentamente para encontrarse con los azules ojos de Ranma. Sonríe tratando de seguirle el juego, pero no pasó mucho hasta que una Ukyo furiosa pero sonriente se aparece en el lugar empujando a Akane a un lado

-Permiso, disculpa, estás en mi lugar -dice con su más hermosa sonrisa pero por dentro, su alma estaba en llamas. ¿Como podía su Ranchan hacerle eso? No, esa chica no se acercaría a él. Primero tendría que pasar sobre su cadáver

-Oh, disculpa -contesta la pelinegra confundida al ver a la castaña sentarse entre ella y el ojiazul

-Ay, Ranchan, te perdiste de una pista increíble -comenta mirando a su amado amigo pero él tiene la vista puesta en la hermosa mujer que está la lado de su amiga de la infancia

-Si Ukyo, luego me cuentas, -se suelta del abrazo que le estaba propinando la ojiverde y se levanta- ven Akane, vayamos a bailar -la tira de la mano logrando que la aún aturdida chica se levante sin necesidad de hacer esfuerzo

-¿¡QUE!? -grita la castaña- ¡Ranma! ¡Yo te lo había pedido primero! -reprocha visiblemente ofuscada

-Lo siento amiga, debes de estar cansada, descansa algo y luego te prometo una pieza -miente

-Ranma.. yo.. yo no sé bailar -dice la Tendo menor al llegar a la pista de la mano del moreno al momento justo que comienza una canción lenta

-¡Ah! Qué oportuno -comenta la enojada chica en la mesa para sí misma

-No importa -contesta Ranma a lo que dijo la pelinegra- es una canción lenta, no necesitas hacer mucho esfuerzo y .. yo tampoco sé bailar -confiesa sonriéndole

El joven Saotome se posiciona frente a la tímida y nerviosa chica, coloca suavemente sus manos en su estrecha cadera mientras la mujer pasa sus brazos por detrás del cuello de él haciendo que sus cuerpos se junten un poco más

-¿Lo ves? Si es lento, es más fácil -sonríe y la chica emite una ligera carcajada. Luego de unos segundos, Akane posa su cabeza en el pecho del ojiazul escuchando los acelerados, pero tranquilizadores latidos de su corazón

-Gracias Ranma -dice levantando su rostro para mirar al muchacho que le devuelve una mirada que supo interpretar como un ¿porqué?- por esto. Por todo -ajusta más el abrazo en sus hombros y el pelinegro solo atina a estrecharla más al tiempo que le sonríe y se acerca para besarla

En la mesa, una triste Ukyo mira el espectáculo frente a sus ojos. Ranma, su querido, amado, su único amor, está ahí con esa.. esa.. oportunista, abrazados cual parejita perfecta y feliz a punto de besarse.

Una enfurecida y rebelde lágrima cae de su ojo izquierdo, le sigue otra en el derecho y una cascada de llanto tiñe su rostro de tristeza, furia y sobretodo resignación.

Verlo ahí, tan en su mundo, le hizo querer desaparecer. Era más doloroso que cuando estaba con Azusa. Ukyo sabía de sobra que su amigo no amaba del todo a la otra chica, por esa razón, conservaba una ligera esperanza de que el ojiazul se fijase una vez en ella. Pero esta vez era distinto. Lo veía feliz. En sus ojos se notaba el brillo que ella tenía cada vez que lo veía. Él estaba enamorado. Y no era precisamente de ella.

 **Mil gracias a todos los que se suman día a día, me alegra muchisimo encontrar comentarios tan estimulantes y algún que otro seguidor nuevo.**

 **De a poco la historia va tomando un poco más de forma, pero eso no quiere decir que ya esté por terminar. Aunque en mi cabeza falten tres o cuatro capítulos, mis dedos se van a tomar un extenso tiempo extra para intentar plasmarlo de la mejor manera y seguramente se extienda varios capitulos más jeje**

 **Especiales saludos, como siempre para** **_sugey.torres.torres, Haruri Saotome, Jennie, Marisol rdz, Ranma x Akane, Llek BM, HalethN, nichegomez.nova, Yeka453, SakuraSaotome y Gogoga_** **por comentar y seguir la historia.**

 **De nuevo gracias y nos vemos la próxima!**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

Capítulo 14:

Ahí estaban. Abrazados. Besándose _¡En mis narices!_ Pensaba Ukyo con el corazón roto y lágrimas en sus ojos.

Cuando el beso entre su amado Ranchan y la otra chica, que se había convertido en su más profunda enemiga, se estaba poniendo más fogoso, el pobre corazón de la castaña no aguantó más y casi de un salto se levanto de su asiento anunciando que iba al baño.

Una vez allí, lavó su rostro quitando todo rastro de lágrimas y maquillaje, a fin de cuentas se había arreglado para su querido Ranma, pero él, apenas la notó.

Volvió a sentarse en su sitio. Por mucho que le doliera, no podía apartar la vista del chico pelinegro.

La canción estaba terminando, Ranma y Akane se fueron soltando y los últimos acordes se entremezclaron con otros más movidos. El ojiazul sonrió a la muchacha y soltando su cadera, tomó sus manos y comenzó a bailar. Sus movimientos eran algo toscos, evidentemente lo suyo no era el baile y ¿qué decir de la ojimarrón? Era aún más despareja a la hora de sincronizar sus pasos con el ritmo.

 _Tal para cual_ , se le cruzó a Ranko por la mente cuando los vio intentando hacer que sus pies fueran al compás de la música.

Los chicos bailaron una pieza más y volvieron a la mesa riendo. Allí, Akane se sentó junto a Ukyo,del otro lado de Ranma, pero la chica de ahí, simplemente se levantó y se fue lo más alejada que pudo de la pareja

—¿Qué le ocurre? —preguntó la pelinegra

—Ni idea —contestó el morocho

—Los vio besarse —dice Mousse por primera vez en la noche

—Oh.. demonios, no quería que se enterara así —comenta el muchacho de cabellos negro— iré a hablar con ella —le comunica a su acompañante que solo asiente con mirada algo preocupada, si bien no la conocía, se sentía mal por la otra chica

Mientras Ranma iba a charlar con su amiga, Akane aprovechó para ir al baño y salir unos minutos afuera.

El verano estaba empezando a irse, un ligero viento pasó sobre la chica y se estremeció de pies a cabeza sin sentir frío del todo.

Adentro, el pelinegro se sentó junto a su amiga y tratando de sonar normal, intentó entablar conversación

—Oye, Uchan, ¿bailamos esa pieza que te prometí? —la chica alza la mirada a él y se sorprende, pues al parecer no notó cuando se acercó a ella

—¿Ahora soy Uchan? Hace cinco minutos era Ukyo a secas —dice visiblemente herida

—Oh, vamos ¿Te enojarás por eso? —la chica desvió la mirada hacia otro lado— ¿ O es porque bailé con Akane y no contigo? —pregunta de manera inocente

—No lo entiendes Ranma —dice la chica dando por finalizada la conversación y se levanta tomando su bolso encaminándose a la calle.

—Espera ¡Ukyo! —Ranma sale corriendo tras ella

Afuera, Akane se encontraba comprando unos chicles en el negocio que proveía de cigarrillos y caramelos varios toda la noche a los transeúntes y en especial, a los que salían de la disco. Al ver a la castaña salir apurada del lugar y luego escuchar al ojiazul llamarla, decidió ir a buscarlos, quizá pueda ayudar a Ranma en algo. Aunque lo más seguro es que su presencia frente a la otra chica sería para peor.

Los encontró hablando, la muchacha, llorosa, le reclamaba porqué Akane y no ella. El pelinegro solo la miraba y negaba con su cabeza. Creyó escuchar un suave "me enamoré" proveniente de él y una respuesta de ella que no alcanzó a escuchar.

Se sintió mal. Ese no era un tema que le incumbiese, era algo de ellos, por más que ella fuese el principal problema, era una cosa en la que no quería entrometerse, después de todo, Ukyo llevaba mucho tiempo de conocer a Ranma y ella lo conocía hace tan solo un par de meses.

Dio media vuelta para volver adentro cuando chocó con alguien

—Disculpa, no te vi —dice rápidamente intentando esquivar al sujeto, pero éste la toma fuertemente del brazo

—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? —dice él enojado y Akane al reconocer la voz levanta la cabeza extrañada

—¿Shinnosuke? ¿Qué..?

—¡Contesta! —grita interrumpiendo a la chica y apretando más el agarre en su brazo

—Me lastimas, suéltame

—No hasta que me digas qué haces aquí

—Estoy con unos amigos —contesta nerviosa mirando a todos lados

—¿Amigos? No estarás con Saotome cierto?

—Y a ti ¿Qué te importa? Suelta mi brazo —tira de los dedos del joven de ojos verdes intentando soltarse pero él, simplemente ejerce más fuerza

—¿Qué me importa? Eres mi novia y todo lo que hagas, me concierne

—No, Shinnosuke, ya no soy tu novia —dice enojada

—Ah ¿Si? ¿Quién lo dice? —pregunta con sarcasmo

—Lo digo yo

—Bien, pues, no recuerdo haber sido notificado del hecho

—Te eché de mi casa

—¿Y eso según tu es terminar la relación?

—No, según yo, la relación se termina cuando una de las partes ya no quiere a la otra —finaliza al borde de la locura

—De acuerdo amor —dice el chico conciliador haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la muchacha— te daré unos días más para pensarlo. Y luego iremos a pasar un fin de semana a la playa ¿Quieres? —sonríe a la chica

—No —responde enojada pero a la vez asustada— lo nuestro terminó

—¡No se terminó nada! —grita de nuevo Shinnosuke enfurecido— Tu no me dejarás ¿Me has escuchado? ¡No te dejaré ir! Tu me perteneces a mi. Y a nadie más. Que te quede claro, Akane —dice apretando el brazo de la chica y tirando de ella hasta posar sus labios cerca de su oído— Lo nuestro NO ha terminado —termina modulando con los dientes apretados y la furia a penas contenida

—Suéltala —se escucha detrás de ellos

—¿Ryoga? —pregunta Akane con miedo en sus ojos

—Vaya.. no pierdes tiempo, amor —comenta con desdén pronunciando la última palabra con sarcasmo— ¿Quién eres tu?

—Te he dicho que la sueltes —el chico del colmillo ignora al ojiverde

—Un momento, te conozco —dice el otro mirando fijamente a Hibiki— eres el compañero de banda de Saotome ¿Cierto?

—No te importa quién soy. Ahora déjala o te las verás conmigo

—¿Ah, si? —contesta a la defensiva aflojando un poco el agarre en la chica— ya tendrás noticias mías Akane, recuerda la promesa que hicimos —comenta aferrando con fuerza otra vez su pequeño brazo— lo único que nos separará es la muerte, querida —la suelta y se va caminando por donde vino, dejando a una Akane enojada y confundida

 _¿Qué fue eso?_

La enojada mujer vio como el que hasta hace unos momentos fue su pareja, desaparecer entre las personas

—¿Estás bien Akane? —pregunta Ryoga

—Si, gracias —contesta visiblemente aliviada, frotando la zona donde el muchacho había ejercido fuerza, seguro le quedaría una marca

—¿Estás segura? ¿Quién era ese tipo?

—Mi ex-novio —contesta con un raro sentimiento al mencionar al muchacho como un "ex"

—Ya veo.. ¿Hace mucho terminaron?

—Pues.. oficialmente, unos cinco minutos —dice y el joven Hibiki voltea a ver por donde se escapó el otro joven y mira de nuevo a la pelinegra

—Bueno, pues, no te enojes, pero me alegra haber llegado a tiempo —comenta un poco nervioso, no sabe como puede llegar a reaccionar la muchacha, pues es sabido que muchas mujeres defienden a sus agresores

—Gracias por eso —sonríe— ¿Qué hacías aquí afuera?

—¡Oh! —salta recordando algo— salí a ver donde estaban Ranma y Ukyo, los vi salir juntos y no han regresado

—Yo los he visto más allá —señala hacia el sitio donde los había encontrado. Los dos caminan hacia el sitio señalado por Akane y los encuentran abrazados, con una Ukyo apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho del ojiazul con una sonrisa y él acariciando su cabeza de manera cariñosa.

Ukyo vio de reojo que Akane estaba en el lugar, así que aprovechó a mirar al pelinegro y lo sorprendió con un beso en los labios.

Ranma, quien solo la estaba consolando, se encontró realmente perdido. La apartó y mirándola reprobatoriamente reprochó

—¿Qué haces?

—Lo único que puede sacarme de este pozo —contesta la chica pasando sus manos por el cuello del muchacho e intentando llegar de nuevo a sus labios

—No, Uchan, ya te he dicho que no puedo verte como tu me ves a mí —responde visiblemente molesto y apartando las manos de la chica de si— amo a otra, y eso es algo que no puedes cambiar. Lo siento. Eres mi mejor amiga, te conozco casi desde que nacimos y odio tener que romper tu corazón de esta manera, pero no me queda de otra —se aleja dejando a la chica más destrozada que antes

—Por favor, Ranchan —dice ella hipando

—No, Ukyo. Ya no más Ranchan. —contesta sin voltear

La pelinegra, que había presenciado el beso, salió corriendo, dejando a un estupefacto Ryoga mirando la escena. Para cuando Ranma llegó donde él, solo respondió que la vio correr en dirección contraria y que había visto -al igual que él- el beso con Ukyo.

—¡Mierda! —eleva la voz al tiempo que sale corriendo en la misma dirección que Akane.

Corrió dos cuadras y al no encontrarla, volvió por su auto, así tendría un rango más amplio para buscar.

Dio vueltas por los alrededores del antro y cinco calles más allá, la encontró. Iba caminando frotando su brazo derecho por encima del codo. _¿Eso era una marca roja? ¿Acaso había forcejeado con alguien? Quizá Ryoga intentó detenerla, pero no hubiera ejercido tanta fuerza como para lastimarla así._

Aceleró y frenó llegando a la esquina, atravesándose en su camino justo cuando la distraída muchacha iba a cruzar

—Akane, ¿Dónde vas?

—Vete Ranma —contesta seria

—¿Qué ocurrió con tu brazo? —pregunta cuando se bajó del auto y se percató de la zona roja

—¡He dicho que te vayas! —grita explotando y dejando ir sus lágrimas. Lloraba de enojo, tristeza y decepción. No solo había forcejeado con Shinnosuke, sino que Ranma hirió su corazón al besar a Ukyo

—¡No me iré hasta saber que te ocurre! —dice él en voz alta sin llegar a gritar

—¿Todavía me lo preguntas? —dice ella con sarcasmo

—Si estás enojada por Ukyo, déjame decirte que la aparté y le dejé bien en claro que no me interesa nadie más que tú —dice serio

—Entonces ¿Porqué la besaste? —pregunta con el orgullo herido

—No, cariño, no la besé —se acerca despacio—

—La estabas abrazando —reprocha— y luego.. se besaron

—Es verdad que la estaba abrazando. Pero no es por lo que crees. Ella nos vio besándonos y eso la lastimó. Siempre estuvo enamorada de mí, pero yo jamás le dí alas. Creo que hoy se convenció de que nunca podré verla como ella quisiera —dice con pesar más cerca de la pelinegra tomando sus manos— solo estaba consolándola

—¿Y porqué te besó?

—No lo sé. Supongo que quiso hacerlo al menos una vez. Aunque yo no haya sentido nada aparte de sorpresa. Pero nada en especial —la abraza y ella responde el abrazo con un poco más de tranquilidad— ahora, dime que tienes en el brazo

—Nada —se suelta del muchacho y esconde su extremidad detrás de ella en vano, pues la marca era cada vez más evidente y bastante grande

—Akane, no me mientas, algo pasó. Dime que fue

—De-de acuerdo, pero, por favor, no te asustes —contesta mostrándole la rojiza mano que estaba formándose—antes de verlos a ti y a Ukyo besándose —traga saliva— me encontré a Shinnosuke y..

—¿Fue él? —pregunta el pelinegro con furia en los ojos. La chica notó como su cuerpo cambió imperceptiblemente endureciéndose— dime si fue él y no volverá a ver la luz del día —dice con gélida voz

—Espera, Ranma ¿Dónde vas? —pregunta una asustada Akane al ver que el pelinegro giraba hacia su automóvil

—¿Dónde crees? ¡A buscarlo! No puede aparecerse y lastimarte así Akane

—No me ha hecho nada —dice ella en voz baja

—Hey.. —dice bajando la voz para que solo ella lo escuche. Algo le decía que la chica aún tenía miedo— no temas de mí. Yo jamás te lastimaría —toma suavemente el rostro de la chica

—Lo sé

—Entonces ¿Qué sucede?

—No quiero que lo busques —contesta al borde del llanto de nuevo aunque su mayor temor era que su ex-novio descargase su ira con el pobre pelinegro. Que, aunque lo veía bastante fuerte, sabía casi de primera mano de lo que era capaz su antigua pareja.

—Está bien. Pero debes hacer la denuncia en la policía

—No, Ranma —suspira pesadamente— se enojó conmigo porque lo he dejado e intentó disuadirme

—¿A la fuerza? —contesta un poco inquieto examinando el brazo de la chica

—Ya pasó. Además llegó Ryoga y se fue

—¿Así como así?

—No, primero discutieron, luego amenazó con que volverá y se fue

—Debes ir con la policía

—Lo haré si intenta algo más. Lo conozco. Está enojado, cuando se le pase el enojo pedirá perdón

—E intentará volver contigo —interrumpe el pelinegro al tiempo que la conduce a la puerta del copiloto del auto

—Eso no va a pasar —contesta frunciendo el ceño y sentándose

—Bien, como quieras.. ¿Se lo dirás a tu padre? —pregunta una vez sentado a su lado y arrancándo

—No quiero preocuparlo

—Será difícil esconder ese lastimado

—No lo había pensado —dice con la mirada perdida en el camino

Dentro del antro otra vez, notaron que Mousse y Shampoo habían desaparecido, según Nabiki, que estaba con su cartera colgada, se habían retirado hacía más o menos una hora. Su hermana menor le preguntó donde iba, ya que parecía que estaba por marcharse

—Oh, si, Kuno esta por venir a buscarme, estoy algo cansada y debo estudiar para un parcial de la próxima semana

—¿Irás a casa de Kuno?

—Si, ¿Tu te irás después?

—Si, no te preocupes .. oye.. —dice percatándose de algo— ¿Dónde está Akari?

—Fue con Ryoga a dejar a Ukyo en su casa y volvían

—Uchan se ha ido? —pregunta Ranma

—Si, no se sentía del todo bien y Ryoga se ofreció a llevarla

—¿Y Ranko? —vuelve a preguntar el ojiazul

—Ha ido al baño

Media hora después, Ranko, Akane, Akari, Ryoga y Ranma salían del lugar charlando y riéndo

—¿Ahora qué hacemos? —pregunta Akari

—No lo sé —contesta la pelinegra— supongo que ir a casa, mañana debo trabajar

—Ay, Akane, a penas son las tres de la mañana —reprocha Ranko, quien milagrosamente está a penas un poco mareada, pero bastante bien

—¿Y te parece temprano? —continúa su amiga

—Por supuesto —sonríe

—Bien, ¿Qué propones? —pregunta de nuevo la de ojos marrones

—Vayamos a caminar

—¿Caminar? —rezonga Ryoga, que está muy cerca de Akari

—¡Vamos primo! Caminemos un poco

—¿Sabes que estamos con los autos no?

—No te hará mal, Ryoguita

—No me digas así —dice un poco molesto pero divertido— ¡Bah! De acuerdo, vayamos a caminar

La pelirroja pega varios saltitos en su lugar mientras su hermano menea la cabeza y su amiga sonríe para sus adentros

Las calles aledañas a la avenida principal, estaban silenciosas. Solo se oía el repiquetear de los zapatos femeninos y las risas provenientes de los jóvenes.

Llegaron hasta una amplia calle peatonal que terminaba en una enorme plaza iluminada con postes en forma de faroles y entre uno y otro, una cadena de pequeñas luces blancas, como las que se suelen poner en los árboles de navidad. Era una maravilla a la vista. El equilibrio perfecto entre el abundante verde del pasto y algunos árboles que estaban situados estratégicamente para no tapar la iluminación.

A medida que se iban acercando por la peatonal, que también estaba iluminada con hermosos postes que se encendían desde la mitad hasta arriba, cambiando el color del amarillo al naranja, rojo, rosa, violeta, azul y celeste para volver al amarillo otra vez, Ranko apostó que podía caminar en línea recta sin salirse de la unión de las baldosas. Su hermano se rió, Akane, un poco dubitativa pero divertida la animó, Ryoga aceptó la apuesta y Akari se unió a la voluptuosa chica Saotome en su acometida.

El pelinegro y el de la bandana no podían parar de reír de las chicas que intentaban seguir la línea, muy a su pesar, yéndose a cualquier parte, excepto donde debían.

—Ya, Ranko, ¡He ganado!

—Cállate, me desconcentras

—Vamos, vamos, vamos, te desvías de nuevo y..

—¡Aahh! —grita la pelirroja cuando sin querer Akari le pisa el zapato haciendo que la chica se caiga llevándose a la peliverde con ella al suelo

—¡Si! ¡Gané! —saltaba y vitoreaba Ryoga mientras Ranma y Akane reían e intentaban levantar a las chicas que se descostillaban a carcajadas

Durante su tarea, la pelinegra no aguantó más la risa y cayó redonda en el piso, junto a su amiga. Ambas se sostenían la una a la otra levantándose y continuaron caminando hasta llegar a su destino final. La iluminada plaza

—¡Vamos a los columpios! —grita Akari al tiempo que sale corriendo seguida de Ryoga y Ranko

—¡Oye Ranko! ¡Intenta no romperlo con tu trasero! -grita Ranma a su hermana que ya se había sentado y comenzaba a darse impulso

—¡Besa mis blancas nalgas idiota! —grita su hermana en respuesta y el pelinegro estalla en risas

Akane, que estaba divirtiéndose como nunca, se sentó en uno de los columpios meciéndose despacio, mirando como sus amigos competían a ver quién llegaba más alto

—¿Cómo la estás pasando? —pregunta el pelinegro sentándose a su lado, en otro juego

—Bien — responde con una enorme e iluminada sonrisa. Estaba feliz y eso, lo hacía feliz a él también

—Me alegro —sonríe de regreso tomando su mano

—No hagas eso —dice de repente

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunta extrañado

—Tratarme como si fuésemos más que amigos

—¿Acaso te molesta? —cuestiona algo triste

—Para nada. Pero quiero que llevemos las cosas de a poco. —acaricia el rostro del muchacho— Literalmente, acabo de terminar una relación de ocho años esta noche, y no quiero verme involucrada en otra tan rápido —explica despacio

—Entiendo —dice el chico soltando la pequeña mano

—No te enojes

—No me enojo, al contrario, entiendo perfectamente. Iremos de a poco, primero seremos amigos, ¿Te parece?

—Perfecto —sonríe— gracias, Ranma —dice levantándose de su lugar para agacharse frente al joven Saotome y lo abraza, aunque él está sentado y le saca al menos dos cabezas

—No agradezcas —contesta él devolviéndole el abrazo

—Te amo —dice ella de repente dejándolo de piedra

—¿Que-qué dijiste? —pregunta ilusionado

—Que te amo —se encoge de hombros—

—¿Entonces..? —deja la pregunta en el aire y la chica solo lo besa

—Solo necesito tiempo ¿sí? Recuerda que pase lo que pase, también te amo

—Espera, espera, espera. Dices que quieres que vayamos despacio y luego que me amas.. no entiendo.. si me amas, ¿Porqué no estar juntos?

—Porque aún estoy abrumada por toda la situación. Me siento rara, tengo que desacostumbrarme de él y hacerme la idea de que todo cambió. Imagínatelo así —explica ella— suponte que estás de gira. Una larga y agotadora gira, y de repente, vuelves a tu casa, pero al llegar, debes salir esa misma noche en otra gira, por otros lugares. ¿Comó estarías?

—Enojado, por no poder descansar —responde firme— y.. agotado de todo.. —entiende el punto de la chica— planteándolo de esa manera, se siente bastante mal.. —dice pensativo— debes tener un revoltijo de sentimientos —ella asiente— Así que, me amas, pero iremos despacio

—Ahá —contesta ella

—De acuerdo —contesta finalmente— ¿Puedo cortejarte el tiempo que estés soltera?

—¿Cortejarme?

—Si, tener detalles como una pareja, pero no habrán besos ni nada de eso. Solo.. pequeñas demostraciones.. digo.. no quiero que de repente te tomes tanto tiempo y que luego esa mínima esperanza que sientes ahora por mí y se pierda —dice lo último con un suspiro

—¿Nada de besos ni palabras cursis? —cuestiona ella

—Nada de nada. Al menos hasta que sientas que es tiempo de abandonar la soltería —remata con un tono entre triste y divertido

—Exacto

—Bien

—Bien

—¡Ah! —grita Akari cuando sale despedida del columpio a lo que los dos chicos se levantan asustados en dirección a ella, pero al verla riendo, se percatan de que Ryoga también salió volando quedando más cerca del columpio que la peliverde. Seguido a él, escuchan a Ranko

—Bien, ahora verán quién gana esta competencia —y se lanza. Llega a caer a penas un poco más allá de Akari, por lo que sale vencedora

—¡Tobogán! —dice Ryoga y los tres que estaban en los columpios salen corriendo juntos hacia el nuevo juego.

Una vez arriba, el primero en lanzarse es el chico del colmillo. Luego le sigue la chica de ojos grises y termina la pelirroja, que antes de tirarse ya tenía los ojos tapados con su antebrazo.

—Ven —Ranma toma a la pelinegra de la mano y tirando de ella

—¿Dónde me llevas? —pregunta dejándose guiar

—Vamos a divertirnos —contesta volteando su cabeza a la chica y sonriendo con malicia— bien, sube —indica cuando llegan a la escalera del tobogán

-¿Quieres que me suba ahí? —dice asombrada lo

—¿Porqué no? Todos se han tirado —desafía el ojiazul subiendo los primeros escalones

—¡Vamos Akane! —alienta Ranko, que se acercaba corriendo para volver a subirse

—No lo sé.. hace años no subo a uno de estos —dice dudando pero tentada a seguir a sus amigos

—¿Acaso tienes miedo? —reta el pelinegro desde la cima del juego, sentándose y dándose impulso hacia adelante dejándose caer

—¿Miedo yo? ¡Ya verás! —sube los escalones agradeciendo haberse puesto pantalones en lugar de una pollera o vestido.

Mientras subía las escaleras, comenzó a arrepentirse. Lo que al principio le pareció buena idea, pronto se transformó en un horrible sentimiento de vacío, cuando llegó arriba y contempló la altura a la que estaba

 _¿Cómo hacen los niños para subirse a esta cosa?_ Se preguntaba con un poco de miedo

Temblorosa se fue sentando en la enorme y alta rampa sosteniéndose con sus manos, fue impulsándose hacia adelante

—¡Vamos Akane! ¡Suéltate! —gritó Akari

—¿Quieres que suba por ti Tendo? —bromea Ranma

—¡Cállate Saotome! —contesta gritando y soltandose

Al instante se arrepintió.

¿Conocen esa sensación de ir en una montaña rusa? ¿Cuando sienten su estómago caer al vacío y un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo de pies a cabeza?

Bien, pues es eso lo que sintió la pelinegra al bajar por la resbaladilla.

Tenía que reconocer que estaba asustada, pero terriblemente feliz. Esta había sido la idiotez más grande que hizo en su vida. Pero aún así, volvería a hacerlo una y mil veces.

Sentir el viento en su rostro y la adrenalina recorriendo cada parte de su ser, la llenó de algo que no tenía idea que le faltaba. Felicidad.

Ranma le había dado felicidad.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Estaba mareada, su interior de a poco se iba normalizando y en su mente había una sola frase

—¡Otra vez! —dijo y salió disparada nuevamente

Cerca de ese juego, se encontraba otro, ese que jamás supo como se llamaba, pero que consistía en una escalera puesta de manera horizontal a cierta distancia del suelo y donde los niños probaban su fuerza balanceándose de barra en barra, colgados en el aire.

Ranma se dirigió a allí y retó a Ryoga a subirse y ponerse de cabeza, solo sosteniéndose con sus piernas. El chico del colmillo, siempre ávido de retos, aceptó y se trepó al juego mientras desde abajo, las mujeres daban ánimos.

Luego fue el turno del ojiazul, que quedó a mitad de camino por que le había dado vértigo estar de cabeza

—Eres una nenita Saotome —lo molestaba su primo

—No mereces llevar nuestro apellido—dice su hermana riendo y burlándose

Ya eran pasadas las cuatro de la mañana. En el horizonte, se veía a lo lejos la luz del sol a penas asomándose. Decidieron que era tiempo de regresar.

Al encontrarse con los autos, surgió la duda. ¿Cómo se repartirían para retirarse? Akane y Akari debían irse juntas ya que, por el momento, estaba en la misma casa. Ranko, seguramente se iría con Ranma, así que Ryoga se ofreció a llevar a las chicas, pero eso suponía que su primo y la pelinegra se separen antes de tiempo.

—¿Quieres llevarlas tú? —pregunta el joven Hibiki al ojiazul— de todas formas, podría perderme.. —dice con un poco de vergüenza

—Como tú quieras

—Si no te molesta, me iré a mi departamento, todavía no me ha bajado del todo la sangre de la cabeza

—Jajajaja, de acuerdo, ve. Pero avísame cuando llegas

—De acuerdo —responde el chico de la bandana levantando sus manos— bien, damas, me retiro —se inclina caballerosamente y las muchachas ríen— Ah, Akari, si te decides por la universidad de Kashiwa, puedo ayudarte con el tema de la búsqueda de un nuevo hogar —sonríe para ella

—De acuerdo, te tomo la palabra —ríe en respuesta

—¿Tienes mi número cierto? —pregunta antes de retirarse

—Sip —contesta mostrándole su teléfono haciendo alusión a que ya lo había agendado

—Genial, ¡nos vemos luego! —dice de nuevo y finalmente se encamina a su auto decidido a retirarse

—Bien, señoritas, por aquí por favor —habla Ranma poniendo un brazo detrás de él y el otro extendiéndolo hacia la dirección que se encontraba su vehículo

En el trayecto, Ranko se posiciona entre las otras dos chicas y mientras charlan llegando al auto, la colorada, haciéndose la tonta, se sube en la parte trasera del auto junto a la peliverde, no dejándole otra opción a Akane que viajar en el lado del copiloto.

El trayecto a la residencia Tendo fue tranquilo, iban charlando, riendo, comentando anécdotas de esa noche. Ninguno había tomado demasiado y eso provocó que disfrutaran aún más la velada. De más está decir que Ranma no se había acercado a la barra ni había hecho ademán de querer beber. Era el encargado de manejar y no quería provocar algún accidente por culpa de su ineptitud.

Una vez llegados a la casa de la pelinegra, Ranma saludó a las chicas con un poco de pesar por tener que separarse de la pelinegra, pero también feliz y algo enojado. No podría olvidarse así como así de la bajeza del ex-novio de la chica.

Ranko bajó del automóvil y abrazó a las muchachas para después subir junto a su hermano y dirigirse a su casa. Esa noche le quedaba mucho más cerca la casa de sus padres que la del ojiazul.

—¿Qué ocurre? —indaga la hermana menor cuando nota lo distraído que estaba el morocho

—Nada —dice enderezándose y fijando la vista en el camino

—¿Has visto el manotón que tenía Akane en el brazo? —pregunta ella, pensando que definitivamente su hermano no lo había notado

—Si, lo he visto —contesta casi furioso

—¿Sabes que le pasó?

—Créeme. No quieres saberlo

—¿Shinnosuke? —pregunta sabiendo la respuesta cuando su hermano asiente visiblemente molesto

—Ese malnacido —reniega por lo bajo— ¿Le hiciste algo? —pregunta ella de nuevo

—No estaba cuando ocurrió. Pero Akane me dijo que Ryoga lo espantó.

—No entiendo como es que sigue con él

—Se enojó porque lo dejó —contesta sin mirar a la pelirroja— y el idiota intentó obligarla a continuar la relación. Si Ryoga no hubiese aparecido, ese idiota pudo haberla lastimado aún peor

—¿Y dónde estabas tu? —reprocha Ranko

—Con Ukyo. Intentando que entienda que ella no me interesa.

—Debe haberlo entendido porque luego que entró, le pidió a Ryoga si le hacía el favor de llevarla a su casa. Aunque Ryoga estuvo a punto de decir que no —comenta la chica

—¿Ryoga se negó a llevar a Ukyo a su casa? —pregunta el joven estupefacto

—Casi. La llevó porque también fue Akari —responde recordando los hechos

—Ojala Ryoga tenga suerte esta vez —dice Ranma sonriendo con tristeza

—Espero lo mismo que tú —se sincera la pequeña pelirroja

—Akane dijo que me ama —suelta el pelinegro después de varios minutos en silencio

—¿¡QUE!? —grita su hermana

—Ranko, estoy al lado tuyo, puedo oírte perfectamente —reprocha el ojiazul

—Ranma, acabas de darme tremenda noticia que me dejó casi sin palabras y pretendes que no grite? Estás loco hermano —dice burlándose— ¡cuéntame!

—¿Qué cosa quieres que te cuente?

—Pues, como fue

—Oh, bueno, fue mientras ustedes se estaban hamacando —cuenta con una sonrisa

—¿Entonces ya están juntos? —pregunta ilusionada

—No.. —dice perdiendo la sonrisa— iremos de a poco. Primero nos tomaremos un tiempo para conocernos bien y ser amigos —explica

—¡Ay, Ranma! —grita la muchacha exasperada— ¡No puedes tener sexo con ella y luego ser amigos!

—¿Y porqué no?

—¡Por que no está bien! ¡Se saltearon todo el protocolo!

—¿Hay un protocolo? —pregunta entre curioso y divertido

—¡Por supuesto! Primero se conocen, se hacen amigos, se enamoran, salen y luego, después, cuando ya son pareja, recién ahí ¡Tener sexo! —explica la señorita con frenesí— ¡ustedes lo hicieron todo al revés! Se conocieron y ¡Se acostaron!

—Si, y ahora seremos amigos. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Ay, hermanito.. las cosas no funcionan así..

—¿Y cómo funcionan según tu?

—Si ya hicieron lo que hicieron, será difícil hablar y ser "amigos"

—No me importa. Si quiere que seamos amigos, seré su amigo. No tengo ningún apuro en tanto haya una ligera esperanza para nosotros —dice Ranma en tono soñador

—Ay hermanito, estás perdido —le contesta su hermana riendo

Días después, Akane encontró en la pequeña mesa del recibidor un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y blancas, predominando las primeras.

—Oh, ya las viste —dice su hermana mayor que justamente iba pasando por el lugar camino a la cocina

—Son hermosas, ¿Te las dio Tofú? —pregunta a Kasumi

—No, son para ti —le contesta con una enorme sonrisa

—¿Para mi? — _¿serán de Shinnosuke?_ Se preguntaba, aunque no, él no regalaba ese tipo de flores— ¿Quién las envía?

—No lo sé. No abrí el sobre —escucha decir a la castaña que le señalaba el ramo, donde Akane se fijó, había un pequeño sobre amarillo

La pelinegra se acercó al florero que contenía las casi dos docenas de rosas -o quizá más- y coronándolo, el pequeño papel que tomó abriéndolo y leyendo para sus adentros

 ** _Espero que te gusten las rosas. Tal como prometí, es un pequeño detalle, pero ¡Hey! No habrá nada de cursilería ni palabras empalagosas_**

 ** _R.S_**

Ranma. Le había enviado rosas. ¡Rosas!

Una sensación rara la envolvió. Quizá era alegría, quizá sorpresa.

Solo atinó a llevarlas a la mesa de la pequeña sala donde solían compartir los alimentos y dejándola allí, le preguntó a su hermana si le molesta que las dejase en ese sitio

—Akane, son tuyas, déjalas donde te sea más cómodo. Si quieres puedes llevarlas a tu habitación, después de todo te las han enviado a ti —termina con una amable sonrisa

—Creo que enronces me las llevaré —dice levantando nuevamente las flores y llevándolas a destino, dejándolas en el escritorio cerca de la ventana.

Buscó su teléfono celular y envió un mensaje al pelinegro agradeciéndole tan hermoso gesto, a lo que él solo respondió que fue un placer que le gustasen.

Todo parecía ir acomodándose, hasta que en su casa se dieron cuenta del moretón que la chica llevaba en su brazo derecho, varios días después.

¿Cómo se dieron cuenta? De la manera más tonta.

Durante ese tiempo, Akane había ocultado la marca usando camisas arremangadas hasta los codos o blusas que suelen ser largas hasta la mitad de brazo o lo suficiente como para cubrir el moretón que, poco a poco, estaba desapareciendo.

Hasta ese día, que se puso una playera y por encima una ligera campera que la hizo transpirar e inconscientemente se la quitó dejando la mancha violácea al descubierto.

—Oh, Dios mío, Akane, ¿Qué te pasó en el brazo? —preguntó su padre

—Aah.. Na-nada papá, un golpe que me di en el bus el otro día cuando el conductor frenó de golpe y me choqué contra uno de los barandales. Nada grave —mintió la joven

—Esos conductores.. deberías haber notificado a la empresa hija, ellos pudieron hacer algo

—No papá, no fue culpa del conductor. Un motociclista se cruzó en rojo y el bus para evitar algo peor, frenó de golpe para no pasarle por encima al chico de la moto

—Ay, Dios mío.. están todos locos —había dicho su padre.

No le gustó tener que mentirle a su padre, pero era la única manera de que la dejara en paz y, además, no quería amargarlo diciéndole lo que de verdad había pasado.

Por el momento, todo iba sobre ruedas.

Quién sabe hasta cuándo.

 **¡Buenas tardes!** **Aca les dejo otro capítulo más.**

 **Mil gracias a todos los que comentan y leen el fic ¡Se los agradezco de corazón!**

 **Hoy estoy un poquitín apurada, asi que por esta vez, no hay saludos especiales, el próximo prometo hacer las menciones correspondientes ¡Enserio!**

 **Los dejo Rapidin y nos vemos la próxima ;)**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

Capítulo 15:

Estaba cansado. Agotado.

Habían sido semanas duras, exhaustivas.

Ranma y compañía estaban casi saturados. Por un lado, estaban con la grabación del nuevo álbum, que si bien ya tenían elegidas todas las canciones que iban a componerlo, todavía faltaba grabar más de la mitad, hacer arreglos en otras y para colmo, tenían que ensayar duro día a día ya que se acercaba la fecha del show a beneficio en el que ellos participarían.

A todo eso, había que sumarle el stress de no tener todavía un nombre para el nuevo disco y que faltaba el diseño de portada, la sesión de las fotos que suelen ir dentro del CD y los primos Hibiki-Saotome, contaban con el extra de tener a su abuela enferma. Que si bien estaba mejorando, aún seguía en tratamiento debido a la cardiomiopatía que padecía.

Sin dejar de mencionar, por supuesto, que el ojiazul había tenido contacto casi nulo con la pequeña pelinegra. Solo intercambiaban mensajes vía Whatsapp, pero no era lo mismo escuchar un audio que tener una conversación real. Eso le molestaba por demás.

•••

Los días pasaban lentos, Akane se dedicaba a trabajar y preparar los finales que adeudaba. Casi todos los días hablaba con Ranma, pero no sentía igual a tener una charla real. Aunque entendía perfectamente que el pelinegro estaba demasiado ocupado, no podía evitar que su pequeño corazón lo extrañase.

En cuanto a Shinnosuke, no había oído nada más. Luego de abordarla afuera de aquel antro, hace ya casi tres semanas, no volvió a saber nada de él. Supuso que finalmente entendió que su relación estaba terminada y desistió, pero algo la hacía mantenerse alerta.

Sin embargo, se sentía observada todo el tiempo, como si alguien estuviese vigilándola. Pensó que estaba paranoica, hasta que comenzó a recibir mensajes de su ex-novio.

Los primeros eran simples pedidos de disculpas, que quería verla, que tenían que hablar, arreglar las cosas. _"Te extraño_ " era el más recurrente. Pero la pelinegra jamás contestó.

Si la llamaba, simplemente dejaba que el aparato sonara.

En su casa, había dicho que no quería hablar con Shinnosuke todavía y que si llamaba preguntando por ella, simplemente le dijeran que no estaba.

Cuando el muchacho agotó su paciencia, comenzó a llamarla insistentemente, todos los días, en los horarios que él sabía, ella estaría desocupada.

 _Sabes que debemos hablar Akane. Deja de ignorarme. Me estoy cansando de este jueguito de hacerte la difícil. Ambos sabemos que volverás conmigo. Ahora atiende el maldito teléfono_

Pero ella no respondió.

No hasta que la llamó desde un número privado y ella sin saber que era él, lo atendió

—Vaya, parece que al fin te dignas a contestar mis llamadas —dice al escuchar la voz de la ojimarrón

—¿Qué quieres? —responde Akane enojada por haber sido engañada

—Tranquila amor, solo quiero hablar contigo —dice despacio, con sincero pesar, lo que hace que el débil interior de la chica se tambalee

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

—De nosotros

—Shino.. ya te he dicho..

—Ya sé lo que dijiste —interrumpe, no quiere escuchar esas horribles palabras de nuevo— pero escucha, quiero que arreglemos las cosas. Sabes que te amo y sé que me amas también, por favor, preciosa. Dame una sola oportunidad de hablar contigo, no quiero estar así, tan mal —termina con un deje de verdadera tristeza

—De-de acuerdo. Te veré a la salida de mi trabajo. Pero solo será para hablar —dice seria y decidida— no esperes que volvamos a estar juntos —finaliza con un nudo en la garganta y una piedra en la boca del estómago.

—Bien —responde él del otro lado, apretando el puño donde sostenía un pedazo de papel.

—Adiós —saluda ella y corta la llamada.

Al salir del Tokyo Dome, Akane visualizó a su ex-pareja apoyado sobre el auto de su abuelo, con un ramo de horribles claveles, los cuales hicieron que la chica arrugara el entrecejo con algo de enojo.

—Hola —saluda ella

—Hola —Shinnosuke intenta ser tierno y amoroso tendiéndole las flores a la pelinegra

—Bien, aquí estoy, dime que quieres hablar conmigo así puedo regresar a mi casa. Tengo cosas que estudiar

—¿Estudiar? —pregunta confundido bajando el ramo ignorado de flores— ¿Acaso volverás a estudiar? —pregunta sorprendido

—Si —responde cruzándose de brazos

—Y ¿Por qué no me contaste? —rezonga algo enojado

—No tendría porqué hacerlo.

—Sigues siendo mi..

—No, Shinnosuke. Ya no soy tu novia. Creo que te lo dejé claro la última vez —dice molesta

—Y yo te he dicho que no te dejaría —comienza a impacientarse y sarandear levemente el ramo que llevaba en sus manos— Además, esa vez nos interrumpieron y no pudimos aclarar las cosas

—¿Aclarar las cosas? Estabas prácticamente obligándome a seguir contigo cuando te repetí varias veces que no. ¿Eso para ti es "aclarar"? —dice ella haciendo comillas en el aire

—Estaba tratando de hacerte entrar en razón —contesta con los dientes apretados— ya te he dicho que lo único que nos separará es la tumba, corazón —continúa con sarcasmo acercándose a la chica— no vas a dejarme, primero muerto a tener que verte con otro —vuelve a tomarla del mismo brazo que la última vez y al notar el estremecimiento de ella, decide soltarla al notar la mancha amarilla del moretón que se estaba borrando— perdón, Akane —se disculpa soltándola— no es mi intención hacerte daño —se acerca un paso y la pelinegra retrocede dos— no, por favor, no huyas de mí. No quiero lastimarte, lo lamento, no sé que sucedió —implementa la táctica de la culpa— es solo que.. hiciste que me pusiera celoso, saliendo con esa amiga tuya y su hermano.. sabes que soy terriblemente celoso ¿cierto? —la joven solo asiente— vamos, amor. No quiero seguir peleando por una nimiedad, sabes que eres lo que más amo en esta vida, no me dejes solo ahora, por favor —llora

—Lo lamento Shinno —responde con lágrimas en los ojos al tiempo que niega con la cabeza— no puedo..

—¡Por favor Akane! —grita— estoy rogándote ¡Maldita sea! ¿No puedes tener un poco de compasión conmigo?

—¿Quieres que continúe con una relación de la que yo, claramente, no quiero saber más nada? ¿Solo por compasión?

—Bueno, sí. Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer, ya que hemos estado juntos tanto tiempo. Merezco algo de respeto ¿no te parece?

—¿Y yo? ¿ No merezco algo de respeto? Shinnosuke, ya no te amo. Y no pretendas que me tendrás de nuevo solo por que llores un par de lágrimas —dice ella con sus ojos húmedos— lo nuestro se terminó

—No Akane, no se terminó nada. Esto recién empieza —finaliza dando media vuelta y subiéndose a su auto, tirando el el ramo de flores al suelo en el camino

La pelinegra también se da vuelta y camina a la parada de buses, esperando que el transporte no tarde demasiado. Y dándose ánimos. Era obvio que su actual ex-pareja no dejaría las cosas así. Necesitaba terriblemente hablar con alguien. Necesitaba verlo a él. Pero estaba muy ocupado y no quería molestarlo. Ranko, estaría rindiendo parciales y su familia no sabía absolutamente nada de ese asunto. No quería alarmarlos, en especial a Kasumi.

Al llegar a su hogar, se encontró con una hermosa y conocida bicicleta color rosa pálido en la puerta de la residencia.

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —anuncia al entrar

—Estamos aquí Akane —dice su hermana desde el salón— hola hermanita ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

—Bien, tranquilo —omite el incidente con Shinnosuke— Hola Tofú ¿No has abierto el consultorio hoy?

—Hola Akane, no, hoy fuimos a control para ver como está creciendo nuestra pequeña semillita —contesta acariciando el vientre de su esposa que creció de golpe

—¿Y bien? ¿Todo en orden? —pregunta Soun un poco inquieto

—Perfectamente, es más, tenemos una sorpresa —dice Kasumi radiante— Tofú, ¿Podrías ir a buscarla? —dice a su esposo que salió inmediatamente de la casa y entró con la bicicleta que había visto Akane afuera

—¿Y qué se supone que significa? —pregunta Nabiki— ¿Hiciste arreglar tu antigua bicicleta?

Akane, quién se dio cuenta del significado, comenzó a llorar acercándose a su hermana embarazada y la abraza

—¡Felicidades Kasumi! —la otra chica responde al abrazo con uno más fuerte y le agradece

—¿Alguien podría explicarme qué rayas está pasando? —dice una molesta hermana del medio

—¡Es una niña! —grita la menor con alegría

—¿Una niña? —pregunta el patriarca Tendo— ¡Mi hija tendrá una pequeña! —salta a abrazarla seguido de Nabiki, que estaba molesta consigo misma por no haberlo deducido antes

—Vaya, qué manera de sorprendernos —dice después de una rato— la mayoría de la gente usa la técnica del pastel o del globo

—¿El pastel o el globo? —pregunta Tofú

—Sip, se suele hacer un pastel que por dentro es rosa o celeste, dependiendo de lo que sea el bebé y se lo cubre con chocolate o crema blanca, la sorpresa se la lleva la familia cuando se corta el pastel. Y el del globo es prácticamente lo mismo, se rellena un globo con papel rosa o celeste y luego se pincha —explica la de cabello corto—

—No lo había pensado —dice Kasumi

—A todo esto ¿Porqué eligieron la bicicleta rosa?

—Porque tenía que restaurarla y Tofú pensó que sería lindo que fuera un regalo para la niña cuando naciera —contestó la embarazada

—Pero esa bicicleta es para adultos —reprocha la del medio

—Lo sé, pero cuando crezca podrá usarla —responde la mayor

—Mientras tanto, ¿Puedo usarla para ir a la universidad? —pregunta la castaña del medio

—Claro Nabiki, pero tendrás que comprar una cadena para atarla luego, aunque creo que la mía todavía sirve —dice yendo a buscarla. A los pocos minutos regresa cadena en mano, era una de esas que no se abren con llave sino con un código que hay que marcar con unas pequeñas manivelas— Bien, si mal no recuerdo la clave era.. 5,9,2,0.. listo, aquí tienes Nabiki

—Genial, gracias Kasumi, tranquila pequeña —se agacha y habla a la altura del vientre de su hermana— Hasta que tengas edad, te cuidaré la bicicleta —toca el abultado estómago recibiendo una patada en respuesta— ¿Sentiste eso? —pregunta a la futura madre

—Por supuesto Nabiki, está dentro mío, por si no te diste cuenta —comenta rodando los ojos

—Aahh, ya quiero que nazca —exclama la pelinegra

—Falta poco Akane, en menos de tres meses la tendremos con nosotros —contesta su cuñado— si no se adelanta

—¿Han pensado algún nombre? —pregunta la pelinegra

—Aún no, pero lo haremos pronto

—Bien, familia, me retiro, debo estudiar para un parcial que debo dar dentro de poco

—Si, yo también, se acerca la fecha de los finales así que debo apurarme

—Hijas, no se presionen demasiado —regaña Soun, pero sus pequeñas, ya habían desaparecido escaleras arriba

—Y.. ¿Cómo vas con tu chico famoso? —pregunta Nabiki cuando las dos hermanas subían las escaleras

—¿Perdón?

—No te hagas Akane, sé que terminaste con Shinno y que estás interesada en Ranma.. aunque no esté en casa, siempre me entero de las cosas

—¿Akari?

—Si.. por cierto.. ¿Dónde está?

—Según me dijo hoy en la mañana, al medio día se iba a encontrar con Ryoga, parece que se decidió por la universidad cerca de su departamento y él se ofreció a ayudarla a buscar un lugar donde quedarse.

—Esos dos terminarán en la cama —comenta Nabiki

—No lo creo.. Ryoga está enamorado de Ukyo

—¿La que está enamorada de Ranma?

—Ella misma

—¿Y cómo estás con eso?

—¿Con qué?

—Ya sabes, con que Ukyo quiera a tu chico

—No es mi chico. —dice molesta llegando a la puerta de su habitación— además, Ranma me dijo que ya se lo aclaró. Que no la puede ver de la forma que ella lo hace

—Eso debió dolerle..

—Puede ser.. no he vuelto a verla y él tampoco lo menciona. Tampoco es que sea un tema de conversación muy.. relevante

—Como digas hermanita.. Por cierto, deberías tener cuidado con Ranma.. ya hay varias fotos suyas dando vueltas en internet.. además de la de ese beso que te tenías guardado.. —dice la castaña abandonando a la pelinegra y entrando a su propia habitación.

Unas horas después, Akane recibió un mensaje del pelinegro. Era una imagen con tres invitaciones para el show a beneficio en el que participarían para ella y quien quisiera. _Bueno, si es que quieres ir_ , había dicho el ojiazul, lo que hizo que el corazón de la chica se derritiera.

Pensó en llevar a Nabiki y Akari, en cuanto la viera. Salió en dirección a la habitación de la del medio, quien se sintió feliz, aquellos pases eran VIP y les daban acceso a entrar en cualquier lugar y tener asientos privilegiados a la hora del show.

La peliverde, quien ya estaba enterada, pues Ryoga le había avisado, estuvo feliz.

—¿Cómo estuvo la tarde Akari? —pregunta Kasumi en cuanto la ve

—Oh, genial

—¿Encontraste algún lugar? —sigue la pelinegra

—Si, hay tres departamentos disponibles, uno a dos cuadras del campus, pero no me convence mucho, porque es demasiado pequeño. Prácticamente es una habitación funcional, no tiene lugar para poner nada además de la cama y unas sillas. No tiene privacidad —termina

—Pero ¿No vivirás sola? —dice la mayor Tendo

—Por supuesto. Pero si llegara a tener visitas no tendría un lugar privado.. además de que no podría ir nadie por lo reducido del lugar

—¿Y qué hay de los otros dos? —continúa Akane

—Bueno, el siguiente es muy bonito, está también cerca del campus, a unas veinte cuadras, podría ir caminando o en el bus pero.. es demasiado caro.. no entiendo cómo pueden pedir tanto por un departamento. Así que solo queda el último que está disponible en el edificio donde vive Ryoga. Es un departamento pequeño, pero tiene la habitación separada de la cocina que también funciona como comedor y una pequeña sala para recibir invitados, además, tiene muy buena iluminación, las ventanas son enormes y dejan entrar una buena cantidad de luz solar. Cosa que adoro

—Entonces ¿Te quedarás con ese? —vuelve a preguntar la ojimarrón

—Es lo más probable, además tiene un precio increíblemente bajo al estar en los primeros pisos. No es como el de Ryoga, que está en el último, donde solo hay dos departamentos, pero estoy bastante contenta.

—Y bien, ¿Ahora qué sigue? —remata Kasumi— no pienses que queremos echarte, no, no, no.. tampoco queremos que te enojes con nosotros..

—Está bien Kasumi, no te preocupes, no me enojo. Tenía pensado mudarme cuanto antes, no quiero que llegue alguien más a tomar ese departamento, además no tengo tantas cosas para traerme desde Hokkaido..

—Necesitarás ayuda con eso. Podríamos ayudarte con la mudanza —se ofrece Akane

—Gracias Akane, supongo que tendré que llamarte entonces cuando vuelva

—¿Te irás? —preguntaron las dos chicas Tendo

—Si, debo ultimar detalles antes de mudarme aquí. Bueno, allí, en realidad

—¿Entonces no irás al show a beneficio? —pregunta la pelinegra

—Oh, por supuesto, no estaré en Hokkaido más de una semana. Ya dejé el departamento reservado y cuando me mude entregaré el resto al casero.

—Genial entonces

—Bien, iré a preparar mis cosas, mañana debo volver a mi casa para que mis padres estén al tanto, aunque ya les telefoneé. Quería agradecerles su hospitalidad conmigo durante todo este tiempo

—No hay de qué agradecer Akari, nuestra casa siempre será la tuya —dice Kasumi mientras la abraza

—Gracias —responde la peliverde respondiendo el abrazo

—Entonces ¿Cuándo te mudarás?

—Supongo que el miércoles de la próxima semana

—Bien, llámame unos días antes así aviso en mi trabajo que no iré

—Oh, Akane, no te molestes tanto

—No es molestia, me encantaría ayudar

Pasaron varios días, se acercaba el día de la mudanza de la peliverde y Akane, que se había ofrecido a ayudarla, estaba esperándola temprano en la mañana ya que había pedido el día para tal fin. En la puerta del edificio donde viviría la chica, Ryoga estaba esperándola, había bajado a abrirle a Akane, quién llegó acompañada de Ranma, que se había tomado el día libre junto a los otros dos.

A lo lejos, vieron llegar a Mousse con Shampoo de la mano. Cosa que descolocó a la ojimarrón

—¿Desde cuándo están juntos? —preguntó en voz baja al pelinegro que traía el cabello atado en una coleta

—¿No te lo conté? Hace casi un mes están saliendo

—¿Tan rápido olvidó a Mei Ling? —dijo la joven con sarcasmo, pues Ranma le había contado de la historia con Mousse y de cuánto la amaba

—Supongo que fueron historias distintas. Su compromiso con Mei Ling estaba pactado desde antes que nacieran, así que digamos que no tuvo opción más que quererla. Fueron muchos años. Aunque con Shampoo fue distinto. Creo que quería a Mei Ling, pero se enamoró de verdad de Shampoo. Ella no le fue impuesta a la fuerza.

—No puedo creer que en China sigan prometiendo a los hijos sin darle opción de elegir por sí mismos

—Es una tradición absurda —concuerda el ojiazul

—Hola chicos —saluda el recién llegado

—Hola Mousse —responde al saludo Ranma

—¿Qué tal chicos? ¿Cómo estar hoy? ¿Ya ser pareja o todavía jugar a ser amigos? —pregunta la mujer de cabello fantasía

—Digamos que estamos más cerca de ser pareja que antes —contesta la chica dejando a Ranma estático, pues no esperaba esa respuesta de la joven Tendo

Cinco minutos después, llegó Akari con unos pocos muebles que los hombres bajaron del camión de mudanzas y los subieron al departamento mientras las chicas conversaban llevando cajas y algún que otro objeto.

Una vez instalada, el resto se retiró para dejar a la peliverde que se acomode en su nuevo hogar.

—¿Quieren ir por unas cervezas? —propuso Ryoga una vez afuera del edificio

—Yo paso —declinó la pelinegra

—Yo también —secundó el ojiazul aunque rechazó la oferta más por pasar unos minutos con la chica a su lado

—¿Qué dices Shamps?

—¡Si! Ir con chico del colmillo por algo de beber

—Me llamo Ryoga

—Ya saberlo, pero se que tu enojarte jejejeje —contestaba la chinita riendo

—Bien, vamos, hasta luego Ranma, ¿te vemos en el estudio mañana?

—Cuenta con eso Pchan

—Idiota —regaña a su primo y se aleja junto a la otra pareja

—Y bien, señorita Tendo ¿La acompaño hasta su casa? —pregunta galán

—De acuerdo señor Saotome —sonríe pasando a su lado

Llegados al ya conocido Hyundai del pelinegro, la muchacha espera a que el joven destrabe las puertas para ingresar. Una vez adentro, notó como Ranma estaba nervioso y visiblemente ansioso

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta con real interés

—Es que.. quiero.. quiero preguntarte algo, pero me da un poco de vergüenza —admite

—No temas, puedes preguntarme lo que sea, lo sabes

—Bien, ahí va.. ¿Es verdad lo que le dijiste a Shampoo? Que.. estamos más cerca de ser una pareja.. —pregunta avergonzado y colorado como un rubí

—Bueno.. creo.. —dice ella. Ahora también avergonzada, pues no se esperaba aquella pregunta. Supuso que el pelinegro no tendría dudas sobre eso— creo que cada día estamos más cerca.. ¿No crees?

—S-si.. claro —contesta evitando mirarla— ¿Co-cómo vas con los finales? —cambia de tema

—Oh, bien, ya avancé bastante tengo dos materias ya listas

—¿Cuántas vas a rendir ahora?

—Son 14 materias, tengo pensado dar cuatro ahora y las 10 restantes las dividiré y las voy a rendir antes de comenzar y a mitad de año, en las vacaciones de invierno

—Wooah, ya tienes todo planeado —no era una pregunta más bien una afirmación

—Si —sonríe— aunque quisiera no tener nada pendiente antes de empezar el año.. es el último y las residencias son bastante difíciles

—Entonces no lo hagas.. puedes rendir las que tengas preparadas y las que te queden cuando finalices todo.. ¿Puedes hacer eso cierto?

—Por supuesto que puedo, pero no lo sé..

—¿Acaso no puedes cursar el último año adeudando finales?

—Si que se puede

—Entonces problema resuelto —sonríe el pelinegro

—Igual intentaré terminar la mayoría

—¿No te sobre exigirás? —pregunta preocupado

—No.. o al menos eso intentaré..

Casi tres cuartos de hora después, la pareja llegó a la casa Tendo. Mientras el veinteañero Saotome estacionaba el auto se preguntaba si hacerle o no una proposición a la pelinegra a su lado

—Y.. ¿Qué harás ahora? —dice algo nervioso, aunque no sabía el porqué de tal cosa

—No lo sé.. supongo que estudiar

—¿Quieres salir a algún lugar? Digo.. ya que pediste el día en el trabajo, podrías salir a distraerte un poco ¿No crees?

—De acuerdo —respondió sin siquiera pensarlo— pero primero debería cambiarme, no puedo salir con estas pintas —dice señalándose

—Bien, pero luego pasemos a mi departamento, yo tampoco quiero desentonar —suelta una carcajada

—Ven, vamos —le dice la chica saliendo del vehículo— no está bien que te quedes afuera esperando como un convicto

—Como usted diga _my lady —_ se baja detrás de ella y cierra el auto con el pequeño control de la alarma

Una vez adentro, Akane guió al pelinegro a la sala y allí lo dejó en compañía de su padre, quién estaba descansando del pequeño viaje que había hecho.

La joven mujer subió las escaleras a las corridas y revolvió toda su ropa del placard buscando algo decente con lo que pudiera salir con el chico que la esperaba abajo. Se decidió por un pantalón largo hasta arriba de los tobillos ajustado y una camisa sin mangas color salmón, terminando su look con unas sandalias negras y una campera corte de cuero que le cubría solo hasta por debajo de los codos.

Si iba a salir con un rockstar, tenía que estar acorde a él

Diez minutos se tardó en cambiar. Antes de salir, despejó el suelo levantando la ropa y tirándola sobre la cama. Cuando volviera podía acomodar todo

Tomó su cartera, una negra con tirante de cadenas, guardó su celular, billetera y las llaves de la casa. Era un bolso pequeño, no llamaba la atención para nada.

En la sala, su padre y el muchacho charlaban amenamente sobre el reciente torneo de artes marciales

—Si, tiene potencial —escuchó decir a Ranma— pero no tiene técnica. No sabe controlar su fuerza y eso lo convierte en un rival débil para cualquiera

—Pienso lo mismo. Si tuviese un maestro que le enseñase a controlar y medir toda esa fuerza bruta, definitivamente hubiese ganado el torneo —continuó su padre

—No podría estar más de acuerdo Soun

—¡Akane! —dice el patriarca al verla llegar al umbral de la sala— estás muy linda hija

—Gracias, papá —contesta un poco cohibida dando vuelta el rostro sonrojada mirando al pelinegro. Que se había quedado mirándola incrédulo. Aquella vestimenta realzaba sus curvas perfectas ¡Y esos pantalones! Solo Dios sabía lo que provocaban en el alborotado interior del muchacho— ¿Va-vamos Ranma?

—Si.. si si, vamos. Bien, Soun, me retiro, perdón, _nos retiramos_ —extiende la mano al hombre

—Hasta luego muchacho, cuida bien de mi niña

—Lo haré señor

—Perfecto. Akane —desvía la vista a la chica— ¿vienes a cenar?

—Ahm… ¿si? No lo sé papá, pero no lo descarto tampoco.. mejor yo llamo —contesta algo nerviosa

—Bien. De acuerdo, vayan, diviértanse —dice el señor Tendo despidiendo a los jóvenes.

La pareja volvió a subir al automóvil, esta vez con destino al departamento del pelinegro. Una vez allí, subieron en el ascensor hasta el cuarto piso, donde residía el ojiazul. Cuando entraron, el muchacho dejó a la ojimarrón en el living mientras él se cambiaba. La chica se quedó parada en medio de la sala observando a su alrededor, registrando todo lo que las veces anteriores no pudo.

Habían cuadros con discos de oro, portadas de famosas bandas, reconocimientos enmarcados, y varios discos de platino. ¿Eran todos los que había ganado con Polaroid? Se acercó a uno y leyó la placa. Eran todos de él. Cada uno de los CD's que habían lanzado, había llegado a ser disco de platino. Solo unos cuatro fueron de oro.

Desvió la vista hacia un costado y notó una guitarra eléctrica enchufada a un pequeño amplificador. _Marshall, por supuesto,_ pensó ella al ver la marca.

Despacio se acercó y la tomó. _¡Vaya que es pesada!_ Se dijo para sus adentros. ¿Cómo podía hacer esos espectáculos con esa pesada guitarra colgada del cuello? Tal vez era una réplica o estaba hecha de yeso o algún material pesado. _Pero está demasiado bien hecha_ pensó de nuevo admirando cada detalle de ella.

Era una Gibson Les Paul. La conocía bien. Era la que utilizaba en los primeros shows, color naranja, la típica guitarra que usaba Slash, de los Guns'n'Roses. Creía habérsela visto en el video de "November Rain".

A cada detalle que le encontraba, más segura estaba de que no era una réplica, sino que era una guitarra real.

La madera laqueada de color, el frágil mástil que justamente de frágil no tenía nada. Las clavijas que la afinaban, las cuerdas, finas pero diferentes entre todas, las perillas del volumen, incluso la púa que reposaba entre las cuerdas y las clavijas por encima del mástil, todo le daba a entender que aquella era real.

—¿Te gusta? —dice Ranma llegando por detrás de ella— es mi preferida —continúa— la primer guitarra que tuve —comenta con nostalgia—

—Entonces ¿Es real? —pregunta la pelinegra

—Por supuesto que es real ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Que era de mentira?

—Bueno.. es bastante pesada, creí que era alguna réplica de yeso o porcelana —el ojiazul se la quedó mirando y luego comenzó a reír a carcajadas— ¿¡De qué te ríes!?

—Akane ¿De verdad creíste que era una guitarra falsa?

—Bueno.. sí.. jamás había levantado una.. es que ustedes las hacen parecer tan livianas

—Es porque ya estamos acostumbrados, preciosa —contesta aún riendo—

—Y.. ¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Quién?

—La guitarra.. he oído que muchos les ponen un nombre a las suyas.. creí que la tuya también lo tendría

—Bueno, si tiene uno.. pero no es un nombre, es más bien, un apodo..

—Y ¿Cuál es?

—Chica dinamita

—¿Chica dinamita?

—Si.. lo sé, es estúpido

—¿Y porqué ese nombre?

—No tengo idea.. lo escuché en la tele y me gustó. No hay mucho significado en el nombre..

—Oh..

—¿Vamos? —pregunta él poniéndose unas gafas oscuras de sol y tomando una gorra del perchero al lado de la puerta de entrada— ¿Dónde quieres ir? —pregunta caballeroso

—No lo sé.. ¿Dónde sería bueno ir?

—Es muy temprano para ir a los bolos o al pool.. podríamos ir a ver una película al centro comercial ¿Qué dices?

—Por mí está bien. Mientras no sea una de esas tontas películas cursis de yankees.. —piensa en voz alta

—Ay, por favor, de esas no, son aburridísimas —dice con sincero fastidio

—¿Vemos que hay en cartelera allí? —cuestiona la muchacha

—De acuerdo —secunda el pelinegro

Un rato después llegan al centro comercial, antes de bajar del auto, Ranma se vuelve a colocar los anteojos oscuros, tira su coleta hacia adelante y la esconde debajo de la gorra. _Para pasar inadvertido_ le había dicho a la mujer.

Llegaron al patio de comidas, cruzándolo, se encontraba el de juegos y un poquito más allá, casi -o más bien- al fondo, estaba el cine. Buscaron en la cartelera algo digno de ver. _Nada relevante_ pensó el pelinegro, hasta que sus ojos se centraron en un título de terror.

—¿Qué te parece esa? —pregunta señalando la elegida

—Perfecto, me encantan las de terror

—¿No tendrás miedo? —bromea

—Pff ¿Yo? ¿Miedo? Jaja, terror es mi segundo nombre —responde la jovencita altanera

Veinte minutos después estaban sentados en el centro de la sala de cine, palomitas y bebida en mano, discutían sobre trivialidades.

—¿De verdad? —preguntaba ella con sorna— ¿Alergia a la pizza?

—No, no, yo no dije "alergia a la pizza", es al queso con el que se prepara la pizza —al notar la cara de desconcierto de Akane, explica— no puedo manipular la mozzarella. Es algo genético. A Ranko le pasa con el queso cheddar y a mi padre con el queso podrido

—¿"Queso podrido"?

—Ya sabes, ese que tienen un olor fuerte y parece estar en mal estado..

—¡El queso azul!

—¡Ese mismo! No recordaba el nombre. Bueno, la cosa es que si tengo que comerlo, no me hace absolutamente nada, pero si tengo que manipularlo, se convierte en un problema. Veras.. si tengo que tomarlo llegará un momento en que mis manos comienzan a picarme, se ponen rojas, se hinchan y una vez, se me hicieron ampollas en todo el brazo hasta los codos..

—¡Qué feo! Y doloroso ..

—No, no duele.. aunque la picazón es horrible —comenta cuando las luces se apagan— parece que va a comenzar —dice mirando la iluminación que acababa de apagarse y después desviando su vista a la muchacha a su lado.

—No fue tan terrorífica —comenta la chica cuando salen de la sala

—No.. las películas de ahora, aunque con buenos efectos especiales, ya no asustan.

—Si, te mantienen en vilo, pero casi todas parecen iguales

—Tienes razón —responde el muchacho

—¡Ranma! —escuchan los dos y al voltearse, encuentran un pequeño grupo de chicas adolescentes acercándose a ellos

—¿Las conoces? —pregunta la ojimarrón

—Por supuesto que no —contesta él y la pelinegra cae en la cuenta de quién es en realidad.

Minutos después, el ojiazul se despide de sus fans y se acerca nuevamente a ella, que se había alejado unos metros para darle un poco de "privacidad"

—¿Terminaste? —pregunta ella de buen humor

—Si, perdón por eso —se disculpa y camina a su lado tomándola de la mano—

—No te preocupes —responde apretando el agarre de su mano y con la otra libre presionando el antebrazo— había olvidado que eras famoso —ríe

—¿Olvidaste que todo el mundo me conoce? —pregunta incrédulo dibujando una sarcástica sonrisa en su rostro

—Pues.. sí.. —contesta dudosa la joven— es que.. para mí eres solo Ranma.. no el rockstar famoso que atrae la atención donde quiera que vaya.. a mis ojos, eres como yo, de carne y hueso, no una especie de ídolo o ser inalcanzable..

—Gracias —responde él soltando su mano y abrazándola mientras caminan— es lindo que de vez en cuando la gente que no es tu familia te vea de esa forma —comenta y a chica se sonroja.

Aquella era la primera vez que Akane se chocaba con esa parte de él. Bueno, la segunda si contamos cuando fue a buscarlas a ella y a Ranko al bar.

Le gustaba ver esa parte de él. Siempre dispuesto a sacarse una fotografía o firmar un autógrafo. Nunca ponía cara de fastidio y sonreía a todos. _Debe ser agotador_ , pensó.

En el trayecto del cine al automóvil, se toparon con algunas otras fans, y la pelinegra habría jurado que detrás de ellos, las que primero los habían interceptado, los estaban siguiendo.

Cuando el ojiazul se liberó del último grupito, tiró de ella hacia la salida de emergencia llegando así al estacionamiento. _Por aquí no tendremos mucha audiencia_ , había dicho él mientras caminaban aún de la mano. De a ratos, escuchaban a lo lejos risas y pasos apurados. _Nos están siguiendo_ , comentó la chica por lo bajo

—Lo sé. Es normal. Suelen desaparecer cuando llego al auto o si pasa algo trascendental —la mira de reojo

—¿Algo como qué? —pregunta curiosa

—Como esto —la acerca a él e inesperadamente la besa.

A lo lejos escucharon un _NOO_ acongojado y la pelinegra se sintió usada. Las chicas que los seguían salieron, algunas corriendo, otras arrastrando los pies mientras sollozaban.

Cuando el silencio volvió a reinar, Akane se soltó y miró confundida al pelinegro buscando una respuesta

—Lo lamento —se disculpa— sé que dije que iba a darte tu espacio y que no te presionaría.. pero necesitaba besarte —dice cabizbajo

—¿Para deshacerte de ellas? —pregunta herida

—¿Qué? No, no no, no pienses eso. Si te besé fue por mero impulso, jamás te usaría para eso. ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy? —pregunta ahora él herido y ofendido—

—No lo sé —responde tímida y él la vuelve a acercar a su cuerpo—

—Entonces deberíamos pasar mas tiempo juntos para que me conozcas —dice cerca, muy cerca de los femeninos labios y luego la suelta y comienza a caminar hacia su auto, que estaba cerca

—¡Oye! —le grita al tiempo que le atina a dar un coscorrón cerca del hombro— ¡No hagas eso!

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunta él confundido

—Hacerme creer que me vas a besar y luego te alejas así —responde enojada

—Oh… ¿Quieres que te bese? —replica el pelinegro acercándose y nuevamente tomándola de la cintura pegándola a su pecho sintiendo su desbocado corazón latir a cien por hora—

—Cállate idiota —regaña la joven antes de que el ojiazul estampe sus labios en los de ella en un claro intento de silenciarla

Minutos después, ambos, agitados y con ganas de seguir esa sesión de besos en una cama, se dirigen al vehículo del muchacho, ella entrando en la parte del copiloto y él tomando su lugar en el asiento del conductor.

El motor rugió y en cuestión de minutos estaban nuevamente en la puerta del hogar de la ojimarrón. El viaje había sido incómodamente silencioso y ninguno se atrevió a hablar hasta que el pelinegro quitó las llaves del encendido.

—Y bien.. ¿Ahora qué sigue? —pregunta él con doble intención

—Supongo que avanzar un poco más —responde ella cabizbaja intentando ocultar su ruborizado rostro

—¿Qué quieres decir con "un poco más"?

—No me hagas decirlo —le contesta con un furioso brillo carmesí cubriendo sus facciones

—¿Seguimos siendo solo amigos? —pregunta de nuevo nervioso

—Digamos que somos más que amigos —lo mira por primera vez desde que subieron al auto—

—Pero todavía no somos pareja —afirma y ella asiente suavemente con la cabeza— ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo besarte a voluntad?

—Creo que sí —susurra

—Gracias a Dios —dice en voz alta y la asalta con su boca aferrándose a su rostro con sus manos.

La mujer, que ya se esperaba tal reacción, pasó sus brazos por las caderas del joven agarrándose de su playera, respondiendo al beso con fervor y deseo contenido. Tuvo que detenerse cuando sus lenguas hicieron contacto, puesto que sabía cuán débil era ante la pasión que emanaba Ranma Saotome y lo que menos quería era dar un espectáculo a sus vecinos.

Se separaron agitados, con sus corazones a punto de salírseles a ambos.

Se despidieron y la muchacha entró rápidamente a su hogar, roja como una frutilla recién caída del árbol. Seguramente esa noche soñaría con los azules ojos del pelinegro.

 **Bueno, hasta ahí por hoy.**

 **Uuff me costó escribir este capítulo. Sobretodo porque no sabía que iba a pasar. Parezco una lectora más, escribo, leo y me emociono esperando el siguiente xD**

 **Como siempre, quiero agradecerle a todos los que día a día se van sumando, a los que están desde el principio , a los que comentan y a los que anónimamente leen la historia sin seguirla ni dejar review. Se que hay alguno que otro por ahí y de verdad, agradezco que le den una oportunidad a esta historia.**

 **Por supuesto, especiales agradecimientos a los que comentaron el capítulo 13 y 14 (no voy a repetir algunos, ustedes saben quienes son, asi que para los que comentaron los dos, ¡Doble saludo!): _halethN, Haruri Saotome_ (no, despreocúpate que Akane no está embarazada, fue por la noche de alcohol jeje, un pequeño engaño nada mas :p), _KukyNyu, Nadezhda Saenz, Yeka453, SakuraSaotome, Lu chan87, Luna Akane, Gogoga, sugey.torres.torres, Marisolrdz, Faby, Shojoranko, Elisa Ventura, Llek BM, Alonehana, RanmaxAkane, Andy-Saotome-Tendo, Nao Saotome Malfoy, Caro, Luz Aurea Pliego Romero y Luis Velsquez._**

 **¡Nos vemos la próxima!**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Capítulo 16:

Nada era lo mismo. Absolutamente nada.

Desde aquella tarde que la relación entre Ranma y Akane había pasado la barrera de la amistad, todo era diferente.

La pelinegra pasaba más tiempo con Ranko, y el ojiazul se paseaba más seguido por la casa de sus padres. Por un lado, para visitar a su madre y su abuela enferma, y por otro, para husmear si su tormento había pasado por allí.

Tampoco desaprovechaban las pocas oportunidades que tenían de verse a solas. Cada vez que eso pasaba, sentían que el mundo se incendiaba a su alrededor de puro deseo.

Al principio, no sabían bien como actuar, como la siguiente vez que se encontraron luego de aquella tarde en el cine, cuando "avanzaron" hacia nuevos horizontes.

La chica Tendo había quedado salir a tomar algo con Ranko, que a su vez, había dejado "escapar" la hora y el lugar donde se encontraría con la pelinegra, dándole así a Ranma la excusa perfecta. _Oh, solo pasaba por aquí_ había dicho. Pero obviamente, los tres sabían que aquello no era cierto.

Teniendo ahora como status el título de "amigos con derecho" o "algo más que amigos", la joven no sabía cómo saludarlo.

—¿Un beso en la mejilla? —le había preguntado a su amiga, que sabía absolutamente todo— ¿En la boca? Tal vez solo un asentimiento.. no, sería demasiado seco.. ¿Un abrazo? Ay ¡No se que hacer! Ayúdame Ranko, no te quedes viéndome con esa cara —refunfuñó la morena viendo como su amiga solo sonreía de manera pícara

—Akane, no te hagas demasiado problema. Es solo Ranma. Un simple "hola" bastará —contestó divertida

—¿Un simple "hola"? Ranko ¿Acaso escuchaste lo que te he dicho?

—Si, lo escuché perfectamente. Pero hazme caso. Un "hola" bastará. Si no es que él se adelanta —comenta con un deje de misterio

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Solo espera a verlo. Oh, mira, hablando de Roma.. —mira por detrás de la pelinegra, que se tensó de inmediato y tragó en seco— Hola Casper ¿A qué se debe tu visita? —pregunta con sorna la pequeña pelirroja

—Oh, solo pasaba por aquí.. ya sabes.. —dice el ojiazul sentándose junto a Akane, que lo miraba completamente roja de vergüenza, pasando un brazo por detrás de su silla y besando su cabeza— hola preciosa —sonríe ¿Porqué está tan tranquilo y confiado y yo tan patosa? Pensaba la cohibida joven

—Hola —susurra

—Ay, demonios —dice Ranko por lo bajo— ¡Ya dense un beso maldita sea!

—¡Ranko! —regaña la morena escandalizada

—¿Qué? ¡Hace meses, MESES, estoy esperando que se coman la boca! —resopla vencida recostándose sobre el respaldo de su asiento cruzándose de brazos, visiblemente molesta—

La joven de ojos café miró apenada al pelinegro a su lado. Éste le sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros, entonces, tomando la iniciativa acarició el rostro del chico sonriéndole dulcemente y acercó su rostro besándolo. Él, ni lento ni perezoso respondió al beso tomándola de la mejilla con la mano que le quedaba libre e intentó profundizar el beso, cosa que la chica no permitió y lo hizo sentirse un poquitín decepcionado.

Cuando se separaron, escucharon del otro lado aplausos provenientes de la colorada muchacha que los miraba con ojos soñadores y expresión de adolescente frente a una cursi película romántica.

—¿Eso satisfizo tu necesidad de vernos besándonos? —preguntó el moreno con sarcasmo

—Casi —contestó su hermana— le faltó algo de lengua, pero para empezar, van bien

—Ay, Dios mío —se dijo a sí misma Akane cerrando los ojos y cubriéndose con la mano parte del rostro en un claro intento de aplacar la vergüenza

Sin embargo, ese había sido el puntapié inicial. Luego de eso, simplemente no pudieron resistir sus ganas de besarse. En todo momento, cuando ella estaba distraída, él le robaba un fugaz beso y viceversa.

Hasta que dos días antes del show a beneficio, las cosas se caldearon tanto que tuvieron que darse un buen baño de agua fría.

Se habían encontrado después del trabajo de Akane para que el ojiazul le entregara los pases. Debieron ir a su departamento, donde "se las había olvidado" intencionalmente, estaban en el hogar del muchacho, pasando el tiempo solamente, mirando televisión, cuando la joven se movió para acomodarse mejor en su lugar y él la sorprendió con un beso inesperado, que ella recibió con alegría.

Había sido tierno y dulce al principio, iban despacio, hasta que el pelinegro comenzó a profundizarlo.

Se acercó a ella pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la mujer atrayéndola a su propio cuerpo, con la mano restante la tomó de la nuca dejándola sin escapatoria alguna.

Akane había levantado ambas manos, una la pasó por el costado del pelinegro aferrándose a su camiseta y con la otra lo abrazó por sobre los hombros. Mientras se devoraban el uno al otro, ella se subió a horcajadas del ojiazul haciendo que la habitación suba de temperatura rápidamente, tal como los amantes del sofá.

Ambos, agitados, seguían besándose y paseando sus manos por el cuerpo del otro. Una caricia aquí y allá, un roce sobre los pectorales, unos traviesos dedos que masajeaban y apretujaban unas femeninas nalgas, jadeos seguidos de gemidos ahogados.

La pelinegra tiró de la playera del muchacho, quien feliz, se dejó hacer. Sus pequeñas manos pasearon por el trabajado pecho mientras su compañero deshacía los botones de la camisa que ella llevaba. Una vez abierta, se permitió acariciarla, despacio, con delicadeza, como si se tratara del mas delicado papel, blanco, liso, suave, hasta diría puro, pero no había nada de pureza en aquella pequeña bestia que lo asaltaba en esos momentos. La palabra justa era "perfección".

Cuando hubo quitado y tirado la prenda vaya uno a saber donde, dejó al descubierto su torso, a excepción del sostén negro que resaltaba el doble en su pequeño y blanco pecho. Ranma se dedicó a besar el nacimiento de sus senos. Con una mano, mecía a la muchacha sobre él, haciendo que sus partes se rozaran, con la mano restante, acarició el tatuaje que tenía en su abdomen, acto seguido, abandonó su puesto y besó la zona donde resaltaba la tinta

—Algún día me contarás la historia de este tatuaje —le dijo agitado, de una manera que no sonaba a una pregunta, sino más bien a una afirmación.

—Luego —contestó ella igual de excitada y agitada

El moreno posó ambas manos en la cintura de la mujer y besándola con fervor, invadió su boca al tiempo que comenzaban a moverse al compás de las manos del joven, quien lo iba marcando con suaves movimientos. Una vez que ya tenían un ritmo uniforme, las desvió despacio hacia la espalda de la chica, directo al sostén. Estaba a punto de desabrocharlo cuando el acto es interrumpido por un golpeteo en la puerta

—Mierda —maldice por lo bajo terriblemente frustrado

—¿Quién será? —pregunta la chica, todavía agitada y prendida aún de su cuello

—No lo sé —contesta frustrado— iré a ver —se escucha otro golpe en la puerta— ¿Quién es? —masculla molesto mientras abre

—¿Se-señor Saotome? —dice una chiquilla frente a él, es a penas más alta que Akane, pero claramente, es una niña entrando en la adolescencia. La conocía bien, desde que se había mudado allí, esa niña era la hija del portero. Solía verla de vez en cuando, aunque ella siempre parecía esquivarlo.

—Oh, hola Ayumi ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —preguntó suavizando el tono de voz. Estaba seguro de que la pequeña estaba enamorada de él y por eso lo evitaba.

—So-solo venía a.. —la casi adolescente echó una ojeada por detrás del pelinegro y vio como Akane se ponía una playera que le quedaba bastante grande. _Debe ser de él.. pero si ella la estaba acomodando sobre su cuerpo eso quiere decir.. oh.._ pensó fugazmente la chiquilla cambiando su semblante y su mirada, cosa que Ranma notó— venía a dejarte esto —le tiende unos sobres cabizbaja— el cartero se equivocó y lo dejó en el buzón del 3C

—Oh, bien.. —toma lo que la chica le entrega— gracias —responde con una sonrisa que de alguna manera la hizo sentir un poco mejor, aunque la imagen de Akane con su playera la hiciera sentir enojada y sumamente celosa.

—De acuerdo —dice sin ánimos de irse pero entendiendo que su misión allí había terminado— nos vemos señor Saotome —contesta con fingida alegría

—Adiós Ayumi, y ya te había dicho que me llames Ranma —contesta el pelinegro elevando la voz a medida que la niña se iba alejando de su departamento por el corredor

Cerró la puerta y volteó, encontrándose con una hermosa mujer que llevaba puesta la playera que él traía hace unos minutos

—Y bien, señorita Tendo ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado? —pregunta mientras se recostaba sobre la joven de ojos café dándole pequeños besos esparcidos por su cuello y levantando despacio la prenda robada acariciándola suavemente con la yema de los dedos

—No lo recuerdo —bromea ella pasando sus propias manos por el desnudo pecho de su hombre y encogiéndose tras recibir los besos propinados por él

—Creo que ya lo recordé —susurra en su oído con voz cargada de sensualidad

Dirigió sus labios a la boca de la pelinegra tomando todo a su paso. Nuevamente estaban entregándose al otro, Ranma comenzó a moverse sobre la joven morena, que lo recibió entre sus piernas con felicidad. Ella respondió a los movimientos del ojiazul con ganas de arrancarle la ropa con las manos. Volvió a quedar sin nada de la cintura para arriba. Estiró sus manos hacia el pantalón que traía puesto queriendo deshacer el botón y en el proceso, rozó la erección de su acompañante, cosa que la encendió más y abandonó su ropa para quitar la de él.

Ya estaban bastante agitados, a punto de llegar al orgasmo ¡Ni siquiera habían terminado de desvestirse! Bueno, al menos ella.

Ranma ya estaba completamente desnudo tratando de quitar lo que restaba de ropa en la ojicafé, quien levantando su cadera le facilitó la tarea enormemente.

Tiró por algún lugar el pequeño pantalón con las bragas dentro y se sintió afortunado de tener a esa mujer a su merced. La contempló unos segundos, desnuda, en su sofá, con la respiración entrecortada por la excitación y las mejillas sonrosadas. Se agachó en el piso, sentándose sobre sus propias piernas mientras, lentamente, abría las de ella, que estaba expectante a los movimientos del pelinegro. Ya se imaginaba lo que venía, seguramente le daría una sesión de sexo oral magistral, como la última vez. Por fin sabría si era tan pasional como recordaba o, como esperaba no fuera así, aquella vez el alcohol la había hecho sentir con tanta intensidad.

Salió de sus ensoñaciones cuando sintió algo húmedo pasear por su entrepierna abierta. No pudo evitar dar un pequeño saltito de sorpresa ante la intromisión de esa lengua traviesa que saboreaba su sexo. Mordió su labio inferior en un claro intento de sofocar un gemido. Cerró los ojos y arqueó su espalda dando la respuesta esperada al ojiazul. Una masculina mano viajó a sus senos, masajeando por debajo del solitario sostén que vestía la chica, mientras que a la restante la sintió -o más bien sus dedos- hundirse en su cavidad vaginal, despacio, con maestría y en perfecta sintonía con la lengua que seguía torturándola. El placer la estaba ahogando, sentía su corazón bombear acelerado y la necesidad de tenerlo dentro suyo inmediatamente.

A lo lejos, escuchó sonar un teléfono, pero estaba tan cegada por las caricias del ojiazul que no le prestó demasiada atención hasta que el timbre comenzó a molestarle

—Ra-aah-nma —dijo entre jadeos— co-contesta ese maldito teléfono

—Deja que suene —escuchó la respuesta que le dio aún entre sus piernas y pegó otro saltito cuando la asaltó con más ferocidad— ¿Ves? Ya ha parado —dijo de nuevo cuando el silencio los invadió.

El aparato dejó de sonar y ambos sintieron alivio, hasta que, casi inmediatamente, escucharon el celular de la morena sonar en algún lugar

—Mierda —maldijo Ranma

—Demonios ¿Quién llama ahora? —vociferó molesta la chica alcanzando el celular que estaba sobre la mesita frente al sofá mientras que el pelinegro continuó con su faena entre las femeninas piernas sin importarle con quién hablaba la joven

—¿Si? —contestó al llamado sin ver quién era, ahogando un gemido

—¿Akane?

—¿Ra-Ranko? —pregunta con los ojos cerrados y en un grito silencioso se dobló sobre su estómago ante un movimiento que realizó el azabache con sus dedos dentro de ella provocando una sensación nunca antes vivida.

—¿Dónde estás? ¿Ranma está contigo? — _Oh, sí que lo está_ pensó con ganas de colgar y subirse sobre el hombre en cuestión

—Si, está aquí conmigo

—¿En su departamento?

—Aahhmm.. sí.. —dijo dudosa y mordió su mano cuando sintió los dientes del pelinegro en sus labios vaginales

—Bien, estoy llegando a la puerta del edificio ¡Oh genial! Justo salieron ¡Hey! ¡Espere! Deje la puerta abierta —escuchó como la pelirroja gritaba lejos del teléfono y se sentó asustada haciendo que el muchacho que estaba entre sus piernas saltara de— Bueno, ya entré, en unos minutos los veo —corta la llamada

—Ay ¡Mierda! —dijo en voz alta levantándose y comenzando a buscar su ropa

—¿Qué haces Akane? ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta nervioso el ojiazul

—Ranko está subiendo —solo bastó esa frase para que el muchacho saltara de su lugar y comenzara, al igual que su compañera, a buscar desesperadamente su ropa desperdigada por el suelo

—¿Dónde está mi camisa? —preguntó alterada— ya está, la encontré vociferó cuando vio a Ranma correr hacia la cocina con la playera en la boca y metiendo sus piernas en el pantalón. Segundos después, escuchó un golpe, como una caída y un carajo del pelinegro. Ella ya estaba cambiada, con los dos botones superiores desabrochados— ¡Ranma! ¿Estás bien? — preguntó parada en el medio del living cuando la puerta se abrió de repente

—¡Uff, que calor hace aquí! Ah, ¡Hola Akane! —saluda la pelirroja

—¡Ranko! —la abraza un poco avergonzada

—Chica, sí que estás agitada —comenta la colorada enarcando una ceja mirándola con ojos traviesos

—¡Es tu hermano! Se ha dado un golpe y me ha asustado —dice con un lindo rubor en las mejillas

—No me he golpeado —aparece Ranma por la puerta de la cocina con un vaso más para Ranko y algo de tomar— solo tropecé con la mesa —continúa contando con tal tranquilidad que Akane llega a pensar que es cierto y no fue por haber salido corriendo con los pantalones a medio poner— Hola pequeña —saluda a su hermana

—Hola Casper —devuelve el saludo— ¿Has estado ocupado? — pregunta con real interés

—Ah —suspira cansado— ya sabes como es.. —menea su mano para darle más énfasis— ir de aquí a allá todos los días. Lo bueno es que el fin de semana haremos lo del show a beneficio y luego nos queda lo que resta del disco —explica sentándose junto a la pelinegra, pasando su brazo derecho por los hombros de ella que se recuesta en su pecho dándole la espalda, ambos con la mirada puesta en la recién llegada

—¿Cuánto le falta al disco? ¡Ya quiero escucharlo! —reclama la menor de los Saotome

—Estábamos pensando en hacer una o dos canciones el sábado en el show —comenta pensativo el de ojos zafiros

—¡Si! —festeja su hermana

—¿Y qué haces aquí pitufa? ¿No deberías estar en clase?

—Oh, si, pero bueno.. ya sabes.. siempre es lindo molestar a alguien.. —sonríe— oh, por cierto, la abuela te envía saludos

—¿Cómo se encuentra ella? Esta semana fui a saludarla, pero no estaba

—No, es que ahora las visitas al médico son más seguidas —contesta la pequeña Saotome con el seño fruncido y preocupado— ha empeorado la cardiomiopatía —dice clavando los ojos en su hermano

—¿Qué? Mamá no me ha dicho nada

—Ni a mi tampoco, pero la escuché sin querer hablando con la tía Naoko hace unos días..

—¿Y el tratamiento?

—Solo le alargará la vida un tiempo más. Puede ser una semana, un mes o un año.. o varios años más.. —dice la joven de cabello fuego cabizbaja

—¿La abuela lo sabe?

—No estoy segura..

—Debo hablar con mamá

—No te apresures —interrumpe Akane por primera vez poniendo una mano sobre la del pelinegro— piensa bien las palabras, no vayas de cabezón a increparla

—No pensaba increparla —contesta molesto y la chica le devuelve una mirada cargada de sarcasmo— de acuerdo, quizá sí iba a hacerlo.. pero ¿Cómo hago para que me diga la verdad?

—Pregúntaselo. Pero de manera delicada —habla la joven voluptuosa— lo haría yo, pero creo que estaría más dispuesta a contártelo a ti —finaliza con gesto triste

—Bien, lo haré en cuanto vaya allí —dice decidido y triste a la vez

Al otro día, el muchacho se dirigió a la casa de sus padres antes de ir al estudio de grabación. Necesitaba saber si lo que su hermana le había dicho era cierto y la única que en ese momento sabía la verdad era su madre.

—¡Ranma! ¡Hijo! —lo saluda la matriarca Saotome dándole un abrazo al verlo entrar a la casa— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Hola mamá —responde a su abrazo— sigo respirando así que digamos que estoy bien

—Me alegro corazón. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Akane? Tu hermana me ha contado que están saliendo. Aunque estoy enojada porque me he enterado por ella y no por ti —reprocha con una sonrisa

—Lo siento Mamá, se me ha pasado. Igual no es que seamos novios ni nada. Estamos recién conociéndonos

—¿Ya le has demostrado lo varonil que eres? —pregunta con una pícara mirada— ¡Es broma! —dice inmediatamente cuando nota que el rostro de su primogénito pasa de su color al blanco y luego al carmesí

—Mamá, no bromees con eso —dice el chico terriblemente avergonzado— ¿Cómo has estado tú?

—Ah, ya ves.. yendo y viniendo del hospital con mamá.. —su mirada se torna sombría

—¿Dónde está ella? —pregunta cuando llegan a la cocina y no la ve por ningún lugar

—Está descansando. El medicamento es bueno, pero la mantiene en un estado de sueño casi constante —nota como las lágrimas de van agolpando en sus orbes celestes como el cielo

—¿Los médicos que dicen? —cuestiona sentándose junto a su madre en la mesa de la cocina

—No voy a mentirte, Ranma. Está delicada —deja caer una lágrima que no llega a sus mejillas, secándola con una servilleta de papel— he hablado con los doctores y me han dicho que hay otro tratamiento que puede hacer que la enfermedad retroceda, pero es demasiado invasivo, costoso y ella no lo soportaría —comenta entre hipeos. El pelinegro se acerca a ella y la abraza con fuerza

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que tiene? ¿Eso del corazón grande?

—No es solo eso hijo. Al crecer el volumen de su corazón, sufre de retención de líquidos, hinchazón en los tobillos o incluso muerte súbita —cuenta su madre limpiando sus ojos— también puede írsele el líquido retenido a los pulmones y causar su deceso —el ojiazul la abraza con más fuerza aún

—¿Ella lo sabe?

—No quiero preocuparla. No puede saberlo, aunque creo que lo sospecha

—Es una mujer inteligente —secunda el pelinegro— estoy seguro de que ya lo sabe o lo intuye. Mamá, no te preocupes, la abue es fuerte, ha salido de cosas peores

—Lo sé mi vida. Pero hay que entender, por más que nos duela, que en algún momento nos dejará. Desearía que eso jamás pase, pero es lo natural.

—Si, lo entiendo —se aferra más a su madre intentando por todos los medios no comenzar a llorar.

Esa noche no pudo dormir de miedo. Miedo a que su abuela se duerma para siempre y él no esté allí.

Tenía terror de despertar en medio de la noche con esa terrible noticia. Y estaba solo. _Debí decirle a Akane que se quedara conmigo hoy_ , pensaba. Pero tampoco podía hacer tal cosa, solo podía conformarse con saber que su abuela estaba bien cuidada en casa de sus padres.

Desde ese día, Ranma, cada vez que podía, iba a verla. Sabía que el final era inevitable, esperaba que no llegase nunca ese día, pero no podía hacer nada más que rogar a los cielos que su abue viviera muchos años más y que le dé el tiempo suficiente para devolverle la mitad del amor que él recibió de ella.

Ryoga también se paseaba por la casa de los Saotome a ver a la anciana. Casi siempre en compañía de su primo, pues últimamente, pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que por poco uno se muda al departamento del otro. Pero Ranma no se iría si Akane estaba cerca y el ojiverde tenía demasiado cerca a Akari.

Después de intentar por todos los medios que su anciana abuela no concurriera al espectáculo, no pudieron hacer que cambiara de opinión, a la hora exacta, la mujer de avanzada edad estaba ya sentada en su lugar, acompañada de su hija, su nieta y su yerno.

Un rato más tarde, llegaron Ranma y compañía. Saludaron a la familia del ojiazul y se dedicaron a esperar a que llegase el momento del show. Pero el pelinegro estaba inquieto. No veía a su Akane por ningún lado.

 _Akane, ¿dónde estás?_

 _¡Ay Ranma! El del taxi equivocó la dirección y nos llevó a otro lugar. Pero no te preocupes, ya retomó el camino, en más o menos veinte minutos llegaremos_

 _¿VEINTE MINUTOS? Akane, el show comienza dentro de diez_

 _Mierda_

—¿Qué te pasa Casper! —pregunta su hermana

—El taxi donde venía Akane se ha desviado y tardará veinte minutos en llegar —contesta muy molesto

—Tranquilo hermanito, llegará, no te preocupes

—¡Lo sé! Demonios —susurra por lo bajo

No quería retrasar más la presentación, ya tenían cinco minutos tarde. Mousse estaba poniéndose nervioso y Ryoga no prestaba atención a nadie. Ya habían esperado suficiente. Tenía que subir al escenario. Sus compañeros salieron del apartado VIP en dirección al escenario cuando un grito de _Ranma_ hace que el muchacho quedara a medio camino

—¡Por fín! —le dice cuando la ojicafé llega hasta él y la abraza levantándola del suelo unos segundos— pensé que ya no llegarías —la besa

—Por supuesto que llegaría, no me perdería por nada del mundo la presentación —contesta la muchacha colgada del cuello masculino devolviéndole el beso

—¡Ranma! —lo llama Taro— ¡Vamos! ¡Es tarde!

—¡Ya voy! —besa a la chica un vez más y la deposita en el suelo encaminándose hacia el escenario— te tengo una sorpresa después —dice con una sonrisa perdiéndose sin dejar que la pelinegra contestase

Akane se sentó junto a su mejor amiga, que de inmediato la acribilló a preguntas, las cuales contestó al mismo tiempo que conversaba con la abuela Kimiko y presentaba a Akari los padres de Ranko. Por un segundo pasó la mirada por el salón, la mayoría de la gente iba vestida de gala a excepción de los seguidores de Polaroid, que iban de civil, con sus playeras de la banda y pantalones vaqueros.

Pasados unos minutos, las luces bajaron, los gritos expectantes aumentaron y se escuchó una guitarra, estridente, en Mim. Al no haber telón, los instrumentos estaban a la vista. La batería en el medio del escenario, a su izquierda, desde la vista del público, en un soporte de pie, se encontraba el bajo de Ryoga y a la derecha, en otro soporte, la guitarra de Ranma. Una pregunta la asaltó de repente. _Si la guitarra estaba en el escenario, ¿De dónde salió ese sonido?_

Un segundo después de cuestionarse aquello, resonó en todo el área un grito ahogado de todas las femeninas, a coro, como si estuviese acordado de antemano, estaban tan sincronizadas que pensó por un momento que lo habían practicado mucho tiempo. ¡Era tan obvio! Nadie en ningún lugar podía gritar así, en simultáneo, tan iguales.

Al mismo tiempo, vió como Ryoga y Mousse salían al escenario. En ese instante, Ranko, a su lado, pegó un fuerte y ensordecedor grito. Miro a su derecha y se encontró a Akari haciendo lo mismo, igual que Nabiki en la otra punta. Comenzó a reír. Dirigió sus ojos al escenario y cuando Ranma apareció, comprendió que aquel grito no estaba actuado ni acordado. Era simple y meramente instantáneo. Lo supo cuando al posar sus ojos en la figura del pelinegro, no pudo evitar emitir un sonoro grito salido plenamente desde su estómago. Podía sentir el sonido desplazarse desde su esófago, pasando por su garganta y resonando en sus cuerdas vocales dejándolo salir uniéndose a los de las fans debajo de ella. Tan perfecto, tan sincronizado, tan visceral.

Los tres se pasearon por el escenario saludando a los presentes y se encaminaron cada uno a su respectivo puesto. Ranma dijo algo a Mousse y comenzó a tocar. El de la batería marcó el ritmo y Ryoga tamborileó los dedos sobre el bajo. De un salto, el pelinegro llegó al micrófono, dejó sus dedos quietos un segundo y emitió un grito dándole paso a la primer canción.

Después de tres temas sin parar, el azabache se acercó a su primo y dijo algo a su oído, luego se volvió a acercar a su puesto y habló, no sin antes pasar su mirada color zafiro por todo el lugar.

—¡Muchas gracias a todos por venir! —dijo en voz alta— estamos realmente agradecidos con ustedes, por apostar a nuestra música, a lo que hacemos, por seguirnos sin importar qué —el público estalló en aplausos y gritos de alabanza— Y es por eso.. —se quedó unos segundos callado esperando que el ruido cese— Y es por eso que tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes. Un adelanto de nuestro nuevo material —de nuevo se escucharon los gritos de todos, Akane incluida— así que les vamos a dar un pequeño adelanto de lo que se viene

Se dio vuelta mirando a Mousse y con un asentimiento, el batero entendió que era momento de comenzar.

Marcó el ritmo, Ryoga le siguió y Ranma continuó la seguidilla comenzando a cantar una canción nueva, con sonido fuerte, rebelde, con furia contenida. Akane estaba segura que aquella canción no pertenecía al pelinegro, conocía su forma de componer en ese corto tiempo y aquello no tenía el sello del chico Saotome. Más bien le sonaba a que quizá el de anteojos había escrito tal música.

Miró abajo, a la gente que se empujaba intentando llegar al escenario. Por un segundo deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar allí abajo, rodeada de desconocidos pero a la vez, sintiéndose parte de algo.

Definitivamente, la próxima vez, compraría una entrada para verlo desde el campo. No tenía dudas.

Observó como todos coreaban la nueva canción en el estribillo, se sorprendió de lo rápido que lo habían memorizado. Se sintió celosa.

Al terminar, continuaron con otra canción, esta vez del tercer álbum. Con sonido fuerte, para continuar con la secuencia y que la gente pudiera hacer un mini pogo, ya que el lugar no era muy grande.

Dos canciones más y Ranma se acercó a uno de los ayudantes, los llamados "plomos" que cargaban los instrumentos, que le entregaba una guitarra electroacústica y él se quitaba la Gibson para devolvérsela.

—Ahora viene una melosa —dijo Ranko al oído de la chica de ojos cafés

Y tal como lo anunció, tocaron una balada.

Acto seguido, el chico de ojos azulados buscó entre el público de arriba a una persona en particular. Cuando la ubicó, sonrió y le guiñó el ojo

—Bien, aquí haré un pausa —dijo pasando sus ojos por todo el espacio— la canción que sigue también formará parte de lo nuevo y ésta, es una que estoy seguro, les gustará —comentó nuevamente fijando sus orbes color mar en la chica de cabello negro como el suyo

Tocó una melodía, suave, delicada y acústica. Era solo él y la guitarra. Las luces se habían apagado dejándole solo al ojiazul iluminado por un solitario reflector. Sus compañeros se habían tomado un mini-descanso para beber algo y volver a sus posiciones para retomar su papel en el momento preciso.

De un segundo a otro, la suave voz de Ranma inundó el espacio, cantando despacio, con tranquilidad y un profundo sentimiento de amor que, aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados, podía palparse a kilómetros dendistancia.

Akane, al escuchar la letra de la canción, se quedó petrificada en su lugar. Estaba hablando -o más bien cantando- sobre ella.

 _Tanto tiempo te había esperado_

 _Tantas noches soñé que te veía_

 _Aunque quizá no lo comprendas,_

 _Sin conocerte, mi corazón te pertenecía_

 _Te conocí de la manera más boba_

 _Pero no lo cambiaría por nada_

 _Tener tu delicado cuerpo entre mis brazos_

 _Sintiendo que contigo se iba mi alma._

 _Hasta que una noche te besé_

 _Échale la culpa al alcohol, no me importa_

 _Juro que después no soporté_

 _Ver como te alejabas de mí, mi niña tonta_

 _¿Podría mentir y decir que no te amo?_

 _Definitivamente no podría_

 _Te has llevado mi corazón_

 _Has sanado mi alma herida_

 _¿Cómo quitarte de mi cabeza?_

 _Si aún siento el aroma de tu cabello en mi almohada_

 _Quiero acariciar la piel sobre tu espalda_

 _Besar el tatuaje que llevas escondido y que me desarma_

 _Amarte es un castigo_

 _Que estoy dispuesto a cumplir_

 _Sanaré tu corazón_

 _Yo jamás, te haría sufrir._

 _¿Podría mentir y decir que no te amo?_

 _Definitivamente no podría_

 _Te has llevado mi corazón_

 _Has sanado mi alma herida_

 _¿Cómo quitarte de mi cabeza?_

 _Si aún siento el aroma de tu cabello en mi almohada_

 _Quiero acariciar tu piel sobre tu espalda_

 _Besar el tatuaje que llevas escondido y que me desarma_

La melodía se seguía repitiendo, el corazón de Akane latía deprisa. Se llevó una mano a la zona donde tenía aquel tatuaje del que él hablaba y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

Le estaba cantando a ella.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Una tras otra comenzaron a caer. Estaba llorando de felicidad. Sintió un brazo sobre sus hombros. Miró a la dueña de aquel abrazo y se encontró con los brillantes ojos de su amiga, que la miraba con infinita ternura y una sonrisa amable.

—¿Ahora sí puedo llamarte cuñada? —preguntó emocionada igual que la pelinegra sin ningún rastro de sarcasmo—

—Por supuesto —respondió la de ojos tostados dándole un abrazo.

Al finalizar la canción, de la que no sabía el título, Mousse rompió el encanto haciendo sonar la batería en un ritmo acelerado. Ranma devolvió la guitarra electroacústica al mismo plomo que le entregó una Fender Stratocaster color crema y se unió a su compañero y su primo en una canción con una esencia completamente opuesta a las que venían haciendo. Ésa era la última de la noche. Al terminar, se despidieron de su público, agradecieron nuevamente y abandonaron el escenario dejando detrás de ellos la adrenalina y los gritos desesperados que piden "una más".

El ojiazul sentía su cabeza arder. Tenía mil preguntas dándole vueltas ¿Habría escuchado la canción? Eso era obvio, la había visto antes de subir ¿Se habría dado cuenta que la escribió para ella? ¿Le habría gustado?

Cuando llegó al apartado VIP, los brazos de su madre y su hermana lo asaltaron como cada vez que se encontraba con ellas después de un show.

Una vez libre de su familia, buscó a la pelinegra. Recorrió con la vista el espacio y encontró a Nabiki y Akari, pero no había señales de Akane.

—Ha ido por algo de beber —comentó la hermana de la chica en cuestión.

A riesgo de ser atacado por las salvajes, se aventuró en su búsqueda. La encontró a mitad de camino en las escaleras con una copa en la mano derecha y una botella de agua mineral en la izquierda.

—Hola —dice él, nervioso

—Hola —contesta en igual estado

—Te ayudo con eso —no era una pregunta.

—Gracias

—¿Qué te pareció el show? —ahora sí cuestiona con un deje de impaciencia dejando que la muchacha lo pasara en la escalera camino arriba

—Estuvo genial, me encantó —responde contenta llegando a la cima y volteando para quedar frente al ojiazul, que se detuvo un escalón debajo de ella, quedando los dos a la misma altura— gracias por la canción —finaliza sonrojada

—¿Te.. te ha gustado? —presiona un poco más mientras pasa una mano por la espalda baja de la joven atrayéndola hacia él

—Por supuesto que me ha gustado. Todo lo que haga mi novio me gusta —sonríe feliz mostrándole una perfecta dentadura para luego besarlo con ternura

—Un momento.. —dice él de repente alejándose— ¿Soy tu novio y acabo de entrarme? ¿En qué momento ocurrió eso? —pregunta un poco aturdido pero terriblemente feliz

—Desde que cantaste esa canción —le devuelve una mirada cargada de amor pasando una mano por el cuello de él

—¡Eso no se vale! —reprocha— Debí habértelo preguntado primero —ella le responde encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo— Entonces.. ¿Ahora eres mi novia? —vuelve a preguntar con un nudo en el estómago

—Si eso es lo que quieres —contesta ella afianzándose a él

—Gracias —emite en un susurro besándola tiernamente— ven —la toma de la mano y la lleva hacia donde estaba todo el mundo— tengo una novia que presentar a mi familia —dice rebosante de alegría.

 **¡Perdón! Sé que me atrasé con esta actualización, pero tengo una buena excusa, NAVIDAD, aunque a mi, particularmente no me agrade festejarla, mis hijos tienen ilusiones que no puedo romper. Así que bueno.. todo eso me retrasó un poquitín. Mi idea era publicar el capítulo el jueves, como auto-regalo de cumpleaños (?) Pero todavía no lo tenía terminado así que decidí dejárselos como regalo de fin de año (¿?)**

 **En fin, muchisimas gracias, como siempre a tooodos los que siguen el fic. Quienes lo tienen en favoritos, los que comentan o los que simplemente pasan a leer sin dejar review, como siempre digo ¡Sé que están ahí!**

 **Pasando un poco a los agradecimientos, como siempre, infinitas gracias a _Haruri Saotome, sugey.torres.torres, Luis Velsquez, SakuraSaotome, Yeka453, Ibetzia, Luz Aurea Pliego Romero, AdryRvl y a los "invitados"._ Sepan que cada comentario ayuda a mejorar en todo sentido.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos!**

 **Y deseo de todo corazón que hayan pasado una hermosa Navidad y, por si no me ando por estos lados, ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Capítulo 17:

La noche pasó lenta, después de que Polaroid bajó de escenario, varios fans se fueron retirando. Algunos se quedaron a disfrutar de la comida y la bebida que allí se servían, además de intentar ver a los integrantes de la banda "por casualidad" pero estaban advertidos que no bajarían de su apartado VIP.

La música se oía cada vez más baja y al escenario subió el presentador de la noche, que con alegría comentó que era hora de presentar un nuevo espectáculo. Esa vez, serían partícipes de una demostración de danza clásica en manos de un famosisísimo bailarín Japonés. Ninguno de los de la banda de rock prestó demasiada atención al nombre, pues no estaban ambientados en ese tema, pero el ojiazul se acercó a la baranda que daba al escenario cuando vió como su reciente novia se recostaba sobre la misma a admirar tan aburrido baile.

—¿Te gusta el ballet? —preguntó sonriéndole

—No, pero nunca está de más poder apreciar el arte —dijo despacio, sin despegar la vista del bailarín que comenzaba a moverse sobre la tarima frente al público— me gustan los movimientos que hacen —dijo de repente— la simplicidad de los pasos. Lo hacen parecer.. fácil. Esos giros, la manera en la que ensamblan una vuelta con un salto, la forma en la que ella pareciera pesar lo mismo que una pluma, o como él, con su menudo cuerpo, parece elevarla sin esfuerzo alguno. Son movimientos limpios, gráciles, delicados.. pero sobre todo, me gusta ver sus rostros

—¿Qué hay con ellos?

—Míralos. Sus facciones, sus expresiones, la manera en la que interpretan la melodía. Pareciera que están metidos dentro de las notas. Bailan con sus cuerpos, pero interpretan con sus rostros —continúa perdida en el delicado baile— es como si gritasen sus sentimientos. Como si dijeran ¡Odio esto que estoy sintiendo! Lo interpretan de manera magistral. Puedo sentir su frustración, el crujir de su pecho, la tristeza de sus ojos y la devoción de sus pasos.. —se queda unos segundos en silencio— No lo sé.. es difícil de explicar

—Y dices que no te gusta la danza —comenta el pelinegro con una mano posicionada en la cadera de la morena apretándola ligeramente contra él en un claro intento de llamar su atención

—No te pongas celoso —dice ella despegando la vista del escenario y posando sus ojos color madera en el rostro masculino a su lado

—¿Yo? ¿Celoso? Pff, ya quisieras marimacho —contesta divertido

—Creo que sí. Te carcomen los celos —pica su costado con el dedo índice— no mientas Ranma, se te da fatal

—Tonta —murmura sobre sus labios y sienten la luz de un flash dándoles en el rostro. Cuando voltean, se encuentran con un fotógrafo en la parte de abajo apuntando con su cámara directamente a ellos— creo que tenemos compañía —dijo al oído de la chica para después mirar al hombre abajo y sonreírle saludando con su mano. Akane solo atina a imitarlo mientras el regordete señor les devuelve el saludo elevando su dedo pulgar en dirección a ellos.

—Prepárate para salir en todos los periódicos hermanita —dice una voz detrás de ellos. Ambos voltean y se encuentran a Nabiki, de brazos cruzados mirándolos con una chispa de picardía en sus ojos color ámbar para después acercarse a la pequeña Tendo. El ojiazul entiende la indirecta y se aleja de las mujeres en dirección a su abuela, que lo mira enternecida

—Damas, con su permiso —dice y besa la cabeza de su novia alejándose

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal tu juguete nuevo? —pregunta con tono divertido

—No es un juguete, Nabiki —le contesta exasperada— y estamos bien. Bueno, lo cierto es que a penas hace unas horas estamos juntos —continúa mordisqueando su labio inferior en claro nerviosismo

—Si, por supuesto, y yo soy vírgen. Akane, es obvio que están juntos hace más tiempo. No se comportan como una pareja que acaban de descubrirse

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que, usualmente, cuando "recién" comienzan a salir, las parejas suelen ser .. pegotes

—¿Pegotes?

—¿Recuerdas cuando empecé a salir con Toma? —su hermana menor arruga la nariz en desagrado

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo. Parecían dos babosas.. la saliva corría por donde iban. —en ese momento gesticula como entendiendo lo que intenta decir su hermana— bueno, está bien.. sí, tienes razón. Hace un tiempo que nos estamos viendo, pero no ha habido nada además de un par de besos

—Sí, como no —responde son suficiencia— Akane, te conozco desde que naciste. Sé cuando mientes. Y déjame decirte que estás siendo MUY obvia —la pelinegra asiente dando la razón a la de cabello corto y ésta continúa— dime, ¿es tan bueno con las manos como lo es cuando toca la guitarra? Porque si así toca esas cuerdas, con esa ferocidad ¡Dios! En la cama debe ser realmente bueno —los ojos de la menor se abrieron a más no poder de la vergüenza—

—¡Nabiki! —desvía la mirada completamente roja como el cabello de su amiga sentada cerca de su nueva suegra— ¡Deja de decir esas cosas!

—¿Qué? Solo tengo curiosidad y no me vengas con mojigaterías. Te conozco bien

—De acuerdo —dice rendida— es.. no tengo con qué compararlo

—¿Cómo que no? Está Shinnosuke —al nombrarlo, el semblante de la ojicafé cambia, la de cabello corto se percata que su hermana posó instintivamente una mano sobre el brazo donde tenía aquel horrible moretón— ¿Ha sido él verdad? —pregunta de repente seria señalando con su cabeza el brazo y cruzándose por debajo de su pecho

—No.. no quería que te preocuparas.

—Cuándo ha sido?

—La noche que fuimos a aquel antro

—¡Akane yo estaba ahí! ¿Porqué no me dijiste?

—Ya te estabas yendo.. —dice en voz baja

—Fue cuando Ranma salió detrás de Ukyo —piensa la del medio, hilvanando los hilos en su cabeza de forma rápida— Y Ranma..

—Fue Ryoga —interrumpe a su hermana negando con la cabeza— Ranma lo supo después y quiso ir a buscarlo

—Lo hubieses dejado ¡Ese hijo de puta! —eleva la voz enojada— Mira, Akane, sé que no debería meterme, pero sabes que el padre de Tatewaki es abogado, yo misma estoy por recibirme. Así que la próxima vez, por más que no quieras presentar cargos, como estoy segura no has hecho, yo misma me encargaré de meterlo tras las rejas —termina con furia en los ojos que hicieron estremecer a la morena— ¿Entendido?

—Si —susurra la ojiamarrón abrazándola— gracias Nabiki

—Eres mi hermanita —responde al abrazo con fuerza— nada ni nadie te va a lastimar

Varias horas después, luego de otras dos presentaciones de un grupo de actores representando una obra tradicional y una banda de antaño, en el apartado, solo quedaban Ranma, Akane y Mousse. Ranko se había retirado con sus padres y su abuela, Nabiki había escapado con Tatewaki, Ryoga y Akari desaparecieron vaya uno a saber en qué momento y Shampoo no había asistido. Según el de cabello largo explicó después, debió viajar de improviso a su aldea en China por un problema de salud con la líder de la tribu a la que pertenecía.

—Taro, tú te quedas? —preguntó el ojiazul a su representante que estaba enfrascado en una discusión con una joven de cabello rubio

—Si, Ranma, ve tranquilo

—¿Mousse? —mira a su compañero

—Me quedaré un rato más, haré tiempo para ir a buscar a Shampoo al aeropuerto. Si me voy ahora, me quedaré dormido —contesta con una sonrisa boba en los labios

—Bien, ten cuidado —advierte el pelinegro

—Descuida. Adiós Akane —saluda a la chica Tendo moviendo su mano

—Adiós Mousse ¡Adiós Taro! —grita por detrás del chico chino hacia el representante de la banda, quién saluda ferviente meciendo su mano hacia ella y su compañero.

—¿Vamos cariño? —susurra el de ojos zafiros afianzando su agarre en la cintura de la mujer a su lado que dio un respingo al notar el sustantivo utilizado por él

—Vamos —respondió con una sonrisa boba en el rostro y arremolinándose en su abrazo posando una pequeña mano sobre la grande masculina en su cuerpo.

En la calle, comenzaba a sentirse el viento fresco, el otoño estaba haciéndose notar cada vez más, dentro de poco, habría que desempolvar los sweaters y camperas

—¿Tienes frío? —pregunta un preocupado azabache pasando su brazo por los hombros de la joven

—No, estoy bien, gracias

—¿Tu casa o la mía? —dice con un deje de seducción en sus palabras

—Si tienes en mente lo que creo que tienes, mi casa no es la más indicada —le responde por lo bajo con voz tentadoramente sensual acercándose al cuerpo del varón pasando un brazo por la cadera de él y posando su otra mano debajo del ombligo sobre la ropa, muy cerca de su masculinidad

—No hagas eso —dice de repente serio con oscuridad en los ojos— o no podré aguantarme y tendré que arrastrarte a una callejuela y hacerte mía allí —emite un tenue gemido haciendo que su miembro despierte por primera vez en la noche y provocando humedad en la entrepierna de la muchacha

—Ra-Ranma —jadea en respuesta

Sus labios son capturados por los del ojiazul, en un beso cargado de devoción y necesidad. Poco a poco sintió su cuerpo apoyándose en lo que parecía un auto, si era o no del muchacho que la asaltaba, poco importaba. Se dejó hacer con pasión desmedida pasando sus brazos por los duros hombros acariciando todo a su paso, sintiendo una mano ajena prendida de su seno derecho y otra causando estragos en su parte posterior.

Oyó el pitido característico del vehículo siendo abierto por medio del pequeño control de mando a distancia y la mano que asaltaba su trasero, abandonó el puesto para abrir la portezuela del copiloto.

Se encontró desorientada cuando Ranma la empujó dentro del automóvil y cerró la abertura. Lo vio casi correr y entrar apresurado al lado del conductor, sin darse el tiempo de poner el cinturón de seguridad, encendió el cacharro y aceleró dejando detrás un halo de humo.

—Ranma ¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó aún agitada la morena

—A un lugar oscuro —la miró con ojos lujuriosos y oscuros— el que sea —murmuró con voz trémula, cargada de promesas eróticas

Akane no pudo hacer nada más que apretar las piernas en respuesta, estaba deseosa de tenerlo sobre ella. No recordaba alguna otra vez en la que haya estado tan necesitada de contacto físico. Con su ex-pareja jamás había sentido algo así.

Si es cierto que la mayoría de las veces que se había acostado con Shinnosuke había llegado al orgasmo. Pero nunca había deseado, en su vida, tener acostarse con alguien tan desesperadamente. Tampoco es por la falta de sexo. La última vez que se había acostado con alguien fue hace un tiempo _con Ranma_ suspiraba su conciencia. ¿Será producto de todo ese tiempo sin relaciones lo que la tenía tan ansiosa? No, con su anterior novio había roto el récord de seis meses sin sexo. Cabe aclarar que fue después de perder el embarazo. Con semejante acontecimiento, era obvio que lo que menos quería la chica Tendo era hacer _eso_. Su lívido estaba por los suelos.

Recordó como fue ese "reencuentro", algo forzado por parte de Shinnosuke. La había asaltado en la cama a la mitad de la noche. Ella estaba durmiendo cuando despertó con el miembro de su pareja metido dentro de ella. Su mente se inundó con la horrible sensación de estar presa entre el colchón y el cuerpo masculino que la sometía sin compasión. Tampoco era como si pudiera hacer demasiado. Estaba boca abajo, con los pantalones y ropa interior arremolinados bajo sus rodillas, las fuertes manos de su entonces novio, se aferraban con fuerza a su cadera, empujando dentro de ella sintiendo la respiración agitada y ronca en su cuello.

—Me encanta cuando te haces la difícil —había dicho el cerdo entre jadeos aumentando las embestidas culminando el acto con una última estocada profunda.

Ella no se había quejado, no había disfrutado, ni siquiera dijo una palabra. Cuando finalmente él salió de su cuerpo, solo se levantó, recogió su ropa y se metió al baño. Después de media hora bañándose, salió a la habitación encontrándolo dormido. Le dedicó una mirada sin sentimientos y se retiró del lugar llamando un taxi que la llevase a su casa.

Pero Ranma no era Shinnosuke. El pelinegro sabía como encenderla con solo una mirada. Una como la que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Intensa, demoledora, confidente y a la vez con una promesa implícita.

El vehículo se estacionó cerca del río que pasaba en el límite entre Tokyo y Nerima. Era una zona industrial, donde no pasaba nadie. Estaba desolado. Las luces delanteras y traseras se apagaron dejando todo en las penumbras

—Ranma ¿Don..? —no terminó de preguntar cuando la lengua entrometida de su hombre la invadió en lo profundo.

Ella profundizó el beso atrayéndolo hacia su pequeño espacio en el asiento copiloto, pero los planes del joven Saotome eran otros. La soltó y tirándola de la mano, la guió hacia la parte trasera del auto, pasando él primero. Cuando los dos estuvieron allí, volvió a asaltarla haciendo que ella quedase sentada a horcajadas sobre él al tiempo que, con desesperación, iba sacando la blusa que traía la chica dejando que caiga en el suelo. Estaba masajeando un seno con una mano, con la otra desabotonó los pantalones de ella mientras las pequeñas de la chica Tendo viajaron a los del hormonal muchacho logrando solo sacar el palpitante y erecto miembro.

El pelinegro moría por llevarla a su departamento y hacerla suya allí, pero era tal la presión y la tensión sexual entre ambos, que no tuvo opción de tomarla ahí mismo, en esa calle oscura, en la parte trasera de su auto.

—Lo lamento —dijo de repente con la voz llena de deseo mientras bajaba la parte baja de pantalón femenino y corría un poco las bragas a un lado posicionando su palpitante falo en la entrada de ella— pero necesito hacerte mía en este instante, así que, espero me disculpes por esto.

—¿Porqué te estás disculpan..? ¡Aah! —gimió cuando la penetró inesperadamente con fuerza y comenzó a moverla sobre él

—Esto será rápido, pero te prometo que cuando lleguemos a casa, seré más delicado —murmuró en los labios entreabiertos de la ojimarrón que lejos de enojarse, respondió con un respingo y suaves gemidos

—Pues más te vale que te apresures —llegó a emular bajo el encanto de las caricias a las que estaba siendo sometida— porque será muy difícil saciar el fuego —terminó desviando sus labios al oído masculino, lo que provocó un escalofrío de placer en el agitado cuerpo del azabache.

Ambos se movían con destreza, como si llevaran años de perfeccionamiento _minimentizados_ habría dicho Ranko.

—Eres deliciosamente adictiva —jadeo Ranma con voz ronca mientras asaltaba el blanco cuello dejando un reguero de besos y algún que otro mordisco.

Esas tres simples palabras, sumado a la atención que estaba recibiendo cerca de la yugular, provocaron un espasmo dentro de la joven mujer que, sin pensarlo, comenzó a moverse con más intensidad jadeando más alto. Sintió como su interior, al igual que su cuerpo, se tensaban. El muchacho entendió que la mujer sobre él estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, así que incrementó las embestidas mientras que las paredes vaginales se estrechaban sobre su miembro haciendo que éste también se tensara. Una última penetración y ambos se zambulleron en el placer irrefrenable del orgasmo. Sacudiendo sus cuerpos al tiempo que se llenaban de tranquilidad. Poco a poco el ruido que parecía inundar las cabezas de ambos iba remitiendo dejando solo el silencio de la noche en una zona industrial.

Con la respiración aún acelerada, intentando serenarse, la muchacha recargó su cabeza en el masculino cuello descubierto. Pues el dueño había dejado caer su cabeza hacia atrás en un intento de recuperar aire y fuerzas. Los dos sentían la garganta seca

—¿Y ahora que? —pregunta pelinegra cuando por fin encontró su voz

—Te dije que cuando llegáramos a casa volvería a hacértelo —dice abriendo los ojos y posándolos en el rostro sonrojado por el reciente ejercicio

—¿Otra vez? ¿No has tenido suficiente? —recrimina medio en serio, medio en broma, con la respiración agitada pero de a poco, acompasada

—Jamás tendré suficiente si se trata de ti —susurra sobre sus labios para luego fundirse en un beso cargado de amor y promesas.

Varias horas después, cuando el sol despuntaba sus primeros rayos, una muchachita de ojos marrones como la tierra mojada se despertó algo sofocada. Sentía humedad en la parte izquierda de su cuerpo y parte de su espalda. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró aprisionada por su reciente nuevo novio que, desnudo igual que ella, dormía plácidamente. Una solitaria sábana cubría a penas las caderas de ambos, cayendo por un lado de la cama dejando las piernas enredadas de los dos al descubierto. Miró al hombre a su lado. Descubrió que el calor provenía del roce entre ambos cuerpos, al igual que el abrazo sobre su desnuda espalda.

Se desperezó tratando de salirse de su prisión y se dedicó a admirar el rostro de su amante. Parecía tan tranquilo, más joven, más hermoso. Acarició la incipiente barba que comenzaba a poblar sus facciones y rememoró los hechos de la noche anterior.

Habían tenido sexo ¡Dos veces! Ese hombre sabía despertar en ella esa lívido que estaba escondida o que _el otro_ no había sabido provocar.

 _Mi novio_ , pensó y arrugó las cejas. No llevaban ni siquiera un día y ya se había acostado con él. _Casi se acuestan la semana pasada,_ acusó su subconsciente, _y además, tuvieron sexo cuando aún estabas con Shinnosuke_ , volvió a acusar su entrometida mente. _¡Ay Dios mío! Ranma va a pensar que soy una cualquiera_

Con cuidado de no despertarlo, se levantó tomando su ropa y se encaminó al living.

Diez minutos después, el pelinegro se estiró en la cama despertando. Abrió los ojos buscando a su compañera pero no la encontró. Una sensación de dejàvú lo recorrió y al no encontrar la ropa de la mujer, salió disparado de su habitación poniéndose unos bóxers en el camino

—No otra vez —masculló saliendo rápido por el corredor pasando por el living, cuando creyó oír un ruido de ollas removiéndose— ¿Qué demo..? —cruzó entre los sillones pasándo hacia la cocina y allí se encontró a una Akane preparando el desayuno.

La joven, al oír el ruido detrás de ella volteó encontrándose a un Ranma agitado por la carrera y expresión entre desconcierto y alegría

—Buenos días dormilón —saluda con una enorme sonrisa que bien podría iluminar la cocina entera.

—Bu-buenos días —se acerca despacio mientras ella se vuelve hacia la cocina, revolviendo la olla y la rodea por la cintura enterrando su nariz en el cabello azabache— creí que habías escapado.. otra vez —agrega empapándose de su perfume a miel y frutos rojos

—¿Yo? ¿Escapar? Pff, cómo crees.. —contesta con sarcasmo— ya no tengo razones para hacerlo —dice de nuevo moviéndose hacia él y enredando sus manos en el cuello masculino atrayéndolo hacia sus labios

—Me encanta como te queda esa playera —susurra el pelinegro recorriendo el cuerpo de la chica con las manos arrastrando la prenda cuatro talles más grande y que le cubre a penas por debajo del trasero— ¡Oh! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿No hay bragas? —pregunta lujurioso masajeando las posaderas de la chica que cambió el rostro al rojo furioso de una manzana— creo que alguien ha despertado temprano —murmura después acercando su cuerpo al de la pelinegra para que notase su exitación.

—¡Ranma! —refunfuña revolviéndose entre sus brazos— espe-eeera —jadea cuando el ojiazul se da un paseo por su cuello— ¡Espera pervertido! —dice enojada— al menos deja que termine de hacer el desayuno —él mira detrás de la joven y nota las ollas en el fuego. Le devuelve una mirada confusa con el ceño fruncido—

—¿Estás cocinando? —dice perplejo

—Es lo obvio ¿no? —contesta la chica haciéndose a un lado para dejar al muchacho urgar en las cacerolas

—A ver que hay aquí.. Sopa de miso.. —intenta destapar otra cacerola cuando la mujer lo empuja echándolo del lugar— ¡Hey!

—Ve a poner la mesa, esto estará pronto —dice entre molesta y pícara

Un rato después, se encontraban desayunando los dos juntos. Arroz, sopa de miso, salmón y té verde

—Lamento no haber hecho más —se disculpa la ojimarrón— no he encontrado los ingredientes —dice terminando su cuenco de arroz

—No te preocupes. Tampoco es como su preparara el desayuno a diario —intenta quitarle un poco de presión—

—Quieres decir que no acostumbras a desayunar?

—No de esta forma —recalca terminando la sopa— al estar solo, suelo tomar café. Es más rápido que hacer todo esto —señala la mesa— por cierto, estaba delicioso —se acerca y la besa— hace mucho no desayunaba así

—¿Lo dices enserio?

—Si, la última vez fue hace un par de meses, cuando me quedé en casa de mi madre. Después del cumpleaños de Ranko

—No me refería a eso —rebate la chica— ¿De verdad te gustó el desayuno? —pregunta ilusionada

—Por supuesto ¿Porqué?

—Es que.. Shinnosuke siempre decía que mi comida era mediocre y sin sabor —el ojiazul nota como los ojos de su novia se empañan

—No, no, no, Akane, no pienses eso. No es algo mediocre, es delicioso. Mírame —levanta el rostro de la chica— tú eres deliciosa. Y ese idiota puede decir lo que quiera, a fin de cuentas, soy yo el que disfrutaré de tu comida "mediocre y sin sabor" —dice suavemente consolándola—

—Gracias Ranma —lo abraza

—De nada cielo —le devuelve el abrazo— ahora que te parece si gastamos algo de las energías que acabamos de reponer con ese desayuno? —le dice insinuante

—Lo lamento Saotome —pasea el dedo índice derecho sobre la incipiente barba— pero los adultos debemos ir a trabajar —comenta levantándose de su sitio— ¿Tu no debes ir al estudio de grabación?

—Es sábado Akane. Los sábados no vamos —contesta estirándose de vuelta en su lugar—

—Vago.. —dice por lo bajo mientras va levantando la mesa—

—¿A quién llamaste "vago"? —desafía— ¡Ahora verás! —sale disparado hacia ella y la atrapa sobre la encimera la haciéndole cosquillas

—¡Ranma! Aahhjajajaja ¡Basta! En serio debo irme y me estás atrasando

—No, Tendo, ahora te llevaré a la habitación y te haré de todo —la carga sobre su hombro y se encamina a la habitación

—¡Debo irme! —reniega

—Boberías, tienes tiempo de sobra —contesta él llegando a destino

—No si quiero cambiarme de ropa. Debo ir a casa y luego al Tokyo Dome —rebate la joven cuando su novio la deposita en el suelo— no puedo presentarme a trabajar con lo mismo que usé anoche. Al menos no la blusa..

—Te recuerdo que mi hermana tiene un placard lleno de ropa del otro lado del corredor —intenta convencerla abrazándola y besándola tratando de llevarla a la cama nuevamente

—Ranma.. —contesta casi dejándose hacer— No, espera, igual. Por más que use algo de Ranko, el vi-aah- el viaje hasta allí me toma media hora —dice casi al borde de mandar todo a volar y quedarse con su hombre en la cama—

—Akane, deja de poner excusas —le reprocha el pelinegro tomando su rostro con ambas manos— te llevaré con el auto, estarás en menos de diez minutos.. y teniendo en cuenta que falta al menos una hora y media.. —continúa sensual— creo que tenemos tiempo de sobra —la empuja suavemente hacia la cama.

Luego de darse un baño y buscar una playera decente en el placard de su amiga, volvió a la habitación del ojiazul a cambiarse envuelta en una toalla.

—Mujer, acaso ¿quieres llegar a tu trabajo a tiempo? —pregunta el chico irguiéndose en la cama, donde aún permanecía desnudo.

—¿Porqué? —responde inocente con otra pregunta dejando caer la toalla quedando sólo en bragas

—Sabes que tengo la lívido sensible —le contesta viendo sus senos al aire, cosa que la joven nota y se tapa con los brazos sonrojada

—No lo sabía —le dice entre molesta, sorprendida y avergonzada— Lo-lo lamento —se disculpa

—Ven aquí —tironea de la ojimarrón de una mano hasta acostarla a su lado— puedo soportarlo —la besa— oye.. todavía hay tiempo..

—¡Ranma!

—¿Qué? Iba a decir que hay tiempo, mientras tu te cambias, yo me daré un baño.. Ay, Akane, ¿Qué pensabas? —pregunta haciéndose el inocente— eres una pervertida

—Cállate —reta

—De acuerdo —la besa— iré a bañarme y te llevo

—Bien —tira ahora ella del muchacho hasta tiralo en la cama a su lado— por cierto, feliz cumpleaños —lo besa con intensidad

—No me importaría quedarme otro rato para recibir mi regalo —ronronea en los labios femeninos

—Creo que ya te he dado suficientes regalos —le responde riendo

—Si, pero es uno que no me canso de tomar —desvía su boca hacia el cuello de la mujer e introduciendo dos dedos en el sur de ella, lo que la hace dar un respingo por la sorpresa, aunque inmediatamente el muchacho abandonó su trabajo sacándolos y levantándose de la cama, se encaminó al baño llevándoselos a la boca— para el camino —dice guiñando un ojo a una agitada pelinegra que aún sigue en la cama solo con sus bragas

—¡Ranma! —grita ofuscada más por la interrupción que otra cosa.

Minutos después, el Hyundai del azabache se estaciona en la entrada de servicio del Tokyo Dome.

—Gracias por traerme —agradece Akane

—De nada, te hablo más tarde ¿Si? Mi madre quiere hacer una cena por mi cumpleaños y quiere que vengas —comenta acariciando su mano izquierda

—Bien, solo dime la hora y estaré allí

—Oh, nada de eso señorita, pasaré a buscarte por tu casa

—Bien —dice con burla— te espero entonces

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos preciosa

—Adiós —lo besa y susurra en sus labios— te amo

—También te amo —contesta en otro susurro y cuando su novia baja del vehículo alcanza a gritarle— ¡Vende muchas entradas! —a lo que la joven voltea y sonríe para después perderse dentro del enorme estadio.

Había llegado diez minutos antes. Tenía tiempo de sobra para charlar con sus compañeras que usualmente llegaban a la misma hora

—¡Hola Akane! —saluda Yuka

—¡Akane! Qué temprano —comenta Sayuri

—Hola chicas, ¿Cómo han estado?

—Ah, ya sabes.. esperando a las próximas vacaciones —dice la primera con pesar

—Te acompaño en el sentimiento —se carcajea la chica Tendo

—Oye, Akane ¿puede ser que hayas estado en la cena a beneficio que se hizo anoche en el salón "Ciénagas"?

—Pues.. sí.. Ranko me consiguió entradas para mi, mi hermana y una amiga de la familia —comenta

—¿"Ranko" o Ranma? —dice su compañera suspicaz

—No, Ranko. Ella es..

—Lo sé, la hermana de tu nuevo novio —contesta Sayuri con cansancio haciendo gestos con el rostro y manos

—Bien, pero por favor, no lo anden divulgando —pide algo sofocada

—¿¡ENTONCES ES CIERTO!? ¿¡ESTÁS SALIENDO CON RANMA SAOTOME!? —pregunta gritando Yuka— ¿Qué paso con Shinnosuke?

—No era lo que se dice una "relación sana" —contesta la pelinegra— además hace tiempo quería dejarlo, pero no me animaba

—Hasta que apareció el bombón de ojos azules —molesta Sayuri, que se gana una mirada reprobatoria de su otra compañera y una afilada de Akane como si estuviera diciendo _aléjate de mi hombre_ — Lo siento, lo siento

—No seas maleducada Sayuri. Akane no dejó a Shinnosuke por Ranma, cierto?

—Por supuesto que no —contesta la aludida— mi relación con él ya estaba demasiado desgastada y no daba para más. Ranma solo fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Aunque debo admitir que en parte sí termine con Shinno por él, pero fue solo uno de los tantos factores.

—Y ¿Cómo lo tomó Shinno? —quiso saber Yuka

—No muy bien. De hecho, intentó obligarme a seguir con él. Por poco y me lastima, pero estaba Ryoga cerca así que, digamos, no se animó

—¿Ryoga? ¿Ryoga Hibiki? —pregunta perpleja Sayuri con los ojos brillantes de un lobo asechando a su presa

—Si, pero no te ilusiones. Está enamorado de una amiga de la infancia .. aunque ella esté enamorada de otro..

—Y ¿Qué hay de Mousse? ¿Puedo ilusionarme con él?

—Mm.. tampoco está disponible —niega la ojicafé

—Pero había terminado con su prometida

—Si, pero ahora está con otra chica

—¡La de cabello lila! —exclama Yuka

—Exactamente, con Shampoo

—¿Shampoo? Que nombre más extraño

—Ukyo le decía acondicionador —recuerda Akane

—Pues sus hijos podrían llamarse así —ríen las tres

—Oye, Akane, cuéntanos..

—No voy a decirte como es en la cama —se adelanta interrumpiendo el morbo de su compañera

—Demonios —dice por lo bajo

Esa tarde, después de salir del trabajo, la ojimarrón pasó por el centro comercial a buscar algún regalo para Ranma, pero ¿Qué podía regalarle a alguien como él?

La ropa estaba descartada, ni siquiera sabía su talla. Algún adorno para la casa.. No, tampoco. Quizá algo que tenga que ver con la música.. se volvió a la tienda de instrumentos, donde había divisado el regalo perfecto, o al menos, esperaba que a su novio le gustase. Entró y fue directo a la zona de guitarras..

Ya con el regalo en mano, decidió pasar por algo de beber, estaba sedienta. En el camino, recordó cuando se quedó por primera vez en la casa de Ranma, no tenía nada que no fuera alcohol en el lugar a excepción de naranjas. Compró un kilo y luego dos bolsas para obsequios. En una pondría el regalo que había comprado y en otro, las frutas junto con una tarjeta donde se encargó de escribir: _para que no te falte el jugo de naranja._

Rió por su ocurrencia y se encaminó a su casa.

Estaría sola hasta que el ojiazul pasara a buscarla a las seis de la tarde para ir a casa de sus padres.

 _Podría tomar un largo baño_ , pensó, al fin podría descansar y relajarse.

Kasumi y su esposo estaban de paseo en casa de los suegros de la Tendo mayor. Su padre seguramente estaría en el consejo vecinal y con un poco de suerte, se encontraría a Nabiki en la casa. Aunque lo más probable era que llegara tarde nuevamente debido a que estaba cerca de recibirse, por lo que necesitaba estudiar más y quedarse después de hora en la biblioteca o en casa de su novio interrogando a su suegro sobre las dudas que llegase a tener.

Estando en la parada de buses, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era un mensaje de Whatsapp. Un número desconocido. En él, había una foto de ella y Ranma besándose en el apartado VIP de la noche anterior. Debajo de la imagen, un breve texto: _No te acostumbres._

Eliminó el mensaje no sin antes bloquear al remitente. Minutos después, le llegó otro texto: _No me rendiré_ con una foto de ambos tomados de la mano en el estacionamiento del shopping editada. Estaban de frente, pero al rostro de Ranma lo habían borrado y a ella la habían marcado con grandes letras en el pecho donde se leía la palabra **_zorra_**.

Algo inquita, volvió a eliminar el mensaje y bloquear el remitente y guardó su celular.

Con un poco de miedo y extremadamente perseguida, llegó a su casa. Estaba silenciosa. Nada más entrar, sintió un fuerte aroma a flores. Claveles. Encaminó a la sala y allí encontró una imagen de ella y su novio, Ranma, besándose en el balcón del departamento del pelinegro.

Sintió la bilis subiendo por su estómago.

Subió a su habitación, tal vez su familia ya sabía de su relación con el chico Saotome. Si. Seguramente era eso y se estaba sugestionando en vano.

Al llegar arriba de las escaleras, notó la puerta de su habitación entreabierta. Se asustó. Su móvil y el teléfono de la casa estaban en la planta baja y bajar no era una opción.

Se acercó a la puerta y, viendo hacia adentro, se cercioró que estaba vacío. Solo ahí entró aliviada.

—Al fin puedo encontrarte —la sobresalta una voz detrás de ella, que voltea asustada y al borde del ataque de pánico

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sabes bien qué hago aquí —se acerca con pasos lentos hacia la joven mujer

—No, aléjate Shinnosuke.

 **¡Chan chan chaaaaan! Si, soy muuuy mala y lo dejo ahí jejeje**

 **¿Qué puedo decir? Si lo continuaba iba a ser un capítulo extensamente largo..**

 **Ya casi casi estamos en la recta final. Si mis cálculos no me fallan, en unos cuantos capítulos más, la historia termina. Pero a no ponerse tristes, estoy horneando una nueva, aunque no estoy muy convencida de la trama.. todavía tengo que pulirla bastante..**

 **Bueno, les agradezco, como siempre, por seguir el fic y comentar, me pone muy contenta que les guste lo que hago.**

 **Sin más, los dejo, no sin antes agradecer a _Caro, Sugey.torres.torres, Haruri Saotome, livamesauribe, Ibetzia, GabyCo, Yeka453, Luis Velsquez, Akanitacuri y Faby_ por tomarse el tiempo de comentar.**

 **Ahora sí, los dejo hasta la próxima!**


	18. Capítulo 18

**_Antes de comenzar, quiero advertir que el siguiente capítulo contiene líneas de violencia física, intenté hacerlo lo más parecido a la realidad, pero suavizando algunas cosas. ¡Quedan advertidos!_**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Capítulo 18:

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sabes bien qué hago aquí —se acerca con pasos lentos hacia la joven mujer

—No, aléjate Shinnosuke.

—¿Qué pasa Akane? ¿Tienes miedo? —pregunta con una sonrisa un tanto oscura. Jamás lo había visto así, tan.. _desorientado._

—He dicho que te alejes —dice en voz baja alejándose del hombre que tenía enfrente— ¿Cómo has entrado? —pregunta intentando desviar la conversación mientras busca una salida rápida.

—Tengo una llave —dice como si le hubiesen preguntado la hora— no pasamos ocho años juntos en vano, mi amor

—No me llames así —salta enojada al escucharlo llamarla mi amor— tú y yo no somos nada, ya te lo he dicho, pero parece que no lo entiendes —se va acercando a ella, pero la joven intenta rodearlo para llegar a la puerta y salir corriendo

—Y tu no entiendes que _JAMÁS_ serás de alguien que no sea yo —estira su mano para tocar el rostro de la asustada mujer, pero ella lo esquiva y le pega un manotazo alejándolo más— no te resistas amor, sabes que de una u otra forma estaremos juntos

—Vete —titubea

—No —responde serio

—De acuerdo —dice la chica saliendo a la carrera directo hacia la puerta intentando salir

—Oh, no te escaparás —voltea rápidamente alcanzándola cerrando la abertura de un golpe y acorralando a la mujer sobre ésta— entiende, Akane, no saldrás de aquí hasta que no regreses conmigo —susurra con voz cargada de odio

—No regresaré, entiende que ya no te amo —lo empuja en un arrebato de enojo

—¡Sí lo harás! —grita mientras con su mano derecha golpea con fuerza la puerta haciéndola crujir. Acto seguido, con la izquierda, toma a Akane por el cuello apretando en el camino algunos mechones negros— Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie ¿entiendes? —y la azota con fuerza haciendo que su cabeza rebote contra el marco dejándola un poco aturdida

La chica, asustada y desorientada, siente como la levantan en vilo en el aire y la arrastran desde el cabello hacia arriba irguiéndola. Al levantar los ojos, encuentra a un desquiciado Shinnosuke que la mira con ojos desorbitados

—¿Seguirás haciéndote la mala Akane? —zarandea del brazo

—Haciéndome daño no lograrás nada —responde con furia de ella misma _¡Maldita sea! ¡Sé artes marciales! ¿Porqué no puedo defenderme?_ Pensaba, pero el miedo la tenía paralizada

—Te equivocas, querida —acaricia su mejilla con cariño— es la única manera en la que veas que aquí, el que manda, soy yo —aprieta con su mano hasta hacer chillar a la muchacha

—Suéltame —empuja con todas sus fuerzas y logra zafarse de su agarre y se aleja un par de pasos, escasos porque el de ojos verdes estiró su brazo y la tiró del cabello haciendo que caiga al suelo

—Deja de pelear, Akane, no podrás conmigo —golpea de nuevo la cabeza de la mujer, pero esta vez, contra el suelo

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡Ya te he dicho que no te amo! —grita la joven fuera de sí sosteniendo su palpitante cráneo

—¿Y qué harás? ¿Correr a los brazos de ese inmundo? —grita en respuesta, refiriéndose a Ranma— ¡él jamás te dará lo que yo! —con el puño cerrado encastra un fuerte golpe en una de las mejillas seguido de otro en la boca. Aturdida y mareada, Akane siente que algo le corre por el mentón. _Sangre_ dice en voz baja quitándose los restos del líquido que cae a borbotones de su labio inferior

—¿Qué me has dado? ¿Una mala relación y el peor sexo del mundo? —contesta con rabia debido al puñetazo recibido. Aunque sabe que su frase le dará donde más le duele. En la hombría, pero no se arrepiente a pesar de ser consciente de que eso la haga ganadora de otro nuevo golpe

—¿El peor sexo del mundo? Así que te has acostado con el imbécil.. ¡Eres una zorra! —gritó nuevamente envistiéndola contra la pared, sosteniendo con una mano su mandíbula estrujándola con fuerza— pero no importa mi amor, puedo perdonarte, estabas confundida, lo sé —dice muy cerca de su boca, con voz aterciopelada y dulce, cuando la muchacha le escupe en el rostro una mezcla de saliva y sangre

—¡Aléjate de mí desgraciado! —grita empujándolo nuevamente, pero Shinnosuke alcanza a tomarla de los hombros y la estampa sobre la cama

—¡A mi no me faltarás el respeto niña malcriada! No he desperdiciado tanto tiempo contigo para que ahora me salgas con esta estupidez de que no me quieres. Me ames o no, pasarás tus días junto a mí, lo único que nos separará va a ser la muerte. ¡Eres mía! —saca una pistola semiautomática calibre 22 de entre sus ropas y le apunta directamente en el cuello— ¿Qué ocurre Akane? ¿Tienes miedo? —pregunta con sorna— Esta preciosidad —mueve el arma de un lado a otro como si fuese un objeto digno de observar y describir— es de mi abuelo. El que tiene para algún caso de emergencia en la farmacia. No temas, corazón —comenta al ver el pánico en los ojos marrones de su ex-novia— si te comportas y aceptas tu error, no te haré daño. Ahora, si continúas en este plan de niña mala, tendré que aleccionarte y, créeme, es algo que no quiero

—¿¡Qué demonios sucede aquí!? —se escucha la voz de Soun Tendo entrando en la habitación de su hija. Al haber entrado en la casa, sintió un fuerte golpe en la planta alta y al subir, se encontró con su hija, lastimada, sangrando y ese muchacho que jamás le dio buena espina, apuntándole con un revólver— ¿Qué haces aquí Shinnosuke? Ya te habíamos dicho que Akane no quería verte —entra despacio a la habitación con las manos abiertas y estiradas hacia adelante. Tenía tantas ganas de saltarle encima y darle de puñetazos, pero su pequeña podría salir lastimada y era lo que menos quería

—No sucede nada señor Tendo, solo estamos charlando —intenta cubrir a Akane para que no vea sus golpes, pero el hombre había alcanzado a verla segundos antes

—¿Entonces porqué le apuntas con un arma?

—Papá, no te preocupes —dice Akane, que con un horrible dolor en los labios a penas si puede hablar— Shinnosuke estaba por irse. ¿Cierto? —espera que por algún milagro el muchacho se vaya de la casa

—No, Akane, ya sabes que no me iré hasta que aceptes volver conmigo —hace un movimiento que le permite al señor Tendo acercarse e intentar reducirlo.

Al ser un artista marcial, Soun analiza la postura de Shinnosuke, no tiene ningún flanco cubierto, está completamente desprotegido. Sería fácil derribarlo. Pero la pistola en su mano complica las cosas. _Ese loco podría lastimar a mi niña_ se dice a sí mismo. Así que se decide por otra táctica

—Bien, si estás segura, iré a preparar un poco de té —piensa rápido una excusa para salir de la habitación y llamar a la policía

—Dé un solo paso fuera de esta habitación y pondré una bala en su cabeza —dice Shinnosuke completamente desquiciado, con los ojos desorbitados de locura y enojo apuntando al señor Tendo, que antes de arriesgar la vida de su hija, prefiere que ese loco le disparase a él si eso le daba alguna oportunidad, aunque sea mínima, a Akane de escapar— aunque, pensándolo bien, creo que mejor le dispararé a ella —apunta levantando a la joven, adivinando los pensamientos del maduro Tendo

—¿Qué es lo que quieres en esta casa? —pregunta ahora el patriarca con voz dura, pero a la vez temerosa

—A su hija —le contesta el perturbado joven— quiero que entienda de una vez, que aún la quiero y que debemos estar juntos —voltea y mira a la chica de labios sangrantes— ¿cierto, Akanita? —pregunta con sorna

En ese instante, cuando el muchacho de pensamientos y mirada errados se da vuelta, el señor Tendo aprovecha la distracción para saltar sobre él asentándole un empujón.

Por la calle de la casa de los Tendo, casi diez minutos antes de las seis de la tarde, un automóvil bastante llamativo, más no por su color, sino por el modelo, se estacionó en la acera de enfrente. De dicho vehículo, bajó Ranma Saotome, como si nada ocurriera en la morada de su pareja. Obviamente, para él, que no estaba enterado de nada, no notaba nada raro en el lugar, salvo por la puerta de la vivienda abierta casi de par en par. _Quizá quedó mal cerrada_ se dijo. Despacio pero sin preocuparse, entró a la casa. Inmediatamente fue abordado por un aroma a flores que no supo distinguir. Caminó hasta la sala, donde tampoco había nadie. _Que raro.. tal vez haya entrado algún ladrón_ pensó alertado para sus adentros y concentrándose, intentó escuchar algo, cualquier cosa. Pasos, objetos moverse, algún indicio de que la casa estaba habitada.

Y lo escuchó.

Un estruendo.

En el segundo piso.

Un disparo.

Y un grito de _ella_.

 _Akane_ dijo para sí y corrió a las escaleras. Allí, por más aterrado que estuviera de que alguien estuviese herido, decidió subir los peldaños despacio, tratando de no hacer ruido. Cuando llegó a la cima, dando pequeños pero silenciosos pasos, se acercó a la habitación donde se oía un sollozo femenino, unos quejidos y una tercera voz eufórica susurrando cosas sin sentido.

Retrocedió y se escondió en una habitación que estaba a dos puertas de la de su novia.

Tembloroso, intentó calmarse. En ese estado, para quién sea que estuviera ahí, sería un blanco fácil. Trató de sacar su celular de su bolsillo y llamar al 911, pero sus dedos parecían no querer responder.

Sabía el riesgo que corría la persona que estaba herida, porque estaba seguro de que había alguien lastimado. Solo trataba de no pensar que fuese ella. Una respiración, dos, tres y sintió que sus manos ya respondían. Marcó el número y esperó impaciente que alguna persona respondiese del otro lado

—Novecientos once ¿Cuál es su emergencia? —dijo una voz del otro lado de la línea

—¡Hola! Hola, hola, necesito, por favor un móvil, de inmediato —habló apresurado, en voz baja y juntando las palabras

—Bien ¿Podría indicarme dónde se encuentra y qué ha ocurrido? —pregunta de nuevo la voz que no presenta nerviosismo ni miedo, más bien pareciera que esa señorita está fastidiada

—No estoy seguro.. —titubea el pelinegro hablando en voz baja— estoy en casa de mi novia, la puerta de entrada estaba abierta de par en par y en el segundo piso he oído un estruendo como de un disparo. Además.. —traga en seco— además, creo que hay alguien herido

—¿Quién está herido?

—No lo se.. he subido las escaleras y escuché sollozos de mi novia, quejidos y una voz que murmuraba por lo bajo

—¿Usted ha visto el arma? ¿Sabe quién es la persona herida?

—Demonios ¡No lo sé! —dice enojado elevando a penas la voz— estoy escondido en una habitación llamándoles, para que me brinden ayuda ¡No necesito un maldito interrogatorio! —grita lo más bajo que puede

—De acuerdo señor, no se altere. He dado el alerta, necesito que me dé la dirección exacta y un número donde pueda comunicarme para avisarle que el móvil ha llegado

—¿Es un maldito chiste? ¡No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando a que ustedes vengan! Les daré la dirección, la puerta está abierta, en cuanto lleguen, suban a la segunda planta —dice exasperado

—Esta bien señor, comprendo su enojo, pero simplemente hago mi trabajo, ahora, necesito que asegure que la puerta está abierta para comunicarlo a la patrulla que se dirigirá allí. Y la dirección

—De acuerdo, tome nota..

Una vez terminada la llamada, Ranma se acerca nuevamente a la habitación de Akane. Allí se acerca despacio a la puerta y ve a Soun tirado en el suelo, de su pierna derecha sale un charco de sangre que no puede distinguir si es de la herida en la extremidad o de su rostro, también cubierto de carmesí.

Tapa su boca cuando nota una silueta forcejeando con alguien más. _Debe ser.. no, no puede ser.. él no se atrevería a lastimar a Akane.._

Lo vió voltear, el resplandor de una pistola le dio en los ojos y vislumbro el rostro aquejado, sangrante y suplicante de su hermosa mujer. Aquel hombre que decía amarla levantó su mano con el arma cegado por la furia. El ojiazul sintió el terror correr por sus venas. Ese desgraciado iba a pegarle, seguramente con la culata. Entonces, con una furia y valentía que jamás había sentido antes, entró a la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo.

Saltó sobre el pobre señor Tendo que a duras penas intentaba sentarse en el suelo afirmando su cuerpo contra la pared.

Shinnosuke, que no llegó a reaccionar, cayó con todo el peso al suelo, haciendo que la joven de ojos marrones cayera a la par, ya que la tenía sostenida fuerte de su brazo derecho y se chocara en la caída con el escritorio, lo que le provocó un fuerte y certero golpe, donde creyó escuchar un crujir en su interior. El impacto se había dado en las costillas. La resignada mujer, al oír la voz de Ranma sintió un almizcle de alivio y terror.

El otro hombre, en el suelo, soltó el agarre de Akane. Intentó levantarse en el instante, pero el pelinegro, con la imagen de su amada en las retinas, solo atinó a patearlo. Una, dos, cinco, ya no sabía cuántas veces, en las costillas, el estómago, hasta creyó darle en la cabeza y los genitales

—Así que te crees muy hombre pegándole a una mujer ¿No? —decía el cegado azabache entre patada y patada— ¡Métete con alguien como tú basura! —lo levanta de la ropa y encastra un puñetazo en el rostro sonriente del ojiverde

—¡Oh! ¡Mira quién llego! —dice con los labios goteantes de sangre y los dientes manchados del rojo líquido— ¡El héroe! O más bien, diría yo ¡El hijo de puta que se robó a mi mujer! —le da un cabezazo al recién llegado que lo deja un poco aturdido— ¡Encima tienes el descaro de venir a SU casa! —se levanta y camina en dirección a Ranma, que se sostenía la frente— ella es mía animal —sentencia Shinnosuke

—En tus sueños ¡Bastardo! —el joven Saotome arremete contra el de la pistola haciendo que ésta caiga de su mano a unos cuantos metros— ¡Vete a la mierda Shinnosuke!

—¡Te mataré! —dice el agresor tratando de chocar su puño en el vientre del ojiazul, pero no sabe que éste, al igual que Akane y Soun, es conocedor de las artes marciales.

Ranma esquiva con facilidad el ataque de su rival y lo patea por la espalda haciendo que el otro caiga al tropezar con las piernas que el patriarca Tendo había puesto a propósito en su camino. Una vez en el suelo, Shinnosuke se levanta sacando una pequeña navaja de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

—¿Acaso no sabes pelear con tus manos que debes tener algo con qué defenderte? —se burla Ranma— eres patético —dice adoptando una posición defensiva— no me extraña que Akane se haya aburrido de ti. Eres TAN predecible —continúa con su monólogo mientras escucha el frenar de un automóvil en la calle. _Ha de ser la policía_ , pensó— Bien ¿No dijiste que me matarías? —reta a su contrincante

—Eso haré —murmura el desquiciado de ojos verde esmeralda para luego salir a la carrera contra el de ojos azules como el mar.

Akane, intentando levantarse, se endereza y siente como algo le pincha por dentro cerca de los pulmones. Con dificultad, se acerca a su padre herido. No recordaba que su ex-pareja le haya golpeado el rostro, más aún así, lo trae bañado en sangre

—Papá —dice por lo bajo llegando a duras penas a su lado con el dolor de los labios sangrantes

—Mi niña.. ¿Qué te ha hecho ese monstruo? —contesta Soun acariciando el lastimado rostro de su hija menor— perdón por no haber podido hacer más —se disculpa mientras su yerno y su ex-yerno continúan enfrascados en un combate de golpes e insultos.

—N-no pa-papá —emite la muchacha jadeante, pues a cada sílaba siente como el aire escapa de sus pulmones y no regresa

—Shh, tranquila, todo estará bien, lo prometo —murmura pasando una mano por el costado de su primogénita pero ésta chilla de dolor— ven, Akane, debemos ir por ayuda —dice el señor Tendo tratando de hacer que su hija y él mismo se levanten para salir de la habitación, pero al apoyar su pie derecho, siente una corriente que se despliega a lo largo de su pierna y un tirón doloroso que lo imposibilita de poder enderezarse.

Del otro lado, los dos hombres, agitados, se miran uno a otro con furia. _Demonios, estoy fuera de forma_ piensa Ranma, hacía casi diez años no entrenaba y su cuerpo no le respondía como esperaba. Por un segundo pensó que el maldito infeliz iba a ganarle.

—¿Aún quieres más? —alardea Shinnosuke— te ves cansado Saotome

—Te equivocas, tengo energía de sobra. Cuando termine contigo, te enviaré al hospital antes de la cárcel

—¡Ja! Idiota, el único que irá a parar a emergencias serás tu —tantea el suelo buscando el arma y se hace con él apuntándole al ojiazul directo a la cabeza— luego me la llevaré lejos y la haré mía todos los días

—¿Enserio? Dudo mucho que quiera estar con el que le ha disparado a su padre y la ha lastimado.. —contesta Ranma desafiante y ante esto, Shinnosuke parece reaccionar desviando su rostro hacia una Akane dolorida y sangrante

—Akane.. —dice con verdadero pánico en su rostro pero el azabache aprovecha para reducirlo y quitarle la pistola

—Ya es suficiente Shinnosuke —dictamina el de ojos claros enojado mientras que por la puerta aparecen dos policías apuntando adentro de la habitación hacia ambos hombres en el suelo y el revólver a un lado

—¡Alto! ¡Policía! ¡Manos arriba! —grita uno de los oficiales apuntando a Ranma.

Ambos se levantan, con un poco de dolor debido a los golpes, aunque el ojiesmeralda se llevó la peor parte. Los dos levantan las manos mientras uno de los uniformados habla a su hombro pidiendo personal médico acercándose a Akane y el señor Tendo

—¿Cuál de los dos es el atacante? —pregunta

—El-el —murmura la joven

—El de camisa negra —dice el señor Tendo respondiendo por su hija

El policía mira a ambos hombres y decide llevarlos a los dos, al menos al azabache para tomarle declaración. Avanza hacia su compañero y le comenta quién es el agresor que termina esposado

—Shinnosuke Ryuguen, queda usted detenido por lesiones, destrozos e irrupción de morada. Tiene derecho a una llamada, un abogado, en caso de no poder pagar uno. Todo lo que diga puede y será usado en su contra —lo llevan escaleras abajo, donde hay una doctora y un enfermero esperando la orden para poder hacer su trabajo— doctora, arriba hay dos heridos, una femenina y un masculino —comenta y la médica sale a las carreras hacia la planta alta

—Señor Saotome, lamento tener que decir esto, pero necesito que usted también nos acompañe a la comisaría. No está detenido —aclara antes de que el aludido pueda quejarse— solo necesitamos que nos relate lo que ocurrió. ¿Fue usted el que nos llamó? —el muchacho asiente— bien, por aquí, por favor

—¡No! Espere, no puedo dejar aquí a mi novia y a su padre —se acerca a la chica que estaba siendo examinada rápidamente por la doctora en el suelo

—Ve, Ranma —dice el patriarca Tendo

—Un patrullero escoltará la ambulancia para tomar declaración al señor y la señorita Tendo —comenta el enfermero que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen ayudando a su compañera.

—Tranquilo, te llamaré para avisarte dónde nos llevan —le dijo Soun para tranquilizarlo

—De acuerdo, en cuanto me dejen, iré allí —dice decidido y enojado

—Por aquí, señor Saotome —guía el oficial a su lado— lamento lo que ocurrió —consuela una vez abajo— espero que todo salga bien —termina

—Gracias —contesta subiendo al patrullero.

•••

—Bien, señorita Tendo, sé que está adolorida, pero necesito que me ayude ¿está bien? Debemos llevarla al hospital cuanto antes

—¿Cómo está mi niña doctora? —pregunta un preocupado Soun

—Por lo que puedo ver aquí, sin radiografías ni nada, es que tiene varios golpes en la cabeza, labios y al menos dos costillas rotas que están presionando el pulmón derecho. No se preocupe —dijo al ver el rostro de pánico del hombre— no ha perforado nada, pero sí hace una presión que impide que el aire entre y salga con normalidad. Si tenemos suerte y solamente es una fisura, no habrá riesgos, pero para estar seguros, iremos al hospital y le haremos algunos análisis

—De acuerdo —contesta el hombre intentando no pensar en su propio dolor

—Por otro lado, usted, tiene un disparo que, gracias al cielo, no ha dado en ninguna arteria importante. Solo debemos someterlo a una cirugía para extraer la bala —comenta examinando la herida

•••

Una vez en la comisaría, Ranma es dejado en un pequeño despacho frente a un escritorio con una computadora y tres sillas.

Se detuvo un momento a ver sus manos. Estaban manchadas con sangre seca. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y sentía un leve tirón cuando alzaba su ceja izquierda. Llevó una mano allí y notó una herida. No quería ni saber como lucía su rostro. _Aunque él tampoco salió bien parado_ pensó al recordar cómo Shinnosuke tenía más golpes en su rostro que el suyo.

 _Debo avisar a mi madre que tal vez no llegue a cenar.._ pensó marcando el número de la casa de sus padres

—Diga —contesta su hermana del otro lado

—¡Ranko! Escucha, estoy en la comisaría

—¿¡QUÉ!? ¿RANMA SAOTOME QUE HAS HECHO?

—¡YO NO HE HECHO NADA! ¡Fue Shinnosuke! —dice exasperado— ¿Puedes pasarme con mamá?

—Aquí está, te paso con ella

—¿Qué ha pasado hijo? —pregunta con miedo en la voz

—Nada, mamá, solo hubo un problema en casa de Akane y no creo que lleguemos

—¿Porqué están en la comisaría?

—No, mamá, solo yo estoy en la comisaría —suspira con cansancio— Akane está en el hospital

—¿¡QUE!? —escucha a su hermana gritar lejos del teléfono, siente un forcejeo que supuso, era entre su madre y hermana y la menor toma el aparato en su oído— ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Les han robado? ¿Tú estás bien?

—Tranquila, tranquila, si, estoy bien. Y no, no nos han robado —cambia el tono a uno realmente furioso— Shinnosuke irrumpió a su casa y.. —toma aire intentando calmarse al recordar los hechos— ha lasimado a su padre y a ella..

—Voy para allá. ¡Ese hijo de puta me va a conocer!

—No, Ranko, ya está en una celda, eso espero

—¿Y Akane?

—Estaba lastimada —dice con voz quebrada al ver en su mente el rostro que tanto ama cubierto de sangre— a su padre lo hirió con un arma —escucha un quejido de sorpresa del otro lado— no me han dejado ir con ella, debía prestar declaración, pero en cuanto salga, iré directo al hospital

—¿En qué hospital está?

—No lo sé aún. Pero lo averiguaré

—De acuerdo, iremos a buscarte, ¿necesitas alguna cosa? ¿Ropa, un abogado?

—No, estoy bien, no me trajeron en calidad de detenido así que no se preocupen. Yo las llamaré

—A mi celular, iré a ver a Akane al hospital, mamá irá a la comisaría con papá

—¿Y la abuela?

—Ella se quedará, estará bien Ranma

—Bien, debo colgar, ha entrado un oficial —comenta cuando la puerta se abre y un hombre bajito y regordete toma asiento frente a él, en la computadora. Ranma se mantenía parado cerca de la salida

—De acuerdo, ¡Ranko! Avísales a las hermanas de Akane. No tengo sus números

—De acuerdo, llamaré a Nabiki en el camino —se corta la llamada

—Bien, Señor Saotome, ¿sabe porqué está aquí verdad?

—Me han dicho que solo para prestar declaración

—Si, por favor, tome asiento —señala la silla frente a él— primero le haré algunas preguntas y luego pasaremos al incidente ¿Está bien?

—De acuerdo

—Bien, ¿Nombre?

—¿Es enserio?

—Señor Saotome, solo hago mi trabajo —lo mira sobre sus anteojos

—Ranma Saotome —contesta con enojo visible

—¿Edad?

—29

—¿Fecha de nacimiento?

—12/10/1989

—Feliz cumpleaños —dice el oficial— que bonita manera de festejarlo —comenta

—Ni que lo diga —responde refunfuñando

—¿Qué relación tiene con la señorita Tendo?

—Es mi novia

—¿Y con el señor Ryuguen?

—Ninguna, él es el ex-novio de Akane

—Bien, dígame qué pasó

—La verdad, no sé como comenzó. Cuando yo llegué a la casa, la puerta estaba abierta y entré, oí ruidos en el segundo piso y vi al señor Tendo en el suelo herido. Ahí me escondí y llamé a la policía antes de intervenir yo mismo. Luego volví a la habitación y Shinnosuke había golpeado mi novia e intentaba pegarle con el revólver —sus ojos se oscurecieron rememorando el hecho— ahí entré y lo golpeé..

•••

En el hospital de Nerima, el patriarca de la familia Tendo era sometido a una cirugía de urgencia, más por quitar la bala que por riesgo, ya que no corría ninguno.

En otra parte del enorme nosocomio, una chica de cabello negro como la noche y ojos marrones parecidos a la madera, estaba recostada en la camilla. Haciendo muecas de dolor donde el médico de turno la revisaba

—Bien, Akane, la radiografía no muestra mayores golpes que las dos costillas fisuradas, la tomografía no muestra órganos comprometidos, así que solamente te daré algunos medicamentos para el dolor.

—¿No me van a enyesar? —pregunta con menos dificultad

—No, estas 'fracturas' se curan por sí solas. Hay que darle tiempo, a medida que pasen los días, con el mismo movimiento del tórax al respirar, se irán acomodando. Pero hay que tener recaudos. Por lo pronto, estarás aquí uno o dos días para tenerte en observación y luego podrás ir a casa ¿Si?

—Esta bien, gracias doctor

—De nada, por cierto, hay alguien afuera que quiere verte. Dice que es tu cuñada —dice con el ceño fruncido

—¿Ranko? —pregunta

—¿Quieres que la deje pasar?

—¡Si! — _¿Cómo se habrá enterado?_ Pensó. _Ranma_ se dijo después

—¡Akane! —gritó la pelirroja entrando a la habitación corriendo hacia su amiga y abrazándola con cuidado— ¿Cómo estás? El médico ha dicho que estabas bien, pero no le creo ni papas. Dime, ¿te hizo daño ese desgraciado?

—Tranquila, estoy bien, solo dos costillas rotas —dice tratando de alivianar la tensión

—Y un golpe en la cabeza, un ojo morado y un labio roto —dice con sarcasmo marcando los múltiples golpes en el rostro de su amiga

—No es tan malo como se ve —tranquiliza— ¿Ranma te llamó verdad?

—Oh, sí que lo hizo. Estaba furioso. Mamá ha ido a la comisaría, en el camino he llamado a Nabiki, dijo que Kasumi ya estaba camino a Nerima y no podía comunicarse. Seguro se lo contará cuando la vea —la chica de cabello negro asiente— ¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta no muy segura

—Ha entrado a mi casa a escondidas y me acorraló. Quería que volviera con él, pero luego apareció papá y le disparó, luego Ranma llegó y lo golpeó. Pelearon hasta que pudo reducirlo y quitarle el arma. Luego vino la policía y se los llevaron. Shinnosuke ha quedado detenido y Ranma ha ido a declarar

—Si, he visto a los policías afuera, están esperando a que te sientas mejor para tomarte declaración

—¿Están aquí?

—Si, en el corredor —se abre la puerta y entra una enfermera seguida de dos uniformados

—Señorita ¿Podría salir un momento? —pregunta a Ranko, que dubitativa sale de la pequeña habitación— por aquí —señala el camino— señorita Tendo, estos oficiales quieren hacerle unas preguntas

—De acuerdo —la enfermera sale y uno de los policías saca una libreta y un bolígrafo mientras el otro comienza con un interrogatorio

Al terminar, le dicen que debe ir a la comisaría cuanto antes a realizar la denuncia, en cuanto tenga el alta médico. Le comentan que su ex-pareja ha quedado demorado hasta que ella decida si llevar a cabo la denuncia o levantarla. También le comentan que su actual novio ya ha declarado y que probablemente esté camino al hospital, cosa que hizo que su corazón saltara.

•••

—Bien, señor Saotome, eso es todo —dice el oficial extendiéndole su reciente declaración y un bolígrafo— solo firme la declaración y podrá irse

—Bien. ¿Qué pasará con _él_? —pregunta refiriéndose a Shinnosuke

—Por ahora estará detenido hasta que su novia haga la denuncia. Cuando lo haga, será trasladado a una cárcel a la espera de un juicio por daños, irrupción de vivienda y portación ilegal de armas. Por más que el revólver sea de su abuelo y esté en regla, él no tiene permiso de hacer uso de él —explica el uniformado

—Esta bien, gracias por todo oficial

—De nada, señor, espero que termine bien la noche, dentro de lo que se pueda —agrega después extendiéndole la mano

—Gracias —contesta el ojiazul estrechándolo y saliendo del despacho con una copia de su declaración hecha un rollito

Al salir, en la sala de espera, se encuentran sus padres, que se levantan al verlo en el umbral de la puerta

—¡Ranma! —dice su madre corriendo hacia él abrazándolo— ¡hijo! ¿Qué te han hecho?

—Nada, mamá, estoy bien —dice en tanto su madre voltea el rostro para todos lados buscando golpes—

—¡Mira tu ceja! —exclama acariciando el rostro de su hijo con cuidado

—No es nada, en serio, ese desgraciado la ha sacado peor —comenta con furia contenida

—¿Cómo está Akane? —pregunta y el pelinegro da un pequeño respingo al recordar que a su novia la llevaron al hospital y que casi no podía respirar

—No lo sé, debo ir a verla —dice soltándose encaminando sus pasos a la salida

—Espera, Ranma, te llevaré —dice su padre por primera vez. Su rostro demostraba preocupación pero a la vez, el ojiazul notó un ápice de ¿orgullo?

Antes de salir a la calle, el muchacho notó que habían reporteros y fotógrafos en la entrada de la comisaría, por lo que se volvió hacia uno de los oficiales preguntando por una salida de emergencia. Lo guiaron allí mientras su padre salía por la puerta principal en busca de la camioneta familiar para esperarlo al otro lado.

Durante el viaje, Nodoka Saotome marcó un número en su celular y habló. Al parecer llamaba a su hija para saber en qué hospital y qué consultorio es donde estaba la joven Tendo

—Bien, estamos yendo para allá. ¿Cómo está ella? …. Bien. Es lo importante. De acuerdo, en unos minutos te llamo para que nos esperes afuera —finaliza la llamada— está en el hospital central de Nerima, no estamos muy lejos, Ranko dice que Akane está bien. Capaz mañana ya le den de alta —escuchó a su hijo suspirar con alivio en la parte de atrás

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo —lo sorprende Genma— a pesar de ser un desconsiderado en ciertas cosas —eleva una ceja mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor— eres un buen hombre. Estoy seguro que el día de mañana serás aún mejor como padre —el ojiazul traga en seco. Si bien ama a Akane con toda su alma y está dispuesto a formar una familia con ella, piensa que todavía es muy pronto para pensar en descendientes

—Gra-gracias, papá —contesta mirando hacia afuera por la ventanilla algo avergonzado

Unas cuadras antes de llegar, su madre volvió a llamar a Ranko y cortó rápido. Antes siquiera de que se detuvieran, Ranma salió disparado hacia el nosocomio dejando a sus padres detrás que le gritaban que los esperase, pero haciendo oidos sordos, corrió hasta adentro, donde se encontró con su pequeña hermana que salía de un corredor

—¡Ranma! ¿Dónde están mamá y papá? —pregunta buscándolos por todos lados

—No lo sé, ¿Dónde está Akane? —dice a las corridas

—Por ese corredor, la tercera puerta a la izquierda —el muchacho sale corriendo

Con paso acelerado, se dirigió a la puerta que le indicó su hermana. Cuando llegó, tragó en seco, no sabía con qué se encontraría. Tomó la perilla y girándola, asomó su cabeza.

Su novia estaba dormida, se encontraba semiacostada, con el rostro viendo hacia la ventana. Parecía cansada. Despacio se acercó a ella. Notó el vendaje que cruzaba su frente y un moretón por debajo de uno de sus ojos. Lamentó haber tardado tanto en llegar a su casa. Debió actuar más rápido y también se reprochó no haber golpeado más a ese imbécil. Su respiración se aceleró cuando, entre sueños, su chica hizo una mueca de dolor moviendo su labio lastimado.

En ese momento, supo que no quería a nadie más. Cuidaría de ella siempre, sin importar ante quién debería enfrentarse. Nadie la volvería a lastimar, no de esa forma, ni tampoco de ninguna otra. A fin de cuentas, ahora, más que nunca, su misión era protegerla de todo mal. Por que la amaba. La amaba tanto que dolía. Dolía aún más que los golpes, o peor, tener que ver sus heridas y saber que no estuvo ahí para evitarlo. Pero todo cambiaría. Él lo sabía. Ella lo presentía.

Y aquel infeliz, tarde comprendió que su error no fué lastimarla, sino haber dado por hecho que lo amaba cuando, sin saberlo, la había empujado a los brazos de ese otro que hoy la abraza.

El pelinegro sintió un quejido quedo que emitió la joven y asustado, se acercó acariciando su rostro

—Akane, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele algo? —la chica abrió los ojos despacio, y se encontró con los orbes azul profundo y preocupados de su novio

—¡Ranma! —dice como si fuese una ilusión tomando la mano que él tenía sobre su rostro tratando de convencerse de que no estaba delirando— ¡Estás aquí! —solloza— Tenía tanto miedo —confiesa enderezándose y abrazando al aturdido joven llorando en su cuello

—Tranquila —consuela acariciando su cabello con cuidado intentando no llorar él también— ya estoy aquí —dice haciéndose un lugar en la camilla sentándose a su lado

—No sabes lo mal que la he pasado —dice entre hipidos que hacían doler sus costillas

—Lo sé, amor, lo sé —le contesta sin poder contener las lágrimas— también tuve miedo —llora abrazándola sin lastimarla

Así se quedaron y así los encontró Nodoka, que entró silenciosamente a la habitación, pero al verlos, decidió darles su espacio y salir afuera.

—Lo lamento —dice él sobando la espalda de la chica— debí haber llegado antes

—No, corazón, no ha sido tu culpa —se separa de él y sostiene su masculino y lloroso rostro entre sus manos— la culpa ha sido mía, por no frenarlo a tiempo

—¿Cómo podrías haberlo hecho? No sabías que él estaba allí

—Pero debí hacerte caso y denunciarlo cuando me acorraló la otra vez —se reprocha acongojada

—No, no. Ya está, está detenido, ya no podrá lastimar a nadie más. Akane, estaremos bien —acaricia su rostro con los pulgares borrando todo rastro de lágrimas

—Deberías lavarte la cara —dice ella de repente sonriendo— estás sucio —toma una toalla húmeda de su mesa, cortesía de Ranko, y comienza a limpiar sus facciones, despacio, frunciendo el ceño cuando llega al lastimado en la ceja— aquí tienes una costra de sangre.. no podré sacarla sin hacer fuerza y que me duelan las costillas —comenta

—Entonces ya está bien por mí —dice quitando despacio las manos de la chica de su herida— tú te ves peor querida

—Lo sé —ríe con ganas, lo que provoca una carcajada que le estremece el tórax— ¡Ay! —exclama

—¿Estás bien? ¿llamo a un doctor?

—Si, si, estoy bien. El médico dijo que podría irme en uno o dos días. Y que las costillas se acomodarán solas.

—Y ¿Cómo está tu padre?

—Estoy esperando que la enfermera me diga que puedo ir a verlo. Lo han llevado a cirugía para extraerle la bala, pero creo que ni siquiera le pondrían anestesia total.. —continúa recuperándose del pinchazo que sintió cuando rió

—Ranko ha llamado a Nabiki

—Lo sé. He hablado con ella, en un rato estará aquí. Kasumi estaba en viaje y por la ruta no tiene cobertura así que en cuanto llegue, le llamaré. Según los padres de Tofú, salieron cerca de la media tarde, así que en la noche debería estar llegando..

—Bien —contesta el ojiazul

—¿Señorita Tendo? —dice una enfermera en el umbral de la puerta— prepárese, será trasladada a una habitación común, así esta queda disponible para las emergencias de la guardia

—De acuerdo. ¿Sabe algo de mi padre?

—¡Oh! ¡Si! Lo lamento, lo había olvidado, ya está en recuperación, pero está dormido. En unos momentos vendrá el médico a hablar con usted, ya que es la única familiar cerca, pero no se preocupe, ha salido todo bien —tranquiliza— en unos minutos vendrán a buscarla para llevarla a otra habitación —sale no sin antes pegarle una larga mirada al azabache, que solo se dedicaba a acariciar a la chica a su lado

En todo el tiempo que la enfermera estuvo dentro de la habitación, Akane notó como ésta le daba miradas furtivas a su hombre. Por obvias razones se había mordido la lengua intentando no lanzarle algún improperio, pero cuando la mujer salió dedicó una mirada fulminante al lugar donde había estado la mujer

—¡Esa maldita! —dice con dolor en las costillas— ¿Has visto como te miraba? —pregunta al pelinegro

—¿Quién?

—¿Cómo 'quién'? ¡La enfermera!

—¿Era una enfermera? —pregunta confundido— creí que era una doctora

—Ay, Ranma, ¿no has visto su ropa?

—Nop

—¿Prestaste atención siquiera a lo que dijo? —pregunta de nuevo sintiendo una oleada de tranquilidad al darse cuenta que su novio apenas la había mirado—

—Algo sobre tu padre, que estaba fuera de peligro y que… ¿No lo sé? —remató con una tierna mueca

—Eres un despistado —reprocha la muchacha sonriendo

—Sueles tener ese efecto en mí —se ataja

—Lamento haber arruinado tu cena de cumpleaños

—No es nada, el próximo año podemos pelear con la enfermera ¿Qué te parece? Así estaríamos a mano —bromea—

—Eres un idiota —lo besa— pero así y todo, te amo

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso —contesta con otro beso

 **¡Uf! ¡Sí que me costó escribir este capítulo! Más que nada porque jamás presencie una escena de violencia, más que en la tele y, la verdad, la ficción es bastante 'suave' en ese sentido. Tuve que buscar videos sobre el tema y testimonios para saber más o menos qué estaba escribiendo. Con una mano en el corazón, les digo que me partió el alma escribir las líneas de arriba. No quise que todo fuera muy, digamos, relajado. Quería darle la ferocidad, la angustia y la desesperación que sentí mientras veía los videos. Que de verdad, me dejaron pasmada.**

 **También quería aclarar algo con respecto a Ranma, que, estoy segura, más de uno va a reprochar o quizá mencionar que no es lo que hubiera hecho él, y es eso de entrar con sigilo, ver que pasa, llamar a la policía y recién después intervenir. Bueno, déjenme decirles, para empezar, que ninguno de los personajes mantiene su personalidad un 100% fiel al manga/animé. Es un UA, por lo tanto, es de esperar que no actúen como 'deberían'. Otra cosa que también quería marcar es el hecho de que Ranma es un hombre de casi 30 años, más maduro y racional, por eso analiza los hechos y después reacciona, además, no todos actúamos de la misma manera ante la misma circunstancia. Estuve tentada a escribir de acuerdo a la personalidad real de él y hacerlo explotar a penas escuchó el disparo seguido del grito, pero después, se me venía a la cabeza un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, con el arma en el medio y un disparo accidental y eso me sonaba muy _cliché_ , además de que después tenía que dejar a Ranma herido o a Shinnosuke fuera de juego, así que para no agregar más drama, lo pensé de esa manera. Jejeje. Igual, siendo honesta, me gusta este Ranma pensante xD no es el típico adulto con mentalidad adolescente o al adolescente mismo al que estamos acostumbrados. Bueno, eso.**

 **Espero hayan ¿disfrutado? No sé si sea la palabra correcta. Más bien, espero que el capítulo no haya sido muy fuerte, trate de que Shinnosuke fuera un poco más delicado a lo que de verdad suelen hacer en episodios de esta índole.**

 **Así que, me voy despidiendo, muchísimas gracias a todos por confiar en mí y esta historia, que aunque todavía no termina, me da cosita seguir escribiendo sabiendo que en algún momento tiene que terminar..**

 **Bueno, como siempre digo, gracias por leer, seguir y comentar cada capítulo.**

 **Y, por supuesto, gracias a: _akanitacuri, Sakurale27 (tranquila, jamás haría que alguno de los personajes sufran de algo tan atroz como lo es una violación), sugey.torres.torres, Haruri Saotome, aNyRaK, Llek BM, Gogoga, Marisol rdz (la mayoría de los personajes no comparte en su totalidad la personalidad del manga/animé, por eso esta Nabiki es un poco más.. 'humana', digamos :p), Luz Aurea Pliego Romero (lamentablemente, sin el consentimiento del autor/a no puedo continuar nada, pero podrías decirme que fic es, así también lo leo, me quedé con la intriga xD), SakuraSaotome, Shojoranko_** ** _, GabyCo, AdryRvl y AloneHana_**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

Capítulo 19:

Después de ser trasladada a una nueva habitación, Akane le pidió al azabache que la acompañase a ver a su padre, aunque el hombre estaba dormido por los efectos de la anestesia.

Minutos después apareció un doctor que le informó el estado del señor Tendo. Al parecer estaba perfectamente y en dos días, máximo, podría ir a su casa, con los cuidados necesarios, obviamente.

De regreso en la habitación, se encontró con Nabiki, que la esperaba impaciente dentro del pequeño espacio. Tamborileaba los dedos en la mesita junto a la camilla y movía impacientemente el pie izquierdo, que reposaba en el aire cruzado sobre su pierna derecha.

—¡Akane! —gritó cuando ésta cruzó el umbral acompañada del pelinegro— ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Llevo tiempo esperándote! ¿Te ha hecho algo ese animal? ¡Ya verá cuando lo vea!

—Nabiki, me sofocas —alcanza a decir la morena que a penas podía respirar, pues su hermana la había abrazado con fuerza del cuello impidiendo el paso del aire—

—Ranma, gracias por haber ayudado a mi hermana —abraza a un desorientado joven— si no te hubieses aparecido, quizá la historia sería otra —continúa con lágrimas en los ojos

—No es nada, Nabiki, haría cualquier cosa por Akane —toma la mano de la mencionada

—Eres un gran hombre, en serio, es un alivio que estés —comenta con un brillo en los ojos a lo que el mayor de los Saotome solo asiente

—Bien —desvía el rostro a la pelinegra— ¿Qué te ha dicho el doctor?

—Que tengo dos costillas rotas pero no hay de qué preocuparse porque sanarán solas —cuenta— había ido a ver a papá, pero aún duerme por efecto de la anestesia..

—¿Él está bien?

—Oh, si. El médico acaba de decirme que en dos o tres días podrá salir del hospital

—Perfecto, he hablado con tofú. Dijo que durante la estadía allí, Kasumi se ha sentido rara, ahora no sabe cómo decirle lo que ha pasado. Tiene miedo de cómo vaya a afectarle a la bebé

—Esperemos no se altere —comenta la ojimarrón— ¿Estaban muy lejos?

—No, estaban cerca de casa. Pararon a comprar algo de cenar así que en cuanto corté, Tofú iba a intentar darle la noticia

—Pero estamos bien

—Lo sé, pero sabes como es de preocupona Kasumi.

—Tienes razón —contesta la menor con una sonrisa

Pasó alrededor de una hora, durante todo ese tiempo, la chica de cabellos oscuros recibió a su mejor amiga y a su suegra en la habitación. Nodoka había dejado caer unas cuantas lágrimas de tristeza que rápidamente fueron reemplazadas por otras de orgullo y alegría mientras escuchaba el relato de la joven Tendo. Genma se había limitado a quedarse callado e intercambiar palabras con Nabiki, que ya estaba moviendo sus contactos en pos de su hermana. _Ese hijo de su.. madre, no volverá a ver la luz del día_ repetía.

Cuando la familia Saotome se retiró, en la habitación solo quedaron Akane, su hermana y Ranma, que se negó a irse aunque sea a darse un baño para quitarse la suciedad y el estrés. Ni siquiera quiso ir a casa de sus padres, que estaban más cerca del hospital de Nerima que su departamento en Tokyo. Al final, solo aceptó que su madre o su hermana le llevaran algo de ropa. Según sus propias palabras: _estaría más tranquilo si le hacía compañía._

Cerca de las diez de la noche, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dando paso a una embarazada de casi siete meses y medio.

—¡Akane! —exclamó la mayor de las Tendo, caminando a paso ligero hasta llegar al lado de su hermana menor— Mírate, ¿estás bien?

—Si, Kasumi, estoy bien.. ¡Au! —se quejó cuando se vio atrapada en un fuerte abrazo

—¡Lo siento! ¿Te lastimé? Lo lamento ¿Quieres que llame a un doctor? Afuera está Tofú, ¡Tofú! —llama a su esposo

—No te preocupes, estoy bien, solo tengo dos costillas lastimadas

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta entrando el esposo de Kasumi— ¿Están todos bien?

—Sí, Tofú, no te preocupes —responde Akane—

—¡Tiene dos costillas lastimadas! —dice a su marido la mujer encinta bastante compungida— ¿No te han revisado? ¡Podrías tener algún órgano perforado! Voy a hacerles una denuncia —despotricaba paseándose por la habitación

—Ay, hermana, no seas tan dramática —reta Nabiki—

—¿Que no sea dramática? —dice con sarcasmo

—Kasumi, de verdad, estoy bien, los doctores ya me han atendido. —tranquiliza— Dicen que la fisura no ha perforado nada y que en un par de semanas estaré bien. Me han hecho radiografías, tomografías y de más. No es necesario demandar ni encerrar a nadie —remata

—Solo al desgraciado de Shinnosuke —sisea Nabiki, que se mantenía alejada, con el celular en la mano

—Ay, Akane ¿Porqué no dijiste que él era así? —reprocha la mayor con ojos llorosos— pudiste ahorrarte todo este calvario hace tiempo hermanita

—Lo sé. Es solo que.. —suspira— de acuerdo. La verdad es que quería abandonarlo antes de quedar embarazada. Pero bueno, como imaginarán, ninguno de los dos quería que el bebé creciera con sus padres separados, aunque de todas formas iba a dejarlo, pero me convenció de seguir juntos.. —silencio— y cuando perdí el embarazo, simplemente me aferré a él. Supongo que era lo único que me quedaba de mi bebé —piensa en voz alta

—Mira tu rostro.. —susurra Kasumi acariciando la parte hinchada debajo de su ojo, justo en el pómulo— lo siento, Akane. De haber sabido que él era de esa forma, jamás hubiera alentado esa relación. ¿Siempre ha sido así?

—No, bueno, sí.. ah.. —suspira— él era.. digamos.. un poco.. distante.. jamás me había levantado la mano hasta hoy —intentaba hablar con normalidad, pero el labio lastimado e hinchado levemente, le impedía modular con normalidad— aunque siempre fue muy celoso y a veces hacía o decía cosas fuera de lugar.

—Tranquila, hermanita, pronto ese imbécil pagará todo lo que te ha hecho. Te juro que no descansaré hasta que esté encerrado. Nadie lastima a mi familia —argumenta la del medio

—¡Ay! —se queja la mayor de las Tendo— ¡No he ido a ver a papá!

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —pregunta la lastimada joven

—No, Akane, quédate, debes descansar —responde

—No es problema para mí, además quiero ver si ha despertado

—¿Estás segura? Deberías dormir un poco, descansar el cuerpo —pide Kasumi

—Akane ¿Porqué no le haces caso? —refunfuña Ranma

—Estoy bien, el doctor dijo que mientras no haga movimientos bruscos o me agite, estaría bien

—Has caso a Ranma

—No, iré contigo

—Bien, vamos —se rinde la castaña

Caminaron despacio por el corredor hasta la habitación que ocupaba el señor Tendo. Una vez allí, las tres hermanas entraron y encontraron a su padre en la misma posición que estaba cuando Akane se había ido. La mediana negaba con pesar moviendo su cabeza mientras chasqueaba la lengua. La más pequeña se limitó a quedarse en el umbral de la puerta y la más grande se acercó a la camilla. Allí acarició el rostro de su padre. Notó los vendajes de la pierna y volteó a ver a su pequeña hermana. Con ojos llorosos encontró más detalles de lastimados. Como la mancha que se estaba formando alrededor del vendaje de la frente, los dedos marcados del cuello y que, seguramente, tendría en el resto del cuerpo, limpió sus ojos, con pesar, cuando un pequeño rastro de sangre fué retirado del borde de los labios con un pañuelo descartable. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Tanto tiempo conviviendo con esa bestia a quién confió el resguardo e integridad de su pequeña hermana, ¿todo para qué? Para que el maldito la dejase así. A ella y a su padre.

Sintió un fuerte dolor en las últimas vértebras de la columna, dolor que sintió reflejado en su bajo vientre. La panza se endureció y por un minuto, un eterno y agobiante minuto, tuvo miedo de partirse, literalmente, a la mitad. Segundos después, por sus piernas corrió un líquido caliente, no era orina, pues no tenía ganas de vaciar la vejiga ni mucho menos había tenido incontinencia. Agarrándose la panza por debajo, como si ésta fuera a desprendérsele, se enderezó, puesto que cuando sufrió la primer contracción de parto, se había inclinado en la camilla, y, despacio, con cuidado de no resbalar con líquido amniótico recién perdido, dirigió sus pasos a la puerta. Durante el intenso minuto, no llegó a notar como Nabiki corrió a su lado y masajeó su espalda, ni mucho menos advirtió que la menor salió casi disparada en busca de un médico.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta la castaña de cabello corto— ya viene un médico, solo quédate tranquila ¿Si?

—Estoy bien, solo fue una contracción.. más fuerte que las anteriores

—¿Ya habías sufrido contracciones?

—Claro, las de Hicks, pero solo sentía el vientre duro, jamás así ¡Ay! —grita por lo bajo de nuevo sintiendo un nuevo dolor agudo que la obliga a inclinarse hacia adelante

—Ya viene una enfermera —dice la menor entrando apurada sosteniéndose las costillas y haciendo una profunda mueca de dolor— Kasumi, respira profundo cuando sientas que viene una contracción —le dice cuando llega a su hermana— intenta hacer que el aire llegue a tu vientre y no quede en tu pecho. Así le estarás pasando oxígeno a la niña

—¿Respiraciones profundas?

—Si, mira, préstame atención a mi —dice tomando las manos de la mayor, que fija sus ojos en ella, y aunque siente que las costillas quebradas están por traspasarle los pulmones, acompaña a Kasumi en su respiración— respira profundo por la nariz, procura que el aire vaya a tu vientre y no se quede en el pecho ¿Si? Así —inspira y el dolor no es tan terrible como pensó— ahora exhala por la boca despacio. Bien, entre respiración y respiración, deja un intervalo de uno o dos segundos. Perfecto, sigue así, toma mis manos. Has el ejercicio cuando sientas una contracción. Cuando pase, respira normalmente. Ven, vamos despacio hacia maternidad. No te apresures

—Puedo caminar bien, Akane —se queda parada en el umbral, donde se recarga y aprieta las manos de la menor

—¿Otra contracción? —la castaña asiente— bien. Respira como te mostré. Hagámoslo ambas a la vez. Inspira por la nariz —ambas lo hacen— bien, lleva el aire a tu vientre.. ahora exhala despacio. Otra vez. Inspira largo por la nariz, exhala —el apretón va cediendo— ¿ha pasado?

—Si, gracias Akane

—De nada —llega una enfermera

—Bien, aquí está la silla, debemos ir a maternidad ¿Cuántas semanas tienes de gestación? —pregunta a Kasumi

—Acabo de entrar en la semana 32

—Bien, no quiero que te asustes, pero debemos apurarnos, si ya rompiste bolsa y tienes contracciones, es probable que el bebé nazca pronto. Vamos, ya dí aviso y te esperan en la sala de parto.

Kasumi se sentó y la mujer vestida de verde empujó hacia el fondo del corredor.

—Nabiki, vé a avisar a Tofú, necesitará el bolso que está en casa y ropa para ambos. Yo iré con ella

—Bien, voy a decirle —sale corriendo para el otro lado

Una vez llegadas las tres mujeres a la zona de maternidad, la que venía empujando la silla dejó a la parturienta Tendo en manos de una doctora que, con cariño y tranquilidad, la hizo seguir el camino dentro de la sala. Akane estaba por pasar las puertas para acompañar a su hermana, pero la enfermera que venía con ellas la detuvo

—No, espere, usted no puede pasar —dice seria

—Es mi hermana, tengo que estar con ella —responde ofuscada la pelinegra

—Lo sé. En otras circunstancias, no tendría problema de que entrase, pero esta vez, no se puede —rebate la mujer. La ojimarrón notó los ojos cansados y las pequeñas arrugas que tenía alrededor de los ojos. Su cabello, que en un principio creyó castaño, en realidad tenía reflejos que aclaraban su color natural, negro igual que el suyo.

—¿Por qué no puedo entrar? ¿Qué quiere decir con "otras circunstancias"?

—Su hermana está por dar a luz a un bebé prematuro. Será un parto delicado. Si no ha comenzado a dilatar en dos horas, lo más seguro es que se le realice una cesárea de emergencia para tratar de no perder al niño —las palabras resonaban como eco en la mente de Akane—

—Prematuro.. —susurra— su.. su esposo tampoco podrá entrar?

—No mientras uno de los dos corra peligro —el rostro hinchado de Akane se torció en un gesto de dolor por su hermana— será mejor que le avise a su familia —dice ahora conciliadora

—Si, mi otra hermana ha ido en busca de su esposo

—¡Akane! —escuchó llegar a su agitado cuñado— ¿Dónde está?

—¡Tofú! Está dentro. La enfermera ha dicho que no podemos entrar

—¿Ha nacido ya?

—No lo sé. A penas ha entrado en la sala de partos, pero.. Tofú.. temen por la niña

—Lo sé, Akane —admite el hombre con lágrimas en los ojos— no te olvides que también soy médico y.. y comprendo el riesgo.. —dice con voz entrecortada y a punto de quebrar en llanto

—Tranquilo —se acerca y lo abraza— estarán bien, las dos. Kasumi es fuerte y esa niña es una Tendo. Las Tendo no nos damos por vencidas

—Gracias, Akane —sonríe recomponiéndose

—¿Dónde están Nabiki y Ranma? —pregunta recordando a su hermana y a su novio

—Han ido a la casa a buscar el bolso de la bebé, el de Kasumi y ropa para ti y Soun

—Oh.. bueno, no nos queda más que esperar —dice sentándose despacio en el banco que estaba contra una de las paredes

—No nos queda más que esperar —asiente Tofú de manera lenta tomando asiento junto a su pequeña cuñada

Había pasado una hora. Ranma y Nabiki encontraron a la menor de las Tendo y al esposo de la mayor, en la sala de espera de la zona de maternidad. La primera estaba sentada retorciéndose las manos y él, daba vueltas nervioso

—Tofú, ¿se sabe algo? —interrogó la del medio

—Ha salido una enfermera hace más de media hora a decir que llevarían a Kasumi a quirófano. Le iban a practicar una cesárea de emergencia

—¡Dios!

—Si, y desde ese momento, no hemos sabido nada más.

—Tranquilo, todo debe estar bien

—No lo sé. La niña es muy pequeña, si se salva, tendrá tiempo internada

—Pero un bebé de siete meses tiene posibilidades ¿cierto?

—Sí, como tener, las tiene. Pero no es del todo seguro que salga bien parada..

—¿Kasumi Ono? —pregunta una médica apenas se asoma a la sala de espera

—¡Yo soy su esposo!

—Bien, la cesárea ha salido perfecta, ambas están bien, su esposa se encuentra descansando debido al esfuerzo y a los efectos de la anestesia

—¿Y la niña? —pregunta Akane impaciente

—Está estable. Como saben, ha nacido prematura, tiene bajo peso, ictericia e insuficiencia respiratoria, en este momento está en la unidad de cuidados intensivos neonatales. La tendremos en incubadora un tiempo, esperemos que no demasiado.

—¿Podremos verlas? ¿A las dos? —pregunta Nabiki

—A la señora Ono, por supuesto, a la pequeña, me temo que no será posible. Ni siquiera su madre podrá verla

—¿Podemos entrar? —cuestiona Ranma por primera vez

—Ella está dormida en este momento, y no es hora de visita. Pero por ser ustedes —mira directo al pelinegro— los dejaré pasar. Solo de a dos, cinco minutos, luego deberán retirarse

—¡Muchas gracias doctora! —agradecen los cuatro

—Bien, Tofú, ve tú primero con Nabiki —empieza Ranma— Akane, tu deberías ir a descansar

—Ranma, no iré a la habitación

—Has tenido un día difícil, de muchas emociones. Sé que te sientes bien, pero recuerda que tienes dos costillas rotas —continúa y como por arte de magia, un dolor punzante le recordó a la chica su condición— además, si no me equivoco, está cerca la hora de tus medicinas.. —recuerda entrelazando sus dedos con los de la chica de manera amorosa— ya tendrás tiempo de ver a Kasumi y a tu padre, incluso a tu pequeña sobrina. Ahora necesitas descansar

—Ranma tiene razón Akane, deberías Dormir un poco. No te preocupes demasiado, mañana es domingo, ve y duerme niña

—¿Seguros? —pregunta no muy convencida

—Ve, Akane —alienta Tofú— si Kasumi llegase a despertar, le diré que estuviste aquí hasta que supiste que ambas estaban bien —termina y la pelinegra nota la mirada cansada de su novio. Pobre, él también la pasó mal..

—De acuerdo, entonces los veré mañana —saluda con su mano mientras el ojiazul tira de ella

Ya en la habitación, Akane no dejaba de dar vueltas retorciéndose las manos mientras el azabache la miraba recostado sobre la camilla con los brazos por detrás de la cabeza

—Si no dejas de dar vueltas y te acuestas, de verdad me voy a enojar —dice el muchacho

—No puedo Ranma, estoy nerviosa

—Amor —se levanta y camina hasta ella tomándola de los hombros por detrás— Kasumi está bien, tu padre está bien y la niña también

—Tiene bajo peso —dice frunciendo el ceño

—Es normal, ha nacido varias semanas antes

—Insuficiencia respiratoria

—Sus pulmones no se han terminado de desarrollar

—E ictericia

—… eso ya no sé que sea.. —se rasca la nuca

—Que no tiene en color normal

—Akane, tranquila, por más triste que estés, debes estar contenta de que haya sobrevivido al parto. Estoy seguro de que saldrá de esto —alienta

—¿Eso crees? —pregunta preocupada entre los brazos de su pareja

—Estoy seguro —la acuna mientras la besa en la cabeza la mece en un tierno abrazo

—Gracias Ranma —dice bajito llena de vergüenza— no deberías estar aquí haciendo todo esto por mí

—¿Porqué no debería? Estamos juntos ¿Cierto?

—Sí, pero.. a penas comenzamos a salir. No hacen ni dos días y ya te he causado más problemas que en toda una vida

—No eres ningún problema, eres mi novia, la mujer que yo he elegido —la lleva de la mano hacia la camilla y se recuesta en ella e invita a la joven a que haga lo mismo— ven, necesitas descansar —la abraza dejando a la chica reposar sobre su pecho, del lado que no sufrió lastimados.

—Eres maravilloso —susurra

—No, tu me haces mejor persona

—Te amo —levanta la mirada y lo mira a los ojos

—También te amo —se inclina un poco y roza sus labios con los de ella— ahora descansa

—De acuerdo —responde la mujer con voz cansada

Unas horas después, el pelinegro despertó y se encontró, por un segundo, desorientado. Miró a todos lados hasta que recordó lo que había pasado y dónde estaba. Bajó la cabeza encontrándose con una mata de pelo negro perteneciente a su bella novia.

En la silla que estaba situada a un costado de la camilla, encontró un pequeño bolso que reconoció como suyo. Seguramente su hermana lo había dejado. Estaba seguro que fue ella y no su madre, por que de haber sido Nodoka, definitivamente lo hubiese despertado para levantarse y dejar a su pareja descansar tranquila. Pero jamás había dormido tan bien.

A los pies de la pequeña cama de hospital, estaba la ropa de Akane, seguramente la que Nabiki y él habían traído.

Recordó el momento en el que fueron a la casa Tendo a buscar las pertenencias de Akane, Kasumi y Soun. El trayecto fue algo silencioso. La castaña no despegaba su vista de la pantalla del celular, como si esperara algo. Finalmente el aparato sonó y ella agradeció en silencio.

—¿Y bien? —silencio— bien ¿Qué me dices de la sentencia? —nuevamente se hace un silencio— perfecto. Esperemos todo salga redondo.. Si, lo sé. Pero será mucho más fácil si él declara a favor nuestro.. de acuerdo, mañana a primera hora iré a hablar con él. Bien, adiós —corta

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunta Ranma curioso

—Era mi suegro —comienza a hablar— es abogado de divorcios, pero tiene contactos, buenos contactos, que nos brindarán ayuda para meter a ese desgraciado en prisión —explica— según lo que han podido averiguar, el abuelo de Shinnosuke no pagará un abogado que lo defienda, así que deberá pagarse uno él mismo o el estado le brindará uno, aunque los abogados del estado, en estos casos no hacen mucho por defender a los golpeadores. Lo intentan, pero no con verdadero ímpetu. Por otro lado, el señor Ryugen ha dado todo su apoyo a Akane, ha dicho que cualquier cosa que necesiten, él está a nuestra entera disposición

—Vaya.. eso no me lo esperaba

—El hombre es bueno, si testificará en contra de su nieto, debe tener una buena razón

—¿Qué piensas que sea?

—No lo sé. Pueden ser muchas cosas. Nadie lo conoce mejor que él —responde como si fuese algo obvio

Saliendo de sus recuerdos, el muchacho tomó el celular de su bolsillo delantero tratando de no despertar a la durmiente en su pecho.

Tenía varios mensajes. De Mousse, Ryoga, Taro, hasta Ukyo, que hacía tiempo no le dirigía la palabra. Todos decían más o menos lo mismo. Que la noticia había salido en los noticieros y, sobre todo Taro, le reprochaba no haberle comentado nada

 _Lo lamento, lo último que pensé en ese momento era en dar aviso a alguien. Solo se me ocurrió llamar a mamá._ Había contestado el pelinegro.

Ryoga y Mousse ofrecieron su ayuda en todo lo que necesitasen y Ukyo le pedía disculpas por no haberle hablado en todo ese tiempo.

Aprovechó para revisar sus redes sociales. En ambas, la noticia de que Ranma Saotome había sido visto en una comisaría, abundaban. Todos eran supuestos, ninguno tenía la verdadera razón de su presencia en el lugar. Algunos pensaban que había hecho algo, cosa que lo decepcionó un poco. ¿De verdad lo creían capaz de hacer algo indebido? El resto, solo eran especulaciones.

Lo único que logró sacarlo de sus casillas fue un articulo amarillista donde decían que el joven había participado de una pelea callejera

 ** _¡Decepcionados!_**

 ** _Hemos recibido información exclusiva de una muy buena fuente, que el líder de Polaroid, Ranma Saotome, se ha visto envuelto en un escándalo policial_**

 ** _¿La razón? Habría participado de una riña callejera y la policía lo ha dejado detenido por obvias razones._**

 ** _Esperemos que todo le salga bien al galán de ojos azules._**

Apagó el aparato y con furia contenida, lo depositó en la mesita de noche. Se levantó despacio, tratando de que su novia no se despierte y se dirigió al baño de la habitación. Se enjuagó el rostro y volvió al recinto en busca de su ropa. Aún tenía puestas las vestiduras del día anterior, manchadas de sangre y maltrechas.

Volvió al baño y se cambió. Luego salió nuevamente y se dirigió a la ventana que estaba a la derecha de la camilla y admiró las vistas. Afuera estaba oscuro, todavía era de madrugada. Las luces de las calles estaban tapadas por los árboles y no le dejaban ver nada más que un negro profundo iluminado tenuemente por las estrellas. No habían rastros de la luna, por lo que la vista era aún más tétrica y triste. Volteó cuando sintió que la chica dormida se removía gimiendo de dolor, pero rápidamente se volvió a dormir. Ni siquiera se percató del hombre en la ventana.

A la mañana siguiente, ya despierta y luego de tomar sus medicamentos, insistió en que Ranma fuese a su casa a darse un baño y descansar, pues sabía que había pasado una mala noche. Ella misma sentía el cuerpo dolorido por el duro colchón de la camilla.

Después de varios intentos y persuasiones, el azabache aceptó, a regañadientes, ir a casa de sus padres.

A penas su novio estuvo fuera del hospital, Akane salió a ver a su padre, supuso que ya estaría despierto y lo corroboró cuando entró a su habitación y lo encontró charlando con una enfermera

—¡Buenos días papá! —saludó alegre

—¡Akane! Hija, que alegría que estés bien ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, los doctores dicen que quiza hoy ya pueda ir a casa, la enfermera de esta mañana me ha enseñado algunas técnicas para respirar profundo sin que me duelan las costillas lastimadas —sonríe pero siente que le tira la piel de los pómulos y su padre la mira con pesar— estoy bien, en serio —tranquiliza— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué me dices de esa herida? —pregunta señalando la pierna del patriarca

—Bastante bien. No he sentido dolor. El doctor acaba de irse y dijo que puedo salir en silla de ruedas, al menos hoy

—¡Genial! ¿tienes permiso de salir ahora? Debemos ir maternidad

—Lo sé —se le iluminan los ojos— Nabiki estuvo hace rato y me contó lo que pasó ¡Tengo una nieta! —dice contento pero pierde la sonrisa enseguida— espero que la niña resista

—Lo hará. Estoy segura. ¿Quieres ir a visitar a Kasumi? Ya casi es horario de visita

—Por supuesto, deja que la enfermera traiga la silla.

Un rato después, Akane y su padre ingresaron a la pequeña habitación donde la mayor se recuperaba de la cesárea, estaba acompañada de su esposo

—¡Kasumi! —exclama el señor Tendo y rompe en llanto abrazando a su hija desde la silla mientras la castaña se agachaba un poco haciendo una mueca de dolor

—¡Ay, papá! Me alegro de que estés bien

—Por supuesto hija, aún tengo cosas que hacer. No me iré tan rápido —bromea— ¿Cómo están? —pregunta mirando los aguados ojos de la ojimarrón

—Pues ¿Qué te digo? Rogando que mi niña se ponga bien, para poder al menos verla

—¿No han hablado con nadie? ¿Ningún médico? —pregunta la pelinegra alertada—

—Si, nos han dicho que de a poco la niña va ir mejorando. Ha aceptado bien el alimento así que eso ya es un gran paso. Todavía está en incubadora y la tienen conectada a un aparato para que pueda respirar, nos han dicho que tiene grandes posibilidades —dice tranquila, pero tanto Akane como Soun la conocen bien, y saben que está muerta de miedo

—¿Cuándo podrás verla?

—Aún no lo sé. Quizá mañana o durante la semana. De todas formas, los médicos me han dicho que en cuanto tenga mi alta, debo estar aquí para alimentarla cuatro veces al día. De hecho —baja la mirada— la están alimentando con mi leche, una enfermera viene cada tres o cuatro horas y me la extrae para la bebé. De algún modo, así me siento un poco más cerca de ella —Akane le toma fuerte de una mano

—Estará bien

—Lo sé. Ahora sí estoy segura.

—¿Dónde está Nabiki? —pregunta la pelinegra

—Me ha dicho que tenía que hacer un par de cosas —dijo el patriarca Tendo— creo que iba a hablar con el abuelo de Shinnosuke —al nombrarlo, el ambiente cambió completamente

—Akane.. —comienza la mayor

—No —la interrumpe— no quiero hablar de eso. En cuanto salga de aquí, haré la denuncia y que la justicia se encargue —termina

—Me parece bien —felicita Kasumi

—Gracias —responde mirándolos a ambos recibiendo una mirada de orgullo por parte de su padre.

Esa misma tarde, la ojimarrón recibió el alta médico. Avisó a su familia y en menos de una hora, Ranma estaba en la puerta de la habitación esperándola para llevarla a su casa. Akane hablaba con la doctora que le daba los últimos consejos

—Recuerda tomar las medicinas cada ocho horas, y si tienes dolor, cada seis. Nada de ejercicio, ni gimnasia, ni ninguna actividad que requiera esfuerzo que pueda agitarte —en eso, el pelinegro interrumpe

—¿Osea que nada de sexo? —pregunta preocupado

—¡Ranma! —reta su sonrojada novia para después tocarse la zona lastimada

—No, señor Saotome —sonríe la doctora negando divertida— nada de sexo por ahora. Al menos durante dos o tres semanas

—¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Dos o tres semanas? Ay, doctora, moriré de abstinencia —dice dramáticamente

—¡Ranma, por favor! —reta de nuevo Akane siendo ignorada por el azabache

—Quédese tranquilo —dice la doctora— "nada de sexo" no quiere decir que no pueden darse placer mutuamente —guiña el ojo al muchacho para luego voltear a escribir en su libreta y el ojiazul se sonroja—

—Que doctora más morbosa —dice por lo bajo a su pareja

—Bien merecido te lo tienes —le responde ella igual de bajo

—Bien señorita Tendo, aquí tiene las instrucciones a seguir, la orden de reposo por una semana que debe presentar algún familiar en su lugar de trabajo, las recetas de los medicamentos en caso de que se le terminen y nos vemos el viernes ¿le parece bien? Así vemos como avanza eso —señala las costillas— y de paso revisamos que no hayan quedado secuelas en su cabeza ¿si?

—Si, doctora, muchas gracias por todo —se levanta de la camilla ya vestida con un pequeño bolso con sus pertenencias, que Ranma le saca de las manos

—Gracias doctora —agradece el pelinegro extendiéndole una mano a la mujer de bata que lo estrecha en respuesta

—Un placer, señor Saotome. Oh, por cierto, si van a retirarse, lo mejor será que lo hagan por la parte trasera. El frente está invadido por periodistas

—Mierda —dice el de ojos azules ofuscado por lo bajo— no importa, tengo el auto en el estacionamiento de la guardia. Podremos salir por ahí —dice mirando a la joven a su lado

—De acuerdo —le contesta con una sonrisa

Cuando estaban saliendo del hospital, Akane tomó la mano de Ranma, que feliz la estrechó sonriendo. No llegaron ni a la puerta cuando Nabiki los alcanzó

—¡Al fin los encuentro! Akane, debo hablar contigo

—Claro ¿Qué sucede?

—Es sobre Shinnosuke. No ha querido pagar un abogado y su abuelo testificará en su contra de haber un juicio —la hermana menor se quedó boquiabierta

—¿Su abuelo no lo defenderá? —pregunta confundida

—Al parecer no. Pero primero quiero saber, ¿tu presentarás cargos?

—Por supuesto —responde algo ofendida— después de todo, es culpa suya que la mitad de la familia esté internada. Yo, papá y hasta Kasumi. Por su culpa ella se puso nerviosa y el estrés provocó el parto, ahora mi sobrina está conectada a un aparato para poder respirar —dice agitada, pues se había enojado y su costado comenzó a doler

—Tranquila, cariño —dice el joven a su lado frotándole la espalda— tranquilízate, te hará mal. Cuando quieras, te llevaré a la comisaría a labrar la denuncia

—¿Podemos ir ahora? —fija sus ojos color tierra en él suplicante

—¿No prefieres ir a casa y descansar?

—Prefiero hacer todo cuanto antes —niega con la cabeza mientras habla

—Bien, de acuerdo. Vamos —la toma de la mano

—Toma Ranma —Nabiki le tiende una tarjeta

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunta

—Un contacto. Es una abogada especialista en este tipo de casos, no te preocupes, es una de las mejores, es amiga de mi suegro. No te preocupes por sus honorarios, me ha dicho que representarte a ti y a Akane levantará aún más su reconocimiento entre los letrados —le guiña en ojo— eso sí, debes llamarla cuanto antes para establecer parámetros.

—Bien, gracias Nabiki, llamaré desde el auto —inclina su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento

—De nada cuñadito —se aleja— iré a ver a papá, no ha querido despegarse de Kasumi

—¿Tú irás a casa?

—Luego, tu llama a la abogada y ve a la comisaría

—Bien. Adiós

—Adiós chicos

Cuando Ranma puso el auto en marcha, marcó el número de la abogada y puso el manos libres

—Estudio Daigo —responde una femenina y estridente voz

—Ho-hola, buenas tardes, mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, quería hablar..

—Enseguida paso su llamada, señor Saotome —responde la voz sin emociones interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir el ojiazul

—Yuriko Daigo ¿Con quién hablo? —la llamada es atendida por otra voz, ésta es más suave, cálida, da la impresión de pertenecerle a una persona tierna y sensible. _Igual a Kasumi_ , pensó la chica que hasta ese momento se mantuvo en silencio

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, disculpe que la importune así, de esta manera, pero, mi cuñada —se sonroja, pues ahora entendía que lo suyo con Akane incumbía más que solamente un noviazgo— Nabiki Tendo, me ha dado su número

—¡Nabiki! Por supuesto, si, si, ahora lo recuerdo. Esa niña sí que sabe lo que quiere —responde la mujer más para sí misma con alegría— me ha llamado esta mañana. ¿Su hermana está ahí contigo? —pregunta

—Si, si, aquí estoy —contesta Akane cuando Ranma la mira esperando que hable

—¡Akane, querida! Bien, primero, lo primero. Dime ¿Ya has hecho la denuncia?

—No, aún no, de hecho, pensamos que sería mejor primero hablar con usted para que nos diera algún consejo o nos orientara un poco —le dice dubitativa

—Bien, bien, bueno, por lo pronto, ve cuanto antes a denunciar al tipejo este.. Shi.. Shi..

—Shinnosuke —contesta Ranma

—Shinnosuke —repite la letrada— Nabiki me ha dicho que solicitó un abogado del estado, así que tenemos mucho a nuestro favor, sumado a que tenemos a su abuelo de nuestro lado. Eso nos facilita demasiado las cosas. Pero por ahora, solo preocúpate por ir a la comisaría, luego ven a mi estudio y comenzamos el papeleo. ¿Cuándo tienes pensado ir? No es por meter presión, pero cuanto antes mejor, sino todo el asunto prescribirá y él saldrá libre y no podemos permitir que vuelva a hacer algo parecido.

—Justamente en este instante nos dirigíamos a la comisaría —dice la de cabello negro

—Perfecto, perfecto ¿Quieres hacer una cita para ir ganando tiempo?

—Sí, por favor

—Bien.. déjame ver —se escucha un ruido de papeles removiéndose— ¿Te parece bien el jueves? Después del mediodía

—Por mí está bien

—Bien, ¡Oh! Antes que lo olvide, necesitaremos que tu padre y tu novio estén a disposición para poder declarar

—Delo por sentado doctora —dice Ranma

—Genial, bueno, señor Saotome, señorita Tendo, los veré el jueves. ¡Adiós!

—Adiós —responde la pareja al unísono

Un rato después, ambos salen de la comisaría donde se encontraba el ex-novio de Akane detenido y la joven se sentía extraña. No había aceptado la invitación que le habían hecho de pasar a visitarlo. Según dijeron los oficiales allí, nadie había ido a visitar al muchacho, salvo el abogado que le había asignado el estado y su abuelo, una sola vez. Sintió lástima por él, por un segundo sopesó la idea de pasar a saludarlo pero ¿con qué objeto? ¿Qué se supone que diría? Seguramente él le pediría que retire la denuncia y ella se negaría, de nuevo se enfurecería y amenazaría con librarse de la prisión para ir en busca de ella. O tal vez, ella, con su tierno y bondadoso corazón, lo perdonaría y retiraría la denuncia. No, eso ni pensarlo. Aunque sí estaba algo arrepentida de haber llevado todo hasta esa instancia. Incluso Ranma se había dado cuenta de que la ojicafé dudaba. Lo veía en su mirada. Pero no era arrepentimiento ni cariño ni siquiera amor lo que vio, sino un profundo mar de amabilidad y dulzura. Por que era eso lo que la hacía sobresalir, su enorme sentido de bondad. Podían engañarla, lastimarla e incluso, hacerle lo que le hizo ese horrible ser, y ella, sin ningún problema les perdonaría. No había maldad ni envidia ni siquiera un mínimo de malas intenciones en ella. Siempre esperaba sacar lo bueno de la gente, creía que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, incluso su ex-pareja. Quien la había golpeado y disparado a su padre.

Por ese motivo, antes de ingresar, al notar la duda en sus enormes ojos ambarinos, el pelinegro la increpó de frente

—¿Estás segura de querer hacerlo?

—Ahora no del todo —titubea

—Mira, solo piensa, evalúa, compara. Imagina que de un lado de la balanza, está él con sus ocho años de relación y lo que ocurrió el fin de semana. Del otro lado, está tu familia. Ahora dime ¿qué pesa más? ¿el cariño hacia él o el amor de quienes te queremos?

—No puedes comparar una cosa con la otra, Ranma

—Lo sé. Pero ¿Quién te garantiza que si queda en libertad no tomará venganza? Akane, no lo conoces, al menos no de esta forma. Ya no es el Shinnosuke que tú recuerdas. Es alguien distinto. No sabes qué puede llegar a hacer. Piensa en lo que te hizo, el dolor que te causó, los golpes, los insultos. Recuerda el daño que te hizo a ti, a tu padre y por consiguiente a Kasumi. Por su culpa, ahora hay una niña pequeña allí en el hospital luchando por su vida ¿todo porqué? Por que ese infeliz no supo entender que lo suyo ya no funcionaría.

Si quieres seguir con esto, tienes todo mi apoyo, Akane. En caso contrario, te estarás enfrentando a lo desconocido. Piénsalo

La muchacha estaba muda. Ranma tenía razón. Shinnosuke la había lastimado, miró afuera del auto, se vio en el espejo de la portezuela y se encontró, por primera vez, con su rostro. Su ojo estaba todavía algo hinchado, por debajo de su párpado, una enorme mancha negra con tintes verdosos y violáceos, una venda en la frente que cubría los cinco puntos que le habían hecho en el hospital y por último, en su labio inferior, una cáscara bordó que le tiraba cada vez que emitía algún sonido.

Si, su novio estaba en lo cierto. Tenía que hacerlo pagar por dejarla así. Recordó que mientras se cambiaba esa mañana, se había dedicado a examinar su cuerpo por primera vez. No lo había hecho el día anterior debido al cansancio y cuando tuvo la valentía de hacerlo, encontró más moretones. En sus brazos, su torso y en la cadera.

Estaba perdida en su mente cuando, sin previo aviso, salió del vehículo del ojiazul, que desconcertado, la siguió como pudo

—¿Ahora donde vas? —le había preguntado

—Tengo una denuncia que hacer.

Después de eso, se sentía aún peor. Haber entrado y denunciado a Shinnosuke no la hizo sentir mejor, al contrario, su sentido de amabilidad no la dejaba en paz. Por lo que simplemente decidió no escuchar a esa vocecita que le pedía a gritos volver y retirar los cargos.

Aquella mujer era increíble. La amaba por ser así. Tan auténtica, tan buena, tan.. ella..

—Y bien.. ¿Ahora qué? —preguntó cuando salieron de la comisaría y puso el auto en marcha

—Debería llamar al trabajo para avisar que sucedió y que mañana Nabiki llevará la orden de reposo… —contesta la joven mirando por la ventana

—Puedes llamar cuando llegues.. —ella asiente— Akane, mi madre me ha dicho que como anoche no pudimos cenar todos juntos, tal vez podamos hacerlo hoy y me preguntaba si tu quieres venir conmigo —dice de repente avergonzado. Vergüenza injustificada, por cierto—

—Me encantaría —sonríe— ¡Oh! —dice de pronto llevándose una mano a la boca cubriéndola como si hubiese recordado algo importante

—¿Qué sucede? —indaga su pareja algo preocupado

—Es que.. —comienza a hablar la chica— ayer te había comprado un regalo, lo había dejado sobre la mesa de la cocina.. no sé si seguirá ahí o si Nabiki o Kasumi antes de ir al hospital lo habrán guardado.. —piensa algo cabizbaja

—No te preocupes, mi cielo, si el regalo no está, no importa. Te tengo conmigo y eso es más que suficiente —toma su mano con la derecha mientras que la izquierda sigue en su posición en el volante.

—Gracias mi amor —contesta apretándole la mano en señal de agradecimiento

—Es la primera vez que me lo dices —dice frenando en la puerta de la casa de los Tendo

—¿Qué cosa? —cuestiona ella desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad

—"Mi amor".. se siente.. lindo —le sonríe

—Bien, pues creo que te lo diré más seguido ¿no te parece mi amor?

—Akane.. —dice en voz baja y ronca, una que la muchacha conoce demasiado bien en tan poco tiempo— sabes que _nada de sexo_ y me provocas de esta manera.. eres una tramposa

—No lo soy. Vamos, Saotome. Quiero darme un baño relajante y entregarte tu regalo

—Espero que no sea lencería.. no aguantaré verte con algo provocativo y no poder tocarte.. aunque.. ¿Qué era lo que dijo la doctora? Que "nada de sexo" no quería decir que no podíamos darnos placer mutuamente —sonríe con malicia

—¡Ranma! —dice escandalizada— no tiene nada que ver con lencería —dice saliendo del automóvil

—¿Algún juguetito sexual? —se le ilumina la mirada— Nunca he experimentado, pero siempre es bueno innovar —le da alcance tomándola suavemente de la cintura

—Ya cállate Saotome, no tiene nada que ver con sexo

—Mierda —refunfuña por lo bajo— yo que quería hacer cositas

—Bien, pues tus "cositas" no pueden hacer nada hasta que tenga el alta médico

—Quizá no mis cositas, pero mis manos pueden hacer muchas cosas

—Te lo advierto, Ranma. Deja eso en paz

—Pf, como si nunca lo hubiésemos hecho —dice por lo bajo— marimacho —susurra

—¡Te oí! —dice en voz alta sin gritar, pues aún seguía recuperándose

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me rindo —levanta sus manos llegando a la puerta de la residencia en un intento de poner paz entre los dos, aunque sabía que probablemente, si su novia no estuviese convaleciente, sería merecedor de algún golpe— ven, veamos si aún está mi regalo —le dice entre emocionado e impaciente pareciendo un niño pequeño

—De acuerdo, espérame, no puedo ir muy rápido —le contestó la chica de cabellos oscuros intentando acelerar un poco el paso.

 **Buenos días/tardes/noches o lo que sea :p este capítulo sí que es largo. Me tomé la libertad de escribir bastante, solamente porque las ideas iban llegando como agua sale de la canilla (¿?)**

 **Como pueden ver, el tema entre Akane y Shinnosuke está casi finalizado, el malo pierde, los buenos ganan y bla bla bla**

 **Lo que realmente quería compartir con todos, son dos novedades. La primera, como ya se lo deben estar esperando ¡el fic llega a su fin! No estoy segura si el capítulo 20 será el último o quizá el 21. Lo cierto es que todo tiene un principio y un final y esta historia, queridos amigos, no es la excepción.**

 **Eso por un lado. Por otra parte, la segunda novedad, para que no desesperen, es que, aunque termine el fic, la historia no se acaba. Sip ¡Va a tener segunda parte! Si están de acuerdo, déjenmelo saber en los comentarios.**

 **La idea original era hace un solo fic, pero a medida que iba escribiendo, me di cuenta de que quizá sería una historia demasiado larga como para una sola historia, por eso decidí hacerla en dos partes. La segunda, tal vez no sea taan larga como esta, es más , capaz no llegue a los 10 capítulos —aunque lo mismo pensaba de esta primera parte y ya ven..**

 **También estoy consciente de que quedan historias por cerrar que si no terminan su ciclo ahora, seguramente lo harán en la segunda parte. No quiero dejar ningún cabo suelto.**

 **Eso nos lleva al siguiente tema. Una mala noticia (para algunos). Esta segunda parte, la voy a subir en un tiempo más, desde el momento en que suba el capítulo final, me voy a tomar un par de semanas, quizá dos o un mes entero para escribir, centrar, idear, y organizar todo. Si bien esta primera parte fue, digamos, exitosa, de alguna manera la siento un tanto desprolija. Con esto me refiero a que jamás hice anotaciones ni correcciones, por lo que una vez que subía un nuevo capítulo, a los pocos días me decía a mí misma ¡debí haber puesto tal o cual cosa! O como me ha pasado varias veces, se me viene a la cabeza una idea que después, creyendo que me voy a acordar, la termimo olvidando. Por eso me voy a tomar un pequeño descansito para acomodar las ides e ir adelantando capítulos, así, en caso de tener que corregir o agregar algo, todavía estoy a tiempo :p**

 **Bueno, sin más, quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos por leer, seguir y comentar los capítulos, me llena de alegría saber que lo que hago sea de su agrado.**

 **Como siempre, especialísimas gracias a _sugey.torres.torres, akanitacuri, DanisitaM, Haruri Saotome (¡shh! El tema de los hijos viene después, guiño guiño, obviamente Nodoka no se va a quedar sin nietos, pero eso para mucho más adelante), Speedy, Luz Aura Pliego Romero (recuerdo ese fic, leí los primero dos o tres capítulos y después me entretuve con otro -soy una pésima lectora xD- ahora me pongo a terminarlo -también soy obstinada-) GabyCo, Luis Velsquez, SakuraSaotome, Nao Saotome Malfoy y Faby._**

 **¡Mil gracias de nuevo y nos leemos la próxima!**


	20. Capítulo 20

_**¡Ay! Queridos míos, antes de dejarlos con este capítulo, necesito hacer una corrección de la que no me percaté hasta ayer. Como espero que algunos se hayan dado cuenta, sino no importa, me equivoqué en lo que a la edad de Ranma respecta. Al comienzo de la historia había aclarado que entre Ranma y Ranko había una diferencia de dos años. Mientras que el mayor tiene 27, la menor tiene 25, lo que me lleva a corregir lo dicho anteriormente. Ranma cumplió 28 y no 29 como había escrito. :P**_

 _ **Por cosas como estas es que me quiero tomar un descanso y adelantar capítulos xD jejeje ahora sí, los dejo con lo que sigue :D**_

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Capítulo 20:

Hacía más o menos una hora, la pareja estaba sentada en el pequeño saloncito riendo mientras charlaban de trivialidades. Las tazas con té se habían enfriado sin haber sido tocadas y el torso de la joven de cabellos oscuros ardía como si se encontrara en el mismísimo inferno.

—Ya, Akane, deja de divagar y dámelo —dice el chico aguantando una carcajada

—Que te dé ¿qué? —pregunta desconcertada

—Sabes muy bien qué —se cruza de brazos

—¡Cierto! —contesta levantándose y caminando hasta la cocina, donde habían quedado los regalos que compró para su novio y al parecer sus hermanas no los habían movido.

Una de las bolsas, la dejó apoyada justo al lado de la puerta del lado de adentro, fuera del alcance de la vista del pelinegro. La otra, la sostuvo en su mano y sonriendo, volvió al salón, donde el joven admiraba los cuadros que adornaban las paredes

—Bien, aquí está ¡feliz cumpleaños! —canturrea entregándole el obsequio falso

—¿En serio Akane? —la mira con un poco de desconcierto y suspicacia

—Lee la tarjeta —apresura

—"Para que no te falte el jugo de naranja"… oh.. ¿Te crees graciosa? —la mira de reojo— deberías agradecer que te lo ofrecí —comenta egocéntrico refiriéndose a la bebida de hace ya tiempo— no suelo ofrecer mis naranjas a cualquiera

—Pues, entonces, me siento alagada —dice e inmediatamente ríen ambos— bueno, bueno, basta de tonterías, espera aquí —se levanta y encamina nuevamente a la cocina

—¿Dónde vas?

—Por tu regalo

—¿Qué no eran las naranjas?

—¿De verdad creíste que tu regalo eran las naranjas? —responde con otra pregunta llegando a la bolsa con el regalo real— Sí que eres tonto Ranma

—¡Hey! No soy tonto

—Como digas.. —le tiende un nuevo paquete— este sí es

—¿Segura? ¿No habrá un Twister ahí dentro no? —pregunta con sarcasmo

—No, se salía de mi presupuesto —ríe

—Ja-ja-ja qué graciosa —saca el obsequio correctamente envuelto y, con cuidado, lo empieza a desenvolver— veamos que hay aquí… oh.. —murmura cuando lo tiene completamente descubierto— A-Akane.. es.. es ..

—¿Te gusta? No sabía muy bien qué comprarte hasta que la vi..—comenta inquieta

—¡Me encanta! —contesta emocionado sacando de una caja una correa negra para guitarra que tiene estampado "Polaroid" en color blanco en toda su extensión seguida de la típica cámara que los caracterizaba— jamás se me había ocurrido comprar una con nuestro nombre.. —termina admirando de cerca el objeto

—Además, las letras brillan en la oscuridad —completa ella

—¡Brillan! —pega un gritito emocionado saltando de su silla y llegando al lado de la muchacha— Gracias mi amor —la besa tierno y suave— me encanta

—¿De verdad?

—Es hermosa —mira de nuevo la correa en sus manos y pasa la mirada a los ojos café que lo admiran con dicha— tú eres hermosa —la abraza delicadamente y susurra en su oído— eres mi mejor regalo —la estrecha a penas un poquito más fuerte— te amo, Akane

—Te amo, Ranma

Horas más tarde, la pareja se dirigió a la casa de los padres del ojiazul para poder festejar por fin, su cumpleaños. Durante el viaje, el muchacho expresó varias veces su deseo de volver a la residencia Tendo para que la joven del lado del copiloto descanse y se recupere del trauma, pero ella, tan terca como era, no había cedido ni medio centímetro.

La velada transcurrió entre risas e historias de los hermanos Saotome durante su infancia. Ranko ya estaba acostumbrada a ser objeto de estudio ante los invitados por parte de su madre, de hecho, las veces que Akane había compartido la mesa con la familia, Nodoka se encargaba de dejarla en ridículo -sin la intención de hacerlo- contando anécdotas y hechos graciosos en la vida de la joven. Pero Ranma jamás había pasado por esa experiencia. Una cosa era que su madre lo "molestara" con historias de antaño estando en familia, pero una muy distinta era que lo hiciera frente a otras personas. Sentía más vergüenza aún si esa persona era su novia, que intentaba no reír a carcajadas por las ocurrencias del pelinegro cuando era un niño.

La muchacha, que conocía algunas de las historias, notó como éstas cambiaron levemente al tener a su novio como protagonista. Como esa en la que la señora Saotome relataba que, cuando sus hijos tenían 2 y 4 años, habían "decorado" el baño con papel sanitario usando dentífrico como "pegamento". La primera vez que oyó el relato, la única protagonista era su amiga y según Nodoka, solamente había esparcido la crema dental por toda la pared. Supuso que omitió a su hijo para proteger a la menor.

Sintió un calorcito de alegría al saber que, de alguna manera, ya no habría secretos con la familia de su amiga.

—Mamá, por favor, no es necesario que sigas —decía un avergonzado Ranma cuando su madre comenzaba a relatar cómo había sido su pubertad

—Oh, hijo, no te avergüences, es algo por lo que todos pasan

—Ay, hija —interviene Kimiko— deja al niño en paz, no le hagas pasar vergüenza, es la primera vez que trae una novia y terminarás por espantarla

—Pero mamá —contesta la señora Saotome— Akane ya nos conoce. No es la primera vez que viene —replica

—Pero sí en calidad de novia —rebate la anciana

—De acuerdo —dice la mujer vencida— solo por que me lo pides así

—Que alivio —le escuchó la pelinegra a su novio decir por lo bajo, solo para ella

El resto de la velada transcurrió en tranquilidad, entre charlas sobre artes marciales por parte de Akane y Genma, quién se sentía realmente feliz de poder charlar con alguien sobre ese deporte que él amaba, por momentos sentía algo de tristeza al recordar que su hijo había decidido dejarlo por algo completamente distinto. No lo juzgaba, adoraba a su hijo, aunque se hacía el desentendido y lo tratara de desagradecido, no había persona más orgullosa de su progenie que Genma Saotome. Y estaba seguro de que tanto Ranma como Ranko tenían conciencia de ello. O al menos es lo que él creía.

A Akane, por su parte, le gustaba charlar con su tío sobre las artes. Siempre era un placer escuchar sobre nuevas técnicas, aunque ya no pudiera practicar otra vez, sentía un ligero sentimiento de alegría.

Ranma, por otro lado, no amaba tanto el combate ni las técnicas, él prefería ser espectador y no partícipe de los torneos. Aquellas dos competencias en las que había participado le dejaron muy claro que prefería los entrenamientos y, por mucho más, ser de los que están debajo de la duela. Aunque tenía que reconocer que le agradaba dejar a los demás participantes en el camino y tener en su haber el título de campeón indiscutido e invicto de todo Japón, pero al terminar, se sentía vacío. Estaba rodeado de gente que lo admiraba, igual que ahora, pero la diferencia era que su fama, en el presente, se debía a su ingenio y habilidad a la hora de crear. Bueno, sí, en las artes marciales también se hizo de una pequeña fama gracias a su habilidad en los movimientos, pero éstos no eran suyos. Los había heredado de su padre, y éste de su maestro, pero no se sentía igual salir y que lo adulen por haber golpeado a un pobre infeliz a que lo hagan por haber compuesto una canción. Además no le gustaba que su padre se la pasara reclamándole que había renunciado a ser un artista marcial. Según él, hubiese ganado más dinero y las mujeres no lo acosarían tanto. Pero tener una cuenta con varios ceros no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Prefería tocar la guitarra en el andén del tren y ser feliz ganando diez yenes por día a tener que hacer algo que si bien le gustaba, no era lo que de verdad lo apasionaba.

Miraba aburrido la conversación entre su novia y su padre, notó como los ojos de la muchacha brillaban de emoción pero no era un brillo genuino. Recordaba que una vez, Akane le había contado que debió abandonar las artes por un mal golpe y después no había vuelto a practicar. _Tal vez le dolió más de lo que aparenta_ , pensó para sus adentros.

Transcurridas unas dos horas más, la pareja se despidió de la familia Saotome y se encaminaron al auto del ojiazul sin destino aparente. O al menos, el chico no sabía dónde dirigirse

—¿Tu casa o la mía? —preguntó

—¿Es una propuesta indecente? Porque SABES que no puedo —regaña

—¿Estás loca? ¡No! Lo decía porque no sé si debo llevarte a tu casa o si quieres ir a la mía ¡No hace falta que me tortures recordándomelo! —dice molesto

—¿De verdad te afecta tanto que podamos tener sexo? —cuestiona la muchacha ya dentro del vehículo mientras se coloca el cinturón y él entra en el asiento conductor

—¡Por supuesto que me afecta!

—Osea que solo quieres _eso_ de mí —malinterpreta

—¿Qué? ¡No! No, no, Akane, no es eso.. —dobla un poco su cuerpo para enfrentarla— verás.. no es que solo quiera eso.. es que.. —suspira resignado—quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que tenga para estar contigo —acaricia su mejilla y sigue con su explicación al ver su mirada de desconcierto— dentro de poco, luego de que el nuevo material esté en la calle, nos iremos de gira. Seguramente primero haremos algo aquí y luego salgamos al resto del país y alrededores. Taro dijo que fuimos bien recibidos en Taiwán y en China está aumentando el número de fans.. y por eso es que no quiero desperdiciar el tiempo que tengamos juntos

—¿Será una gira larga? —pregunta ella con curiosidad en sus profundos ojos color madera

—No lo sé. Puede ser un mes por todo Japón, como más y abarcar más lugares —va comentando mientras presiona su pulgar en el labio inferior de la pelinegra para que ésta lo libere, ya que lo tenía aprisionado entre sus dientes— deja eso, te harás daño

—¿Más todavía? —pregunta retóricamente señalando el golpe que había recibido hacía poco tiempo en esa misma zona

—No volverá a pasar —dice decidido el ojiazul centrando sus ojos zafiros en los café de ella— lo juro —la besa suave

—Así que.. solo querías _eso_ de mí ¿cierto? —comenta para cambiar el ambiente que de un segundo a otro se había vuelto triste

—Una de las tantas… —responde el muchacho volviendo a acomodarse en su lugar y arrancando el vehículo— bien, señorita Tendo, repito la pregunta, y va sin ninguna insinuación sexual.. ¿Tu casa o la mía?

—La mía, necesito dormir en mi cama. Esa camilla de hospital me ha dejado la espalda a la miseria

—¡Lo sabía! —reprocha sin quitar la vista del camino— ¿Porqué no te quedaste a descansar en lugar de ir a la casa de mis padres?

—Por que quería hacerlo, además, no puedo decirle que no a tu madre —Dice con tono amoroso

—Es cierto. Es una mujer difícil de disuadir —arruga el ceño— aunque hoy podría haber sido un poco más comprensiva —comenta un tanto molesto

—No es su culpa, está contenta —sonríe de una manera que aunque Ranma no conoce, está seguro de que en el futuro le traerá problemas— además, me convenció con eso de que creía que tú eras … digamos… raro

—¿Te ha dicho eso? Ay, Dios mío, esa mujer va a matarme

—Jajajaja —ríe escandalosamente— ¡Ay! —se queja de inmediato— malditas costillas —murmura bajito

—Ya, suficiente mujer, vamos a tu casa para que descanses antes de que te rompas más costillas o termines con una neumonía

—¿Neumonía? Ranma, no seas exagerado

—Qué, ¿acaso no sabes que en ese estado eres más propensa a pescarte una neumonía?

—¿Es enserio? —pregunta ahora preocupada

—Pues, sí —dice como si fuese algo obvio— ¿Acaso no lo sabías? —ella niega— ¿Qué piensas? —le pregunta después de unos minutos

—Nada, me preguntaba si Nabiki vendría a dormir a casa o se iría con Kuno

—¿Porqué no la llamas?

—Le he enviado un mensaje pero aún no contesta..

—¿Quieres que me quede contigo esta noche? —propone intentando que no se note su entusiasmo y deseo en la voz

—¿No debes ir al estudio mañana?

—Si, pero puedo llegar más tarde, los chicos entenderán —sonríe de una forma que a la muchacha le es imposible negarse

—Bien, aunque no sé si sea correcto, ya que papá no está en casa

—No se enterará.. además, en el pasado no se ha opuesto a que _él_ se quedara ¿cierto?

—Cierto —dice con pesar al recordar que su ex solía quedarse entresemana y su padre jamás dijo algo

Minutos después llegaron a la residencia Tendo, estaba igual a como Akane la había dejado, a oscuras, por lo tanto, su hermana del medio, efectivamente como había pensado, no pasaría la noche allí. _Que poco considerada_ , pensó para sus adentros.

Al ingresar a la vivienda, encontró un papelito pegado a la heladera, la letra, claramente, era de Nabiki

 _Akane: pasaré la noche en casa de Tatewaki_ - _ **qué sorpresa**_ , se dijo la ojimarrón con sarcasmo- _pasa linda noche con Ranma ;)_

¿Ranma? ¿Qué? ¿Su hermana lo sabía? En ese momento el susodicho entró en la cocina después de estacionar y cerrar el automóvil, tan distraído iba que no notó la mirada enojada de su novia

—¿Qué sucede amor? —pregunta como quién no quiere la cosa

—¿Acaso sabías que Nabiki no vendría a casa? —increpa de brazos cruzados y con una ceja levantada

—¿Q-qué —se aclara la garganta— qué quieres decir?

—Mira —le tiende la nota— ¿cómo sabía ella que tú te quedarías conmigo?

—No-no, no lo sé ¡Lo juro!

—Saotome, no me mientas

—¿Saotome? Oh.. con que así serán las cosas —dice entrecerrando los ojos— y cómo sé que en realidad tú no le has dicho que me quedaría.. —se cruza de brazos y levanta la ceja imitando el gesto de la joven frente a él

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—No lo sé.. tal vez tú le dijiste a Nabiki que estaríamos juntos…

—Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías?

—Si, suelen decírmelo a diario —contesta mirándose las uñas

—Ya, dime, le dijiste a Nabiki que te quedarías?

—No, bueno.. quizá… —dice pensativo— le envié un mensaje más temprano, quería saber si ella estaría para que no te quedaras sola y dijo que estaba aquí, pero luego dijo algo sobre dejarnos la casa sola y bueno

—Y tú no pudiste resistirte ¿no?

—Bingo —dice tocándose la nariz

—Eres de lo peor —niega sonriendo

—Lo se, pero me amas —se acerca y la abraza— bueno, señorita Tendo, ya es tarde y tu tienes que descansar, has tenido un fin de semana agitado y aún no quiere terminar, así que vamos, ve a la cama

—¿Tú no vendrás conmigo?

—Por supuesto que iré

Al subir las escaleras, la mente de la joven se va llenando de recuerdos del los días previos, parece que fue hace tanto y solo ha pasado un día. Suspira por lo bajo al recordar el desastre que había quedado en su habitación luego de que Ranma y Shinnosuke pelearan. Eso la llevó a suspirar con cansancio

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta el pelinegro alcanzándola al final de las escaleras

—Acabo de recordar que la habitación quedó hecha un lío..

—No te preocupes, te ayudaré a limpiar, o mejor, puedes buscar algo de ropa y venir a mi departamento y cuando te sientas mejor, vienes y te ayudo a acomodar todo

—¿Me estás proponiendo que viva contigo hasta que me recupere?

—Quién sabe.. tal vez quiero que te vengas conmigo definitivamente

—¡Oh! Alto ahí vaquero. Recién estamos empezando, no corras antes de caminar, Ranma. Tenemos tiempo de sobra hasta llegar a eso ¿No te parece?

—Lo sé.. solo bromeaba —contesta pero la joven no ve el arrepentimiento en los azules y profundos ojos

—Sabes que te amo ¿no? —pregunta tomándole el rostro con sus pequeñas manos y él asiente— bien, con eso es suficiente por ahora, luego veremos que pasa. Por el momento, quisiera que me ayudes a arreglar aunque sea la cama, no doy más del cansancio

—Como usted diga _Maddame_

Llegados a la habitación, encuentran todo en su lugar. Solo faltan las cosas que solían estar en el escritorio, como el velador y unos cuadros. El resto, está impecable, las sábanas limpias, la cama hecha, su pijama en el mismo lugar donde la pelea no había llegado y.. otra nota pegada en el respaldo

 _Hermanita, me tomé el atrevimiento de acomodar tu habitación, espero no te enojes, habían algunas cosas que quedaron deshechas, así que no quedó más remedio que tirarlas, el resto de las fotos de tu escritorio están en los cajones. Nos vemos pequeña, Nabiki._

—Bien, creo que nos ahorramos esto ¿no? —comentó el azabache

—Así parece .. bien —se voltea y mira al muchacho— ¿qué lado escoges?

—El que tú quieras, donde te sea más cómodo —contesta con las manos en los bolsillos

—Okay.. dormiré del lado de la pared ¿Te parece bien?

—Si, perfecto

—Bien, iré a cambiarme

—¿Saldrás de la habitación para cambiarte la ropa después de lo que hemos hecho? —pregunta con sarcasmo— te he visto con menos que ese pijama

—Ranma, por favor

—¡Bien! Iré al baño, tu vístete tranquila —sale con dirección al sanitario

Al regresar, encuentra a la muchacha ya en la cama, acostada y tapada, por lo que procede a quitarse la ropa quedando solo en bóxers, a lo que la chica se sonroja

—¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que tienes vergüenza de que duerma así? —preguntó con picardía

—N-no —desvía la mirada recostándose

—Hazme lugar —pide abriendo las sábanas

Ya acomodados, frente a frente, no hacen nada más que mirarse el uno al otro sin decir nada.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta la chica cuando vislumbra algo en la azul mirada pero que no logra captar

—Solo pensaba.. es.. es raro

—¿Qué cosa?

—Todo esto, tú y yo.. jamás pensé enamorarme así.. tan.. desesperadamente..

—¿Lo dices enserio? ¿Jamás te enamoraste?

—No.. bueno, sí creí amar .. pero aquello no era ni la más mínima parte de lo que siento ahora —la mira con profundo amor y besa la mano que ella acercó a él para tocar su mejilla

—También es raro para mí.. siempre creí que terminaría mis días con Shinno y de repente.. apareciste tú, y literalmente me salvaste de ahogarme —sonríe recordando cómo se conocieron

—Eso me recuerda que debo enseñarte a nadar —le contesta sonriendo en respuesta

—De acuerdo —acepta— te tomo la palabra

—No entiendo como pasé tanto tiempo sin saber quién eras..

—Y yo no puedo creer que en cuatro años no haya sabido que eras hermano de Ranko

—Esa niña es de lo peor

—Sí que lo es.. oye.. hay algo que me estuvo dando vueltas en la cabeza hace mucho..

—¿Qué cosa?

—Una vez dijiste que me amabas desde que me viste en el Kabuki-za..

—Si..

—¿Recuerdas verme allí?

—Por supuesto. Es una de esas cosas que no olvidas. Estaba muerto de miedo, era la primera vez que tocábamos para tanta gente y.. me asusté.

»Taro me recomendó que mirara a un punto fijo, una pared o algo así, pero en su lugar, vi una niña muy entretenida en un gameboy o celular, no lo sé. Ella estaba tan concentrada y no nos prestaba el más mínimo de atención.. creo que eso hizo que la mirase todo el show.. me sentí.. tranquilo de alguna manera..

—¿Estuviste mirándome todo el show?

—Sí

—Recuerdo ese recital.. estaba enojada porque papá no me dejó quedarme a entrenar en el dojo, él se iría esa mañana a las montañas con el resto de la clase más avanzada y no me permitió acompañarlos.. estaba tan frustrada.. y luego, Nabiki nos arrastró a mi y a Kasumi a ese estúpido show donde no quería ir

—¡Hey! —refunfuña el pelinegro

—Lo siento, para mí, en ese momento, era algo estúpido

—¿Ahora te parece estúpido?

—En absoluto —se acerca y lo besa— me parece maravilloso

—Te amo

—También te amo —se acomoda entre los brazos de ojiazul, quejándose un poco del dolor

—Es una lástima que estés herida

—¿Porqué?

—Porque en este instante podría estar quitándote la ropa —dice por lo bajo sintiendo como de a poco su cuerpo iba despertando y paseaba su mano libre por la entrepierna de la mujer que jadeó despacio entre quejidos

—Ranma..

—Lo sé. Lo sé —dice resignado quitando la mano de ese lugar tan cálido— debemos esperar

—Solo un par de semanas —continúa la excitada joven consciente del dolor en su tórax

—Mejor duérmete, estás cansada —besa la cabeza oscura— hasta mañana Akane

—Hasta mañana, Ranma

Gracias a los medicamentos y a los ejercicios que aprendió en el hospital, las costillas de Akane poco a poco volvían a su lugar. Hacía todo lo posible por no esforzarse, pero era en vano, inquieta como era, no podía evitar hacer cosas en su casa. Sacar la basura, pasar un trapo húmedo por los muebles, barrer, lavar la ropa, hasta había salido, contra la voluntad de su padre, a comprar las cosas que se habían roto en su habitación.

En el hospital, todo iba de maravillas, su padre estaba perfectamente y le darían el alta en cualquier momento. Su hermana ya estaba recuperada de la cesárea y su pequeña sobrina, de a poquito, se iba poniendo más saludable.

Una de esas tardes, acompañada de Nabiki, que se había tomado una semana libre de la universidad para estar con su familia, fueron al hospital a ver a su padre y hermana, ya que a la pequeña niña aún no podían visitarla.

—Hola papá, ¿cómo estás? —pregunta la menor de las Tendo

—Bien Akane, todo marcha sobre ruedas, así que me dijo el médico que lo más probable es que mañana o pasado ye me dejen volver a casa

—¡Que buena noticia papá! —se alegra la del medio

—¿Has ido a ver a Kasumi?

—No, aún no, pensaba ir con ustedes

—Bien, vamos —la pelinegra empuja la silla donde su padre estaba sentado

—Deja Akane, no puedes esforzarte

—Nabiki no estoy inválida

—Lo sé, pero prefiero que no hagas algún mal movimiento.

—Uff de acuerdo —se rinde

En el camino hacia maternidad, se encontraron con Nodoka y Kimiko que iban a la consulta de la anciana. La de ojos café recordó que ahora las visitas al doctor eran más recurrentes que antes y eso la preocupó, pues significaba que de algún modo, la abuela de su novio estaba empeorando.

Alejando ese pensamiento, se dedicó a hacer las presentaciones correspondientes

—Tía, le presento si padre, Soun Tendo, papá, ella es Nodoka Saotome, la madre de Ranma, y ella, —toma las manos de la abuela— es Kimiko, la abuela, abuela Kimiko, él es mi padre

—Un placer señor Tendo —saluda Nodoka con una inclinación

—Oh, no, dígame Soun, por favor —se inclina hacia ella y luego a la madre— señora

—Es un placer conocer finalmente al padre de Akane —responde con otra inclinación la abuela— es una joven formidable

—Gracias, ha sacado el carácter y fortaleza de su madre

—¡Cuanta gente en el estacionamiento! —exclama Genma llegando por detrás de su esposa

—Genma, él es Soun Tendo, el padre de Akane —presenta

—Mucho gusto señor Saotome

—Igualmente señor Tendo

—Dígame Soun, a fin de cuentas nuestros hijos están juntos y sería raro tratarnos con tanta prolijidad..

—Tiene razón, en ese caso, dígame Gemna a secas —ríen

—¿Qué los trae aquí? —pregunta el patriarca Tendo

—Vinimos a acompañar a mi madre, tiene cita con el doctor en unos minutos

—Oh..

—Nada de qué preocuparse —dice la anciana— solo algo de rutina

—Espero todo esté en orden entonces

Kimiko y Nodoka siguieron su camino a la consulta de la mujer mientras Genma y Soun se quedaron detrás charlando un rato, ambos habían congeniado de inmediato y para cuando las dos féminas volvieron, los encontraron charlando sobre artes marciales, técnicas y el dojo en el que solían dar clase.

 _Parece que tu padre y el mío han hecho buenas migas,_ envió en la noche la morena a su novio, que si bien no podía verlo tanto como quería, hablaban a diario

 _Si, jamás vi al viejo tan entusiasta con alguien.. ¿tu como estas?_

 _Aah, ¿qué te digo? Aburrida.. he repasado para los finales pero hasta eso me aburre…_

 _Ranko dijo que iría mañana a visitarte_

 _Oh, genial. ¿Tú como vas con la grabación?_

 _Cansado. Ya casi está listo así que la próxima semana comenzaremos con los últimos retoques y seguramente Taro nos lleve a una rueda de prensa antes de hacer la sesión de fotos y la presentación_

 _Esta mañana dijeron en la radio que pronto tendrían nuevo sencillo_

 _Si.. espero no te enojes.._

 _¿Porqué me enojaría?_

 _Es tu canción_

La chica dejó de contestar, estaba estática, en shock, no sabía muy bien como procesar la información

 _¿Sigues ahí?_

 _Si, perdón, es que.. me dejaste muda.. ¿enserio? ¿Esa canción?_

 _¿Que no te gusta?_

 _¡Si! Me encanta! Pero será raro escuchar por todos lados como me cantas.. a mí.._

 _¡Bah! Boberías ¡Todos amarán tu canción!_

 _¿Eso crees?_

 _Estoy seguro_

 _De acuerdo_

 _Igual no es como si pudieras hacer algo, la canción ya fue enviada así que en estos días estará sonando en todos lados jejeje_

 _¡Ranma! Idiota_

 _Me amas_

 _Aún así… ¿Cuándo nos veremos?_

 _No lo sé amor.. el viernes, quizá.. o el sábado.. -carita pensando-_

 _De acuerdo, te esperaré entonces -corazón- iré a descansar_

 _Claro, ve, debes estar agotada de estar en la cama_

 _Aunque no lo creas, si es cansador.._

 _Ya cállate y ve a dormir. Te veo luego_

 _Adiós_

 _¡Ah! Casi lo olvidaba.. TE AMO_

 _Jajajaja, idiota, también te amo_

 _El tuyo no cuenta, el mío está con mayúscula_

 _ **¡TE AMO!** ¿Ahora si?_

 _Ahora me gusta más_

 _Jajajaja, nos vemos tontín_

 _Adiós tontina_

Al día siguiente, poco después del medio día, Ranko llegó a la casa de su amiga para pasar tiempo con ella. Hablaban a diario por mensajes y audios, pero no era lo mismo que verse y poder abrazarse. Cosa que hizo la pelirroja en cuanto vio a la morena

—Ranko, mis costillas —se quejó

—Lo siento, lo siento ¿Cómo estás?

—Recuperándome.. de a poco el dolor se va yendo, pero aún falta para estar del todo bien

—¿Cuándo tienes médico?

—El viernes, mañana debo ir con la abogada que contactó Nabiki para comenzar con el proceso judicial contra Shinnosuke

—¿Cómo estás con eso?

—¿Qué te digo? Aún me cuesta creer lo que hizo

—Ranma me dijo que por poco y no lo denuncias

—Si.. es que.. es difícil ¿Sabes? Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, conozco todo de él y no entendía, incluso ahora, no entiendo cómo fue capaz de algo así.. fueron muchos años juntos

—Lo sé, amiga.. —después de unos minutos en silencio la pelirroja rompió el silencio— Y… dime… qué tal te va con Casper?

—Oh.. pues.. bien.. ahm.. hablamos esta mañana.. dijo que faltaba poco para que terminen el nuevo álbum..

—No me refiero a eso, Akane —la interrumpe la voluptuosa chica de cabello carmín

—¿Entonces?

—Ya sabes.. cómo es contigo.. es decir, comparado con Shinnosuke

—¡Oh! Bien.. es.. distinto.. es más amable, no tiene esos arrebatos de celos.. aunque pensándolo bien, no lo he conocido mucho en ese aspecto.. más bien diría, no lo conozco casi en ninguno.. —de repente sus ojos se iluminan y mira a su amiga como si fuera un animal salvaje midiendo a su presa— Ranko.. —dice en un tono conciliadoramente dulce

—Oh, demonios —dice por lo bajo al saberse acorralada

—Ahora dime tú.. ¿Cómo es tu hermano?

—¿En qué sentido?

—¿Es celoso?

—Como todo hombre, mujer y niño que pisa la tierra

—Sabes a lo que me refiero

—Bien. Bueno, obviamente es celoso, pero digamos que, comparado con tu ex, mi hermano es un niño de dos años peleando por una pelota

—¿Tanto así?

—¡Oh si! Puede ser realmente un chiquilín cuando se lo propone —la morena solo la mira entrecerrando los ojos midiendo a su novio aucente— y también deberías tener cuidado de que no se cruce o tenga contacto con ningún gato.

—¿Gatos?

—Si, es terriblemente alérgico. Una lástima porque ama a los animales, pero si hay un felino cerca de él, comienza a estornudar sin parar y ni hablar si tiene contacto con uno..

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Comienza a hincharse. Le hicieron estudios cuando éramos niños, y el pelo de gato le hace muy mal. Una vez estuvo en observación durante dos días porque yo había escondido un gatito pequeño en nuestra habitación.. ahí supimos de su .. problema..

—Y él.. ¿cómo lo lleva?

—Digamos que bien.. hasta ahora no ha llamado para decir que sufrió una crisis con un gato.. pero dime, cuéntame como es él en la cama. No me malinterpretes —añadió enseguida al ver el rostro pálido de su amiga— no quiero detalles, solo quiero saber si fue delicado, tierno, todo lo que Ryugen no era

—Pues, en ese caso.. —dice con una sonrisa tímida— ¡El sexo es lo mejor! —casi gritó— nunca experimenté la excitación de la previa al acto, digamos que con Shinno era algo así como "quítate la ropa y vayamos al meollo del asunto" y listo. Pero Ranma.. él se toma el tiempo de prepararme para eso.. ¿sabías que Shinno jamás me había besado en el cuello? —su amiga abre grande los ojos— y ni hablar de.. —repentinamente siente una punzada de pudor y vergüenza, por lo que no puede seguir

—¿Ni hablar…? ¡Vamos Akane! Mo me dejes con la intriga

—Es que.. es muy.. privado —susurra la última palabra en voz baja para que nadie la oyera a pesar de que estaban solas en la casa

—Oh, vamos, te he contado cosas peores Akane.. como cuando me acosté con ese chico ¿Recuerdas? ¿El de la disco? Te dije todo lo que hicimos, con lujo de detalles

—Lo sé —contesta la pelinegra sonrojada— pero no soy tú

—No tengas vergüenza, solo soy yo, no temas decirme..

—Bien..

—¿Decías..? —la ojilarrón suspiró cansinamente

—De acuerdo, decía que Shinno jamás me había hecho.. ya sabes .. sexo oral —vuelve a decir bajito

—¿Nunca?

—Nunca

—Ni siquiera para eso servía el muy maldito.. menos mal te lo quitaste de encima amiga.. así que en ese aspecto, digamos que mi hermanito superó con creces al anterior.. deberías sentirte importante, él tampoco tiene mucha experiencia a lo que el sexo se refiere.. nosotros solo conocimos a Azusa y alguna que otra que él mismo nos comentaba, pero siempre fue muy.. respetuoso, en alguna forma..

Suena el timbre de la casa y con dificultad, la chica Tendo se acerca a la puerta abriéndola y encontrando un joven más o menos de su edad con un enorme ramo de rosas blancas y rojas

—¿Akane Tendo? —pregunta

—Soy yo

—Esto es para usted —le entrega el ramo y un bolígrafo para que firme la entrega— Listo, muchas gracias

—Muchas gracias a ti —contesta con una deslumbrante sonrisa que deja al muchacho sin habla

—¿Quién era? —pregunta la pelirroja— Oh.. ¿Ranma te envió flores?

—¿Cómo sabes que son de Ranma?

—Porque nadie le envía flores a una chica que no es su novia y si hubiese sido Ryugen hubiera mandado Claveles

—Pues sí, fue Ranma —corrobora leyendo la pequeña tarjeta que estaba entre las rosas

—Léela, a ver que dice

— _"Te amo, Ranma"_

—¿Solo eso? Pff, que imbécil —se queja la chica de ojos azulinos

En realidad, la tarjeta contenía una misiva para la pelinegra, donde la incitaba a mejorarse pronto porque sentía su cama muy vacía. Pero eso era algo que Ranko no tenía que saber..

Esa misma tarde, Kasumi y Nabiki entraron a la casa junto con el señor Tendo, que venía apoyándose sobre unas muletas para ayudarse a caminar sin tener que apoyar la pierna aún en recuperación.

Akane se sorprendió de ver a la mayor, puesto que no se quería separar de su pequeña niña.

—Kasumi.. ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está la niña? ¿está con Tofú?

—Tranquila, Akane, Humi está perfecta —habían decidido llamar Humiya a la pequeña— Tofú tuvo que ir a hacer unos trámites para poder tener todos los papeles de la niña en regla

—¿Cómo sigue ella?

—Cada día se va fortaleciendo un poco más, es una niña fuerte, los doctores dicen que si sigue así, en un mes o menos ya podremos venir a casa, siempre y cuando hagamos las visitas casi diarias..

—¿Ves? Te dije que saldría bien, es una Tendo

—¿Quieren te? —pregunta la mayor intentando no pensar en el aún delicado estado de su pequeña hija— en unas horas debo volver al hospital a darle de comer, bueno, en realidad a que me saquen leche para que ella pueda tomar..

La noche pasó tranquila, la casa estaba llena de nuevo, Soun rebosaba de alegría, por fin su hija había dado un paso al costado en su relación con ese muchacho, y ahora estaba con Ranma, aunque todavía se sentía reacio a que iniciara una relación tan pronto, estaba contento porque en los azules ojos del pelinegro, no vio esa oscuridad que caracterizaba a su antiguo yerno. Este nuevo chico, era aún mejor ¡Hasta sabía de artes marciales! Y su padre era Genma Saotome, lo conocía por las veces que habían competido sus escuelas, pero jamás lo había visto. Inmediatamente se vieron en una charla amistosa sobre técnicas y demás temas, habían quedado en tomar el té en casa de Saotome una vez que tuviera el alta médico, cosa que esperaba pasara el siguiente viernes.

Por lo pronto, se preocuparía de acompañar a su pequeña hija en este tema de Ryugen.

Al día siguiete. Jueves, una hora antes de salir, Ranma se unió a la chica y el hombre de semblante serio.

Charlaron un poco con la abogada que adelantó parte del proceso. Shinnosuke ya estaba a la espera de un juicio por violencia de género, irrupción de morada y agresiones. Sin contar los cargos por posesión de armas.

Afortunadamente, el señor Ryugen, el abuelo, había estado de acuerdo en declarar a favor de la chica Tendo, conocía a la muchacha y le tenía aprecio, además estaba al tanto de que su nieto no estaba del todo bien..

La letrada les comentó que en un mes aproximadamente comenzaría el juicio. Para ello, necesitaba la colaboración del actual novio de la implicada y del padre de ésta, quienes fueron los involucrados en el incidente.

El pelinegro aceptó quedarse en la casa de su novia para tomar el té, luego debía ir a su departamento a terminar unas melodías del nuevo material que estaban inconclusas.

En la puerta de la casa, Akane y el ojiazul se despidieron, quedaron que el joven pasaría por ella al día siguiente para ir al médico.

Y tal como prometió, fue a buscarla, la doctora que la atendió le dio el visto bueno para que regresara al trabajo la semana que seguía y se sorprendió de lo bien que la muchacha llevaba la fractura.

Saliendo del hospital, el de ojos zafiro "la secuestró" y llevó a su departamento, donde se la pasaron a los besos y caricias sin llegar nada más, al menos hasta la siguiente semana dijo burlón el mayor de los Saotome con una mano entre las piernas de una agitada y húmeda morena.

—¿Cómo crees que terminará todo? —preguntó ella después de tranquilizarse

—Bien, supongo ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Curiosidad.. Ranma..

—¿Sí?

—¿Te quedarás conmigo?

—Toda la vida —responde abrazándola

El ambiente meloso es tajantemente cortado por el celular de akane, le había llegado un mensaje. Sin preocupaciones se estiró a buscarlo mientras su novio iba a la cocina por más bebida y al regresar la encontró pensativa

—¿Qué ocurre preciosa?

—¡Ah! Nada, cariño, nada

El muchacho de ojos color mar jamás supo que el mensaje era una clara amenaza a la pelinegra

 _Última oportunidad, aléjate de Ranma_

 _ **Fin primera parte**_

 **Si, si, si. Ya sé qué van a decir. Que este "final" fue medio soso y sin sentido o absurdo o lo que quieran. La verdad, concuerdo con ustedes, pero no quería seguir alargándolo. Eso suponía dejar de lado la segunda parte y continuar en esta y, sinceramente, prefiero cortar acá, sin demasiados decoros ni romanticismos. Es un final abierto, recuerden que en la próxima entrega, se van a ir cerrando historias, como la de Shinno, que ya está en su punto culmine o la de Kasumi, que finalmente tiene a su pequeñita sana y salva.**

 **Como siempre, agradezco a todos y cada uno de los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia. Sinceramente no creí que les gustara tanto. Me alegran el corazón con cada comentario y con cada seguidor que se va uniendo.**

 **Por cierto, la segunda parte va a tener un título más corto. Les adelanto que se va a llamar _Caminos al corazón_.**

 **No tengo palabras para agradecerles -aunque parezca repetitivo- para mí es muy gratificante saber que disfrutan leyendo así como yo disfruto escribiendo.**

 **Hoy no tengo saludos especiales, lamento decirlo, pero en este momento, para mí _TODOS_ son merecedores de un enorme y sentido ¡Gracias!**

 **Nos vemos en un par de semanas, mañana -o pasado quiza- voy a estar subiendo el prólogo de la segunda parte así que den una vueltita por mi perfil en estos días ;)**

 **Recuerden que la historia va a comenzar cuando tenga algunos capítulos adelantados, recién voy por la mitad del primero así que en al menos unas dos o tres semanas va a dar comienzo la segunda parte.**

 **De nuevo gracias por confiar en mi y en la historia, nos vemos en la segunda parte!**


End file.
